Innocence Lost: A Story of Love Left Unrequited
by dickard23
Summary: Alex is in love with Olivia. Believing she is unavailable, Alex accepts the comfort of another and quickly regrets it. Will she be able to fix her earlier cowardice or is she messing with forces that she cannot control? A/O and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: This Isn't Happening

At 5:30AM, an alarm on the night side table goes off, forcing Alex Cabot's steely blue eyes to open as her arm sticks out to slam the off button. She has a routine that is timed to the very minute.

Two minutes after her alarm goes off, she pushes the cocoon of blankets out of her way and forces herself out of bed. She quickly changes into her running clothes and takes off to go around Central Park.

The ADA swallows a hydration gel before she leaves her apartment. She doesn't like carrying water on her if she doesn't need to. She prefers to have her hands free when she runs.

She straps an iPod to her arm with a device that also holds her apartment key and her fob, and she wears wireless headphones keeping her body as free as possible.

* * *

When you run at the same time everyday, you have a greater appreciation for sunlight. Now that it's October, the sun doesn't rise until around 7AM. Alex already misses August when the sun would rise around 6AM.

Many hated August for running because it was too humid, sticky, hard to stay cool, but August was when the real runners loved to train. Put in the work in August and your body will fly in September, when the humidity goes back down and the temperature is bearable.

Alex was two miles into her five-mile run when she suddenly fell ill. She just made it to the trash can before heaving all of the contents that had previously been in her stomach.

_Fucking Chinese food!_

Alex thought about throwing it out instead of eating it last night but it smelled okay. Apparently, it wasn't.

Desperate to get the horrid taste out of her mouth, Alex ran to the nearest CVS and got a mini Scope mouthwash. Luckily, she kept a $20 with her iPod in case of emergencies.

She used the whole bottle before going to finish her run. Most people would have gone home, but she had to finish her morning run. It was the only time of day she felt free. Everything else was an obligation.

Alex made it back into her apartment where she took a shower and brushed her teeth thoroughly.

Not wanting to make her stomach angrier, she had toast for breakfast, along with a cup of coffee and then headed into work.

Anyone who saw Alex would think she was perfectly normal; her suit was perfectly ironed, her walk had that perfect cadence, her heels clicking in her wake, but inside she felt like hell.

_I really should have thrown out that Chinese Food!_

She made it to her office and got to her desk. She hoped that work would distract her stomach from its horrid feeling. Given the cases she prosecuted, it would just make her more nauseous.

* * *

Three days later, Alex was still sick. She had never had food poisoning for so long, and wondered if it might be something else.

She had stuck to her starches, avoiding milk and oily foods, but she still felt ill. She would get sick multiple times a day but much of it was in the morning.

"Maybe I got a virus?" She hadn't heard of anything going around, but who knows what she could have picked up in the courthouse or at the precinct.

She was cleaning up her bathroom before work when she saw an unopened box of tampons. She quickly remembered that she should have needed to open the box last week, but it never came.

As realization filled her mind, her body got weak, and she threw up yet again.

_I can't be pregnant!_

She wasn't ready for a baby. She most certainty wasn't ready for a Cabot baby.

_My parents will want me to marry him, _and to name the child an heir to the Cabot estate, to put the mantle of responsibilities on its shoulders. Alex shuddered at the thought.

She could see it now: a loveless marriage, 2.3 kids, a large house that felt suffocating, forced friendships and a surrender to everything she ran away from.

_I can't be pregnant!_

Knowing that biology wouldn't yield to her fears, the ADA bought a pregnancy test on her way to work.

She couldn't get the nerve to take it, so she stuffed it in a desk drawer.

* * *

Instead, she spent her morning acquiring warrants that the 1-6 needed to search a suspect's home, car, and office space.

Anything to get her not to think about what was going on in her own life.

She was about to eat crackers for lunch when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was her boss, Bureau Chief Liz Donnelly.

"You look like hell," Liz always cut straight to the point.

"I feel like it too."

"If you're sick, you should just call in and stay home."

"I'm not contagious."

"Well there's that, but I meant your well being. Working sick will make it hard for you to get better."

"I don't know if I will get better."

Liz's eyes darkened. "You're not gonna croak are you?"

"Oh no, what I meant is, I might not be sick."

Liz frowned. "You've been vomiting for days."

"I know."

"So if you're not sick, then you're …"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Did you go to a doctor?'

"I …"

"Well, if you are, then you should find out, so you have all of your options and if you're not, then you need to figure out what's making you so sick. Sitting scared at your desk isn't helping anybody."

"Yes, Chief." Alex sounded defeated. It was a weird tone for her voice.

Liz softened, slightly. "Alex, if you need someone to talk to, no matter what the results are, my door is open."

"Thanks."

* * *

Alex waited until she got home to take the test. She didn't want to find out in the office bathroom.

_Wait 5 minutes_

Alex put on her iPod, hoping Portishead would calm her down a little bit. Her nerves went right back up when the timer went off.

She dragged herself to the restroom and looked.

She dropped the stick to the floor.

On it was a blue plus sign.

* * *

Liz wasn't expecting to see anyone in front of her office when she got to work. She certainly wasn't expecting to see ADA Alexandra Cabot slumped to the floor by her office looking like her world just came crashing down.

"I take it you want to talk."

She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she opened her door and motioned for Alex to follow her inside.

She sat down and Alex told her, "I can't do this."

"It was positive."

She nodded weakly. "I'm not ready."

Liz handed her a card. "There's a clinic about four blocks from here. They are very nice and they're discreet." They provided services both medicinal and therapeutic for women and young families. "No matter what you decide to do, they will help you."

Alex clutched the card like it was a lifeline.

"I can't …"

"I won't tell anyone. This is your choice. This is your life."

It doesn't feel like her life anymore. It all feels like a nightmare.

This happened from drunkenness and irresponsibility. This was no way to bring a life into the world.

Alex called the number and made an appointment for Wednesday morning 10:30.

It was a consultation to discuss her options. She felt like she only had one, and it made her feel dead inside.

* * *

Just when Alex didn't think it could get any worse, he called, again. She let it go straight to voicemail.

"Hey Lexi, I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought maybe we could get dinner sometime."

She hated it when he called her Lexi, or when he called at all. She wished she had turned down the first invitation; then, she wouldn't be here.

After a tiring day, she made it to her apartment, where she planned on having ginger tea and lounging with a good book all night.

Her plan was interrupted when she called.

"Hey Alex."

"Olivia, what's going on?" Olivia fucking Benson, the goddess who haunted Alex's dreams and fantasies, the one she would never had, the one who had driven her into his arms that dreary night.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get drinks with us tonight?"

She shouldn't drink while pregnant. Does it matter if she's not keeping it? It still might make her sick.

"Sure." She couldn't turn down time with Olivia.

"Meet us at 8?" They met at the same place every time.

"See you then."

* * *

Two hours later, Alex was getting out a cab, wearing her well-known Jimmy Choos, designer jeans and a well-fitted top. Even in casual garb, she looked glamorous. She felt like a shrimp, however, when she saw her.

Olivia was just starting to grow out her hair. And although her butch haircut had turned the ADA on immensely, the long hair was looking good too. Honestly, she would have Olivia any way. She wished the girl would just fuck her to high heaven, but Olivia, despite being every lesbian's wet dream, was straight as an arrow, Brian FUCKING Cassidy proved that.

Cassidy was nice, but Alex wanted to murder him.

With Olivia were Stabler, Fin, and Munch. There was no Cassidy, thank the spirits.

"Do you always wear heels?" Stabler questioned, wondering why she needed them not at work.

"I don't want the ends of my pants to touch the floor." Which was true, although she could just get them shortened.

"Ignore him," Munch claimed. "The taller, the better."

"What am I?" Olivia questioned.

"An adorable shrimp," he teased patting her head.

"I'm no …"

He laughed; getting her flustered was funny.

"I'll get the first round."

Alex got shots of tequila everyone else and a shot of water for herself.

"Starting with the hard stuff," Odafin commented, "I like it."

Alex was content with being a wallflower tonight; just seeing Olivia made her feel better, even if she had no idea what the blonde thought of when she thought of Olivia, late at night, when she was alone. It was better she didn't know.

_She'd think I was a freak._

Alex's thoughts were not what you should think of when you think of a friend. Olivia made Alex feel like a 13-year-old boy, hormonal, uncontrolled, and irrational.

The others talked about their family, either their children or their siblings. Olivia for obvious reasons stayed quiet.

Munch wondered about Alex. "What about your family? We never hear about them."

"Well, my father's a lawyer, corporate and my mother is a homemaker."

"You're from Boston, right?"

"Dover," she clarified.

"Oh you're one of those."

"One of what?" Olivia questioned.

"Dover is where the rich kids live. They have the best public school system in the state."

"Yeah, it's the republic Boston suburb."

"There is one?" Fin questioned.

"Did you grow up on a fancy estate with a horse?" Munch asked excitedly.

"The horses were at my grandparents' house," she told him, a bit embarrassed that they were talking about her family.

It wasn't too surprising that she was rich, but Munch didn't actually think she would have a horse.

"You have horses," Olivia loved horses. She could never afford one of course, but the few times her mother was sober, she would take her to ride.

"Yeah. My grandfather got me one when I was 8. His name is Chance."

"He's still kicking?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes. I take him out every Christmas."

"I would love that," Olivia told her.

"Maybe I could take you sometime. You probably have somewhere better to be for Christmas, but …"

"Actually, I don't," Olivia told her.

"You're not spending it with Brian?"

Olivia cracked up. "I don't spend Christmas with one night stands."

He wasn't her boyfriend? Damn, I'm stupid. "Oh well… you can come for Christmas, if you want. I must warn you, my parents are well," Alex stuck her nose up.

"Not surprising," Elliot said dryly.

Olivia elbowed him. "It sounds lovely. Should I bring any caviar?"

"No, but if you bring my father Scotch he will love you forever."

* * *

When Alex got home, she couldn't believe what she had done, inviting Olivia for dinner. What was she going to say? Hey Mom and Dad, I'm madly in love with this girl, but she doesn't like me that way, so we're going to just be friends, kthanksbai.

Well, at least Olivia will love Chance.

Suddenly, Alex thought about Olivia riding a horse, those magnificent hips going up and down and that ass!

_I really am a fucking pervert. _

Saturday

Olivia visited her mother the first and third Saturday of every month. She didn't like her visits, but her mother was the only family she had, the only family she had ever had.

Serena Benson had been estranged from both her parents. Olivia never met them before they died. She didn't know her father, of course, so that just left her and mommy dearest.

She brought her mother's favorite bagels, hoping that with a mouth full of food, she would be less vitriolic.

When Olivia knocked on the door, she heard a yell. "Wait a damn minute!"

Olivia waited for her mother to answer the door. She looked hungover, sunken in eyes, messy hair. She wished this wasn't the norm, but it was.

"I brought you breakfast Mom."

"At least you're good for something," she snapped as she reached in for a bagel with lox and cream cheese.

Olivia also brought her a black coffee and a fruit cup. She wasn't sure if her mother got any fruit or vegetables in her diet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell!" She always felt that way; her life was hell.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Who are you, my doctor?"

The apartment was messy. It was only clean when Olivia cleaned it and while her mother was "resting her eyes" Olivia took out the trash, did the dishes, and tried to make sure there was no broken glass anywhere.

"I was going to do that," Serena claimed.

"I know," Olivia told her. "I know Mom."

* * *

When Wednesday finally came, Alex was a nervous wreck. Would the doctor be judgmental? Would there be protesters nearby? What if someone recognized her?

Before it was time to go, however, she got a call from Cragen.

"Can you come down here?" They had an issue with the warrant the judge had given them.

"I'm on my way."

She put on her poker face; she was Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot, fierce ADA.

When she got to the precinct, Cragen showed her the problem.

Alex had relayed to the magistrate what they were looking for and what was the evidentiary basis for the warrant. When the judge faxed over the warrant, however he put in what they were looking for twice and nothing about the basis.

She made a quick call to the judge's office and they said they would fax a new warrant right away.

"I'm glad you caught this," stupid mistakes like this could get good evidence thrown out.

"Actually, Olivia did." They had been right about to leave, but she saw the mistake and didn't want Alex blowing up at them, although she looked so cute when she was angry.

Suddenly, Alex looked at the time. "I have to go."

She rushed out of the precinct.

Olivia frowned. "What had her in such a rush?"

"She didn't say," Cragen told her. He had no idea.

* * *

Alexandra made it to the clinic. She took a cab but had it drop her off two blocks early, so he wouldn't see where she was going. She walked the rest of the way and came inside.

She was surprised by the cheery colors. There was a play area for children and offices everywhere. She knew they did more than just abortions, but this felt like a pediatrician's office.

A woman was leaving with her baby.

"These people are great. They helped me get health insurance for little Tyson."

He was a cute baby, sleepy, a little chubby but that made him even cuter.

"That's great," Alex said honestly. Seeing the baby made her want to hurl.

Five minutes later, or two hours later if you ask Alex, she got called into the back and there was a nurse waiting for her.

"Hi Miss. Cabot. My name is Jeanie, and I'll be your nurse this morning."

"Alex is fine."

"Alex, did you get blood work done to confirm your pregnancy?"

She shook her head.

"Well I can do that right now with just a prick."

She got her blood drawn. The sting from the needle was a bit of a distraction.

"The doctor will be in momentarily, and if there's anything unusual with your blood work, I'll come in right away so you both know."

Alex tried to nod but nothing happened. The nurse seemed to understand. She put her hand on her shoulder and said, "no matter what, we're all here for you."

The one person she needed right now; she was too ashamed to tell.

* * *

A male doctor came in. He was a redhead, looked to be about forty years old, and had an impressive beard.

"Alex, my name is Dr. Kearny."

He had a formidable handshake.

"According to my records, you're about seven weeks pregnant."

"Yes."

"How about you tell me what got you here today?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know, but sometimes, it helps people decide what to do when they talk out what happened to get them here."

"Oh, well … this is confidential right?"

"100%"

"Well, it all started at work with this girl Olivia. She's amazing, smart, sweet, fun, and she's really attractive, and I mean I'm not bad looking myself, but she could have been a centerfold if she wanted to, but instead she decided to be a cop.

We've been working together for almost three years now and I can't get her out of my mind."

Alex couldn't believe what she was telling him, but he just seemed trustworthy. "I was hoping that maybe someday I would have the courage to ask her out, but then I found out she was straight and with this other guy from work, Brian, and it crushed me.

A guy who liked me called and asked me out. I had said no the other times he called, but I didn't want to be alone that night, so I said yes.

I regretted it as soon as I answered the phone and I went to Chili's to get drunk; I didn't go anywhere more elegant because I didn't want anyone to recognize me. After about four margaritas, I went to dinner where we polished off a bottle of wine and before I knew it, I went with him to his place …"

Alex wanted to cry.

"It was awkward and not very good, and I thought he had used a condom, but now I'm here, and I can't become a mother. I'm too young. My family will want me to marry him and …"

"Are your parents old fashioned?"

"Oh yes, and to make it even worse, the guy his parents are friends with my parents, so they'll want a big wedding and for me to become a stay at home mom while he works and to live in one of the family houses and the child will be an heir to two big fortunes and it's just too much pressure, for me, for this life who doesn't exist yet.

I moved to New York to escape this life. I'm afraid a baby will drag me right back."

Alex finally said it out loud. She was afraid of becoming her mother.

"Alex, I want you to listen carefully. This is your decision. No one else can tell you what to do with your body or your life. I know this is scary for you, and I can tell already that you're afraid of your family being disappointed in you, but they cannot decide for you who to marry, or when to become a mother, or what kind of mother you should be.

Is there anyone you can talk this out with, a friend or a colleague?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, there is my boss, but I don't want to dump my personal crap on her head."

"It's your decision if you want to talk more, but it sounds like you are feeling a lot of things right now, and although you feel like you only have one option, it seems like a hard one for you."

"Oh you have no idea. I saw a baby in the lounge and almost threw up."

"Well, you don't have to decide right now. You're early enough along that you can think about it for a couple more weeks before you look into making an appointment. Our goal here is to make sure you feel that you made the right decision, no matter what that is, and if you need to talk more, we have professionals for that too."

He gave her his card. "You can call anytime."

Alex needed to run. She called in and said she'd work from home for the rest of the day and went back to her apartment. She got into her running clothes and packed gels, so she could go for a nice, long run.

She had to get out of her head. If she could, she'd get out of her body too.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone in a Flash

Friday

Trevor Langan was just finishing up a client meeting when a lowly administrator came to his office door.

He hated Ryan. He was one of those nouveau riche people who had to tell everyone about how his father came from nothing and clawed his way up and how it inspired him. He wished the boy would work instead of talking about how hard he works all the time.

"Trevor, we need to talk," he said as he waltzed into his office like he owned the place.

"Well make it quick, I have clients to see."

"I need to discuss with you this check."

It was a check for a private investigator; this was routine practice.

"It's for an investigator."

"I can see that, but I don't see why you needed an investigator for the case you are working on."

His client was accused of killing a hooker and dumping her body in the Bronx. It's not like they can follow her around and see if she's lying.

"It says right on the form," Trevor said condescendingly, "the investigator was retained to look for anything to discredit the witness."

"And how is the ADA on the case going to be a witness?"

"Her names not on this form."

"I know that, Trevor, but when I called him and asked him why he had been retained, he told me …"

"It's none of your damn business why he was retained."

"You used firm dollars," the administrator reminded him, "and since the partners authorized an audit into the firms finances, that makes this my business." He said it as if Trevor wasn't a named partner. Mr. Langan was quite irritated.

Trevor wrote a check to the administrator to get him out of his hair. "Now I paid for the investigator, fuck off!"

* * *

Trevor hadn't meant to scam his own firm. He just used the firm's account because the best investigators would rather work for an established firm than a private individual, in case the client is just a stalker.

Ryan quickly fled the office. He knew not to stick around once Trevor was angry.

The lawyer calmly called the investigator who told him, "Look, the brat came with papers from the firm authorizing him to check the expenses, so I had to show him the report I did. I wasn't looking to ruffle up your feathers."

"I'll need a copy of this report."

"I'll fax it now."

Trevor had become desperate. After his one blissful night with Alex, the ADA had become inexplicably cold to him. She would only talk to him about cases and that was only if he managed to corner her in the courthouse.

She had said she was busy or tired or not "available for dating," without elaborating why. He just had to know if something was wrong in her life. If he could fix it, maybe she'd give him a chance.

When he got the report, it showed how regimented her life was.

She runs the same route every day.

She gets the same groceries, take out, and coffee.

She doesn't go out much, but when she does, she often sees Olivia Benson and the others from the 1-6.

He was about to crumple the report in frustration when he saw that she "threw up during a run, inexplicably."

"Maybe she was sick?"

The report later detailed a trip to CVS and then another trip to a family clinic.

He looked them up and saw that they performed abortions. His blood started to boil.

He knew he couldn't have this conversation in his office, lest someone overhear him, so he got into his car and called a secretary in Alex's office.

* * *

"Hi, this is Trevor Langan, I need to speak with ADA Cabot about a case, and wanted to make sure she was at work today."

"Yes, she's in her office, shall I transfer you?"

"That would be perfect."

Alex groaned when she got the call, but at least this was about work.

"Trevor, what's going on?"

"You tell me, Lexi, are you pregnant?"

_How could he know?_ "What makes you say that?"

"Don't turn this on me, are you pregnant?"

"It's not your business."

"Like hell it isn't. Unless you're prepared to tell me right now that I'm not the father, it's my business."

"I'm not having a baby," she told him.

* * *

A moment of realization kicked him in the balls. "You're going to kill our child."

"It's a fetus, approximately the size of a pea. There is no child and there won't be."

He realized yelling wouldn't help the situation. "Lex, you don't have to do this. We could get married, start a family."

"I don't want to get married, Trevor. We're not going to work."

"But that night was amazing. The look in your eyes when I wrapped my arms around you," tell me that isn't something.

"I was hammered."

He didn't believe that. "We only had one bottle of wine."

"I drank before I got there because I knew it was wrong. Trevor, I don't know how else to say it, I don't love you, I never loved you, and I can't start a family with you, not now not ever."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Trevor, I just told you why."

"No, you told me what you needed to say so I would hang up, you didn't tell me why you accepted my dinner invitation, why you came home with me that night," why you've been running in my head ever since.

Maybe if he hears the truth, he'll leave it alone. "Trevor, I was upset. My feelings for someone else were unrequited, and I got drunk and went home with you instead. It was vulnerable, and it wasn't fair to you, or me."

* * *

Trevor didn't get a chance to respond. He was so stunned by what she told him that he didn't see the car that ran a red light and came straight towards him.

The other car slammed into him directly, making a horrific sound and forcing Trevor to drop the phone on the glass covered floor of his car.

Alex had been about to hang up when she heard it. "Trevor …"

No response.

"TREVOR!"

She could hear sirens in the distance.

She hung up and started shaking. _What have I done?_

* * *

The hospital was cold, sterile and cold. Alex wanted to leave right away, but she promised that she would be here.

Her parents were on their way as were the Langans. She wasn't ready to face them, but she didn't have much of a choice.

After the crash, she started panicking. Another attorney came into her office to see her clutching the phone and wailing about what she had done.

They got Liz, and Alex eventually told her, "Trevor got into an accident, and it's bad, really bad."

* * *

Liz called the Cabots for Alex who was too shaken up to do it herself. They called the Langans and both families headed for New York as quickly as possible.

Liz ordered Alex to take off the rest of the day and Monday too for good measure. A colleague got her in a cab home and Alex showered and changed before going to the hospital.

Well in between the shower and the hospital she curled into a ball and wept for a good two hours. Her despair was interrupted when she got a call from her father's secretary saying that her parents and Trevor's parents took a jet to New York and would meet her at the hospital.

Alex got her clothes on and headed over.

Now, she was at the reception desk. "I'm here for Trevor Langan."

The receptionist looked up. "Your family."

"Family friend, his parents are on the way."

"He's in surgery right now."

"Is the prognosis good?"

She shook her head apologetically.

* * *

Why did he have to call her from the car? Why couldn't she have covered her tracks better? How did he find out? He never said.

Before her parents arrived, she got a call from Olivia.

"Hey Liv."

"Alex, did you want to do something tonight?"

"I would, but I can't."

"Hot date?"

"No, I'm in the hospital."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

_Since when did she call me babe?_ "I'm fine, but there's been an accident. Trevor's in surgery."

"Trevor Langan?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He got smashed by another car while driving."

"That was him?" Olivia had seen the footage on tv. It looked gnarly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come wait with you?"

I don't want to be alone. "You don't have to."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming over. Friends don't leave each other alone in hospitals."

"You're the best."

* * *

30 minutes later, Olivia arrived. Alex was so relieved to see her that she pulled the detective into a tight embrace.

"I hate hospitals, and being alone in them, but you're here, and you smell like coffee, really good coffee."

Olivia laughed. "There's more where that came from. I had Munch bring the good stuff."

"Munch is here?"

"We all are," Fin told her. "We're not sure why, but if you're here, then we're here too."

"Stabler was about to have dinner with his family, but he said he'd come after," Olivia told her. He was the most reluctant to come. "Langan got hurt, good," he had said.

Alex was overcome with emotion. "This means a lot to me," she told them, "I know this isn't anyone's idea of fun, but …"

"But nothing pretty lady," Munch said as he provided a fine roast. "Friends stick it out, and somewhere along the way, we became friends, I think."

"I think so too."

While they had their coffee, Alex began to explain, "My grandfather and Trevor's grandfather worked together. They had both been state senators at the same time. Of course, this meant that his father grew up with my father, and my brother and Trevor had been best friends growing up."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Olivia told her.

"He died," Alex said sadly, "his freshman year in college."

* * *

Before she could explain more, the double doors burst open, and a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes came bursting through the door.

"Alexandra," she called loudly.

"And that's my mother."

She got up to greet her mother who practically fell on her. "Oh I was so nervous when I got Liz's call. What's happening?"

Behind her were Alex's father, Walter Graham Cabot II, Trevor Langan II, and his wife Audra Langan.

"He had to get major surgery," Alex started. "They said a doctor would come out to talk to us when they were able to."

"They should be able to now," Audra snapped. "Don't they know who we are?"

Munch raised a brow, _damn!_

"I'm sure the doctors are doing the best they can for Trevor," her husband reminded her. "We don't want to interfere with their work."

Walter came to look at his daughter. "Alexandra, you are prettier every day."

"Thanks Dad," she mumbled.

"Now when are you going to buckle down and find a husband?" her mother interrupted,

"Not now, Mom, please!" Alex begged.

"Life is too short for you to diddle dawdle you know."

Alex hissed. "Mother, this is not the time to talk about how short life is." How could she be so tasteless?

"Oh, I suppose that was boorish of me, I apologize."

* * *

Audra finally noticed the 1-6. "And who are those people?" she pointed rather rudely.

"They're my friends," Alex explained. "They came to wait with me."

"Oh how nice," Jennifer Cabot cooed. "Introduce us."

Alex made the introductions.

Audra only commented, "I'm surprised no one from the firm is here."

"Did you call them?" Jennifer asked her daughter.

"Liz made the calls. I wasn't quite myself this afternoon."

Alex did not want to think about her pregnancy. This was not the time.

Soon, a doctor came out. "Are you the Langan family?"

"We are," Trevor told them.

"I'm Dr. Wilcox, and I just finished the first round of operations on your son."

"How many rounds are there?" Audra retorted.

Her caustic tone was enough to even make her husband wince and he was used to her.

"Your son had extensive injuries. He was hit straight on." He had a broken arm, leg, internal bleeding, crushed shoulder, bruised neck, and cuts all over him.

"He had too many things to repair to do them all at once. It would be too stressful for his body, too much anesthesia at once, and we needed too many different surgeons for them to all act at once."

"When can we see him?" the father asked.

"You can see him now, but you'll have to put on a suit. He's susceptible to infections right now given all the damage."

His parents put on the "suits" and were taken to the back.

* * *

"He looks awful," she shrieked.

"What are they doing to catch the man who did this?" Trevor demanded to know.

"He's in custody," Munch told them. "He had been fleeing a bank robbery when he ran the red light, causing the accident." Munch looked it up on his way over.

Alex was slumped in her chair. This wasn't happening. It was just too damn much.

Olivia came to see her. "Do you want to go for a walk, get some fresh air?"

"YES!"

They both hated hospitals and went for a walk on the terrace.

"Are you sure you want to come over for Christmas?" Alex teased. "My parents are like that, all the time."

Olivia smiled at her. "Well they seem a bit much, but I can tell they care about you."

"I don't doubt that, its just hard, really hard sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

Alex felt bad. "I feel like a jerk."

"Don't."

"You have to put up with so much more than I do. I should just shut up."

"Just because other people have worse problems doesn't make your problems less real. If that were true, only one person could ever suffer."

They changed to a lighter subject. Alex wanted to know more about what Olivia did for fun.

"I'm not that interesting. I like movies. Sometimes, I volunteer at the youth center."

"So you help people all day, just to help them some more on the weekends. You're like a saint."

"Hardly, I just like kids, and it's not like I'll have any for a while so …"

"Now I feel even worse."

"Why?"

"I have potential baby that I didn't want, and you'd be 10 times the mother I could be and …"

"Alex, are you?"

She started to cry. "I'm pregnant, and it's Trevor's."

The blonde slumped into the brunette's arms. Olivia remembered her own pregnancy scare in college; it had terrified her. Instinctively, she started rubbing Alex's shoulders. "It's alright."

"It's all my fault." _He wouldn't be in a coma if it weren't for me. _

"This isn't your fault," Olivia told her. She got her to a bench, so they could sit. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. I didn't tell Trevor, but somehow he found out I was pregnant, and when he called me, he told me he wanted us to get married, but I said no. I told him I wasn't going to keep the baby, and then he crashed. If I hadn't been on the phone …"

Olivia shushed her. "You didn't cause the accident. The robber did, and on top of that, Trevor shouldn't have called you while he was driving to discuss something so important. You didn't cause this to happen."

Olivia held her while she cried. "No matter what you choose, I'll be here for you."

"I was too ashamed to tell you."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I told him I didn't love him, that I never would. What if that's the last thing he ever hears?" _What a harsh way to go!_

Olivia tried to dry her friend's eyes, and got surprised when Alex kissed her. The kiss was sweet and salty, from the coffee and the tears.

Olivia didn't break away. She didn't think Alex's heart could take it. "I'm here for you, always Lexi."

"I'm sorry," Alex breathed. "I shouldn't have …"

Olivia hugged her. "You needed to feel close to someone right now. I understand."

_No, you don't._

They went back inside. Alex stopped in the bathroom to wash her face.

When they got there, Stabler had arrived. "I didn't realize you and Trevor were such good friends."

* * *

Before Alex could respond, Audra retorted, "of course they're friends. They come from a certain _stock_."

"We have friends in common," Alex said, diplomatically.

Before anyone could press her on that, a blonde woman, maybe 5'8 or so with blue eyes came bursting into the waiting room.

"TREVOR!" she cried out. "What's going on with Trevor?"

"Who is she?" Olivia whispered.

"I have no idea."

"He's in surgery," Walter answered the girl. "Are you a friend?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" It was actually his ex-girlfriend, Kim Greylek. She had been trying to get him to take her back, but she had been unsuccessful. She hoped that being here when he woke up would inspire him to change his mind.

Alex raised a brow. He never mentioned her.

She started going on about the relationship. "We met last year, but we didn't start dating until about six months ago." She went on about where he had taken her and what they did together.

Alex wanted to run away.

Before she could, Henshall, Langan's partner, arrived.

"Trevor, Audra, I'm so sorry about your son." He would have come sooner, but he was trying to get the firm in order. He had to reassign Trevor's cases and send notifications to the judges, clients, and opposing counsel.

Henshall and Trevor Sr. started talking business.

Audra was skeptical of Kim. He told her he had been pursuing Alex and she hoped he was successful.

A police officer came to update Langan on the case against the driver who hit their son.

"He's been arrested and charged with bank robbery, reckless endangerment, fleeing the scene of an accident causing grave bodily injury, and felony evading."

He walked the family through the accident. "According to the traffic camera, Trevor was proceeding through a green light, when the suspect ran a red light and hit him straight on. It appears that Trevor didn't see it coming."

"I want you to bury this guy."

"He will be in jail for a long time. I wish I could do more."

When the doctor came out again, he had to inform the family that Trevor was in a coma. "We're going to have to do an MRI to determine the next step, but his recovery process will be extensive."

"Will he wake up?" Trevor Sr. questioned.

"It's too early to tell. He is young and in good health which helps, but there are no guarantees. I'm sorry."

* * *

They started making their way home.

Olivia offered to stay with Alex.

"You look like you could use a friend right now."

"You don't have to do all of this."

"I want to."

Olivia got Alex home and in bed.

"I'll be in the guest room if you need me." Olivia knew where it was. She had stayed over before.

Alex wanted her in her bed, but she couldn't ask that of Olivia. She couldn't risk getting too close. Olivia was straight, and Alex knew better than to fall for a straight girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Saturday

When the ADA did wake up, there was coffee brewing and breakfast cooking.

"I wasn't sure what foods your stomach could handle, so I kept it simple, pancakes and bacon."

_Oh yeah. I'm knocked up._

"You're unbelievable."

"I hope in a good way."

"In the best way." Alex couldn't remember the last time someone took care of her. It was nice.

They started eating when Alex's phone went off.

"Here it comes." It was her mother.

"Where are you?"

"In my apartment."

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I was going to go in a bit later."

"The Langans need a familiar face right now."

"I know Mom, but it's not exactly easy being in the hospital all day."

Her mother misunderstood. "It must be hard for you. I know how close you and Trevor were."

"Mom we weren't …"

"He talked about you all the time."

"I'll be over in an hour."

"Your parents want you to come to the hospital."

* * *

Alex groaned after she hung up the phone. "They think I'm in love with Trevor."

"Were you?" Olivia asked, oh so softly.

Alex shook her head. "It was a mistake, a drunken mistake. I was upset, and this is going to sound so selfish, but I wanted to feel good, and I knew he liked me, but it felt terrible because I didn't like him. The worst part was, I imagined someone else to get through it and had to avoid saying her name."

"Her name?"

"I don't like men," Alex admitted. Why not, she admitted everything else.

Olivia took her hand. "You'll be okay. I know it because I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

Alex went to the hospital by herself. Olivia offered to go with her, but she told the detective to enjoy the Saturday while she could, and "If I need to escape, it will be easier if you're not with me."

Olivia agreed to call at 1PM, so if her family was driving her nuts, she could say she had to work.

The ADA got to the hospital and this time, there were a bunch of work people there. The junior partners and senior associates from the firm were in attendance.

There were flowers, fruit baskets, chocolates, cards, everything except a puppy.

"Alex," her father said as he approached her. "One of the lawyers brought some cheese. Do you want some?"

Alex didn't know what kind of cheese it was, but the smell made her nauseous.

"No thanks Dad. Any news?"

"No. I don't think we'll know for some time, but we wanted to come today and tomorrow to show our support. We'll have to go back Sunday night for work on Monday, but we won't be too far away. Your mother wants to come down every weekend."

The combination of her morning sickness, the cheese on her father's plate, and the possibility of her mother being here every weekend for who knows how long was enough to make the blonde woman sprint to the women's room and vomit profusely.

Alex now carried a mini toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse so she could keep her mouth fresh. She also redid her makeup to try and cover up how ill she felt inside. She had been wearing a mask for so long; she sometimes struggled with how to take it off.

* * *

After her running exercise, she went as far away from ICU as possible. Before she knew it, she was in the maternity ward, watching families anxiously wait for a new member to be born.

They all seemed so happy. Alex could imagine it now. Lawyers fighting outside of her room, while Audra trying to marry her to a comatose Trevor, so the baby would be born in wedlock, disputes over whether the baby should be Walter Graham Cabot IV or Trevor Langan IV.

Right now, all she wanted was Trey, her big brother, to hold her. "Why did you leave me Trey?" She started sobbing in the corner.

When Alex didn't come back, her father went looking for her. He found his baby girl in the corner sobbing.

"Lex," he pulled her to him and stroked her hair as she sobbed against him.

"I miss him, Dad. I want my brother back."

* * *

It didn't even occur to her how hard it would be for her to be here, in a hospital, again. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they watched Trey on life support, hoping for the best even though hope was gone. Trevor had been there too. He had come up from Princeton to be with them in the hospital.

When Trevor bonded with Alex, Walter had assumed that there were feelings between them, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was just a mutual feeling of mourning and regret.

"I miss him too Princess." Walter Graham Cabot III was supposed to be his successor in the firm, his heir to the estate. They joked that he would bring home the bacon, and Alex would put away the perps. When he died, Walter had been at such a loss.

Walter and Alex decided to go to the park. They needed the fresh air.

"When you and Trey were kids, you used to swing back and forth, each competing as to who could get the best air."

Alex remembered that, Trey won at the expense of a broken wrist for flying off way too high.

"Damn I didn't realize those days would go by so fast."

"No one did Dad."

"When you settle down and start having sprouts, don't do what I did," he told her. "Take more time off work. Remember the little things because once that moment's gone, it's not coming back."

Walter didn't understand how at the time, but he opened the floodgates.

* * *

When Olivia did call at one, Alex said that she was getting lunch with her parents.

"Oh, I'll get out of your hair then."

"You can come if you want." It would be nice to have a buffer.

"Would I be imposing?"

"Never, Liv."

They went to a cute little bistro with outdoor seating.

When Olivia got there, she heard the tail end of a conversation.

"Mom, I don't want to discuss this right now."

"I just want you to keep your options open."

Now that Trevor was out of commission, the firm was looking to bring on a new attorney, possibly make them partner depending on how long Langan was out.

"Why would I want to represent the same wealthy sex offenders that I work to put away?"

Her mother cringed. "But what about our firm, you know your father would take you at a moment's notice."

"I love what I do Mom."

"It's just, who wants to date someone who does something so yucky. You're a gorgeous girl, Alex. You just have to learn to let people in. I think you use your work to hide from the dating world."

Alex sighed. Then, she saw Olivia. Finally.

The detective sat down and made pleasantries.

Alex was hoping for a reprieve. There was no hope.

"Olivia, do you have a boyfriend?" Jennifer questioned.

"Not at the moment."

"See, another gorgeous girl who would probably have a boyfriend if she didn't chase sex offenders around. I bet if you went into private investigation or consulting, you'd have men lining up at your door."

"She already does," Alex told her mother. "She just didn't take the first riffraff that came along."

"It is important to skim the crud off the top," Walter said. "It's how the best chefs make their soup stock."

Olivia chuckled. "I am married to my job at the moment, but if I found the right person, I'd have to reevaluate."

"Anyone who wants to change you doesn't deserve you," Alex insisted.

"But some changes are necessary," Jennifer insisted. "With your hours, how could you raise a family?"

* * *

Alex could not get her mother to get over it. "Olivia, didn't you go see that new Martin Scorsese movie? How was it?"

Alex kept her meal light, not wanting to toss her cookies again and when her parents suggested dinner later, Alex said that she needed to rest.

"It's been a rough day."

They agreed, reluctantly of course, to see her tomorrow instead and Alex just wanted to drive her car into the Hudson River.

Alex caught Olivia before she could leave. "Thanks for coming; I don't know if I could have made it through that lunch without you."

"You're mom really wants you to find a husband."

"And she really wanted that husband to be Trevor; now, she's in shopping mode."

"How have you been?"

"Let me think, I threw up because of the smell of cheese, wandered into the maternity ward and started crying when I saw all of the happy families, and realized that even though it's been almost 12 years, I'm not over my brother's death. I don't think I ever will be."

Olivia took her hand. "Come on, I have an idea."

* * *

She and Alex got in a cab and went downtown.

They ended up in a vacant lot.

"When I was a kid, there was a basketball hoop in this lot. I would play with my friends from the neighborhood, after school and on weekends. My mom wasn't around much and when she was, she was drunk, so this was my escape."

Alex had shared a lot with Olivia over the past two days, more than she had shared in the three years they had known each other. Olivia wanted to share something too.

"I wish there was still I hoop here," Alex told her. "I'd like to see you play."

"Oh we can arrange that."

The club where Olivia volunteers was nearby. The detective kept gym clothes in a locker there and was able to change before getting onto the court.

Alex's heartbeat picked up dramatically when she saw Olivia in her shorts and sleeveless shirt.

Olivia took shot after shot, starting with layups and working her way to the free throw line and then going for some threes.

She was quite good.

They went inside to get hot chocolate. Olivia's eyes got huge when she saw how much whipped cream they put on top. Delicious, and it was the heavy stuff, not that airy crap that melts in two seconds.

"Did you ever think about playing in college?"

"I got some offers," Olivia admitted, "but I was afraid to leave home. My mother needed me, and I knew I wanted to join the academy, so it made more sense to go to a cheaper school nearby."

"I was never much of a basketball player, but I did cross country."

"You run a lot, don't you?" Olivia could tell by her lean physique and her ability to eat so damn much.

"Five miles a day, every day, unless morning sickness does me in. When I first got ill, I didn't turn back. I went out to finish my run."

Olivia was about to say she couldn't believe that but then she could. "You're a masochist."

"I didn't do it to keep in shape. I did it because I feel freest when I run," and when I'm with you.

"You always seem like you're in control," Olivia told her. "I never realized you didn't feel free all the time."

Alex let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I've been wearing this mask for so long, I forgot what I look like underneath."

"You're absolutely beautiful," Olivia told her. "Don't let any mask or anyone tell you otherwise."

"Can we go back to my place?"

"You didn't even ask me out on a date yet," Olivia teased with a laugh.

Alex turned beet red. "I meant to talk, also so I can lie down. I do tire easily."

"Oh of course. I was just pulling your leg."

* * *

A half hour later, they were in Alex's apartment. The lawyer was bundled up in a crimson red blanket, Harvard law of course.

"My doctor said I should try to sort out my feelings with someone close to me, but I don't know if I can," Alex put down her mug.

"You don't know if you can sort them out or if you can tell someone about them."

"I guess both. In the back of my head, I keep hearing the society voice that I should get married, settle down, and accept the inevitable. Then there's the prosecutor voice that says to keep working, a baby will only get in the way, and somewhere in there, I have a voice, but it's got laryngitis or something. Nothing comes out."

"Forget about your parents, the Langans, and your job," Olivia said softly. "If they didn't exist, what would you want?"

"Honestly, I want Trey to hold me in his arms and say it will all be okay. He was my protector, my rock, and one day he just crumbled away.

We watched him on life support for a week. We kept hoping and praying that somehow he'd wake up, but there was no hope. We ended up donating his organs while they were still good." Trey saved six people. Alex never forgot that.

"Pretend Trey was here right now, what would he say?"

"He'd make fun of me for getting knocked up. He'd say that how is it that the high school valedictorian that went to Yale and Harvard Law got outfoxed by a cheapo condom, and then I'd smack him.

After that, he'd hug me and say that he'd be there to help me, that I'd be a great mother because I'm smart and would teach my child right from wrong, that he'd punch Trevor Langan in the balls the next time he saw him, and he'd be my buffer when I told my parents I didn't want to marry Trevor."

"And why is that different now?"

"Because Trey is dead," Alex said quickly. "He was my dad's heir apparent. He was supposed to take over the firm and the estate. With him gone, it all falls to me and I'm clearly not doing it, so I'm supposed to marry a man who will and then produce a son to take over after him.

If Trevor doesn't wake up, then my child will inherit two fortunes, two firms, and will have two family legacies to uphold. It will be way too much.

The stress did my brother in. He didn't want to be a lawyer, much less a corporate one. He wanted to be a rock star," Alex said with a laugh, "and he actually was good at the guitar.

I think he did those pills to try and escape. Society life killed my brother, and I'm afraid that if I have this mega-heir baby, it will bring me down too. It's why I run every day. I can't really get far enough away."

* * *

This was the Alex under the mask, a very intelligent, very beautiful girl who was afraid of collapsing under the pressure. It's why she was so hard at work. She had to be hard to keep it together.

"Society won't bring you down," Olivia told her firmly, "because I'll be here to hold you up. I won't let the Cabots or the Langans or anyone else try to force you into a life you don't want.

If you want this baby, I'll be its Aunt Olivia. If you can't go through with it, I'll take you to the doctor's office. Whatever you decide, I just want it to be you, and not the other voices."

The two women were face to face. Their eyes were piercing into each other's.

"Why are you so amazing?"

"Because you amaze me. When we first started working together, I thought you were cold and unyielding, but I didn't see how much there was to you. You are like an iceberg, with all of these hidden depth underneath the surface, and the closer I get to you, the more magnificent I realize you are.

You're brilliant, gorgeous, hardworking, and you have a heart so big you can't even see it. You could have easily gotten a job making five times more money for doing maybe half the work, but you choose to help people, people who need you, and that's great, but you need some things to be for you, and if you give everything you have to everyone else, than I'll have to give you some of me."

Alex pressed her lips to Olivia. She pulled back before she could get carried away. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Olivia was in a daze, from both Alex's sugary lips and the sweet words coming out of her mouth. "What?"

"When I see you, I see a gorgeous woman who is smart, fierce, loyal, and so brave. Everything about you excites me. The way you smell like a summer's rain, the way you stare me down when I refuse to get a warrant, the way you soften when you are with a victim.

I was attracted to you immediately, but it was watching you work that made me fall in love with you. When I learned about Brian, I assumed he was your boyfriend. I was devastated, so much so that when Trevor called me for the umpteenth time, I said yes.

I knew I would regret it, so I got drunk before dinner, and at dinner, we split a bottle of wine.

He invited me to his penthouse and the next thing I knew, we ended up in bed. I just closed my eyes and pretended he was you. I almost said your name. I avoided his calls after that night and thought it was all over until I started puking.

Now he's comatose, my parents plan on coming to New York every weekend until he wakes up or dies, and I … I…" _ran out of words again._

Love had always been elusive to Olivia. Sometimes it seemed like her mother loved her; other times, it was like she hated her. When Olivia was a teenager, she looked for love in all the wrong places, and she hadn't gotten much better at looking as an adult.

After her failures with Rebecca, that reporter, and Brian, the detective was cynical about finding a lasting love and settled for one night stands that she could just hit and quit.

This was different. It was humbling to have an amazing woman pour her heart out to her; for a long time, Olivia feared that she was unlovable. To know that Alex Cabot, a woman who seemed to walk on water, loved her was indescribable.

* * *

Alex was still nervously rambling about something. Olivia silenced her with a kiss. "Lexi, I like you. I haven't thought about this like you have, mainly because I thought you were straight until yesterday, but there's something between us, and I want to find out what it is."

Alex pulled Olivia on top of her, and they stayed in a warm embrace. "I could stay like this forever."

"Sure you will get hungry or sick of me crushing you."

"You couldn't crush me if you tried."


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Lovers

One Week Later

Alex took Olivia with her to her follow up appointment where they discussed her options.

It was nice to have Olivia's hand to hold and to not have to suppress her feelings, since her doctor already knew how she felt about her.

Kearny handed her a referral card, and Alex said she'd make an appointment soon.

"You'll also need to start drinking decaf."

Alex started to shake. "NO!"

Olivia laughed at her. "It'll be okay."

"So you'll do it with me for solidarity."

"Fuck no!"

The doctor laughed. "My wife hated decaf so much that she threw out the coffee maker when she was pregnant. If she couldn't have coffee, no one could."

Olivia gave Alex a look.

"I'm not that mean."

"Yeah you are, but I'm taking this as a promise not to interfere with my caffeine."

* * *

They kept their relationship quiet to start. Alex had enough stress in her life from the pregnancy, work (Langan's replacements were a hot mess, asking for continuations, putting in motions that already happened, and it was getting draining), and Alex's family was still getting on her nerves.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to skip out on Christmas," Alex told Olivia. She told this to Olivia every week.

"You owe me a horseback ride, and if you're going to tell your family then, I want to be with you."

"That makes sense … or we could stay here, and I could give you something else to ride."

Olivia threw a pillow at Alex. She liked having a side to her ADA that only she saw.

Alex threw the pillow right back, and they started to fight.

* * *

Two week later, Alex had her first appointment with her OB/GYN. The doctor was at the top of her field and was reported to be quite friendly. Alex was still nervous, however, and it would be better if she could go with Olivia, but her girlfriend had a case.

"Call me when you get out," Olivia told her before she left for work that morning.

"I will," Alex kissed her softly on the lips before letting her girl go.

This doctor's office was notably smaller than the clinic. There were talk shows on television and bored looking husbands doing crossword puzzles.

"Alex, your room is ready."

Alex got weighed on the way. She was 142lbs, only 2lbs heavier than her starting weight. She knew she would gain a lot more and hoped Olivia still found her attractive.

The nurse came in and looked at her file. "I'm going to take some blood, just to make sure you aren't anemic," and some other tests they run. "Have you been vaccinated for chicken pox?"

"No, I got it as a child."

"Alright."

Once the nurse left, the doctor came in.

"Hi Alex, I'm Dr. Gupta. How are you this morning?"

"Anxious, I still can't believe this is happening."

"Well, we're happy to do everything we can. I'm going to start with a basic physical and then I have some questions for you."

They tested her blood pressure, reflexes and looked for any physical signs of illness.

"All looks good."

She went on to look at her family history. "Do you know of any illnesses on either side that might be hereditary?"

"No. My family is generally in good health."

"And the father?"

"They are too. I don't know for sure, but I don't recall anything in particular."

"Alright, and is the father involved?"

"No, he's hospitalized and may not be around for this, ever."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Alex explained more about her life and then they went onto the dreaded Pap smear exam.

"This is really dreadful," Alex told her of the experience.

"I'm sorry. I can't say I like being on the receiving end either."

Alex started thinking about being on her back for Olivia. The receiving end was starting to sound pretty good.

* * *

Elliot found it odd that Olivia left the room to answer her phone call. The detective was talking to her girlfriend and did not want anyone to overhear the conversation. When she came back, Elliot gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's not every day that you have secret phone calls."

Olivia decided to gross him out. "Did you really want to hear me talk to my gyno?"

"EW!" He complained.

"Get over it Elliot!"

Her partner asked her no more about her conversations. Olivia found it amusing.

* * *

Liz came to see Alex when she came back from the doctor's. "Did everything go okay?"

"It did, and I should tell you that I decided to keep it."

Liz was a surprised, but it made sense. If she didn't become a mother now, she may not have another chance. "Have you thought about what that's going to look like?"

"I want to stay here, but I may have to cut back on my caseload when I come back from maternity leave."

"We can shift more cases to the relief ADA. We'll support you no matter what you decide."

_I wish my parents would say that._

The ADA had yet to tell them. She had about five weeks until her first trimester ended and that would be in December. She could just call them then or she could wait until she got home for Christmas.

She wasn't sure what to do.

"If your daughter was going to tell you she was pregnant, would you want her to tell you over the phone as soon as the first trimester cleared or in person even if that was three weeks later?"

Liz had never contemplated this exact question before. "First, I would want to know why my daughter didn't tell me when she knew."

Sneaky! "A few days after she found out, the father got hit by a car and was put in a coma."

Liz should have seen that coming. "No wonder you were dodging him at every turn. I think a phone call might be best. If they take it badly, then you have time to prepare and change your plans if you need to. If you tell them on the spot, you're stuck there."

* * *

When Alex got home at the end of the day, she started to prepare dinner. She wasn't sure when Olivia would get home, so she started making a stew figuring it would hold well.

"First, get the mis en plas ready." She chopped her onion, carrots, and celery. Then she crushed some garlic and got rosemary, thyme and bay leaf out of her fridge to make an herb bouquet with them.

Once that was done, she chopped the beef and seasoned it before searing it off in a big pot.

"Pull the beef."

Alex would recite the instructions to herself, so she would remember. Cooking wasn't her favorite thing to do, but if she got the steps right, she could get something tasty out of it.

She seared the vegetables in the beef fat and then deglazed the pot with wine before adding stock. She then reintroduced the beef to the pot and got it to a simmer.

* * *

Alex pulled out a book and started to read it when her phone went off.

"Cabot."

"Sexy Texan!"

"Abbie! What are you doing?"

"I would say you but been there, done that."

"You wish you could get a second go."

"You offering?"

"I'm taken."

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!"

"We're keeping it hush hush for now."

"Who would I tell?"

"Serena, Casey, whatever trick you bring home."

Abbie chuckled. "I want to meet her."

"You're a bit far away."

"I'm on my way to your apartment."

"How?"

Abbie had a case with New York ties so she was coming to stay for a week or two. "I was hoping I could crash with you, but if you have your steamy girlfriend over …"

"We have room, but you will need to keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll be good, but I don't know if she will be."

"When will you get here?"

"Give me 15."

Alex had just gotten out of the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

She opened it and got a big hug.

"It's been too long, Blondie!"

"I know, Abs. I've missed you."

Abbie saw the wine. "Shall I pour us glasses?"

"You can have the rest."

Abbie looked her up and down and then huffed. "Since when do you not drink any red wine?"

"I'm abstaining. The wine was for my stew."

Abbie poured herself a glass and sat at the dining room table. "This is good stuff."

"I only cook with what I would drink, well if I were drinking."

"I'm going to figure you out missy!"

* * *

They got to the couch and Abbie started explaining her case.

"They run drugs from Boston to DC using Amtrak and then take the cash back up tot DC the same way. We thought all of the drugs came from Boston, but it appears that only the weed came from Boston and the cocaine was coming to New York from Colombia and then going south."

"And you know all about going south."

"Like you don't!"

"How are you and Rena doing?"

"Oh she's great." They had been chasing each other's tails for a while. Finally, Abbie womaned up and admitted her feelings for the blonde, and they decided to give it a go.

"Except she's pissed you didn't tell her about your girlfriend either."

"A lot has happened over the past couple of months. I needed this to just be ours. She hasn't told anyone either."

"And tell me about this girlfriend."

"She's absolutely gorgeous, smart, sweet, sexy, and she is tough, passionate, warm, oh I love her."

"Damn, show me some pictures!"

Alex took out her phone and showed one of the back of Olivia's head before laughing.

"You bitch, I can't tell anything from this."

"Really, you don't recognize her?"

Abbie squinted. "That could be anyone."

"I'll give you a clue, used to rock short hair and a leather jacket. You used to work with her."

"Well that sounds like Butchy McFabulous at the 1-6." Abbie was only one of many women to have lusted after Olivia during her time at One Hogan Place.

Alex raised a brow.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKING OLIVIA FUCKING BENSON!"

"Well, we're not fucking yet, but she's my girlfriend."

"Why aren't you tapping that every day?"

Alex knew Abbie would flip out at that part.

"Because I love her too much for our first time to be quick and easy. I want it to be romantic. I want to adorn her in words of love and kiss her all over before bringing her over the edge again and again. I want to be able to spend all weekend with her, exploring everything about her, not getting it on hoping she doesn't get a call to go into work."

"You sappy wench!"

* * *

"I think it's sweet," Olivia said.

BUSTED!

They hadn't heard her come in.

"Hey Abbie!"

Abbie got up to hug her. "When did you sneak in here?"

"Just now. What's on the stove Al, it smells good."

"Beef bourbingon."

"Classy," Olivia said before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Alex loved Olivia's kisses. They were tender and her lips were so soft, while her strong hands would always hold Alex in place. Cabot loved being manhandled, and Olivia was naturally good at it.

The detective pushed Alex onto the couch, continuing their lip assault. Alex's plan for their first time had Olivia quite revved up.

"Hello, I'm still here," Abbie teased.

"Maybe I should throw her out," Alex told Olivia once they broke the kiss. "I kind of told her she could stay here."

"Maybe I should get a hotel, since you two are clearly in need of some sex."

* * *

When dinner was ready, Olivia couldn't wait to dig in. "All I had for lunch was a power bar!"

"Maybe I should make you lunch tomorrow."

"Aw, are you gonna get her one of those cute lunch pails, like TMNT!"

Alex gave her the finger. "There's nothing wrong with me taking care of my lady sometimes. She usually takes care of me."

"Except where it counts," Abbie snickered. "Waiting for romance, did I teach you anything?"

"If you see twins, screw them. I think that's all you ever taught me."

"It's a good rule. So Olivia, when did you join the dyke side?"

"I don't know if I ever had a side." Olivia had mostly dated men, but she had some steamy encounters with women in the past. "I didn't try too hard when it came to dating before. I just got some when I needed some."

"And how did you capture this hottie without sex?"

"I told her how I felt, finally, after putting it off for far too long."

Olivia squeezed her hand.

"You two are too fucking cute. I'm going to call Serena and complain."

"Make sure she keeps this quiet, you too, Chatterbox!"

* * *

Olivia nuzzled up against Alex. "I want that weekend alone with you."

"Put in time when you catch that perp. I'll romance you baby."

"How was work?"

"I talked to Liz. She thinks I should call when the first trimester's up, so my parents have time to calm down before Christmas."

"And if they don't calm down."

"I can skip it."

"Oh, well that's a plan."

"I love you Liv."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "You're making me fall in love with you, and I haven't even gotten you naked yet."

"The best gifts are worth waiting for."

"Cocky much."

"Oh I can be. You make me feel confident and sexy."

"You are sexy." Olivia kissed her neck. "Oh so sexy!"

* * *

When Abbie woke up for work on Friday morning, Alex and Olivia had already gone.

The Texan decided to fix her own breakfast when she saw a bottle in the cabinet.

"Pre natal vitamins?"

Why the fuck would … OH MY GOD ALEX CABOT IS PREGNANT!

Of course, Abbie called Serena.

"You're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Alex is pregnant!"

"How?"

"She has pre natal vitamins, and she stopped drinking."

"But she's a …"

"She must have used a donor."

"She didn't want kids, not this young."

Abbie sighed. _What if something happened?_ "You don't think she was …"

"I hope not. Don't pry into something that will make her mad."

"I'll ask Butchy McHot!"

Olivia was not able to take Abbie's calls, however. Instead, she had to track down a suspect.

They finally had a name, Seth Wilkins. He's been buying kiddie porn from pedophiles and selling it to perverted buyers, basically e-bay for child abusers.

He was smart, using his neighbor's unprotected internet connection, masking his own IP address, and trying to use various mirrors to throw them off the case, but the computer crimes unit really came through.

Alex was also a big help. She managed to take advantage of the new cyber terrorism rules to get the information they needed to close the case.

The only problem was that Seth Wilkins seemed to me a nomad. He had a listed apartment that was empty.

"He just turned his cellphone on," Fin told them.

They were waiting for this so they could track the signal.

"We got a read on 44th and 10th."

They called in the closest uniforms, and all headed out. This son of a bitch wasn't getting anywhere.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they had him coming out of a bodega. Olivia walked by him and asked, "excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

He took out his phone to check it and Stabler tackled him. "NYPD! Get on the ground!"

They had him. His ass was going to jail for a long time.

Seth denied everything, but they were able to use surveillance photos to figure out where his warehouse was located. With one more warrant from Alex Cabot, they had all of his hard drives.

"CSU is going through everything," Stabler told him. "You will answer for this."

His face was stoic, but he was screwed and he knew it.

"A confession would have been nice," Olivia said as they closed the case, "But we have enough to nail this son of a bitch."

"Drinks later?" Elliot questioned.

"I have a friend in town. If she's up for it, I'll bring her too."

"Cool."

Before Olivia could get to Alex's, she got a phone call from Abbie.

"Hey Tex."

"Meet me for coffee, the usual place."

Olivia went down there. "What's up?"

"I wanted to visit my favorite cop and …"

"And…"

"And I wanted to know if Alex is okay."

Did she see her get sick? "She's fine, but it's not my place to explain."

"I found the vitamins. I know, Liv. I just wanted to make sure she hadn't been …"

"She wasn't raped," Olivia told her. "She got upset, really drunk, and slept with a guy."

"She must have really been upset. She hasn't slept with a guy in almost a decade."

Olivia felt bad that she made Alex so upset; she didn't mean to but …

"What is it Liv?"

"She was upset because she thought I didn't love her, that I couldn't love her and she got wasted."

"Damn, she really is love drunk on ya."

"Can you keep this quiet?"

"Yeah. I already told Rena about the pregnancy, but the other thing, I don't think Alex would want people to know."

* * *

When Olivia got home, she saw that Alex had a big grin on her face.

"What is it Babe?"

"I just called your Captain and convinced him to give you the weekend off, so you can attend a leadership conference."

"That sounds boring," Olivia told her point blank.

"We're not going to the conference," Alex hissed into her ear. "We're going to a hotel where we where we will make passionate love all weekend, starting Saturday morning."

"The morning?"

"I figured you wanted to drink with the guys tonight, and we can take out Abbie, so she doesn't feel neglected."

"This sounds amazing."

"I know. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Olivia pulled her close. "How are you so fucking sexy?"

"You make me this way."

They shared two more passionate kisses before breaking apart. "One more night."

* * *

Abbie promised that she and Serena would be there for Alex, "Whatever you need, and we will be the best lesbian aunts ever!"

Alex laughs as she pulls Abbie into a hug. "I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Of course not, they're going to want you to marry this guy."

"Don't remind me."

"Have you told him?"

"He knows, but at the time he found out, I had planned on terminating."

"What changed your mind?"

"I got Liv. I feel invincible with her."

"She's gonna be one sexy MILF!"

* * *

When they got to O'Malley's everyone was surprised to see "CARMICHAEL!" Munch was thrilled to see, "the Don Juan of the DA's office. How the hell are ya?"

Abbie had a roaring laugh. "Not too bad, just prosecuting perps that like to move all around, gives me more places to try them."

"Is Serena with you?"

"Not this time, but she might come down next weekend if she can."

They all get beers. Olivia gets Alex a non-alcoholic one so she doesn't look out of the loop.

"What do you call a horny lesbian dinosaur?" Abbie questioned.

The guys didn't seem to know.

"A clitasaurus."

"You have any lesbian jokes?" Olivia wondered about Alex.

"I do better with limericks."

"Like."

"A pansy who lived in Khartoum

Took a lesbian up to his room,

And they argued a lot

About who would do what

And how and with which and to whom.

Abbie was definitely in her element at the bar. She and the guys were drunk and rowdy and were unabashedly talking about sex.

"You guys are really missing out. If you could be lesbians, life would be way more fun."

"And how is that?" Stabler questioned.

"Multiple orgasms x 2."

"I believe that is irrefutable logic," Fin told her.

For some reason, Stabler wanted confirmation of this theory. "Alex, what do you think?"

"About?" she hadn't been paying attention.

"Which is more fun, lesbianism or straight sex."

Lesbianism for sure, "For the girl, lesbianism, definitely."

"The dyke side is way better," Abbie bragged. "I was in this threesome once where …"

Stabler was disgusted.

Munch was taking notes, and Fin couldn't stop laughing.

"Would you know anything about this threesome?" Olivia questioned.

"I stopped doing those after college."

"You were in a threesome."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I just didn't think you had gotten that kinky."

"I know some things."

Olivia liked time with her friends, but she'd much rather be home with Alex. She just wanted to snuggle with her, and then maybe make some love, and then maybe fuck her like there's no tomorrow, and then maybe do it all again.


	5. Chapter 5: Love's Worth the Wait

The next day, Alex packed a bag for each of them, making sure they had enough stuff for the weekend.

She left Abbie her spare key and said maybe they could do brunch on Sunday, if they were able to get out of bed.

She let Olivia sleep until it was almost time to go.

"Wake up love," Alex kissed her face.

"I need to shower and pack."

"I already packed, and we can take a bath together once we get there."

"Yes Ma'am."

They took off for their hotel.

Olivia was surprised that Alex got, "The Four Seasons?"

"I said I'd romance you."

They went up to the penthouse suite.

"How did you get this on such short notice?"

"It helps when the owner of the hotel is my father's client."

They got inside and it looked and felt like an apartment, a kitchen, living area, dining table and chairs. There was a balcony that overlooked a park. There was a bedroom, a bathroom with a big bathtub and a Jacuzzi function and the room was adorned with candles and flowers.

"Let's get in the tub, wash each other tenderly, and see where this goes."

Alex lit the candles in the bathroom and added rose petals to the water along with lavender bath salts.

Olivia was shaking with anticipation. She froze as the ADA stripped in front of her, slowly peeling away her clothes and getting down to her birthday suit.

"Come in Liv, the water is warm."

Olivia almost jumped in with her clothes on; Alex looked that good!

The detective carefully stripped and then joined Alex in the tub.

Alex licked her lips at Olivia's tan, hard body, and her soft breasts on top were icing on the cake.

Alex motioned for Olivia to turn around and she began to massage her lover and recite her a poem: _At Last_ Elizabeth Akers Allen

At last, when all the summer shine

That warmed life's early hours is past,

Your loving fingers seek for mine

And hold them close—at last—at last!

Not oft the robin comes to build

Its nest upon the leafless bough

By autumn robbed, by winter chilled,—

But you, dear heart, you love me now.

Though there are shadows on my brow

And furrows on my cheek, in truth,—

The marks where Time's remorseless plough

Broke up the blooming sward of Youth,—

Though fled is every girlish grace

Might win or hold a lover's vow,

Despite my sad and faded face,

And darkened heart, you love me now!

I count no more my wasted tears;

They left no echo of their fall;

I mourn no more my lonesome years;

This blessed hour atones for all.

I fear not all that Time or Fate

May bring to burden heart or brow,—

Strong in the love that came so late,

Our souls shall keep it always now!

* * *

The detective started palpitating.

"I hope you like poems," Alex told her, "because I have many I want to share with you this weekend and always."

Alex's hands made their way to Olivia's breasts and she gently began kneading them.

The touch was so gentle, but it made Olivia want to jump out of her skin. "Don't … stop."

"I won't. I will touch you, hold you, make love to you until I draw my last breath."

Alex kissed her neck. Her hands made their way all over Olivia's body, feeling every muscle and scar and the heat coming out of her sex. Olivia was ready for it. Alex was past due.

She straddled Olivia and kissed her lips before whispering another poem into her ear. _I loved you first_ Christina Rossetti)

I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;

I loved and guessed at you, you construed me

And loved me for what might or might not be –

Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.

For verily love knows not 'mine' or 'thine;'

With separate 'I' and 'thou' free love has done,

For one is both and both are one in love:

Rich love knows nought of 'thine that is not mine;'

Both have the strength and both the length thereof,

Both of us, of the love, which makes us one.

* * *

Olivia had it. She scooped Alex into her arms and rushed her to the bed.

Alex had to snatch a towel on her way to the room. She started drying off Olivia's perfect body, and then the detective returned the favor before throwing the towel to the side and pouncing on top of Alex.

She pulled her into a searing kiss, one that would probably bruise her lips later. Their bodies were naked and in direct contact for the first time, Olivia's nipples dug into Alex's chest, their sexes lined up and they were both over eager for this moment.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Olivia told Alex before kissing her again, with reckless abandon.

"I think you do it to me just as badly," Alex told her between kisses.

Olivia had to go first; she had to taste this creamy smooth skin. She kissed all over her lover's body.

Alex's cute pink nipples were hard and puffy. Olivia started to chew one.

"OH MY GOD!"

Olivia cupped her breasts. "They're so sensitive, and they fit just right in my hand."

"OH!"

Olivia squeezed them gently before going back to kissing and licking the sweet spot between them. She slowly made her way down Alex's perfect stomach. She kissed her stomach, once for her and once for their baby.

She found out that Alex trimmed and her curtains matched her drapes. Blonde soft curls barely covered her sex.

* * *

The detective went on to explore Alex's thighs and calves and hen saw her perfect toes, they had been manicured and shone bright red.

Olivia sucked one into her mouth.

Alex had never had this done to her before. It was sexy.

She wanted to beg for it, but she also wanted to know how Olivia went about making love. She didn't want to interrupt with her own neediness.

"Shall we?" Olivia questioned.

"Please."

"Please what Lexi." It was so hot when Olivia called her Lexi, the way she said it slowly.

"Make love to me."

"How?"

"Your mouth and your fingers. I want to feel you inside me."

* * *

Olivia couldn't deny such an angel. She kissed her lover's mound and then gently began to explore her sweet folds.

"YES!"

Olivia took her time. She wanted to reach every crevice and taste every inch.

"OH GOD!"

The detective shoved her tongue deep inside of her ADA, making her raise her hips in excitement.

She used her fingers to tease Alex's body, touching her stomach, hips and thighs before finally making circles around her clitoris. She went on for a couple of minutes before switching places, pushing a finger inside as she used her tongue to tease the hardened nub.

"OLIVIA!"

The screams and shouts got Detective Benson really horny. _Who knew the Ice Queen could be so fucking hot?_

She added a second finger and started to flick on her clit with her tongue. Alex started clamping down. It would be very soon before she …

"FUCK!"

She was cumming and Olivia was licking up as much of it as she could, continuing her ministrations until Alex gave out.

Olivia held her close. "I love you."

* * *

Alex flipped them so she was on top. "I love you Liv."

She began kissing her woman all over, starting with her neck and then going onto her strong shoulders, her inner arms and then up the middle of her stomach before coming down to get to her breasts.

"They're the perfect size," Alex told Olivia as she cupped them. She sucked a nipple in her mouth and bit down gently.

Olivia arched her back for more. Alex's touch was so gentle, so right.

Alex was clearly a breast girl; she spent a fair amount of time there before going down to Olivia's flat stomach and round hips. She nipped at her thighs and got her legs apart.

"I can't wait to taste you." Alex dove right in, enjoying Olivia's spicy taste as she moved her tongue up and down.

"FUCK LEXI!"

Alex pushed on Olivia's knees to open her legs more. "That's better." She went right back to what she was doing, licking, sucking, fingering and stroking away at her love's swollen sex.

She wanted Olivia to be looking at her when she made her cum. To do this, she took her mouth away and inched back up to her lover. Her hand stayed between Olivia's legs, and she began to pump her fingers in and out until Olivia started thrashing.

"PLEASE LEXI PLEASE!"

Alex kissed her mouth. "I want you to look at me when you cum. Don't close your eyes."

Olivia forced them open as Alex curled her fingers. She rubbed Olivia's g-spot until the detective shrieked loudly and came all over her hand.

Alex loved watching her come undone. She was amazing. The ADA took her hand out of Olivia's wetness and licked in clean. "You're so fucking tasty."

They made love again and again, using their fingers and mouths as they got a feel for each other. It was like time had stood still, all that existed was their love and their bed. The world could wait until they were done.

* * *

Eventually, they were both famished.

"I need to eat," Olivia told her, "food," she added at the last minute.

"Me too," Alex told her. "We can either get dressed and go downstairs or …"

"Room service," Olivia told her. "I don't want you putting on clothes before we leave."

"That sounds good."

They ordered lunch and cuddled until it arrived.

"I can't believe they're still doing breakfast." Olivia had crab cake benedict and it looked amazing.

"I know it's your favorite meal, so I got them to agree to give us breakfast any time."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "You do love me!"

"Yeah I do, hook, line, and sinker."

They took a power nap after lunch and then went back to their lovemaking.

"Straddle my face," Alex called out to Olivia.

"What?"

"I want your legs around my head, so I can bury my face in your pussy."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. Now grab onto that headboard, so I can ravish you with my mouth."

Olivia did like bossy Alex; it was hot. She grabbed the headboard and Alex grabbed her. A burst of pleasure tore through Olivia's body as Alex shoved her tongue deep inside.

"OH FUCK! This is a great leadership conference."

Alex smacked her bottom before resuming her work. The detective tried to keep control, but Alex had a seasoned tongue. She made sure that Olivia was dancing.

_She taste so fucking good. _

Alex could drown in her wetness and die happy.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! LEXI!"

Olivia shrilled as she came and then she rolled off Alex's pretty face.

Alex only licked her lips in satisfaction.

* * *

Olivia returned the favor, and they kept going at it until it was dinnertime.

"I'm so hungry!"

"We did work up an appetite," Olivia bragged.

"How is this so amazing?"

"Years of sexual frustration leading to this inevitable outburst of emotion."

"Oh we had a lot of bursts of emotion," Alex laughed.

They ordered more room service and talked about the rest of the evening.

"We could get in the Jacuzzi," Alex suggested. "We could go out on the balcony. We could fuck like rabbits using the strap on I brought. We could …"

Olivia halted her. "Wait, go over the third option again."

"Well, when I first saw you, I was quite attracted and when I saw this toy a few weeks later, I knew I wanted you to strap it on and fuck me stupid, so I bought it."

"I think we need some of that tonight, maybe start in the Jacuzzi and end with you on your back."

"I prefer it on my hands and knees, but we can do it all."

Olivia's cheeks got warm. "Have I told you that I love you?"

Alex knew exactly how to use the jets to hit the right spots.

"Oh that's my!" Olivia hissed as the jet blasted against her clit.

"My parents have a Jacuzzi in their master bedroom. When they'd go away for the weekend, I'd have a lot of fun in there."

"You got nasty in your parent's bathtub."

"Ever since I was 14."

Olivia gasped. "You little tramp."

"Oh you have no idea."

Alex turned Olivia around. "It's also good when the water hits right there."

"WHOA!" Olivia wasn't expecting any contact in her backside.

"Did you like it?"

"I did. You really are a freak."

"Oh yeah. I want us to get so nasty together."

* * *

They started making out, hungrily groping and clawing at each other until they got to the bed.

Alex revealed the big black cock she had for Olivia.

"Have you used this before?"

"I have."

"Did you think of me?"

"Oh yeah," Alex winked. "You'd blush if you knew what I thought when you would lean on my desk and stare me down."

"You want me to bend you over your desk."

"Amongst other things."

The banter got them both boiling hot. Olivia pulled Alex into a passionate kiss, lips mashing, tongues fighting and her hands found the ADA's perfect ass and squeezed hard.

"I want you on all fours."

Alex obeyed and wiggled her hips, teasing Olivia who smacked her ass good.

"You little slut, you're gonna get it!

Olivia strapped the cock to her hips and brushed it against Alex's awaiting sex. The prosecutor purred loudly before thrusting her hips back. "Give it to me."

Who could resist her when she begs?

Olivia rubbed the toy against her a little more before pushing the head inside. She slowly pushed forward, not wanting to hurt her lover.

"OHHH YEAH!"

Alex whimpered sexily as Olivia filled her.

"You feel so good!"

Olivia had held still, her thighs resting on Alex's creamy ass. She gave her one quick thrust.

"FUCK!"

Olivia was enthralled as she watched her cock disappear into Alex's depths. She had never before seen such an erotic sight. _I want to fuck her so bad!_

* * *

Olivia grabbed her hips and started to work, nice and slow at first, but when she felt Alex driving her hips backwards to get more contact, she decided to get more aggressive.

She pulled Alex closer and began to slam her hips.

"FUCK LEXI!" She was so hot and tight; Olivia was going nuts as the toy drove back and hit her clitoris.

Alex begged for more. "FUCK ME BABY!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was so close. She just needed a little more.

Olivia went harder and faster, Alex's voice driving her to insanity.

When Alex came, Olivia was right behind her, and they collapsed on the bed.

"How was it?"

"You were fantastic, Liv."

They tried a few more positions, on Alex's back with Olivia kneeling in front of her, cowgirl, and pressed up against the wall.

They were both winded afterwards.

"How long do we have this room tomorrow?"

"Until 3PM."

"We may need every minute of it."

Sunday

The lovebirds had a lazy day featuring lovemaking, a late breakfast, and more lovemaking before they had to pack up and head home.

"This is the best weekend I've ever had," Olivia told her as they left.

"It's wasn't so bad," Alex said to a shocked Olivia before she laughed, "It was easily the second and third best day of my life."

"Which was the first?"

"When you said you'd be mine, when I knew that this was even possible."

When they got back to Alex's, Abbie wanted to hear all about it.

"You two are back! You can still walk!"

"Barely," Alex hissed at Olivia.

"You're the one who wanted it on the kitchen counter."

"I did, and you're the one who wanted it in the Jacuzzi."

"So how was this weekend of love?"

"The most romantic weekend ever," Olivia insisted.

"So what, flowers, chocolate and fucking?"

"Beautiful poetry recited in a sexy voice, a nice hot bath with lavender and rose petals, candles, and mind-numbing sex, lots of it."

"Poetry, you're such a dork Cabot!"

"Hey, she's a sexy dork," Olivia countered.

"You think I'm a dork?" Alex was only slightly offended.

"You're the dork that everyone wants to bang, and when you wear those glasses!"

Alex straddled Olivia and kissed her. "I love you Baby."

"I am in the room, you know," Abbie reminded her.

"Irrelevant, Olivia I want you."

"You've had me all weekend."

"Not enough. It's never enough."

Olivia picked her up and ran with her into the bedroom.

"Should I get headphones or a tape recorder?" Abbie rolled her eyes. _They're such sluts!_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Are Hard to Keep

Unfortunately, their lovemaking fest couldn't last forever. They both had jobs, and on Monday, they had to return to work

Later that week, Alex was on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn. "This sucks."

Abbie teased her. "Aw, you have one whole day without getting fucked stupid!"

"You don't understand. Olivia is the best I've ever had."

"Better than when we …"

"She blows you out of the water."

Abbie raised a brow. "I think that's your love drunk brain."

Alex smirked. "I don't care what it is; she could keep me tied to her bed as a sex slave, and I'd be perfectly content with my life."

Abbie snickered. "You never let me tie you up."

"And I never will."

"Rena lets me …"

"Please, I know Serena is the one who ties you up!"

Abbie frowned. "I can't believe she told you that."

"She boasts about sex almost as much as you do."

* * *

Olivia having to work all weekend was bad news. Alex realizing she was on call for the same weekend was worse news, but having her parents surprise visit her on Saturday was the worst news.

The ADA had been online, looking for toys that she and Olivia could use when she got a phone call.

"Hey Princess, we'll be at your apartment in ten minutes."

"What?"

"We came down to see you."

"I'll get ready now."

She had to hide everything, her prenatal vitamins, her toys, even the smutty books she and Liv liked to read to each other.

She pounded on Abbie's door. "Emergency!"

"What's going on Lexington Steele?" Abbie decided to give the two lovebirds porn star nicknames.

"My parents are coming, and they think I'm straight and not pregnant."

"They think you're straight?"

"Yeah."

"But they caught us (naked in your bed)."

"I told them I was researching tribal sleeping behaviors for my sociology class."

Abbie started guffawing; they fell for that shit!

"I could use a hand."

"That might make you look gayer!"

"Please."

"Okay. They'll think you're a straight shooter."

* * *

When the Cabots came inside, Alex and Abbie greeted them.

"We haven't seen you in a while," Jennifer said coolly. Alex brought Abbie home once during undergrad. Jennifer was not a fan.

"Mom," Alex said through clenched teeth, "she's working on a case, so I said she could stay here until she could go home."

"And where's home for you?" Walter questioned.

"DC."

"And do you have a boyfriend?" Jennifer inquired.

"I have a lovely girlfriend," she answered.

"More boys for me," Alex teased before her parents could ask more.

"Speaking of boys, Garret Chadwick has been asking about you."

"Who?"

"Jack McCoy's nephew."

"If he's anything like Jack, ew!" Abbie hissed.

"This could help you climb the prosecutorial ladder," her father reminded her.

"Well, I'm sure he's quite nice, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now."

"That's the problem," Jennifer told her. "I have to look for you!"

"What I mean is, when I meet the right person, it will happen naturally. It shouldn't have to be forced by the societal hands lurking in the shadows."

Jennifer raised a brow.

* * *

When Olivia was finally able to call Alex, which wasn't until two hours after her parents had arrived, the ADA was so happy that she recited a poem to her over the phone. _In Muted Tone_ by Paul Verlaine

Gently, let us steep our love

In the silence deep, as thus,

Branches arching high above

Twine their shadows over us.

Let us blend our souls as one,

Hearts' and senses' ecstasies,

Evergreen, in unison

With the pines' vague lethargies.

Dim your eyes and, heart at rest,

Freed from all futile endeavor,

Arms crossed on your slumbering breast,

Banish vain desire forever.

Let us yield then, you and I,

To the waftings, calm and sweet,

As their breeze-blown lullaby

Sways the gold grass at your feet.

And, when night begins to fall

From the black oaks, darkening,

In the nightingale's soft call

Our despair will, solemn, sing.

* * *

Olivia was touched. "I actually had to ask you for a warrant, but now I wish I had called you for a more romantic purpose."

"You got me away from my parents, can't get more romantic than that."

"When will you get here?"

"Give me 20 minutes."

"I can't believe you have to go to work," Jennifer told her daughter.

"Unfortunately, crime doesn't stop on the weekends. My squad needs a warrant; they're gonna get it."

Alex had her suit on and headed to the precinct.

Before she got to the 1-6, two strong hands pushed her into the ladies room.

Olivia pinned her to the wall and kissed her. "Damn, I need you."

"I thought you needed a warrant."

"That too, but that poem got me all horny."

"I feel horny for you all the time."

They went out separately with slightly mussed hair, and Alex started reviewing their information.

"There's enough to search the house, but his office is a different story."

"Why?" Stabler wanted to know.

"People are more likely to stash weapons in their car or house than they are in their offices. I need a reason why his office is a likely place for this evidence."

Elliot was about to argue when Olivia interrupted. "The time of the attacks. He often strikes women who are coming home from work, so it makes sense that he leaves from work straight to the attack, and he keeps his weapons in his office."

"That's good enough," Alex said as she went to make the call.

"That's good enough," Stabler mimicked.

"Wow, real mature El. You sound like one of your kids."

"Maybe she should be a little more inventive with her arguments instead of yelling at us all the time."

"Actually, she mostly yells at you," Fin told her. "I'm on her good side."

"How?" Munch questioned.

"She was really hungry on Tuesday, and I gave her one of my cronuts."

Olivia felt a pang of jealousy and then felt stupid for being jealous. Alex and Fin were friends, obviously nothing more, but if Alex was hungry, then Olivia wanted to be the one to feed her.

_Damn I got it bad!_

Alex returned with a warrant and made a point of setting it on Benson's desk before leaving.

The brunette couldn't help but check out her ass as she leaned over ever so slightly.

* * *

When Alex was on her way home, she got the following text.

"You fucking tease."

Alex laughed before she replied with "You know you love it."

When the lawyer got home, her mother told her, "We made dinner reservations for 7:30."

"Have fun," Alex told her.

"I meant you too and Abbie, _if she's interested._"

Abbie really wasn't, "but I'll help be your buffer, since Butchy McFabulous can't rescue you."

Alex rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Thanks Abs."

The prosecutor should have known something was up when her mother wanted to "help" her pick an outfit, i.e. got her to wear a pretty red number in her closet.

"You're such a beautiful girl Alexandra. I wish you'd let people see it."

Olivia sees it. Olivia makes Alex believe it.

Once Alex passed Jennifer inspection, the quartet took a cab town to JD's Steakhouse, a moderately upscale restaurant in Midtown.

* * *

They were about to be seated at a table for four when a familiar voice called out to them, "Hey Walter, Jennifer …." It was Jack McCoy.

"Speak of the devil," Abbie hissed into Alex's ear.

"Jack, how are you?" The two men shook hands.

Of course, Jack was with his nephew, Garrett

"Why don't you join us?" Jennifer said warmly.

"Oh we couldn't impose."

"Nonsense, the more the merrier."

"Abbie, if you love me, you will shoot me in the foot right now, so I can leave."

Abbie cackled. "I love you enough, but I left my heat at home."

With a warrant in hand, the officers of the 1-6 entered their suspect's office building, figuring he wouldn't be in on a Saturday night.

"Does the warrant cover security footage?" Munch questioned.

Olivia read it. "It does."

Alex figured if there were any cameras, they might either show him with something incriminating or his entry/leaving times might correspond to the crimes.

Fin called the number on the camera to get someone from the security company over there.

Olivia and Stabler went on to check the office.

"Now where would I hide a bloody bat?" Stabler mentioned to himself. They tried his closet, under his desk, in the largest drawer, and in any other space large enough.

"We should get the CSI team here," Olivia told him. "Even if we can't see the weapon, if he had it here, there might be blood."

While Stabler made the call, Olivia called Alex.

The ADA was hearing another story from Jack McCoy about his early days. _He should write a memoir, Jack McCoy and the Old Boys Club._

Despite Alex's greatest efforts, Garrett was sitting next to her. He kept trying to get closer to her, offering to hand things to her even though she could reach them, brushing against her thigh. For some reason, her glares didn't seem to clue him in to her lack of interest.

When the phone rang, Alex excused herself.

"Alexandra," her mother chastised.

"It's work. I'm sure they understand."

"I know the life," Jack said with a laugh.

* * *

"Please tell me you're going to kidnap me and take me far, far away."

"I wish, the parents that bad?"

"They tricked me into dinner with Jack McCoy and his nephew who apparently likes fucking ADAs as much as Jack does."

Olivia's fist clenched with anger. "I want to punch someone."

"Punch Garrett, not my Mom. She's annoying, but I do love her."

"We didn't find the weapons. We're going to spray with luminal, but I don't know if that will get us anything after so many days."

"And the house?"

"It's next, but I really thought we had something with the office."

"Maybe you do. He could have hidden it outside the office somewhere like in a vent or in an open locker."

"That's a good point. Once we have the security tapes, we will have a better idea."

Abbie came to find Alex. "Your mother was going to send Garrett looking for you."

"I have to go, Love. Call me when you get home."

_Why wouldn't I go to your place?_ "I will."

Olivia grunted. _Maybe her parents are staying over. Damn!_

* * *

Alex followed Abbie back to the table.

"Alexandra, finally I thought your food was going to get cold," her mother chastised.

Alex sighed in relief when dinner was finally over.

Jack and his nephew had to get going.

Alex had no interest in keeping them any longer and when Jennifer suggested she exchange information with Garrett, Alex pretended she couldn't hear her.

She and Abbie made their escape and headed back to her apartment.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them in three weeks. When they come knocking, I want to just lock myself in my bedroom and pretend I'm not home."

"Lex, there's a battle between who you are and who your parents want you to be. Eventually, you're going to have to confront them and lay down the law. That is your job, isn't it?"

"Cute," Alex told her.

Olivia said she'd call, but Alex was impatient and wanted cuddles. "Baby, when are you coming over?"

"I was supposed to come over?"

"You said you'd call when you get home."

"I assumed you meant my apartment, that you didn't want me to come over."

"I meant my place, well it feels like our place since you're usually here with me."

"I oops, well I'll come over once we find this jerk. The footage showed that he stashed the bat under the dumpster and would grab it after he left work." He wasn't at his house, so they had to wait.

"Be safe."

"I will Love."

Olivia liked the sound of our place. If we were going to be parents together … shit, we ARE going to be parents together in May. We need to think about where we'll live and …

"What's with you?" Stabler questioned after he got back in the car. "You look panicked."

"Just had a lot on my mind."

"Everything alright with you."

"I'm good, it's just … there he is."

Stabler radioed the others. It was going down.

* * *

When Alex got a call from Olivia's phone, she expected it to be Olivia.

"Baby, are you coming home soon?"

"Um, it's Fin." _Olivia and Alex … HOT!_

_SHIT!_ "What?"

"The perp attacked her. She's fine, but she hit her head."

"Where is she?"

"In the ambulance. Stabler rode with her, and Olivia wanted me to call you."

"Which hospital?"

"Mercy."

"I'm on my way."

Alex threw on pants and started to get her shoes on.

Abbie came out of the guestroom when she heard Alex russling. "Lex, what is it?"

"Olivia's on her way to the hospital."

"Let's go."

"Can I go home now?" Olivia hated hospitals and doctors. She was fine.

"You have a mild concussion and since you don't have anyone to go home to we should keep you overnight for observation."

"Hell no!"

Elliot was about to offer his place when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to see Alex and Abbie. "You all got here fast."

"Someone paid the cab double to …" Alex elbowed Abbie before she could finish the sentence.

"How is she?"

"It's just a bruised wrist," she told her.

"And a concussion," Stabler added.

"How?"

"He ran for it. We chased him and when I went to put on the cuffs, he cold cocked her." Olivia fell on her wrist.

"I'm not staying here overnight."

"Stay with me," Alex told her.

"Do you have enough room with Abbie there?" Elliot questioned. _Why would Olivia go home with you? I have much more room in my house._

"My couch pulls out into a bed," Alex retorted, why do you care?

Alex signed Olivia out and the trio headed home.

"I want to bury this jerk into the ground," Alex grunted.

"I'll be fine," Olivia told her.

"He hurt you. I will cut off his balls and use them to suffocate his lawyer."

Abbie grinned, "pull out couch. Like I believe that."

"I do have a pull out couch. Want to sleep on it tonight?"

"Bitch, please!"

* * *

Alex brought blankets and pillows to the couch so she and Olivia could stay on it before going to sleep. She was supposed to keep Olivia up for the next two hours.

"I think Fin knows."

"What?"

"I assumed you had called me, and I said Baby, are you coming home?"

"How did he respond?"

"He just said 'it's Fin' and I felt pretty dumb."

"It wasn't your fault."

"He didn't sound upset or angry, not even that surprised I guess. I just … I don't want you to get hurt, and if you do, I want them to know to call me. If you hadn't said anything before the ambulance took you, no one would know to call me."

"Are you ready to tell people?" Olivia told her.

"I don't know if I am, but I think I need to."

Olivia held her hand. "I think we should tell our bosses … once I'm no longer concussed."

Alex kissed her head. "Nurse Alex will get you better."

"I can't do that tonight unfortunately."

"I know … my cure is snuggles."

"You two are so fucking cheesy!" Carmichael snapped at them.

"Go have phone sex with Serena!"

"Already did!"

"Then go do it again you ho!"

* * *

As per department policy, Olivia had to take the week off.

She used to hate time off because it left her bored and stir crazy, but now she hated it because it kept her away from Alex. Her ADA still had to work, leaving Olivia home alone during the day.

Abbie had gone back to DC. She had gotten the information she needed to complete her case theory and now it was time to get ready for trial. She also was ready to get into Serena Southerlyn's pants.

Olivia had run out of things to do. She would clean the apartment, but Alex cleans it practically every day. She called her mother to apologize for not visiting recently.

She tried to see what she could do to help with work, but Alex told everyone in the 1-6 to ignore her inquiries and make her rest. Normally, such moves would irritate the detective, but Alex's motivations were sweet.

Needing something to do other than watch reruns of The Practice, again, the detective started looking around the apartment.

* * *

Alex had board games, but those were for more than one person. She had DVDs, but her tastes were more artsy than what Olivia was accustomed to watching: Pi, Donnie Darko, or Eyes Wide Shut to name a few. The officer would watch them with Alex of course, who could resist a movie with a hot blonde on your lap, but she was not inclined to watch them on her own.

Olivia went to their bedroom, it was nice to think of it as their bedroom, and looked for something there. Alex did have an iPod, and she had speakers. "Well, music is something."

Her music tastes were artsy too, but it was easier to comprehend than her film choices.

"And she does have classic rock."

Olivia put on the Beatles and continued to look for amusement. She looked in the closet and found a box. It was almost out of reach, but Olivia just was able to grab it. She took off the lid and found binders.

These aren't for cases.

The first one was of correspondence, personal correspondence. Olivia felt it was too personal to read them so she put that one back. The second binder was of poetry and short stories.

"Did she write these?"

The Hero

Her passion burns like the hottest fire

She doesn't stop, no matter how dire

She will always help those in need

She is a hero, justice her creed

She is perfect in every way

Which is why I am afraid to say

How much I love her so

If she ever were to go

I would lose my self too

But if I never say it,

Maybe it's not true

Yet I dream to have her in my arms

Having been sucked in by her charms

I know I'll wish for her tonight

And dream of her 'til morning light

Olivia didn't have to ask; she knew this had been written about her and judging on the ink, it was likely written at least six months ago. She put it back deciding perhaps snooping through Alex's private papers was not the smartest use of her afternoon.

_I should have just watched Pi, even if that movie makes no damn sense._


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

Olivia didn't bring up the poem right away. She waited until right before she was to head back to work. Since they planned on talking to their bosses about their relationship, she figured they should get it all in the open.

The ADA had an irritating day to say the least. The 1-6 was behind on its DD5s, which meant Alex was behind on her case files. Police reports were often entered into evidence during trials, so she liked to have them early, so she could scrutinize them and find any problems.

Of course, when she subtly mentioned to Cragen that she could use them, he went on to snap at the team for not having their shit together and consequently backing up the DA's office, and Stabler made a point to target Alex directly.

"And why didn't you just tell us to fill the reports?"

"Because you are always so compliant when I ask for things. Don't take it out on me that your boss put you in the time out corner."

* * *

Needless to say, Munch and Fin had to be a buffer between them for the rest of the day.

Her day got more annoying when she got to court and found out there was a continuance for the hearing.

"Why wasn't I notified that the defense even asked for a continuance, much less received one?"

Apparently, Langan's replacement at the firm didn't realize that he was supposed to send such motions to the prosecution, so when she was absent, the judge assumed Alex didn't mind the delay and granted it.

She then found out about all these other motions he had filed in the court and again had not sent to her, so she had to respond that day, requesting that all pending motions be denied until they were properly served to her and re-filed.

"Fucking amateur hour," she hissed as she made it back to her office. "Even 3Ls know you can't do this."

When she got home, she wanted nothing more than to rest, order Chinese food, and have Olivia rub her feet.

"I hate stupid people!"

Olivia kissed her ear. "I'm sorry Babe."

"Wanna order Chinese?"

"I'll pick it up."

* * *

30 minutes later, they were eating on the couch. Alex was in her sweatpants and NYPD t-shirt, her favorite lounging garb.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Liz?"

Alex shrugged. "Not specifically. I might get reassigned after I come back from maternity leave anyway, so it probably won't annoy her too much that we're together."

"What?" _Alex never talked about being reassigned._

"I wasn't sure how I would balance work and motherhood, so she told me to take the time I needed and they'd adjust my caseload as necessary. That might mean changing teams depending on what the landscape is next year."

"But you're the first ADA to be able to put up with us."

"And look how long that took me," Alex teased. "I know it will all work out."

"How?"

"You're here, with me."

"Do you want me to change squads?"

"What?" Alex questioned. "But you love doing this."

"I do, but it's dangerous. There are safer divisions and I might be able to get better hours."

"I wouldn't mind you having those things, but I wouldn't want you to make changes that weren't right for you. You're the hero I'm afraid of losing, but that's also a part of why I fell in love with you in the first place. Only if I can face the worst with you do I deserve you at your best."

"Where did you get that?"

"It's a variation on a Marilyn Monroe quote."

"You have so many words filed in that brain of yours."

"I love writing. I thought I'd be a writer before I decided on law."

"Did you want to be a lawyer?"

"Not always. My brother was supposed to be the lawyer. After he died, father's new dream was for me to take his mantle."

"But that's not what you wanted?"

Alex shook her head. "I thought a law degree was versatile enough, so I went for it anyway, and I got really into criminal justice my first year and decided to become a prosecutor. My parents were pretty upset."

"What did they say to you?"

"My mother said why work the long hours with little pay when you could start a family instead. My father said that he thought I would be better served staying where he had the most connections, but that was the opposite of what I wanted. The only way I could get him to support me was to sell the political angle.

If I became a successful prosecutor, then I was making the Cabot name a trustworthy one; we don't just make you rich, we put the crooks away too. I was also potentially setting the stage for a successful political career."

"Hence the conviction ratio and the Morris Commission."

"I let myself be a puppet, so I wouldn't feel like a failure to my family."

"You're not a failure," Olivia told her as she rubbed her feet. "You're amazing."

Alex gave her a serious look. "The wall is going to have to come crashing down."

Olivia gave her a startled look, "what?"

"My parents' expectations, the political path I had been forging, the life I thought I would be living …."

Olivia hoped Alex wasn't backtracking. "You aren't having second doubts about us, are you?"

Alex looked angry. "Certainly not! You mean more to me than any of that. I just need to know that when the dust settles, you'll still be holding me and our baby."

Olivia's heart warmed at ours. "I will gladly be here. I can't wait to be a mom. I always wanted a family, but never took the time off work to try and start one."

"I'm glad you didn't. Someone else would have scooped you away."

"Nope," Olivia kissed her nose.

"How do you think your friends will react?"

"To us or our baby?"

"Both. You're signing up for a life with a 'loose woman.'"

Olivia giggled. "You are most certainly a very tight woman."

Alex blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"I know Fin and Munch will be happy for us. I hope Elliot is too, but I can't be sure until I tell him."

"I might have gone off on him because of his DD5s today."

"They were that bad?"

"They were nonexistent!"

Olivia pouted. "I have a backlog too."

"But you're concussed, and I banned you from work. He just didn't do them."

"I think we all got behind, Love."

"I know, but the other boys took their licking and moved on. He got in my face about it."

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead. "Tomorrow's a new day."

"It better be!"

* * *

After Olivia was certified concussion free, she was able to return to active duty.

"And she lives to see another day at the 1-6, welcome back Olivia."

"Thanks Munch," ya weirdo! "How has work gone?"

Fin snickered, "You missed the best plea deal negotiation I've ever seen. The lawyer for Stuckey came in here and thought he could get four years for his client for all of the charges, (Two rapes where he hit the victim with a baseball bat and assaulting Olivia during arrest)."

"What happened?"

"Alex went nuts. She was all I could get 8 years for the assault on Detective Benson alone, aggravated assault, resisting arrest, obstruction of justice, interfering with …. She drank the angry juice before she went in there."

"Normally, she's more stoic," Munch commented, "but it did work. The goon's doing 12-15 provided the judge accepts the deal, and he'll have to do anger management and cognitive therapy."

Olivia blushed internally. Her Alex went ape shit for her, that's sweet!

Cragen came out to welcome her back.

"Captain, can I have a minute?"

"Always."

They went into is office.

"What's going on Liv?" He sat at his desk, while she took the chair opposite him.

"A couple of things. I need to change my emergency contact."

It's currently Kathy. If something happens to Olivia, then Elliot is likely in trouble too.

"Okay, to whom."

"Alex Cabot."

Cragen raised a brow. "Our ADA?"

"Yes."

"The Blonde Bombshell?"

"Still yes."

"You two are …"

"Basically living together."

Cragen cracked a smile. "Good for you. I knew something had her in a better mood." She had been much more subtle with her criticisms as of late.

"She has me in a better mood too."

Alex decided to bring Liz her favorite coffee before telling her about Olivia.

"A bribe, what did you fuck up?"

"It's not so much of a mistake as a development in my life that will inconvenience you."

"You're having triplets."

"Too early to know that and I hope not. I have a partner, a female partner."

Liz frowned in confusion. "Why would that inconvenience me?"

"Because she's the female detective in my unit."

"You're nailing Olivia Fucking Benson. Do you have any idea how many girls have tried to convert her!" Liz gushed like a schoolgirl.

"I'm not surprised, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to reassign me considering …."

"Not yet. Right now, you two make a great team and as long as that doesn't change, I don't have a problem with it.

"How is she handling the baby?"

"It's going to be our baby. We're going for gold here."

"And you got her to settle down. Damn, you are going to become the most hated woman in the office."

"Am I not already?" Alex teased.

"Shut up. You know the office loves you, unlike some of our thin-skinned allies."

Liz was proud of Alex. She knew right away that she had a bright ADA who struggled with her own expectations and those of her family, but now she had a woman she loved and a family of her own on the way. She was going to make it out just fine.

* * *

When Stabler came into work, he had a question for Olivia.

"Where have you been all week?" He had stopped by her apartment twice and she was there neither time.

"At Alex's."

"I thought she only had to watch you for the first two nights."

_Oops_. "She did, but she invited me to stay until I was back on active duty."

"Why?"

"I think it was to make sure I wasn't secretly working, but she had plenty of room, her apartment has an elevator, Abbie was still in town, so I had someone to hang out with, and I didn't have to cook."

"What's her place like?" Munch questioned.

"It's nice. She has a pretty big kitchen for an apartment, two bedrooms, a really comfortable couch, a big flat screen and surround sound."

"So basically we should trick her into having a Super Bowl Party," is all Fin heard.

"No harm in asking."

"Thanks for volunteering," Munch told her.

"I meant Fin."

"You're totally her favorite," Fin retorted. "Even if I got her a box of cronuts, she wouldn't keep me at her place for a week."

"You never know. She really likes cronuts," Olivia was being facetious. She knew that Fin knew.

Fin decided to tease her. "Do you like cronuts?"

"Oh yeah."

"Better than bananas?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you flirting with Olivia?" Stabler questioned.

Olivia and Fin both looked shocked. That was so not the point of the conversation. They had a good laugh about it at the vending machine.

"I hope Alex doesn't find out I was flirting with you today. She might kick my ass."

Olivia snickered. "I was going to announce it once we've been together a bit longer."

"So this hasn't been a secret three year affair?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"More like four weeks."

"Damn, you're pretty smiley for four weeks." He never would have guessed the smiles were due to Alex Cabot, mainly because he thought she was straight.

"I'm playing for keeps."

"Get it Liv"

* * *

Two weeks later, it was time for Alex's first ultrasound.

"Nervous?" Olivia questioned.

"Just a little bit," Alex said as she held her hand tightly.

Olivia massaged her hand. "I'm right here Baby."

The nurse had already taken blood to see if there were any Down syndrome indicators.

The sonographer came in.

"Alex, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. This is Olivia, my partner."

"Hello Olivia. Ready to see your baby?"

They nodded. Alex was just starting to get a bump.

"This is going to be cold," he warned as he put gel on her belly.

"Whoa!"

* * *

A few minutes later, a picture started coming into focus.

"It looks like you have two so far healthy babies."

Alex was about to say, "Gr… TWO!"

He pointed. "You have twins. One is here and the other is here." He pointed to them on the screen. "The due date is about May 28th but twins often come early."

"I'm gonna murder him. I don't care if he's in a coma, I will wake him up just to …"

Olivia kissed her hysterical girlfriend. "Think about it this way. We get two kids, and you only have to go on maternity leave once!"

"There is … HEY! Why wouldn't you have carried the next baby?" We never talked about more babies.

"Maybe I will, once the twins are out of diapers."

"How am I going to …"

"We, Love, are going to make it just fine." The next day was Thanksgiving. Olivia couldn't think of better news for it.

They shared a short kiss before the second ultrasound.

"I don't see any signs of Down Syndrome. I can't make a guarantee, but they are looking pretty good so far."

"They're perfect," Olivia told him. "Because, they're ours."

Right away, Alex had to readjust her financial planning. "We'll need to double everything. Two cribs, two strollers, twice the number of diapers, two college funds …"

Olivia peered over her shoulder as Alex typed away.

"Kids cost THAT much?"

"Well, I have to factor in inflation so that I set aside enough money now."

"You can set aside 1M per baby?"

Alex stopped typing and turned. "Did I ever tell you about my grandfather?"

She explained how he was very intelligent, successful financially, but he was cold. "He worked and got paid and worked some more." The only one who had ever really gotten close to him was his wife, and when she died of cancer, despite all of the best medicine at the time, he shut his heart seemingly forever.

"Dad didn't know why, but when I was born, his eyes lit up and his heart opened again." As it turned out, Alex had her grandmother's eyes. "Instead of just leaving all of the money for my father so that he could pass it on to his children, he made a trust fund for me and one for Trey.

"How much is in your trust?"

"About 25 …"

"Million?"

"Yes," Alex said matter of fact. "I got control when I turned 25."

"So you never had to get a job at all?"

"I guess not."

Olivia kissed her head.

* * *

The next week, they were officially out of the first trimester.

Olivia kissed Alex's tummy twice. "So how do you want to do this?"

"On all fours?"

Olivia smirked, "I meant telling people."

"Oh, we should call Abbie and Serena. I should update Liz too, and I wasn't sure when you wanted to tell Cragen and your team."

"What about …"

"I'm still pretending I don't actually have to call my parents."

Olivia gave her a look. "We'll call Abbie and Rena after work. We should probably tell the squad soon. You're going to start showing soon."

"I'm going to get so fat."

Olivia smacked her butt. "You will be gorgeous, and I will only have more of you to love."

"Love me now!"

Olivia should get to work but …

She kissed Alex falling on top of her.

"HMM!"

Alex opened her legs.

"Someone's eager," Olivia teased as she sucked on her shoulder.

"No more hickies on my neck. Petrovsky's been giving me dodgy looks because of you."

"Don't you have cover up?"

"Sometimes it comes off."

Olivia sucked on a nipple gently; Alex's breasts were getting sensitive. "They're going to get so big!"

She couldn't take as much time as she liked because they both had to work, so she got in between Alex's legs and began to lick her velvety folds.

"FUCK ME!"

Alex was so impatient. Once she was wet enough for more, Olivia got her on all fours and strapped up.

Alex trembled when she felt the silicone against her ass.

"You want it!"

"PLEASE!"

Olivia grinned as she pushed her way inside.

"UMPH!"

The detective kissed Alex's shoulder. "You're so hot when you get noisy!"

The normally reserved ADA was a noisy slut in bed, and Olivia loved every second of it. Moans, grunts, and cries filled the room as Olivia took what was hers, pounding away at her pregnant lover until they both came.

"I'm going to be late," Olivia realized after their tryst was done.

"Just change the clock when you get there."

Olivia stared. "Is that what you do?"

"No. I told the office assistant to say I'm in the bathroom when I'm late."

"She does that?"

"I get her a Christmas present and a birthday present every year, a good one."

"Bribery from Alexandra … what's your middle name?"

"You don't know?"

"You never told me."

"You're a detective," Alex teased.

"You're a bitch."

"That's not my middle name."

Olivia smacked her butt. "Now I'm even later."

"We should fuck again. You won't be on time anyway."

Olivia got dressed and left before she gave in.

* * *

"Someone has a glow," Fin teased as Olivia just got to work.

"It's before 8AM somewhere," she retorted as she sat down.

"I like the bed hair look," Munch told her. "You're really rocking it."

Olivia looked in a mirror. "Damn!" She needed a comb.

It was now obvious to Stabler that Olivia was dating someone: the coy smiles, the hair, the lateness, and her rush to get out of here.

He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"So who's this new squeeze?"

"I plan on making an introduction soon," she told him.

"Really, worth meeting the partner."

"Worth meeting the whole squad."

"O'Malley's or something?"

"That could work. I feel really good about this one."

"You're never this optimistic," he cautioned.

"I haven't had reason to be before now."

* * *

When Olivia was in the bathroom, Stabler tried Fin and Munch for information.

"I couldn't even get a name out of her."

"I bet it someone with money," Munch stated. "She's been wearing new shirts, nicer shirts."

"She had to buy new clothes for him?"

"Or he bought them for her," Munch countered.

"That's kind of gay," Elliot added.

Fin thought, _that's the damn point._

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Alex was outside of Liz's office.

"Let me guess, the mob has put a hit on you."

"Not that exciting."

"In Cabot." Liz did think of Alex as a niece, a troublesome niece.

"Well, I had my ultrasound, and the babies look healthy."

"Great … the babies?"

"I'm having twins," she said coolly.

"If Trevor were functional, I'd castrate him."

"Oh he needs to be fixed!"

"What are you going to do about the Langans?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about what they'll do if I tell them, but if I don't and Trevor wakes up, it's going to be really awkward."

"Did he know?"

"He did, but he may not remember after being out cold for so long."

"Why did you tell him at all?"

"I didn't. He called me and asked if I was pregnant. He might have guessed, but I didn't get the impression that he guessed. He didn't want to tell me how he knew."

"Maybe he hired a PI to watch you, after you gave him the dodge."

"I will bury him into the ground."

"If you tell your parents he's the father, they'll tell the Langans."

"I know. I need to call my parents this week, but there is so much that they don't know."

"One step at a time. I wouldn't tell them everything at once."

"I was trying to figure out how to fit, I'm gay, I'm in love with a woman, we're having two babies together, the father was the guy you wanted me to marry but he's in a coma, and I actually can't marry him, and I have no interest in you using my children as pawns in your socio-political games all in one speech."

Liz raised a brow. "They think you're straight?"

"Yeah."

She took a breath. "How?"

"They live in a big river called denial."

"I ought to dock your pay for that pun.

* * *

"

That night, Alex and Olivia called Serena.

"Hey Ser," it was Olivia. "Is Abbie with you?"

"She's in the kitchen. I'll move to her."

A moment later, Abbie's singing could be heard through the phone.

"Abbie, no one likes your singing," Alex told her.

"Shut up!"

"Stop singing and listen to our news!"

"What did you two nuts do now?"

"We're having twins," Olivia told her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! TWINS!"

"Yeah that," Alex told her.

"Seriously, twins are going to shit twice as much as one baby."

"Thanks for the math help," Alex said dryly.

"Have you started thinking of names yet?" Serena asked.

"We don't know the genders."

"What about surnames?"

Alex and Olivia froze. They hadn't discussed that.

"Serena, you just inspired an awkward conversation."

"Sorry! Call us back later." She hung up.

"I thought they would be …"

"They should be Cabots," Benson told her.

"I was going to say, I'd take your name if you wanted me to."

"What?"

"The way names in my family go, I would have made Cabot my middle name and taken on a new last name after marriage anyway, so I knew I wouldn't always be a Cabot."

"You don't have to do this because it's what society expects."

Alex snorted. "Society doesn't expect me to have this arrangement at all. What I'm saying is that I want a family with you, and if you want us all to have the same name, I will gladly become a Benson."

"What if I wanted to be a Cabot?"

"I would gladly accept, but when we tell my parents, I don't know if you'll still want that."

Olivia kissed her. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."


	8. Chapter 8: Now They Know

Alex expected to tell her parents next, but she got an unexpected run in at court.

"Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot!"

She rarely got called her full name. She turned around to see, "Aunt Margo?"

"Get over here, Love!" Margo is Jennifer Cabot's older sister (and Bill Harriman's wife).

Alex happily greeted her aunt. "What brings you here?"

"Well, your uncle Bill had work here, and I decided to tag along, and I hoped I'd see you. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I see a bit of a love bite on your neck."

"Damn! I mean I used cover up."

Margo showed her a specific brand. "I use this, lasts all day." Then, she winked.

"Aunt Margo!"

"Yeah, you're a chip off the old block."

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Of course, I'll pay!"

They found a nice bistro with a greenhouse, so they could look outside but stay inside where it was warmer.

"Do you want to get a red or a white?"

"I'm not drinking."

"You have to go back to court?"

"I can't … drink for several months now."

"DUI?"

"No, the other one."

"You're …"

"Yeah." I hope she doesn't get really mad.

Margo hugged her. "Oh that's wonderful Honey. When's the baby due?"

"The twins are due May 28th."

"And why haven't I heard earlier?"

"I just cleared the first trimester, and I haven't even called my parents yet."

"Is the father involved?"

"He's incapacitated."

"Oh, that's too bad. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with someone pretty amazing. We're going to raise the babies together."

"Aw, what's his name?"

Alex blushed. "Her name is Olivia Benson, detective with the Special Victims Unit."

Margo hit her arm. "Cavorting with a coworker, tisk tisk."

Alex snorted. "You scold me on that?"

"I don't care who you love, I care that you love, and if she's good to you and these babies, then she's family."

"Can you convince my mother of that?"

"No, but I can show my support when she calls me, and I know she will call."

"Do you want to see the ultrasounds?"

"YES!"

* * *

"I'm glad your aunt and uncle are supportive," Olivia told her when they were back at home

"I should have realized they would be; I just didn't know for sure."

Olivia hugged her. "You deserve all the love you have and so much more."

"How are you so wonderful?"

Olivia kissed her and they fell back into bed.

When the light burst through Alex's window, she pulled a sheet over her head.

"Time to get up Boo."

"Why?"

"We're doing yoga remember." The doctor recommended a lower impact form of exercise until the twins were born.

"I do want to see you in those yoga pants."

"So get up."

Alex growled but she did as told.

* * *

When she saw Olivia's tank top and pants, however, she wanted to get back in bed.

"We will, after yoga and after you call your mother."

"What?"

"None of this," Olivia said with a shimmy, "until you woman up!"

"You're evil!"

Olivia had told her mother, well that she was in a relationship and she was happy. She didn't mention anything else.

An hour later, Alex came back and said, "that was fun, let's exercise in bed."

"Nope! Call her."

"WHY?"

"Because you're a strong, confident woman who can make her own choices."

"Then I choose not to tell her."

Olivia wouldn't give up that easily. How about I don't want a girlfriend who's afraid of her own mama."

"Oh that was low."

"I know, but …"

"Fine!"

* * *

Alex called her mother who had been getting ready for an afternoon tea.

"Alexandra, Honey, how nice of you to call." She never calls.

"Hi Mother. I have some news. Is father with you?"

"He's out playing golf, but I can tell him later."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the kitchen."

"You might want to sit down."

"Why?"

"Please, just sit down."

"Fine, but if this is something about one of your scumbag cases than …"

"Mother, it's not about work."

"Really? Did you find a man?"

"Mother, I am expecting twins."

"Expecting twins for what?"

"Mother, I am pregnant with twins."

"Honey, if you are going to prank me, you could at least wait until April Fool's."

"Mother, this is no prank. I had sex ... and now I am pregnant."

Jennifer's hand started to shake. "Tell me this wasn't some guy you found in a dive bar."

"No, he was a fellow lawyer, but it didn't work out."

"What do you mean? Does he know who you are? He better propose."

"Mother, he offered, and I declined because I don't love him."

"But you can grow to love him. It's not like I always loved your father."

That didn't surprise Alex. "I don't want to force something that I know is wrong. I won't marry him."

We'll see about that. "Anything else dear?"

Of course, she acts dismissive since I won't do what she wants. "I am bringing a guest home for Christmas."

"Is it the father you won't marry?"

"No, she's been very supportive of me, and I want to introduce her to Chance."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Hang up.

"Yep, she's furious and will shut me out until I give in."

Olivia held her. "I know that was hard, but it's better to know than to get all anxious and not know."

"I just want to lie down."

"Do you want me to bring me anything?"

"You?"

They went to cuddle.

* * *

Jennifer couldn't believe it. How could Alexandra be so careless? No one expected her to save it until marriage, but she'll never find a man with twins in tow. She must have lost her mind.

Instead of calling Walter, she waited for him to come home.

"Hey Honey," he kissed her cheek. "How was your morning?"

"Dreadful!"

He looked sad, "why?"

"Your daughter called!"

_Uh oh! She's only my daughter when she did something bad. _"And what did she say?"

"She said she is pregnant, with twins, and she refuses to marry the father."

"Is this a prank? She always did like …"

"I believe she is quite serious."

"That is a problem. Who is the father?"

"She did not say."

"Well, once we find out, perhaps his parents can help us resolve this."

* * *

Walter instructed his secretary to use whatever means necessary to determine the identity of her doctor.

She tried their insurance company first only to learn, "Alexandra is no longer on the family policy."

"What?"

"She removed herself."

She decided to use her government insurance, in part because of her father's nosiness.

"She uses her own insurance policy, Walter."

"Of course she does." Now what would Alexandra do. "She would use the best ob/gyn in NYC that she could get. Try calling all of best ones and pretend to be her trying to make an appointment."

She did this ethically questionable task and when Dr. Gupta's office tried to schedule her next appointment, she hung up.

"She's seeing Dr. Gupta."

Walter wanted to see what connections if any, he had to her.

It took Alex a little while to rebound from her parents' reaction. Her father didn't even call her, which was worse than him calling to yell at her, she knew that.

* * *

Olivia wanted to make sure she was in better spirits before they spoke to the squad, and she wanted a buffer period so if Elliot reacted poorly, they would be leaving for Dover soon afterwards.

To break the news, they decided to get everyone to O'Malley's once they closed their case.

"Is Don coming?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, I told him I had news."

Munch and Fin got there first and grabbed a table.

Stabler came next. "Olivia said she was bringing her new boyfriend."

Fin tried not to laugh.

Cragen was next. "Where's Olivia?"

"Nice to see you too Captain," Munch teased.

"She said she had news of some kind."

"It must be her new boyfriend," Elliot told him.

"What?" Cragen was baffled.

A few minutes later, Olivia and Alex came hand in hand.

"Hello everyone," Olivia said as they sat down together.

Alex ordered the first round for everyone, choosing water for herself.

"Water?" Fin questioned. "What happened to the ADA who started with tequila?"

"Well, she drank more than she should and is taking a break from tequila."

Elliot raised a brow. "What gives? You said you were bringing your new boyfriend."

Alex turned. "Yeah, who is he?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I said I was bringing my new squeeze, and I did. I'm with Alex." She put her arm around the ADA, and Alex responded with a kiss on the cheek.

Munch's jaw dropped. "There is a Santa, and he brought a present early this year."

Elliot couldn't believe it. _Since when did Olivia like girls and since when did anyone like Alex?_

Fin already knew. _Good for them!_

Cragen frowned. "Why did you call me down here to give me news you already told me?"

"You told Dad and not me," Elliot whined.

"That wasn't the big news," Olivia answered.

"There's more?" Munch gasped.

"Calm your titties," Fin told him, although he was excited for the news as well.

"The news is," Alex started, "that we're going to be parents."

All four boys eyed her up. _Say what?_

"You're adopting a baby?" Cragen questioned. He had been under the impression that she and Olivia were a recent thing. It takes about a year to get a baby once they approve you. _How long have they been together?_

"Have they not noticed?" Alex whispered to Olivia.

"It's hard to tell with your blazer."

Alex undid the buttons and pushed the blazer away before pointing to her little baby bump. "I'm expecting twins."

Cragen had a huge smile. "That's amazing!"

"How long have you been dating?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia wasn't sure of the exact answer. It felt like they were always supposed to be together.

"We just past two months on Monday," Alex said.

"You know with that specificity?"

"It's easy to remember the best day of my life," Alex told Olivia. They shared a kiss.

Munch frowned in confusion. "If you've only been together two months, how could you know you're having twins?"

Cragen wasn't going to go there.

Fin shook his head.

Olivia gave him a death glare.

"It's okay," Alex told her. "The twins were an accident. I conceived them before we started dating."

"So how far along are you?" Stabler questioned.

"15 weeks."

Elliot tried to say something, but there were so many ideas going on in his head. _Who is the father? Why didn't she stay with him? Is he in the picture? Olivia, why would you sign up for this with her? Two girls, raising twins?_

"El, are you okay?" Olivia could see his troubled face.

"I need another beer." He went to the counter.

Olivia turned to follow him.

Alex squeezed her hand. "Maybe give him a minute to process."

Soon, they heard an empty glass slam on the table. Stabler had chugged it and wandered off.

"Um, maybe call him tomorrow?"

Olivia kissed Alex and then went to find him.

* * *

"I think this is great," Munch said. "With you two as parents, I'm expecting super babies."

Alex snickered.

Don wanted to have the father suitor talk, but he kept it soft. "Olivia's like a daughter to me. I've been waiting for her to find someone who can make her happy and handle her work, and it looks like she has that right now."

"I would never hurt her."

"I know you would never want to, but the future is always amorphous. What I'm getting at is if she starts off as a mother to these twins and then it doesn't work out, she'll be in no man's land, unless she's going to be able to adopt them."

Alex knew what he was saying, and he was right.

"The situation with the father is complicated, and I do need to consult a good family lawyer to see how to best protect Olivia's rights, but I would never keep these babies from her, no matter what."

"What if it wasn't your choice?"

"If something happened to me, I'd do my best to send my kids to Olivia and if not her my aunt and uncle. They would never keep them from her."

Don hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Alex."

* * *

Olivia found Elliot in the alley behind the bar.

"El talk to me?"

"How did this happen?"

"Can you be more specific? A lot has happened."

"All of it. You and Cabot, she's pregnant, you two want to be mothers together. Since when do you like girls?"

Deep down, she knew Elliot would react badly to this, even though she hoped he wouldn't. There was a reason that she had never told him that "I first dated another woman in college, and I've considered myself bisexual ever since."

All this time, Elliot didn't even have an inkling. "We're partners. How come you never mentioned it?"

_Because I knew you'd react badly._ "I never dated any woman long enough to warrant mentioning before."

"Why Alex?"

Olivia wasn't sure how to tell the story. "She told me she was pregnant before we started dating. She was dealing with morning sickness and Trevor's accident and her parents' societal drama all at once and she needed a friend, so I stayed with her for the weekend.

We bonded, like really bonded. I told her things I haven't told anyone, and she did the same with me.

When she kissed me, it was like a spark hit me, and then a light bulb went off. I had been attracted to her when we first met. Once I got to know her, I realized I really liked being around her. She told me how she felt about me, and I wasn't sure. She had thought about us longer than I had, but I knew I wanted to explore this, I had to know.

I know it's rushed and objectively, it looks crazy, but I couldn't have one foot in and one foot out. It was either all in or nothing, and I wanted in. It just felt right."

"Why was I the last to know?"

"I didn't mean for you to be last. We didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy until the first trimester cleared just in case, and it was hard to talk about our relationship without talking about the pregnancy."

"Whose the father?" _He could tell by her face she wasn't going to tell him._

"It's not my place to say."

"Is he a crook or something?"

"No, it's just complicated."

"Is he involved?"

"No, and we don't know if he ever will be."

"So you're alright with raising someone else's children?"

"They're not mine by blood, but they are ours. How happy were you when Kathy told you that she was pregnant?"

"I was ecstatic."

"That's how I feel right now."

"Do you really think she'll stick around? What if she just leaves one day with the kids?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"She's not exactly from our world, Liv."

* * *

Before Olivia could respond, Fin came out. "Just making sure you two didn't kill each other."

Elliot glared.

"Mainly that she didn't kill you."

"Are we okay?" Olivia hoped they were, for now anyway. She didn't not want to continue this conversation at all.

Elliot had a split second to decide. "We'll be fine," he said gruffly.

Olivia gave him a sympathetic look before returning to the others. Alex was telling some story that had Fin and Cragen cracking up.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked before kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Just telling them about how Carmichael got a drink thrown at her when we were in at this bar in undergrad."

"You went to undergrad together?"

"She was two years ahead of me; I never told you?"

"Maybe you did, but I think I would have remembered." Olivia didn't realize how long the two had been friends. She was starting to wonder what else about them she didn't know.

Olivia seemed unhappy about it, but Alex wasn't sure why.

"What else happened with Abbie?" Munch wanted plenty of ammunition for his favorite DC lawyer.

Alex continued to tell her tales.

Cragen headed out early. "Congratulations," He said once more.

Olivia smiled at that. "Thanks, Dad."

Elliot eventually returned to the table, for a little while anyway, but he was not happy.

Alex tensed upon his return. Olivia held her hand under the table, and Alex burrowed into her neck. "I'm getting sleepy."

Olivia decided it was time to get her home. "I think we're calling it a night."

They got in the cab and went home.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked when she got home. "You seemed unsettled about something."

"It's just Elliot," Olivia lied.

"He cares about you. Hopefully, he realizes how happy you are."

Olivia kissed her nose. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning, Alex was woken up from a phone call.

"Hello?"

"You asshole!"

"Abbie, what's wrong with you?"

"Munch has been texting me all kinds of shit!"

"Oh, haha!"

"Really, really, you got loud on me!"

"I didn't think that it was a secret. You're such an open book."

"Fuck you!"

"Wish you could."

"Not anymore."

"I'll give you ammunition on Munch once I wake up."

"You're playing both sides."

"Yeah I am."

Alex didn't even realize that Olivia had heard the conversation. She didn't think much of it until she went to get breakfast.

"Good Morning."

"Hmmph!"

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"You could say that."

Alex waited a moment before speaking. "Honey, whatever it is, I want you to tell me."

"What's with you and Abbie?"

"Carmichael, we're friends. We're all friends."

"I don't get the impression that my relationship with her is like yours."

"Okay, well we went to Yale together. All of the lesbians knew each other. We met my freshman year, started hanging out then, but we really became friends my sophomore year. It was then that I realized she was going to be one of the friends that I actually kept up with after graduation.

I became friends with Serena during law school, so when she and Abbie got together afterwards, that pretty much reinforced our friendship."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Serena no, Abbie in undergrad but …"

"How could you not tell me?"

"What? It was so long ago, I didn't think it mattered."

"She stayed with us for two weeks and you didn't think it mattered!"

"I … she just showed up at the last minute, and you two were already friends so I didn't think I had to."

"So because Abbie's my friend, you didn't think you had to tell me?"

Alex knew she was in hot water. "What I mean is, I didn't introduce you to her. If I had, then it would have been natural for me to explain the circumstances in which we met.

When she got here, you two hugged and went about your normal business. It would have seemed awkward for me to bring up old history out of the blue like that. I didn't mean to deceive you."

Alex sounded truly scared that Olivia would walk out.

Olivia started to feel bad, but she was still upset. "I need to clear my head."

"I'll go," Alex said.

"It's your apartment!"

"It's our apartment, and I need to do some errands anyway."

Alex had been putting this off long enough. She got on her coat and went to the hospital.

* * *

Olivia just poured out her coffee. She wasn't in the mood for it anymore.

Alex had never felt more alone as she cried in the hospital bathroom. _Does Olivia think I want Abbie? Is she going to end it over something that was so long ago, something that was never more than just sex?_

Her parents shut her out. The love of her life was furious with her, and her closest friends were in DC, not to mention Abbie was the one Olivia was mad about in the first place.

_Maybe Abbie could talk to her? Does Serena know? Does she care?_

Eventually, Alex remembered why she was here, washed the tears off her face and went to visit Trevor.

His room was empty. There were fresh flowers; his mother ordered them and they got changed once a week and there was classical music playing. Maybe they thought it would revive his mind some how.

She sat down at the chair across from him.

"I meant to come more often, but it's hard to see you like this. Even though I want to kill you when we're in court, I still care about you. It's hard to look at you and not think about Trey, and what it was like watching his final days.

I didn't expect you to come up from Princeton, but you did. After the funeral, I wanted to be alone, so I went to the lake but I know you followed me there. You didn't say anything, and I think you just wanted to make sure I was okay. I never thanked you for that. I should have, but I was too stuck in my own mind.

I am expecting twins. I wish I could take back the fight we had. Maybe you wouldn't have wrecked your car, and I don't want the last things I said to you to be the last things you ever hear.

I do love you; I'm just not in love with you, and I couldn't marry you because we wouldn't have been happy, and I want a happy home for our children."

Alex wondered if that was possible now or if she had fucked it up too much. "I fell in love with someone else, and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm in the doghouse right now, but I hope I'll get out of it, and I hope you'll get out of this. I do want our children to know you.

I don't know how co-parenting would work. I want Olivia to be their mother too, which is not what I think you had in mind, but she's apart of me, and I hope you find someone who can be apart of you.

I haven't told your parents yet (about the babies or Olivia) ; heck, I haven't told my parents (about Olivia) yet, but I thought I should tell you first, even if you can't hear me."

She kissed him on the forehead.

"Good luck Trevor."

* * *

A nurse watched as Alex spoke to him. She had been the first visitor to come for Trevor in a little while. After the first two weeks, the visitors dropped dramatically, which is not unusual. Elsa made a point to visit him every day. She couldn't imagine being alone, trapped in between life and death

When Alex came out of the room, she and the nurse had a moment of recognition.

"Take good care of him," Alex told her.

"I will."

* * *

Olivia held out her phone in her hand, unsure if she should call Alex or not. She didn't say when she was coming home, and would she even want to right now.

Olivia wasn't even sure why it had mattered so much that is was Abbie. Alex had past girlfriends. Olivia had past boyfriends, and they were both likely to run into exes in the future given their professional community.

It must have been jealousy. Abbie is very attractive, a known sexual dynamo, and she clearly likes blondes. They also went to Yale together; Olivia just went to a local college. _I was afraid she'd replace me, so I pushed her away._

She needed to make this right.

Abbie and Serena were watching cartoons when their phone rang.

"Southerlyn residence."

"And Carmichael!"

"Abbie no one calls you!"

"Lies."

"Hey Serena, how are you?"

"Olivia Benson! To what do I owe the honor?"

"I goofed up with Alex, and I could use some advice."

"It wasn't the whole name thing was it?"

"Oh no, it was about Abbie."

"Abbie! What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"It wasn't Abbie's fault. I didn't realize that she and Alex were acquainted in undergrad and to the extent, and I got upset about it."

"Wait, is this because they used to screw?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I freaked out when Abbie told me. I threw a hissy fit and wouldn't talk to her for three days."

"What was it that got you so upset?"

"I thought I was an Alex substitute. We're both blonde, prosecutors, went to the same school. I thought she might have been the girl who got away, and I was filler."

"She couldn't have been more wrong," Abbie told her. "Alex is a great friend, but that's just it. We're friends. She doesn't make me go weak at the knees when I see her. Hearing her voice doesn't drive me crazy with lust. Serena is in a class of her own, and I had to show that to her."

"I was afraid that I didn't measure up," Olivia admitted. "You all went to ivy league schools and law school, which I never did. I'm not sure what she sees in me."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Abbie questioned. "She's head over ass in love with you. When she first got to the 1-6, she saw you and forgot what she was going to say. She started rambling about the Morris Commission and her conviction rate and then she got upset because she thought you hated her because she made herself sound like a pompous bitch, that was all nerves.

She had the nerve to call me up and yell at me for not warning her in advance how hot you were. I of course told her that I had no affirmative duty to warn her of hot coworkers, and she started arguing tort doctrine with me for like twenty minutes."

"I only understood half of that," Olivia told her.

"Basically you had her at first sight," Serena told her.

"Just tell her you got scared, and she'll reassure you. She loves you too much to stay mad over one fight."

* * *

Alex took the long way just in case Olivia needed more time to cool off; when she got there, she saw a beautiful looking chocolate cupcake on the counter, with _I'm sorry _written in chocolate syrup.

"Liv, are you here?"

"In the bedroom."

"Can we talk?"

Olivia came out, with her tail between her legs. "I'm sorry about our fight."

"I should have told you."

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"What did you conclude?"

"That you were settling for me when you could have another brilliant, sexy, prosecutor like yourself."

"I don't settle for anything," Alex scoffed. "You're the greatest good that I'm ever gonna get. Abbie was fun for a week, but that's all it was. Neither of us wanted a commitment or even a long-term friends-with-benefits arrangement. We were just two horny girls on spring break.

What we have is so much more. All I have to do is hear your name, and I lose my mind with excitement. I've never felt this way about anyone."

"I want to hear about how you and Abbie came to be."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded. "I want to learn and then do things to you to make you forget that week ever happened."

Alex smirked. "Well, Abbie had the reputation of being a player at Yale, but she started to notice that her success rate was going down. Girls she would hit on would say that they didn't want to get played again.

Naturally, Abbie didn't want the competition, so she asked who played them last time and one girl said, 'Alex Cabot.'

She decided to confront me and accused me of honing in on her turf.

I answered, 'I didn't mean to play anyone. I made it clear I just wanted sex. I'm young, away from my parents, and see lots of girls who are gay 'til graduation; I'm going to go for it."

"Gay until graduation?"

"There are a fair number of girls who would rather sleep with other girls, but their parents want them to marry men, so they enjoy themselves until graduation and then marry a society boy. The colloquial term for them is g.t.g."

Olivia raised a brow. "Go on."

"Anyway, Abbie and I started talking, and she decide that I was a cool person and she wasn't going to try to scare me. We went to bars together some times and stuff like that but nothing physical.

Fast forward two months, and it's spring break. She doesn't have anything to do; her friends were flying to Florida but she didn't want to spend that kind of money, so I suggested she come with me to the family beach house, since I was driving there, and it wouldn't cost her anything.

She agreed and we drove to my parents' house and then settled in on the beach house where we spent the week, going into town, getting into house parties, a fair bit of fooling around."

"And what was this fooling around?"

"Well, we were pretty compatible sexually because she liked being the top and I liked being the bottom. We also were both pretty vocal about what we wanted and not afraid to go into it.

She brought a strap on. I told her how I wanted her to use it and we mostly hooked up in the beach house, but there was one day that we went to the main house.

She wanted to see my childhood bedroom. Anyway, she bent me over the desk and fucked me. We fell asleep in my bed, and when my mother came in, I told her that I was doing research on tribal sleeping arrangements for my sociology class.

She 'officially' believes that story but every time she sees Abbie, she gets annoyed."

Olivia was wide-eyed. "I was researching for my sociology class."

"Mother really has managed to convince herself I'm not gay despite the obvious signs."

Olivia took her hand. "I'm sorry I doubted us."

"I may do a lot of stupid things," Alex doubted her, "but never doubt that you are my #1." She kissed her hand. "Now I believe you said something about making me forget the time Abbie took me on my desk."

Olivia made an eyebrow. "Oh you will forget!" Olivia had plenty to do to Alex, all afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9: Whose Side Are You On?

Alex and Olivia had spent much of their weekend in bed, reaffirming their love. Now, it was Monday and both women had to go to work.

"I can't wait until Christmas," Olivia told her. She had it off for once and she'd be spending it with her love.

"You're going to love Chance."

"You won't be able to ride with me," Olivia pouted.

"Not on Chance, but I can take out the ATV while you're on him. I can also ride you all I want in the bedroom."

"I'm sure your family will love that."

"If they don't accept it, we'll stay in the beach house, or we can visit Uncle Bill and Aunt Margo."

Olivia kissed Alex. "No matter what happens, we're in this together."

Alex needed nothing more for Christmas, nothing at all.

* * *

Olivia had mostly forgotten about Elliot's reaction on Friday until she saw him on Monday.

He usually smiled when he saw her, but today he just glared.

"Something wrong, El?"

"Nope."

The dismissive "nope." It was only a matter of time before he said what was actually bothering him.

* * *

About two hours after Olivia got to work, the 1-6 got a phone call reporting a rape at a high school.

"Who called it in?" Benson asked as she got ready to ride out.

"The school nurse," Cragen told her. "Our victim's name is Kiara Jones. She's 15 and a freshman."

They headed to the school right away.

"Hopefully we can close in on this scumbag before Christmas," Elliot said as he put the car in drive. "Kathy's parents are coming in and she'll be mad if I miss it."

Olivia had Christmas plans for the first time in a long time. She had to make it.

They got to the school where the two pairs decided to split up. Olivia and Elliot went to speak to the victim and the nurse. Fin and Munch went to see the principal and the parents.

"Why can't we be with our daughter?" Mr. Jones questioned.

"It's usually easier for victims to speak to female officers without their parents," Fin told him. "Sometimes, they're ashamed of what happened to them and they don't offer as much information."

"Olivia's great with kids," Munch assured. "She's been at this for a long time. We all have."

"She's our baby," Mrs. Jones cried.

Olivia and Kiara used the nurse's office for the interview. Elliot had the nurse step out so they could get their statements separately.

"Hi Kiara," Olivia started. "My name is Olivia Benson, and I'm here to help you."

The girl nodded.

"I'm going to ask you some questions about Friday. Do you know who hurt you?"

"Yes. He used to hang around my neighborhood."

"And does he go here?"

"He's a senior."

"And his name?"

She froze.

"I have to do my best to make sure he doesn't do this again."

"Brian Briggs."

"And when did he hurt you?"

"It was about 2:30."

"Where were you right before then."

"I was walking down the hall to go to the bathroom. He grabbed me and pushed me into the men's room."

"And what did he do once you two were inside."

* * *

She told her story while Elliot talked to the nurse.

"How did you come to speak to Kiara?"

"She came in and complained of pain. I asked her if she had a headache and she said no. It hurt between her legs. I asked her if it could be a disease and she said she didn't know. He didn't use a condom. I asked her if he had been her boyfriend. I might have needed to contact him and tell him to get tested, and she said no, he made her do it. Once I heard that, I called the police."

Once Olivia had a name, she wanted to strategize with Elliot. "I don't want her parents to see him in the school; they might snap. We should bring Kiara to her parents and send Fin and Munch to get Brian."

Elliot agreed. "If I were Mr. Jones, I'd strangle the boy now."

They brought Kiara to her parents.

Olivia said that Kiara did a great job, and they're going to take the suspect into custody as soon as possible.

Fin and Munch went to his classroom to get him.

"Brian Briggs?"

"That's me!" A tall boy said. He had been sitting in the back, wearing a letterman's jacket. He looked like a football player.

"We need you to come with us." Munch showed a badge.

"Is my sister sick?" He got up and left with them. She had been sick a few times.

Instead of getting answers, he got handcuffed and taken downtown.

* * *

Once they got him to the station house, he quickly said, "I'm not speaking without my lawyer."

Cragen frowned as he watched from the outside, so much for an interrogation. "Get Cabot!"

Olivia called her girlfriend. "Hey Alex."

"Are you calling to say we should go to lunch and I should skip my work meeting?"

"I'm calling to say we arrested a rape suspect, and he has a lawyer on the way."

"That's less fun. I'll be there in 20."

When Alex got there, they were still waiting on someone from the public defender's office.

"So what's the story?"

"Our perp raped a classmate in the bathroom," Stabler said.

"And what evidence do we have?"

"We have her statement, the nurse who examined her, and we're waiting on test results. If he did give her an STD, that would corroborate her story," Olivia told her.

"Does the school have security cameras?"

"I didn't see any."

"Someone should call the headmaster and make sure. Even if they didn't catch any part of this attack, they might show him fleeing or her limping, anything that could help."

A public defender did arrive only for Brian to go, "Who's this?"

"I'm your lawyer."

"I don't want you. I want my aunt."

"You have a lawyer?"

The boy talked to the man for a little bit just for the lawyer to leave. "Brian says he has a lawyer, his aunt."

"Why didn't he call his aunt?" Cabot questioned.

"No one offered him a phone call or asked him who his lawyer was. He says the cop just left the room when he asked for his lawyer and didn't wait for him to finish talking."

Cabot groaned. "Someone get him his aunt, so we can get this moving."

Munch got the card from the boy and told her, "Your nephew is being held in suspicion of sexual assault. He's at the 1-6."

She made it in about 15 minutes.

Alex was surprised to see, "Ashley Kramer?"

A 5'7 black woman with black hair and dark brown eyes waltzed in with a suit and shoes to rival Alex's.

"Cabot!"

The two women hugged.

"Since when do you have a nephew?"

"Since my sister in law adopted him last year. Did he say anything?"

"He lawyered up right away," Stabler said with a scowl.

"Good boy. I expect your recording devices to be off while I interview my client, and then we'll chat."

Ashley turned around and went inside.

"How do you know her?" Olivia questioned.

"She was my mentor when I first got to the DA's office. She was my sounding board for arguments, legal strategies, etc."

"So she's better than you," Stabler huffed.

Olivia glared, but Alex wasn't fazed.

"She's very good, and she knows my style, but then again, I know hers."

"Why isn't she an ADA anymore?" Olivia questioned.

"Better pay and fewer hours. She wanted to start a family soon, so she wanted to save."

Olivia rubbed Alex's tummy. "We have a family," she whispered.

* * *

Ashley spent about 20 minutes in the room with her nephew. He looked agitated and upset.

Olivia couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell he was on edge. Maybe he'd just fess up, and they could go home.

When the defense attorney came out, she said, "Alex, I'd like a sidebar."

The two women went into an empty room and shut the door.

"My nephew has no idea what you're talking about. He doesn't even know who the complainant is, and he never touched anybody."

"Our victim says that she knows him from the neighborhood, he pushed her into a bathroom and raped her, and she may have an STD from it."

"And when did this supposedly happen?"

"2:30PM Friday."

"Who is your alleged victim?"

"Kiara Jones."

Ashley pulled out a phone and sent a text message.

"You're going to send your investigators everywhere," Alex said.

"Of course. We both know too well that cops arrest the suspect as soon as possible and look to prove it later. The proof may tell a different story."

"These are good cops."

"I never said they weren't, but good isn't perfection. They may be right most of the time, but most isn't all. He didn't do this. I don't expect you to take my word for it. It would make you a crappy ADA if you did, and then I'd have to bop you on the head, but I'm confident we'll resolve this by Christmas. I have holiday plans. I'm not changing them."

Alex raised a brow. "I have plans too, but my victims come first."

"So you have a bun in the oven."

"Two in the oven."

"Twins, that is exciting. Do let me know if you're having a baby shower."

"I hope not!"

"Then I'll just have to send a gift. It's good seeing you."

"Yeah, you too Ash."

Ashley went back in to see her nephew. She interviewed him again with the new information.

"I don't know why she'd lie on me like that! We were friends."

"Good friends?"

"Eh, she'd mess around with guys I used to hang out with. I stopped hanging out with them and started focusing on football more, so I didn't see her as much, but we didn't have any falling out or anything."

While Ashley tried to learn everything that her nephew could tell her about Kiara, her investigators Paul and Della to speak to the football coach, the headmaster, the school nurse, and to look for any other witnesses or evidence.

* * *

The officers, of course, were looking to build their own case.

"Brian Briggs is 17 years old, the starting tight end for the school's football team, and had scouts looking at him all season," Munch said having read through the school papers.

"He has no priors and no prior disciplinary problems with the school," Fin added. "He just earned an award for doing 200 community service hours."

"Ashley said he was adopted last year," Olivia added. "Let's see if we can find out why."

They went to see if there were any police reports involving him as a witness or his biological parents.

Eventually, Stabler found it. "It looks like he was adopted by his older sister Jodie Peterson, maiden name Briggs."

"Do we know why?" Cragen questioned.

"There was a police report," Olivia said. "There was some kind of scuffle. No one was arrested, but Jodie came to get her brother, and he never went back."

Cragen looked at the report. "I'm going to get a hold of the c.o. of the officer who filed this report. Maybe they can give us some insight into Brian Briggs."

The football coach was happy to talk to Paul about Brian.

"He's a really good kid, good grades, great on the field, likes to do charity work in his spare time."

"How does he get along with the team?"

"They love him, voted him a captain, the younger kids all study his moves and his training."

"Any conflicts with people in school."

"Not that I can think of. I really don't see how it's possible he attacked anyone. It's so unlike him."

Della spoke to the headmaster, some of the boys during lunch, and she went to speak to the custodial staff. Sometimes they see everything.

"Did you work on Friday afternoon?"

The man with the mop nodded.

"Can I ask you some questions about what you did and saw?"

Tuesday

The team only had another 24 hours to charge Brian or let him go. They had the security cameras, but they only confirmed that Brian left school at 3:30, which was normal, and Kiara left at around 3PM. She had called a friend to come pick her up.

Olivia and Elliot went to interview the friend.

"Do you think you'd be able to cover for me, if this goes into Christmas?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I'm going to Boston with Alex," she told him.

"But if the case is still going, she can't leave either."

"There's an on call ADA," Olivia reminded him. "He would fill in for her until she got back."

Elliot dropped it, for now.

They found Tasha Smith at her house.

"Kiara sounded really upset when she called me. She didn't say what happened, but that she wanted me to come pick her up. I did and she basically curled up in a ball when I drove her home. I asked her if she was hurt, but she didn't want to talk about it."

"Did she ever say anything to you after you dropped her off?"

"She only asked me not to tell her parents. She didn't want to get in trouble for leaving school early."

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were speaking with the officers who had come to the Briggs home a year and a half ago.

"We're investigating Brian Briggs for a sexual assault."

The officer seemed surprised. "We came to his house because the neighbors had heard screaming. Both the father and son looked a bit roughed up and they each said the other one started it.

The wife claimed she had been in the bedroom and she didn't know what happened. The father said he wanted his son out of the house because he was unruly.

Brian called his sister and she said he could come live with her. I couldn't prove it, but something told me the father started the fight. He just seemed very controlling, and he stared down his daughter angrily when she chose Brian over him.

The father's a hotshot attorney, so I figured no charges would stick, and we closed the case."

"Something happened to make Brian's father kick him out," Munch told Fin.

"And I doubt Brian's father would tell us."

"Maybe Jodie would, if she thought it would make his case more sympathetic."

Of course, when Jodie came to the police station, she came with her sister in law.

"You aren't a suspect," Fin advised her, which meant she didn't have a right to counsel.

"If you want to hear what she has to say before trial," Ashley told them, "then you will speak to her with me present. She doesn't have to answer any questions."

Munch raised a brow. "Shall we?"

They all went into the interview room.

"We have some questions about how Brian came to be in your custody," Fin told her. "According to the police, there was a fight between Brian and his father. You were called and then he came to live with you. Can you tell us what that fight was about?"

Jody looked at Ashley.

"You may answer."

"Father had gone through Brian's phone and found text messages that made him angry. He confronted Brian and got violent with him."

"And do you know what these text messages said?"

"No. Father broke the phone."

"And did Brian tell you why your father was so angry?"

"He did."

"And the reason was …"

She turned to Ashley.

"My client doesn't want the reason for his fleeing his father's home on the record."

"He's facing serious charges."

"I'm well aware of that, and I advised him that it would be best to explain it fully as I think it would likely resolve this case, but he's afraid."

"Of something other than prison."

"He's more afraid of his father."

* * *

When Alex came to get an update on the case, she was not impressed with what the 1-6 had amassed.

"So we have a victim's statement, a nurse, and a friend who didn't see anything, and no physical evidence."

"We have the results from the nurse's test. Kiara got chlamydia."

"That's only helpful if Brian also has chlamydia."

"What are you so annoyed about?" Stabler glared.

"I'm concerned that we have a suspect who is squeaky clean whose being represented by one of the best lawyers I know. He has no history of violence, and he volunteers at the boys and girls club. At trial, he'll just put on an array of witnesses who will say, he's a good guy, good guys don't rape, and we'll be dead in the water."

Before Alex could say anything more, she got a phone call.

"Cabot."

"…"

"You want to meet where?"

"…"

"I'll be there."

"…"

"I'll be back soon."

She promptly left the precinct.

Stabler muttered curses under his breath.

Olivia pretended not to hear him.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, she found herself in a café opposite Ashley Kramer.

"We have a bit of a problem."

"We or you?"

"I would say we both have an interest in justice so we."

"Go on."

"There's pretty good evidence that my nephew didn't do this."

"And?"

"And, he doesn't want me to reveal it."

"Why?"

"Because he's already had to face his father's rejection over who he is. He doesn't want to have to do that with everyone else in his life."

Alexandra frowned in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I can't be specific or else I would be breaching my client's confidentiality, but I can steer you in the right direction. What are you afraid to tell your father?"

Alex realized what she was saying. "Are you saying your client is …"

"I am not saying that at all. You can't learn that from me. You have to learn that on your own."

"Even if that's true, that doesn't mean he's innocent."

"Doesn't it? How often are your rapists …"

"Rape is about power, not gratification."

"True, but the power is gained by objectifying women, that only makes sense if you have a reason to objectify women."

"If I interview him, do you think he might tell me himself?"

"He won't want to, but I know how good you are."

"Get him to the precinct. I'll get them to turn off the recorders."

* * *

Of course, Elliot didn't like this at all. "We always record them when they talk, so we can play the confession in court."

"I'm well aware of why we record, but he won't talk with the recorders on."

"Are you giving him a break because his aunt is your friend?"

Alex raised a brow. "I am closing my case."

Brian came into the precinct and sat with his aunt.

Alex Cabot came in next.

Instead of her prosecutor mask, she just came in as herself.

"I want to have a conversation with you. Your aunt is here to make sure that this conversation is to your advantage. Wait for her guidance before answering each question."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I want the truth. If you did this, then I want to prosecute you. If you didn't, then I want you to go home. Your aunt wants the facts that are to your advantage to come out. Think of it as heads you win, tails I lose."

He looked at his aunt, who nodded.

"Let's start with Friday. What was your Friday like?"

"It was normal," he told her. "I got up, took a shower, grabbed a bagel on my way to school and went to class."

"What classes do you take?"

"AP Calc, English Lit, Physics, East Asian History, and French."

"And what periods do you take your classes?"

"My classes are the first five periods and my sixth period is free."

"And when is the free period?"

"2-3."

"What do you do during your free periods?"

"I usually study."

"What did you do this Friday?"

"I did my physics homework."

"Where?'

"I was in the library."

"Did anyone see you there?"

"I don't know," he told her. "The librarian would have seen me come in, but she might not have paid attention to when I left."

"How do you know Kiara Jones?"

"We were friends, or at least, I thought we were."

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"I think Wednesday. I don't remember seeing her on Thursday or Friday."

"And has she ever got mad at you or accused you of doing something wrong?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Have you ever?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I thought that if you had a girlfriend, maybe she was jealous. Maybe this had something to do with her instead."

"I can't say that I've ever had a girlfriend."

She decided to change tracks a little. "I hear you're really good at football."

"I might get into Stanford, well if I don't get charged. They won't take me if I'm in jail."

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to join the NFL and then I can use the money and publicity to start a charity."

"You like helping people."

"My sister says you should always help those who are in a worse spot than you are."

"She sounds like a good sister."

"She's the best."

"You live with her?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think it might be, if it helps me understand what this is all about, but I understand why you don't want to tell me. I have problems with my father too."

"Like what?"

"Like he didn't want me to be a prosecutor. He told me I needed to join the family business and when I didn't, he was disappointed. He loves me, I know that, but he wants me to be a certain way. He gets mad when I'm not."

Alex gave him a sympathetic look.

"He also wants me to get married and start a family."

"That's a problem?"

"No, but I won't be able to start the family he wants. I'm a lesbian," she told him, "and he sees that as a threat to his reputation and mine. He's the reason that I usually don't tell people, why I went out on dates with men to keep it a secret.

I only started telling people recently, and I did it because no matter what people say about it, no matter what my father thinks about it, I can't change who I am, and I can't hide forever."

"It's different for you."

"Why?"

"Lesbians are 'hot'" he said sarcastically. "Guys love it when girls kiss. I want to be an NFL player. The world isn't ready for a gay NFL player. My whole life, I've been working for this, and it will all go away."

"Brian, I promise I will do whatever I can to keep this off the record, but I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?"

He nodded.

They continued to talk.

When they were done, Alex said to Ashley "get him a std panel. If it's negative, that's very good for you."

* * *

When Brian and Ashley left, Alex revealed her new case theory.

"So you're saying Brian Briggs is gay," Stabler said to her. _He could have made it up?_

"When his father found out, he threw him out of the house. We can confirm that with the text messages that he had exchanged with his boyfriend, the ones his father found."

"We don't have them," Munch reminded her.

"He signed a release. We will have them from the phone company in a couple of hours."

"But this doesn't prove he didn't rape her," Stabler insisted.

"It does make it highly unlikely. How many gay rapists have attacked teenage girls?"

"But she was hurt," Olivia countered. "Her friend saw it."

"Her friend saw her crouch and complain. She has no way of knowing if Kiara was faking it or not."

"That would only make sense if …"

"She planned this out in advance," Alex finished. "Because Brian was willing to talk to me, we have a new lead. He says he was in the library. We should see if the librarian remembers him and if there are any security features in the library that could confirm he was actually in it."

"But we checked the cameras," Fin told her.

"There might be a card he needed to swipe to get in or a book he checked out. There's more electronic data than just the cameras."

Elliot and Olivia got to go to the librarian's house.

"Alex should have recused herself on this case," Stabler complained.

"Why?"

"She's taking her friend's side over ours."

Olivia hoped that wasn't true, but she was confused. Alex wasn't playing by her normal rules, but it was unusual for their suspect to be gay. She hoped Alex was right.

They got to the librarian's apartment.

"Sorry to intrude on your private time, but we really need to resolve this case as quickly as possible."

"Of course, come in."

The woman was about 50 and lived with her husband who was on a business trip.

"Were you in the library Friday afternoon?" Olivia questioned.

"I was. I like the Friday afternoon shift. It's quiet and I can do my own reading."

"You don't get a lot of students."

"No, just the regulars."

"And who was there this Friday?" Elliot questioned.

"Let me think, Maddie, Tommy, Laura, Brian."

"Brian Briggs?"

"Yes. He's a nice boy. He's better than a ladder."

Olivia smiled weakly. "Do you remember when he got there?"

"I'd say about 2PM."

"And when did he leave?"

"Maybe 3 or a little after."

"Would you have seen him if he left for the bathroom?"

"He would have passed me. I don't remember him leaving, but if I was reading, I could have missed it."

"That was useless," Elliot complained.

"It got us three possible witnesses," Olivia mentioned.

Wednesday

The 48 hour deadline was quickly approaching.

"What do we have?" Cragen questioned.

"We have the text messages which confirmed that Brian bats for the other team," Munch held up a printout.

"We also have a librarian who doesn't remember Brian leaving the library, but maybe he did," Olivia told him.

"This is beginning to sound like he didn't do it," Cragen told them.

"Kiara sounded credible to me," Olivia said, "but I am confused on this one."

Alex came into the room, "I can explain why she sounded credible." She had papers in her hand.

"What are those?" Olivia questioned.

"I called the company that runs the library server to see if Brian had checked out any books or used his card. He did not, but Kiara did."

The company had sent over a full report since they do logs by the week, and Alex would need to submit a full report into evidence for a trial, not one single page.

"On Tuesday, Kiara checked out two books, one was Stories of Rape Survivors and the other one was Signs of Trauma."

"What?" Cragen questioned.

"She sounded convincing because she studied what to say and how to say it. She made this story up, and she made Brian her fall guy."

"Why?"

"Money," Alex told them. "Brian has a trust fund from his grandfather. He can't get it until he's 25, but if he's convicted of a crime and sued civilly, then his trust fund can be used to pay punitive damages. She accused him, so she could sue him later, but he bats for the wrong team."

"How would she know about his trust fund?" Munch questioned.

"Because her father works for the firm that manages Brian's trust. He has worked on the account."

"You're saying …"

"It's a family affair."

* * *

The police invited the Jones family into the room, under the pretense of catching them up to speed on the case.

Alex pretended to be sympathetic with Kiara but she secretly gave her the rope to tie her own noose.

She had Kiara tell the same story she told Olivia, but then Alex produced the two books from the library.

"What are those?" her father questioned.

"They are books that Kiara checked out from the library last week. They include stories of victims and the psychological signs that someone has undergone trauma.

Her story sounded convincing, but it's almost the same exact story as victim six in this book. Her delivery was also convincing but it's pretty identical to how trauma is described in this one.

The problem is that no victim experiences every indicia of trauma in the precise order given in this book. Any one victim may show three or more given signs but it is impossible to predict which signs those will be or when they will manifest. Somehow, Kiara managed to show every sign in periodic intervals.

Alex replayed her story and pointed to each trauma sign.

It's clear to me that she went to the library and got these books, so that she could make up a rape case. My question, however, was why Brian. They were friends. They never fought, but then I learned that Mr. Jones works for the same company that handles Brian's trust fund, and if Brian were found to have raped Kiara, then it would be easy to sue his trust fund and get millions out of it.

Kiara, you have a choice. Someone is going to jail for this, and it won't be Brian. It will either be you or your father. Who is it going to be?"

She turned on him instantly.

* * *

The police arrested Mr. Jones who lawyered up right away. The case got transferred since the 1-6 does sex crimes not fraud.

Now the squad could go home.

"You were awesome," Olivia said before kissing Alex's nose.

"I was just doing my job."

"How come you didn't just wait for us to get the library evidence?"

"I could have, but I wanted to make sure that we got out of here as quickly as possible, and I made Brian a promise. If he told me everything I needed to know, I would close this case without reference to his orientation."

"How did you know he was telling the truth?"

"Ashley and I met to go over the case, which is customary, and she wanted to tell me he was gay, but he wouldn't let her, so she had to hint until I figured it out. She would never violate client confidentiality, it's sacrosanct, but she knew that if she didn't get me a whole story, there was a risk he'd go to prison for something he didn't do. She wouldn't risk her career on someone who was guilty."

"You trusted her."

"I did."

"Did you trust us?"

"I always trust you Olivia, and I trust your squad to do their best work, and you did, but sometimes good goals conflict. The police have an interest in taking suspects into custody sooner rather than later, so they don't reoffend or escape, but not all suspects are guilty.

Most of them are, but you can't tell the innocent ones from the guilty ones straight off the bat. That's not your fault, but it is the reality that we live in. We're always on the same side, justice, but me being a prosecutor means that I have an ethical obligation to make sure our t's are crossed and our I's are dotted. If we had proceeded to trial, then it would have been because I failed to do that."

Olivia kissed her. "You're so sexy when you talk about law."

"What?"

"When you describe the system in a holistic way, it shows your intelligence and your poetic nature."

"I have plenty of poems for you this Christmas."

"I can't wait love."


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Eve

Normally, it was a four-hour drive from NYC to Dover, but it took them almost six hours because of the traffic and Alex's bladder, which was addled by the twins.

By the time they got to the Cabot estate, it was almost 7PM.

The house was huge. Olivia couldn't tell how huge in the darkness, but she could tell it was likely the largest home she had ever visited.

The butler, Wadsworth, was there to greet them.

"Welcome home Alex."

"Thank you Wadsworth. This is my guest, Olivia Benson." The way Alex held her hand clued him in.

"Welcome Ms. Olivia." He turned to Alex. "I will put extra towels in your bathroom."

"And can you put in an extra robe and set of slippers as well?"

"Of course."

The butler took their bags, even though Olivia was fine with carrying them.

"They won't let you do any work," Alex told her. "Just smile and act like it's normal."

"Any work?"

"Let me show you."

Alex went to get juice from the fridge, but the cook came and poured it for her.

"We have your favorite, Miss. Alex, mango juice."

"Thank you Esther," Alex proved her point.

"Why can't you pour your own juice?"

"I might break a nail."

Olivia made a face.

"Welcome to my world." Alex couldn't even put the glass away. A maid came and took it from her.

"How did?" Olivia didn't even see where she had come from.

"They're everywhere," Alex told her.

* * *

Dinner was at 7:30. It was then that Alex's parents made an appearance.

"Welcome Olivia," Jennifer said brusquely. "I would have come down when you first arrived, but I had a headache."

"That's code for she's still mad at me," Alex whispered. "I hope you are feeling better mother."

"Hmph," Walter grunted as he stepped into the room. He took his seat but he only spoke to his wife. "What's for dinner?"

"Shrimp scampi," Jennifer told him.

Alex got annoyed. "If you want to give me the silent treatment father, that's your own business, but there's no reason to be rude to my guest."

Olivia's eyes widened. _She did not just say that._

Alex and her father locked eyes and got into a death staring contest. Olivia learned from where Alex learned her steely moves.

"Welcome, Olivia. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you."

Olivia slid her hand along Alex's leg under the table. _Calm down, please!_

The chef arrived with traditional Caesar salads to start the meal.

The butler came and added fresh black pepper to each plate.

Olivia took a bite. It was quite tasty.

The meal was eaten in an eerie silence. Alex refused to bow down to her parents and she made a point of letting them know that.

"How would you like to visit the stables tomorrow?" Alex asked Olivia.

"That sounds like fun. When did you want to go?"

"I think 10 would be a good time. I can also give you a tour of the grounds."

She made no effort to talk to either of her parents.

It wasn't until the main course came that they spoke again.

Everyone got shrimp scampi except for Alex who got clams and linguini.

"How come your plate is different?"

"Because I detest shrimp scampi. When mother is mad at me, she tells the cook to prepare dishes I don't want to eat. Luckily, Esther likes me more."

Olivia wasn't expecting such a loaded answer. _Maybe I shouldn't speak._

"I hope those are your hormones speaking," Jennifer cautioned.

"I wasn't aware that hcg could speak," Alex commented to no one in particular.

Eventually, the silence was too deafening. Olivia had to talk about something

"Alex and I closed a case this morning," she said. "She extracted a confession most brilliantly."

"I'm not surprised," Walter said. "Alex has always been brilliant. Recently, however, she seems to have decided to go rogue."

"So an accidental pregnancy is the societal equivalent of being a scoundrel?"

"It's not your pregnancy," Walter countered. "It's your refusal to marry him. Children need a father."

"Marriage doesn't make him more of a father. I grew up with plenty of kids who barely knew their father even though they were married to their mothers and lived in the same house. Either parents put time into their children or they don't. A marriage license won't change that."

"But what happens when he marries another and has other children. Do you really think they will get the same amount of time as yours?"

"They won't," Alex acknowledged, "but I don't think that marrying someone I had no romantic interest in would serve him, me, or the twins. We'd all be miserable."

"You must have had some romantic interest in him," Jennifer insisted.

"I was upset and I got drunk. I only saw him as a friend. I know I should have been more careful, but I'm not going to compound the problem with a bogus marriage. When I get married, I want it to be for all of the right reasons."

Walter could see the way his daughter and Olivia were looking at each other, and he had a reason as to why she wouldn't marry the father. He was fond of Olivia. Alex could use someone to protect her. "I can hardly say this is ideal," he said, "but I know my princess well enough to know she isn't going to change her mind. Perhaps, we should have a happier topic of conversation."

Olivia found the dessert conversation much more pleasant. Walter wanted to hear about what Olivia liked to do for fun and it was easier to talk about basketball and volunteering than it was to wonder if Alex and her father would get into a duel with their butter knives.

* * *

After the meal, Jennifer informed Alex that there would be a small gathering tomorrow, and she expected her to be on her best behavior.

_Boring ass party of doom! _"Of course Mother."

"And I'm sure you'll behave yourself," Jennifer said to Olivia. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one I sent to etiquette school."

"Alex's problem has never been her table manners," Walter teased. "It's always been her barbed tongue. She inherited it from my father."

"Oh Grandpa was the worst. He would make people cry for fun," Alex laughed.

"Didn't you make a girl cry her first day of law school?"

Alex smirked. "She tried to argue that black people were inherently predisposed to crime and should be policed more intensively than everyone else. I didn't hold back."

* * *

Before her Alex could get Olivia upstairs, Walter asked to borrow her for a moment.

"Dad if you …"

"She is not on the hot seat," Walter told her. "You on the other hand …"

Alex put her hands up and went up to her room.

Olivia was impressed with Walter's study. It was large, with a large window in the back, a large oak desk with an impressive looking office chair, elaborate lighting and there was a minibar neatly tucked away under a wooden covering.

"Are you a fan of Scotch?"

"Sure?" She had no idea.

He produced a bottle and poured two glasses. Hers was on the rocks and his was neat.

"First, I would like to apologize for our boorish behavior this evening. Jennifer and I have both had a considerable amount of trouble with this situation."

"Apology accepted."

"I hope you'll see that we do all love each other underneath the stubbornness, and tomorrow should be more fun. Bill and Margo do always lighten the mood, and we have some other guests as well."

"I'm looking forward to it." Olivia took a sip. She realized this was probably the most expensive anything that she had ever put in her mouth. It made her feel poor drinking it.

"You are the first person Alexandra has ever brought home to Christmas, which is a tribute to how much she cares for you. It also means that she thinks you have the intestinal fortitude to handle the Cabots and their tomfoolery, not everybody does."

Olivia could really see Alexandra in Walter, not just the blonde hair and blue eyes but in the way that he could command authority in the conversation. Olivia was somehow unable to speak. She merely nodded.

"Now, I asked to sit down with you because I get the impression that you and my daughter are more than just friends."

Olivia was unsure how to handle this. She wouldn't lie, but it wasn't exactly her place. "Perhaps, Alexandra would be the one to say. I don't want to …"

"Alexandra is not in this room deliberately," he told her as a matter of fact. "She is rather reluctant to share the details of her life with me, and for the most part, that's my fault. I can't say that I have always been the most supportive of her decisions in the past.

Instead of accomplishing my goal of steering her choices, she merely chose to hide them instead, that is my burden. Resolving that with her is my responsibility, but I also have a responsibility to make sure that my daughter is well cared for, and that is why you are here."

Walter put his glass down.

"Do you love my daughter?"

That was a question that she could easily answer. "More than anything."

"This won't be an easy path," he cautioned. "I can tell you right now that my wife is in denial when it comes to Alexandra's preferences. We have had a few tells over the years, but Jennifer chooses to keep her head in the sand. I cannot confess to being much better, but I am trying to change.

In addition, there will be political implications. My daughter is a talented prosecutor; you know that, and she has or at least had various political goals that may be trickier now than previously thought. If she still pursues them, then it will be a stressful road for both of you.

Are you ready to support her no matter what?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you have my blessing. I want my Princess to be happy, and I have a feeling that your presence is the reason she didn't reach over the table and slap me. She's done it before."

Olivia involuntarily raised her eyebrows.

"To be fair, I did threaten to send her to an all girls school in South Dakota. We got into a disagreement over my car. I thought she had put a dent in it, but it turned out to have been the gardener."

* * *

When Olivia came back upstairs, she found herself in a warm embrace.

"You didn't run away when the coast was clear."

"I'm not going anywhere. It will take more than one frightening dinner to get rid of me."

"You thought that was frightening? Wait until I tell my mother that you're not just 'my friend.'"

"Your father knows."

Alex's voice damn near cracked. "What?"

"He asked me point blank, and I wasn't going to lie. I love you, and I had no problem telling him that."

"What did he say?"

"That he wants you to be happy, and if you are, then I have his blessing."

"What did he do to my father?"

"He's not that bad," Olivia chided.

"I've never heard anything like this my whole life."

"Maybe you weren't ready to hear it yet."

For the first time, Olivia saw Alex speechless.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, she had a blonde haired beauty on top of her. "Merry Christmas."

Olivia kissed her. "Merry Christmas."

"I have a present for you."

"But it's only Christmas Eve."

"This present came early."

"Where is it?"

"Right here," Alex said as she kissed Olivia's neck.

"And here," she said before cupping a breast.

"And here," she said when she kissed Olivia's stomach.

"And …"

She kept going lower and lower, eventually finding herself between Olivia's legs.

"LEXI!" Alex's tongue was vicious in more ways than one as she explored the contours of her lover's sex.

Olivia clutched the sheets as her hips involuntarily bucked forward. Alex sucked on her hardened nub, and Olivia could really feel it right now. She was so stimulated that she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"OH FUCK!"

Two fingers slid into her wetness and curved forward, causing Olivia to hiss and cry out as she tried to hold off. She was going to burst too quickly.

Alex however wanted her to lose it. "Olivia, cum for me."

The detective lost control and gushed all over her prosecutor. Alex licked her clean and said, "That might have been a present for me."

Olivia was about to return the favor when there was a knock on her door.

* * *

"Miss. Alex, your mother is requesting your presence for breakfast. It will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Wadsworth."

Olivia was about to get dressed when Alex wrapped her arms around her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for breakfast."

"We still have 10 minutes."

Olivia raised a brow, but how could she resist a naked Alex.

* * *

When both girls came downstairs for breakfast, Jennifer was already waiting for them.

"I thought I Wadsworth gave you a wakeup call."

"He did, but I fell back asleep after it. Olivia had to come get me."

"Well at least one of you knows how to get out of bed in the morning."

Alex groaned.

"Now I want to discuss the party with you."

Mrs. Cabot started talking a mile a minute about the guests and how she wanted Alex to avoid mentioning her pregnancy or the circumstances of it, "but if someone asks you directly, I think it would best to say that you are acting as a surrogate for a friend who could not conceive her own child."

"What?"

The food arrived, crab cake benedict, and Olivia stuffed her face instead of participating in the discussion.

"They will think your pregnancy is honorable."

"And what happens when the twins are born and I keep them."

"Just say they misheard you before or that the mother and father broke up, so you kept the twins."

"But I already told Aunt Margo."

"My sister knows not to mention it. Your father has important clients coming and he doesn't need your predicament to embarrass him."

"You think his clients will leave because he's going to have bastard grandchildren?"

"And do not say that word in this house."

"William the Conqueror was a bastard."

"Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot!"

Olivia snorted. "Your middle name is Ellsworth?"

"Confucius was a b-a-s-t-a-r-d."

"I'm warning you."

"Da Vinci, Thomas Paine, Alexander Hamilton …"

"I will ground you."

"I will behave mother."

"That would be a first. Maybe if you can control yourself, you can work on finding a stepfather."

"Wouldn't you have to divorce Dad first?"

"Don't get smart."

After breakfast, Alex continued. "I was thinking of naming our son Confucius Da Vinci Cabot."

Olivia ruffled her hair. "You're a naughty girl."

"I thought you liked that about me."

"Maybe you should save your naughtiness for upstairs and not with your parents."

"I can't help it. I really think my pregnancy hormones have eroded my filter. Petrovsky almost put me in contempt before she saw my baby bump."

* * *

An hour later, they drove out to the stables to meet Chance. "Since my father didn't want to move into this house when grandpa died, we rent out the farmland and hire help to care for our animals."

They got to the back and Miguel was waiting for them.

"Miss. Alex, Miss. Olivia welcome."

There were four horses. Alex's horse, Uncle Bill's horse, Aunt Margo's horse and Trey's horse.

"Can you let Fantasia out with Chance?" They liked to go out together.

"Of course."

"Fantasia?"

"We got to pick the names."

Olivia gasped when she saw Chance. He was a chestnut colored American Saddlebred and he was beautiful.

He lowered his head down when he saw Alex, and she pet him affectionately. "Hey Buddy. This is Olivia. She means a lot to me, so be nice."

The horse seemed to understand, and Olivia felt a good vibe.

"I want our kids to learn to ride here," Alex told Olivia.

"Oh that would be just wonderful."

Once Miguel had Chance all tacked up, they lead him to the edge of the ring where Olivia got on.

She hadn't done this in well over a decade.

"I can't believe I'm on a horse again." She had all of the warm feelings she had when her mother was sober and to make it even better, she was about to have her own family. "This is amazing."

She went inside the ring and Fantasia ran along side them.

Alex couldn't help but admire watching Olivia ride. _The way her hips move up and down, oh I want her on top of me._

Alex got her lusty thoughts interrupted when she heard a bark.

She jumped to see a Rottweiler behind her, barking at the horses. It would around the ring, wanting to keep up but it could not get inside.

"It must be the farmer's," Alex commented as she sat down.

Chance had a really smooth gait, characteristic for his breed, and Olivia quickly got into the flow of riding on him.

She turned to the side to see the dog. It had apparently decided Alex was its best friend and it lied down on her feet.

"Having fun?" Olivia teased.

Alex stuck out her tongue. The dog copied her, which made Olivia crack up.

"Sheeba!" a man called out. The dog got up and ran towards him. "I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Oh she's no trouble."

"She loves the horses. When they run, she goes nuts."

"I wish I was here to take them out more."

"I'm Henry."

"Alexandra."

"This is great farmland."

"My grandparents loved it here. My grandmother planted the garden."

"You're Walter's little girl."

"I'm a bit pregnant to be a little girl, but yeah."

"You're having a baby?"

"Twins."

"How exciting."

"It is, but alas I can't go on the horses until after I deliver."

"Now that is a shame. Chance is my favorite."

"He's mine."

* * *

After Olivia's ride, she and Alex had lunch in Ava Cabot's garden.

"My grandfather was a successful man," Alex started. "He founded a major firm, won all of his elections, started a legacy, but out of all of his successes, the one he was most proud of was getting my grandmother to marry him. She was his Raison d'être, and you are mine," Alex told Olivia.

"When I decided to go to law school, I did it because I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to put bad guys away. I wanted to work up the ranks and be able to make the types of policy changes that would improve life for everyone. I always thought the greatest good would be reached by achieving the highest level in my grasp, but I was totally wrong.

It doesn't mean much for me to try to change the world if I can't change myself. I can't expect open the eyes and minds of others if I can't open my own heart. My heart was closed off before you forced it open, and I know whatever good I could do won't mean anything to me without you by my side.

I don't know how our relationship will change the plans I had made when I was single. I don't know if I'll stay in the DA's office, become a stay at home mom, go to a nonprofit or a firm, but I know whatever it is, I want it to be with you. You are my greatest good."

Alex was on her knee with a ring box in her hand, one she had surreptitiously taken from her pocket.

"Olivia Anne Benson, will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and be my wife?"

_She wants to marry me? She could have any woman in the world and she chooses me? _Tears started streaming down her face. Alex was horrified.

"Is this too soon?"

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and gave her a searing kiss. They melded together, their souls becoming one as they shared the same breath.

They broke apart when they ran out of oxygen and Olivia finally said, "Yes. I'm all yours."

Alex grinned before reciting the poem she planned for the occasion. Elizabeth Barrett Browning's _How Do I Love Thee_

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love with a passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

* * *

After she was done, she put the ring on Olivia's finger. The detective finally saw it, a diamond ring with rubies on either side. It was exquisite.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I got you a chain, so you can wear it around your neck if you want, in case you're worried about it constricting your finger."

"I will gladly wear it any way."

Alex was getting cold from being outside for so long, so they went into the house and inaugurated their engagement properly.

* * *

On the way back, they started talking about how they would tell people. They had planned to call Abbie and Serena on Christmas day anyway, so they could tell them then.

"I'm going to tell my mother before we leave. I refuse to hide anymore, but I think we should wait until after the party. If I 'mess it up,' she'll … I don't want to contemplate what she'll do."

"I want to tell Elliot before we announce it at work. He felt like he was the last to know about everything else."

"We could stop by when we drive home, or did you want to go alone?"

Olivia thought she should go on her own. "I don't want you to get upset well if he acts like a blockhead."

Alex kissed her knuckle. "However you want to do this."

They got home and Jennifer was not amused.

"Alexandra, where have you been?"

"I took Olivia to the estate so she could ride Chance."

"And that took almost all day."

_Well there was lunch, proposing, and sex._ "We stayed for lunch and hung out."

"Upstairs Missy! I have a tailor here and a stylist to get you ready."

Alex sighed. "Yes Mother."

She got upstairs where a woman was waiting for her inside. "I wasn't sure what size you were, so I bought a dress that I can take in while you're tending to your hair and such."

Alex nodded. "Thank You."

Olivia thought she was home free, but then the butler came in with dresses.

"I hope these are to your liking. Mrs. Cabot had these purchased for you."

There were two dresses, one for tonight and one for tomorrow. The dark green dress was for today and the red dress was for Christmas Day.

The green dress was backless and a little shorter than she was expecting, not that she expected someone to buy her a dress. "What kind of event is this?"

"It's a cocktail party, but Ms. Cabot is a fan of well more elegant dress codes than what one would normally find at a cocktail party."

"I see." This sounded horrifying.

Olivia took a shower and tried on the dress. Wadsworth did have a good eye. It fit her perfectly, possibly showing a bit more bust than Jennifer would like but Olivia knew Alex would love it.

The party started at 7:30. Jennifer wanted Alex and Walter downstairs at 7:15, so they would be able to greet the guests right away.

Wadsworth was sent to retrieve both of them.

"Can't a man finish his paper?" Walter complained.

Alex had been reading poetry, looking for something new for Olivia when Wadsworth came. "Can't a lady finish her poetry?"

The father and the daughter were both downstairs on time.

"You look lovely Alexandra," her father told her.

"Thanks Father. Is that a new suit?"

"Your mother insisted that I don't wear last year's in case anyone notices."

Their conversation came to halt when Olivia came down the staircase. Her dress hugged her curves and allowed her to show off her strong arms and shoulder blades.

Alex was practically choking on air. Walter saw right away how Alex fell for Olivia.

Olivia smiled when she saw Alex. "You look lovely," she said as she ran her fingertips along Alex's face.

The ADA lunged at her, pulling the detective to her ear and whispering, "I want to fuck you like an animal."

"What happened to the poetry?"

"It's a NIN song, does that count?"

"You look very elegant," Walter told her.

"That's the highest compliment you can get in the Cabot residence."

"You're such a butt," Olivia told her. "Thank you Walter."

Alex took Olivia's hand. "When do the suits get here?"

"Alexandra, I expect you not to call our guests suits," Jennifer cautioned as she came into the room. She had on a red dress; it is Christmas Eve after all.

Alex had on a black dress as it was slimming. "I should try their given titles, ambulance chasers."

Walter snorted.

Jennifer frowned. "I'm afraid of what you do at social events in New York."

* * *

Instead of traditional Christmas decorations, there were glass reindeer and Santa sculptures. They had mini crab cakes, mini steak pinwheels, mushroom tarts, and devilled eggs for food and a full bar with eggnog and hot cider for drinks.

Alas, there was no mistletoe. It was not that kind of party.

Some guests arrived right on time and the greeting began.

"Richard, Emily thanks for coming."

Alex swore that her mother's voice changed when there was company over. The prosecutor couldn't drink alcohol to get through the night, so instead she imagined all of the nasty things she wanted to do to Olivia tonight instead.

Once it hit 8PM, the party really started to fill up. Olivia and Alex were near the bar. The youngest Cabot was telling her fiancée embarrassing stories about their guests.

"You see him over there. He got his head stuck in the staircase as a child, twice."

Their giggle fest got interrupted when Jennifer wanted Alex to talk to some socialites.

Olivia was about to get more punch when an overconfident trust fund baby came her way.

"You must be new around here. I know all the regulars, and you're too hot to have slipped through my radar."

"Do you always approach women like you're a seventeen year old virgin?"

His face fell. When he hit on girls, they were grateful. Who the fuck does she think she is? "You're clearly not society. Society girls know their place."

"I know my place, far way from you." Olivia gave a fake smile before walking away.

Most of the guests were more civilized. Some of the older men seemed a bit lecherous, but they didn't ogle her too long.

* * *

When Bill and Margo arrived to the party, Alex couldn't wait to see them. "Uncle Billy?"

"My little lawyer," he called her as he kissed his head. "I ought to have Detective Benson arrest you."

"Why?"

"For bribing a member of the judiciary."

"How?"

"You bribed Margo into spending Christmas here, and she dragged me along to this God-forsaken party, therefore you bribed me."

"It was no bribe; it was a like kind exchange."

"That's what you think Missy."

Margo had gone to greet Olivia first. "I hope a congratulations is in order."

"It is," Olivia told her.

"Congratulations and welcome to our crazy family!"

"Do you want to see the ring?"

Margo nodded and they headed upstairs.

Olivia opened Alex's room and took out the ring box.

"It's gorgeous," Margo said as she looked at it.

"I want to get her a ring too, but I can't afford anything this nice."

"I know where you can get a ring."

* * *

Alex almost dropped her glass in surprise when she saw the Langans. When her mother didn't mention them, she figured they were going to New York to see their son or going to Europe to try and forget he was in a coma.

After her parents greeted them, Jennifer beckoned Alex. "Come say hello."

Alex thought they should know the truth, but it hardly seemed like the time to tell them.

They made small talk for a few minutes and then the Langans went on.

Walter noticed his daughter looking ghostly. "Perhaps we should get you some water. You must be tired being on your feet all evening."

He took her to the lounge, and he asked her if something happened to make her so uneasy.

"I didn't think the Langans would come. It was hard to know what to say to them given Trevor's accident."

"I know. If you act normal, it seems rude, and if you pity them, it seems patronizing."

"Can I ask you a hypothetical?"

"Sure."

"If Trey had sired a love child with a girl before he died, would you want to know?"

"Of course I'd want to know."

"And when would be the best time to tell you?"

Walter frowned. "I guess not at the funeral, but anytime after. Why?"

"Now imagine Trey was in a coma, what would you do?"

Walter's heart skipped a beat. "You mean …"

"I couldn't tell them at the hospital, and it never felt like a good time."

"I think it will shock them, I know it will, but ultimately, I think they will be happy. I would tell Sr. first. He tends to be more balanced than Audra."

Alex slumped against her father's shoulder. She needed to be his little Princess right now.

Eventually Wadsworth came to suggest to them that they return to the party before Jennifer threw a hissy fit.

When they got to the party, Bill and Margo were getting to know Olivia.

"It looks like you found someone charming," Bill told Alex.

"She is."

"And what do you see in my riff raff for a niece?"

Alex pouted.

Olivia cracked up.

The party started to wind down. The guests starting going home and Alex noticed the Langans were getting their coats.

"Mr. Langan, could I have a word with you before you go?"

"Of course Alexandra."

They stepped into her father's study where she apologized for not telling him this earlier, but she really wasn't sure how.

"I think it's obvious that I'm pregnant. I'm expecting twins, and they are Trevor's. You're going to be a grandfather."

Mr. Langan's jaw dropped. "Did he know?"

"Not that they were twins, but he knew I was pregnant. I had just found out about a week before his accident."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure?"

She nodded. "He was the only one."

Mr. Langan cracked a smile. "Please keep me in the loop on how you all are doing. We'll be there however we can be."

They hugged before he and his wife left the party.

"What was that about?" Audra wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

Audra pouted, but she said no more.

* * *

Now that the guests were gone, Alex and Olivia could finally go to bed.

"One thing first," Olivia told Alex.

"I waited all night to fuck you, I suppose I can wait five more minutes."

"How romantic," Olivia teased. She led Alex into a corridor where mistletoe was hanging.

They turned to each other and shared a tender kiss.

"Now it's Christmas."

"Now who's the romantic?"

They went back into Alex's room where they disrobed and fell into bed.

"I told Trevor's father today."

"Is that your idea of foreplay?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, but I wanted to tell you before I forgot. Dad knows too."'

"What about your mother?"

"She's going to get a lot of news tomorrow. Merry Christmas, I'm gay, am engaged to Olivia, and Trevor Langan, the guy you wanted me to marry but is now comatose, sired our babies. See, that's what I call foreplay."

Olivia kissed her nose. "You are incorrigible."

"You're mine." Alex kissed her lips and soon, they got under the sheets.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Day

Christmas Morning

Alex and Olivia woke up to the lawyer's cell phone ringing.

"Who would call so early?"

She grabbed her phone.

"Cabot."

"ALEX, SERENA BOUGHT ME A PUPPY!" Abbie was fucking hysterical she was so happy.

Serena got Abbie a black lab for Christmas.

"Who is going to take care of her?" Alex questioned as she put them on speaker.

"Abbie is, but in case she doesn't I have a dog walker and a dog trainer on speed dial."

"Better sign her up now."

"Shut up Alex! Her name is Persephone and she's perfect!"

"Should we tell them now?" Olivia questioned.

"Why not? We have news too."

"Let me guess, you bought her a horse or a plane," Abbie said sarcastically.

"No ... I bought her a ring."

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!" Serena shrieked.

"I'm going to be Olivia Benson Cabot."

Alex looked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm yours, and I want us all to be Cabots."

Alex kissed her.

"AW you two are mushy as fuck!" Abbie told her.

"Wish us luck. I get to tell my mother all of this."

Abbie started cracking up.

* * *

When Olivia opened the blinds, she saw snow. "It's a white Christmas?"

"We should go make snow angels," Alex told her.

"Let's do it."

They had a playful morning in the snow and then Olivia called her mother.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

"Olivia, you remembered to call me."

"Of course I did Mom."

"Still running around with that fellow."

"Alex proposed yesterday Mom. I'm engaged."

The last time Olivia said this to her mother, it caused a nearly lethal fight.

"I guess that's good. Alex isn't a scoundrel right?"

"No, a lawyer, a very successful lawyer."

"Hold onto him."

"Wait him?" Serena Benson hung up before Olivia could explain. "Oops!"

* * *

Alex debated telling her mother everything at dinner, where she would have buffers and telling her privately, so that others wouldn't hear her reaction. Ultimately, she decided to split the difference.

"Mother, can we talk?" Alex found her mother in the kitchen.

"Of course." They went into the tea room.

"There are some things that I need to say to you, things I should have said years ago, but I didn't know how."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother … I'm a lesbian."

"No you're not."

"What? I'm not joking."

"You're pregnant. Lesbians can't get pregnant."

"Yes they can, and yes I did. I like girls. I've known this about myself since I was 14 and had a crush on the female trainer that worked at my soccer camp. I've only been with a male twice, once when I was 16 to get it over with and again in September when I was drunk and depressed. I've had many more experiences with women."

"That is ridiculous. Why would you want to be a lesbian?"

"It wasn't a choice Mother. It's how I turned out."

"Of course it's a choice, choose a man. There are plenty that would take you, even with child. You are an Ellsworth and a Cabot."

"I know who I am Mom, and I'm happy. I'm also in a relationship, and it's serious."

Jennifer sighed. "I don't know what to say."

It would be easier if her mother kept yelling or went in denial again. When she said nothing at all, it was impossible to know what would happen next.

* * *

Olivia had her own parental discussion.

"Come in," Walter said when he heard a knock on his study.

Olivia cautiously opened the door.

"Olivia, what can I do you for?"

"I'm here to ask for your blessing. I want to propose to Alexandra." It was still weird saying her whole name.

"You already have it. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia went back to her room where she saw Alex crying in bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"My mother shut down when I told her."

Olivia lied beside her. "I'm right here Baby."

"The sad part is, I only got like 1/3 of the way through my news. She freaked out before I even told her we were together."

Olivia stroked her hair. "Maybe it will be better at dinner.

* * *

Dinner was at 7:30. Bill and Margo came which made it easier for everyone.

"Aren't you looking radiant?" Bill said as he kissed Alex's forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Billy."

"Margo, I love your necklace," Olivia told her. It was a silver swan.

"Thank you. It's from my favorite ballet, Swan Lake."

Bill and Margo had envelopes for Alex and Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You're family now," Margo told her.

Alex opened hers right away. "A spa weekend! This sounds amazing."

"It's for after the twins are born," Margo told her. "We'll watch the twins for you, so you can have a little time to yourself (and a friend of course)."

"This is so thoughtful."

Olivia opened her present next. "Box seats for the Knicks!"

"I thought you might have fun with that."

"You know the way to my heart!"

* * *

Dinner was an elegant affair. They had a hot appetizer, a cold appetizer, a main course, a cheese plate and then a dessert.

The hot app was a spicy sausage soup.

"I never knew sausage soup could be so good," Olivia admitted.

"It's the fennel," Margo commented. "It really pairs well with the sausage."

After the sausage soup came tuna tartare and then a confit duck with purple potatoes and green beans.

Alex devoured everything, including the bread they served on the side.

"A little hungry," Walter teased.

"I am eating for three."

The cheese plate was a baked brie with gouda and chevre. After finishing her own cheese, she tried to get Olivia's too.

"Don't be rude," Jennifer chastised.

"First one finished helps the others."

Olivia wanted to kiss her then and there. "You can have the brie. I know you want it."

Alex helped herself to some and before she knew it, there was chocolate mouse for dessert, but Alex didn't get a moose, she got a ring box.

"Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot," Olivia said as she knelt in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Jennifer's mouth gaped.

Alexandra opened the box and saw it was her grandmother's ring. "How did you?"

"I had a little help."

"You know the answer's yes."

"I do, but it feels nice to have you say it."

Olivia put the ring on her.

The rest of the family cheered.

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and then she yelped.

"Baby, what is it?"

"The twins. They just kicked."

Olivia put her hand on her stomach. "Whoa!"

* * *

Everyone wanted a turn, except for Jennifer who was still in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" Bill questioned.

"She didn't realize I liked girls until today."

"What?"

"You knew before I told Margo?"

"We've known since you were 16," Margo admitted.

"How?"

"Remember the stable girl who used to work with our horses when you were in high school."

"Yeah."

"Remember what you used to do with her in the stables."

"Margo!" Walter complained.

"Anyway, I went to get my horse one afternoon, and I overheard you two."

"You never said anything."

"I figured you'd say something when you were ready."

She had a point. Her parents might not have been ready to hear it, but she wasn't ready to tell it to them either. She preferred the delaying the inevitable confrontation.

Bill and Margo wanted pictures to commemorate the evening.

Both Olivia and Alex wore their rings proudly as they embraced one another.

Walter tried to work this all out with his wife.

"Jenn, honey, talk to me."

"How could she and Olivia get married? They don't even have gay marriage in New York."

"They can get married here (Alex kept MA as her official domicile even though she moved to NY) or in Connecticut or maybe even in DC or …."

"Where did we go wrong? Is this something we did?" She blamed herself when Trey died and she blamed herself for this too.

"Alex is who she is. We both knew something was up and we ignored it. Did your really think she was showering with that other girl to save water for the environment?"

Jenn groaned.

"Or that she and Abbie were doing sociology research in bed. She could have been more upfront with us, but it's not like we had our listening ears on. I know we didn't plan this, but we're going to be grandparents. Our daughter's getting married. The Langans are on board and we should be too."

Earlier that day, Walter called Trevor Sr. to discuss the twins. The Langan was surprised to learn that Alex had moved on with Olivia, but he was not displeased. "This could be advantageous. The country's feelings towards gay marriage are shifting. If she can raise a "normal" family, she could find herself able to attract wealthy donors if and when she wants to go into politics."

"What do the Langans have to do with this?"

_SHIT!_ "They wanted to support Alex because ..."

"Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot!"

The prosecutor broke her kiss from Olivia when she heard her mother's yelling.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Jennifer marched over to them. "Is Trevor the father?"

Oh hell. "Biologically, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it have made if I told you earlier? He's in a coma."

"But he could wake up. You two could still have a proper family."

Alexandra sent a death glare to end all death glares. "He wanted to marry me before he got into the accident. I said no then and I'm saying no now. Trevor is a friend, a good friend, but I have no interest in him. I hope he wakes up. I hope our children get to know him, but I love Olivia. I choose Olivia, and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

Jennifer's eyes welled with tears. She loved her daughter, but she wasn't sure who her daughter was anymore.

Jennifer Cabot wasn't the only unhappy grandmother. Audra Langan was not happy when she learned that Alexandra intended on marrying a woman, "a police officer of all things."

Trevor wanted to wait and see how this played out.

Audra was never one for waiting. She wanted someone to find out everything on this Olivia Benson. There has to be a way of getting her out of the picture.


	12. Chapter 12: Vacations Don't Last Forever

The Christmas festivities came to an end. Olivia drove them back to New York. She loved driving Alex's car. It had heated seats, amazing!

"Can you drop me off at the hospital before you go to visit Elliot?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"I want to tell Trevor about the engagement."

"Okay." Olivia thought it was sweet in a way that she went to visit Trevor. The detective had trouble reconciling Alex's childhood friend with the lawyer they saw in court, but he seemed to have a mask of his own.

Two hours later, Olivia was dropping off at Mercy.

"I'll come right back," Olivia told her.

"I'll be fine," Alex pecked her lips before getting out of the car.

* * *

Olivia drove to the Stabler residence.

Dickie hadn't seen that car before. "Dad, who out of your friends can afford a beemer?"

He got up and saw Olivia getting out of the car.

"Where did she get that ride?"

She was going to ring the bell, but Elliot answered it before she could.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Liv. Come in."

She brought some gifts, candy to be shared amongst the children and a nice bottle of wine for Elliot and Kathy.

Dickie tried to take the whole bag, but his siblings managed to thwart him.

"Stop fighting or I'll take it away," Kathy warned. "Hi Olivia."

"Hey Kathy, how was your holiday?"

"It was nice. My parents came to visit. They just left this morning. How was Boston?"

"It was nice. I didn't actually make it into the city. There was too much to do at their home." Next time, she wanted Alex to show her around.

Kathy sent the kids to play outside so the adults could talk.

Olivia was about to tell Elliot the news when Kathy blurted, "That is a rock!"

Elliot looked down to see a sparkling diamond. _Of course, Alex got her a huge diamond. _

"Alex proposed on Christmas Eve."

"Oh it's gorgeous," Kathy cooed. "He gave he a ring from a cracker jack box."

Elliot growled.

"I'm just teasing. It was a lovely ring," and we were just starting out. "Have you two set a date?"

"Not yet." Olivia wasn't sure when Alex wanted to get married.

"I want to hear all about the proposal."

* * *

Olivia started to tell the story when she heard Maureen run in. "Dickie hurt his arm."

"Do you think it's broken?"

"No, but he's crying a lot."

Momma to the rescue, Kathy went to retrieve him.

It was now just Elliot and Olivia. She was hoping he'd be okay with this. The blank stare on his face, however, suggested otherwise.

"El talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" he sounded vexed.

"I don't know. I just told you I was engaged. I was hoping you would say something like _Congratulations _or_ I'm happy for you _or_ I hope there's good cake._"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You haven't even been together three months yet."

_He has no idea how much I love her._ "We're going to be parents El. I wouldn't be with her if I wasn't sure."

He sighed. "Look Liv, I don't know about this. Do you really think this can work?"

"Me and Alex?"

"All of it. Two mothers and no father raising a baby in a state that doesn't even recognize your marriage while you are also coworkers."

"So is your issue that I'm getting married too soon, that I'm marrying a woman, or that I'm marrying Alex?"

"All of the above."

Olivia wouldn't argue with him while his wife and kids were around. "This is my life Elliot, and Alex makes me really happy. If you can't support me, then I think it's time we find new partners."

She got in her car and left, hoping she didn't cry on her way she to the hospital.

* * *

Alex sat down with Trevor.

"I never bring you anything," she told him. "It seems odd to since you can't use anything, then again I don't know if you can hear my either, so maybe that point is moot.

I told your parents and my parents that you're the father. Your father is happy and I hope he is a part of their lives, so they stay connected to your family. I haven't heard from Audra yet which is either good or really bad.

My father accepted it, and my mother, well she wants me to marry you, which is not going to happen.

I proposed to Olivia on Christmas Eve. She said yes, and I hope you actually get to know her someday. She is amazing, and I love her. If it weren't for her love, I wouldn't have had the strength to keep the twins.

The twins started kicking right after she proposed to me on Christmas Day. I think that's a sign that they know she's their mother too.

She's the most amazing person I know. No matter what is wrong, she looks to help everyone else. She's my confidante, lover, and hero, and I hope you find the woman who can be all of those things for you.

Alex got ready to leave the room when she saw the nurse once more.

"It must be so hard having your boyfriend here," the nurse said to her.

"He's not my boyfriend," Alex told him.

"But you come and talk to him. His mother doesn't even do that."

"Before he died, my brother was his best friend."

"I'm so sorry."

The nurse and the ADA talked for a while. She was from Connecticut, just finished nursing school three years before, and came to work in hospitals because she wanted to help families through their worst times.

"My dad was sick a lot when I was growing up, so I was always in the hospital visiting him. I remember that there were always the nicest nurses to give us things or talk to us. That stuff really helps, even if it doesn't seem significant at the time."

The nurse was just leaving when Olivia arrived.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I was just chatting with Elsa."

Olivia didn't look like she was in a good mood. Alex decided to wait until she was home before asking any questions.

When Alex did ask Olivia about the visit, she started to cry.

"I can't believe he doesn't have my back." She knew it was possible, but she didn't think it would happen.

"What did he say?"

"He thinks it's too fast. He doesn't think two women should get married and he doesn't like you."

"Well, he's the reason you're crying right now, so I want to rip off his balls and feed them in through his nose." Bigoted jerk!

"He also said our marriage was pointless because New York doesn't recognize the marriage."

Alex cupped Olivia's face. "I love you, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we are protected legally and financially no matter what New York says."

"I don't even …" know where to begin.

"I'm going to make an appointment with a family lawyer, so we can discuss our options."

Alex knew this would be really hard for Olivia, but she also knew how strong her fiancée was. If she could get Alex through all of her baggage, she could deal with one obnoxious Stabler.

* * *

Before they met with the lawyer, however, they went to another doctors' appointment to learn the genders of their babies. Alex wanted them to have something to get excited about before they dealt with the boring paperwork.

"Ready to learn the genders," the technician asked as Alex and Olivia held hands in the room.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

He started to scan. "You have a boy right here and a girl right here."

One of each, just what Alex wanted, "that's perfect."

Olivia kissed her head. "I love you."

When they got home, Olivia got a baby book out. "We have four names to pick out."

"Four names?"

"First and middle."

"Oh right. We'll figure it out."

While Olivia was brainstorming on names, Alex had her own idea planning to do. Luckily, she had all weekend. They didn't pick up a new case, which also meant Olivia got a bit of a break from Stabler.

Monday

Alex woke up with Olivia's head resting on her breasts.

"You really like these, huh!"

"Well, they did grow a cup size, not that I didn't love them before."

"The doctor says they're still going to grow."

"Yum," Olivia kissed them. "I wish I could play with them all day."

"They're a bit sensitive for that."

"How about half the day?"

"I think we'll both get fired."

* * *

Eventually, both women got out of bed and made it into work.

Alex was doing trial preparation, and Olivia had deskwork unless a new case came in.

They shared a kiss, which turned into a second kiss, which became a third kiss which almost got them back into bed before separating and going to work.

Olivia was nervous but excited to tell the others about her engagement. She just hoped Stabler wasn't too much of an ass.

She stopped by the Captain's desk before going to see the rest of the squad.

"Hey Olivia how was your holiday?" Thank the Lord you actually took one.

"It was really nice. I needed some time out of the city, and her family's home was very relaxing."

"You're grinning about something."

She showed him her hand.

"And that's a rock!"

"She proposed on Christmas Eve. It was just perfect."

"Well, congratulations. When's the big day?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Fin noticed before she got to her desk.

"Liv, your hand is blinding my eye that rock is so big!" He covered his eyes for dramatic effect.

She raised a brow. "Nice to see you too Fin."

"Alex is making an honest woman out of you," Munch told her.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Fin retorted.

"I don't know how the rule adjusts for lesbianism. This could be a great term paper at Smith."

Olivia put her head in her hands.

* * *

They couldn't chat about the ring all day. They caught a case.

Desiree Thompson, age 14 ran away with a man she met on the Internet. "She's from LA and she flew into New York three days ago."

"Why is the call coming in now?" Benson questioned.

"Her parents had been away, and they didn't realize she left until they got home and the house was empty. They checked their credit cards and learned she was already here."

Investigators in Los Angeles were relaying the information they had to New York. The 1-6 had to try to find the girl before it was too late.

Fin and Munch started on getting security footage from JFK and seeing if they could figure out where she went and the identity of the person she had gone to meet.

Olivia and Stabler started with the information they got on her IMs with MickJagger18. The only good thing about the case was that Olivia had a reason not to have any personal conversation with Elliot.

"He started messaging her almost three months ago."

It started off like normal conversation. How old are you? Where are you? What do you do?

About two weeks in, he asks her to be his girlfriend.

"I don't really know you."

"I wouldn't lie to you Babe."

Eventually she says yes.

They start saying I love you only a couple of weeks after that.

She spent so much time on IM that Olivia figured that she was probably either a loner or depressed in school. Maybe she felt abandoned if her parents were away a lot. This guy probably messaged a bunch of girls and chose her because she seemed the easiest to persuade.

* * *

Alex was ready to go through the wall. In court that afternoon, the defense asked for a different prosecutor for their trial.

"Why should ADA Cabot recuse herself?"

"She's expecting your Honor."

"And?" Judge Warren wanted to know.

"What if she goes into labor?"

_Is he nuts?_

"Ms. Cabot, are you due anytime soon?"

"No."

"Anything else?"

"My client is accused of groping pregnant women."

"Are you afraid he'll try to grope her during the trial?"

He couldn't say yes. "Um no."

"Then stop wasting my time."

They ran the photos of "MickJagger18" that he sent to Desiree through facial recognition, but they didn't get any hits.

"We don't have him in our database," Olivia told Cragen, which doesn't mean he doesn't live in New York, but it makes him harder to find.

The security cameras only showed the girl headed for the taxi stand.

"She was still holding her phone," Munch pointed out. They already tried tracing it, but it was either destroyed or totally dead. "She probably took a cab to a location that the perp told her to be at."

They zoomed in for the taxi medallion. Fin and Munch went to see where the taxi had dropped her off.

According to the GPS, the cab took her to the New York Public Library.

"She paid cash," the cabbie told her after the receipt. "I don't remember anyone waiting for her."

* * *

The next step would be looking at the nearby security cameras and checking with the staff in the library. This was taking a lot of time. They did not have time.

Olivia called her fiancée to tell her she would be working late. "We have a missing 14 year old girl and no idea who she is with. She met the guy on the internet."

Alex knew how important this was. "If you need me, just call."

The detective worked through the night, but they weren't finding anything. They couldn't figure out from where MickJagger18 messaged Desiree. They weren't sure if any of the information he told her was true. Often times perps mix lies and facts to sound convincing. Olivia was hoping some of the information would lead to his real identity.

They had flyers with her face circulating, hoping that someone would see her and call. _I hope it's not too late._

* * *

When Olivia woke up in the crib, she felt groggy. She used to sleep fine in there, but now she slept worse without Alex.

She made it downstairs to get some coffee and saw coffee, donuts, and bagels. There was a note.

"Hopefully this keeps you fueled during the search. Alex"

Olivia smiled, best fiancée ever.

* * *

While Olivia looked for their missing victim, Alex met with a trust and estate lawyer, Nate Shanahan.

"Ms. Cabot, how may we be of service?"

"I inherited a trust fund when I was 25, and I need to make a will in case something happens to me."

"Of course."

Alex started to explain what she wanted, and they said they would draft the paperwork straight away.

"And can you refer me to a family lawyer? I also have inquiries about custody."

Alex wanted to get all of her affairs in order before the twins were born, just in case.

* * *

The 1-6 realized they would have to get creative to try and find Desiree. They managed to stream all of the security cameras they could access through their facial recognition software, so if she appeared anywhere on camera, they would get a match very quickly.

"We got a hit!" Fin told them. They saw Desiree at a Duane Reade

They all suited up and head out to the scene.

This was Olivia and Elliot's first time riding together since Christmas break.

They drove in silence. Olivia didn't have anything to say to him. She was just focusing on the girl.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Stabler asked her when they were almost there.

"I hope not, but now it not the time."

Fin got there first and asked the cashier which way she had gone. Cragen was still watching the surveillance footage in case she appeared on a new camera.

"She went uptown from here according to the cashier."

10 minutes later, they saw Desiree but she was alone.

Munch approached her, showing her his badge, so she'd know he wasn't some creepy old man.

"We're here to get you home Desiree."

She ran for it, but they had her surrounded.

She tried to fight Olivia, but the detective wrestled her to the ground, earning some scrapes, but she was okay.

They asked her what happened to MickJagger18, and she said she had no idea where he was.

"I was supposed to meet him at the library, but he didn't show up. I used the cash I had to get food and I slept in the park."

She didn't look like she had been roughing it for four days, but Olivia didn't comment right away.

* * *

When they got back to the precinct, they told her they wanted her to get a physical done to make sure she was in good health, and they would need to hear what she had been doing all this time.

Olivia got the distinct feeling that Desiree was hiding something. She just kept saying I wandered around, I don't know where. I bought food at carts or McDonalds. She bought a tarp and rope at Duane Reade, which she said was for making a shelter in case she needed to sleep outside again, but she wasn't cold when Olivia tackled her.

_I don't think she was ever sleeping outside. _

They kept her in protective custody for the night.

Her parents came for her the next day. They were ready to take her home when Detective Munch had to stop them.

"We have a problem?"

"What is it?" her parents wanted to know.

"We found Brian Gates, the man who lured your daughter here. He's dead."

And not just dead emasculated, Desiree hadn't stayed on the streets. She stayed in his apartment after she killed him. She might be stuck in New York for some time.


	13. Chapter 13: Child or Monster?

Not all thought justice was served by her detainment.

"She's a victim," Stabler insisted. "Why is she in custody?"

"Because she left a man to bleed to death," Alex retorted. He didn't die instantly. He died over two hours. "If she stabbed him in self defense, she should have gotten help, not waited for him to die and lived in his apartment with his corpse for days."

"She was only 14."

"I'm not saying she should face the same consequences as a jilted wife whose 45. The law takes into account age and diminished capacity. I can't just ignore a man's death because he was unsavory."

Alex was exhausted. She had one trial starting very soon. She was trying to get all of her legal paperwork in order for Liv and the babies and she had this case too.

"I might take maternity leave earlier than I thought," Alex told Olivia once they got home for the night. "I'm already exhausted and I wasn't going to start it for another 3 months."

"I would prefer that," Liv told her. "I don't want you to feel so much stress."

* * *

Unfortunately, stress was native to both Alex's and Olivia's jobs.

Olivia had to switch from investigating Desiree's kidnapping to investigating Desiree for murder. Her physical exam had shown no evidence of sexual abuse and there were no defensive wounds on Brian at all, suggesting she caught him by surprise. She likely killed him in his sleep.

Two parents who feared their baby was dead now have to fear she will be locked away for life. Desiree was just old enough to be tried as an adult. Alex, however, refused to decide on what she would seek for Desiree until the 1-6 finished its investigation.

It wasn't until the end of the week that they were able to figure out what happened. Apparently Desiree was a huge fan of the movie Hard Candy. She wanted to catch a pedophile and kill him, so she set out in online forums and chat rooms looking for someone who seemed to be pretending to be her age.

She had watched 20/20 and learned the signs that an online user is faking his or her age, vocabulary, screen name and other tells. Often older people who pretend to be young don't really know how young people talk and behave.

This was the worst case scenario as far as Olivia was concerned. "It was premeditated murder," and the law didn't care that she targeted someone who was likely a scumbag.

Then again, she was 14 and immature enough to commit a murder based on a movie. Was she capable of change? These were hard questions; questions Alexandra would have to decide and she didn't need the stress.

"I'm going to talk through it with some of the other ADAs on Monday," Alex told her. "I need someone to give me a fresh perspective and it's a hard one, one that might come down to politics more than justice."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I know you'll do the right thing."

* * *

The office view was to try her as an adult but offer her a deal, so she wouldn't have to go away for life.

"She's dangerous. She spent months luring someone and figuring out to kill him. She conceived the plan. She carried out the plan, and she shows no remorse. It would be unconscionable to let her get away with it because she was young."

Having the babies made Alex feel softer, but she couldn't ignore her job.

She called Olivia and told her what they said.

"So you're going to charge her as an adult?" When Olivia heard it, it sounded worse than she had anticipated it would sound.

"I don't know. I don't have to decide until Friday at 5PM, but I guess I'm leaning towards it. What I'm trying to ask myself is would she do it again given the chance and how could I know?"

Olivia had no idea. "There's a reason we have you smart Harvard Law people to think about this."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Just a little, but it's because I love you."

"Well, in that case."

Alex couldn't spend too much time thinking about Desiree because she had to go to trial.

* * *

The first day was Tuesday and she gave a powerful opening statement. "We live in a country where we believe in justice. When people are wronged, they need to be vindicated. When people do wrong, they need to answer for it.

The defendant, Steve Grisham, molested several pregnant women while they were riding the subway. He would attack them from behind after making sure they were alone.

He chose victims who would not be able to fight back.

He acted with malice.

He acted with intent and over the course of this trial, the State of New York will prove his guilt, beyond any reasonable doubt, and then it will be time for Steve Grisham to answer for his wrongs and for these victims to be vindicated."

Right away, she started with the first victim of the case. Usually, she would start with a police officer and a 9-11 call to establish that a crime had been reported but given the emotionally charged case, she thought starting with a victim and her story would be better, then transition to the officer and the other evidence from the investigation and then go to the other victims.

The first victim, Sasha was a good witness to start with. She showed emotion in her voice, but she didn't falter or get agitated. Her pain felt real and everyone in the room could feel it, except the perp who appeared to be lusting after her.

"I had nightmares for weeks after the attack. I was afraid he'd come back and hurt me. The stress almost cost me to have a miscarriage."

"No further questions."

Elliot Stabler was next. He was the lead on the case.

"When you got the first report of an attack, what did you do?"

"I went to interview the victim and get her statement."

"And what came next?"

"I asked her if she could work with a sketch artist to help make a composite."

"And did she?"

"She did."

Alex got the sketch into evidence and showed it to the jury. It looked like the defendant.

"And how did you get from this sketch to the defendant?"

Elliot did fine on the stand. Alex wasn't worried about that. They didn't clash until court closed for the day.

* * *

"So Desiree Jones is going away for life while this scumbag maybe gets three years."

"Who says she's going away for life?"

"You're trying her as an adult Alex, what do you think will happen to her?"

"I hope she takes a deal. It would be in her best interest."

"You don't want what's in her best interest. You just want another notch on your belt."

He walked off, unaware that the Ice Queen was about to cry.

Alex didn't tell Olivia about her confrontation with Elliot. She knew their relationship was rocky enough and she didn't want to make things worse while they were still partners.

* * *

On Thursday, the defense started its case. They claimed their client was innocent and this was a combination of mistaken identity and prejudicial behavior on behalf of the prosecution.

"ADA Cabot is expecting a child of her own. She has reason to lock way the perpetrator as quickly as possible and in her haste, she brought a case against the wrong man."

Alex just managed to avoid rolling her eyes. She'd get to his bullshit in closing.

The defense put on a character witness, his mother.

"Stevie is a good boy. He didn't do this." She started listing all the good things he did and his reputation in the neighborhood.

Alex had a killer cross ready. She couldn't get too mean, this was a mother, but she could get the woman flustered.

"Mrs. Graham, you testified as to the reputation of your son. Were you aware that he had exposed himself to a teenage girl in your neighborhood in August of last year?"

"Objection Character Evidence."

"Ms. Cabot?" the judge questioned.

"The defense put Mrs. Graham on the stand to testify as to his reputation in his neighborhood. It's allowable for me to inquire as to her knowledge of what happens in the neighborhood. Defense counsel opened the door."

The defense had no counterargument. It was in.

Alex continued to do things like this with every witness the defense put on. Finally, they decided to just rest their case.

Alex was getting her briefcase ready to go home when Steven Grisham lunged at her, desperately trying to pin her to the table and grope her. His lawyer got in between them, but then he fell on Alex, causing her to crash into the table.

The bailiffs rushed to seize the defendant, hauling him into custody.

"Miss. Cabot, I'm so sorry."'

_What if I hurt my babies? What have I done?_

She started hyperventilating. They had to rush her to the hospital.

Olivia was working on her DD-5s when Cragen came to her. "Olivia, you need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"The defendant attacked Alex in her trial today. She fell into a table."

The color drained from her face.

"Come on, I'm driving you." Elliot didn't want her driving like this.

Olivia was too shaken to speak. _I should have protected her. This is my fault!_

They got to the hospital and they rushed to the reception desk.

"I'm here for Alexandra Cabot."

"And you are?"

"Olivia Benson, her fiancée and her emergency contact."

A doctor came out and spoke to her right away.

"She's physically fine. They did another sonogram to make sure, but we're keeping her overnight because she had a panic attack."

"And the babies?"

"Are fine right now, but we need to get her stress levels down. Maybe she should take a few days off work."

"Can I see her?"

Olivia got to the room and Alex was crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Baby, this isn't your fault. It's that cad's fault and after I get you home, I'm gonna kill him."

"I shouldn't have taken the case. I didn't know I was pregnant when I got it, and when I realized I was pregnant, I thought I wasn't going to keep it and now …"

Olivia kissed her. "Our babies are fine. You're going to be fine, but I think you should take time off work until you are feeling better."

Alex nodded.

* * *

When they could, the other officers and prosecutors who work with Alex came to see how she was doing.

"Grisham's lawyer sent you flowers, and he reported himself to the bar."

"What? Why?"

"He lied to the judge. He knew Grisham wanted to jump you, but he was afraid asking for chains or more security would make him look guilty."

When Olivia heard that, she was ready to go to this guy's house. "I'm going to end him."

"Liv, what he did was selfish, but it's not all his fault. I could have asked for more security too or requested that another ADA took the case. Let the ethics board deal with him. I want you here with me."

* * *

Olivia stayed overnight with Alex. While Alex slept, she had a dream, one where her kid grew up to be a serial killer who killed serial criminals, basically Dexter.

"Why would you do this?" she questioned her son.

"You and Mama save the world from bad guys every day, but sometimes, the bad guys win. I only took out the ones who got acquitted on technicalities or the ones you couldn't indict in the first place. If the system would have worked, I would have used it."

Alex was so afraid that she woke up in the middle of the night.

"Lex, go back to sleep," Olivia mumbled.

Alex tried, but she couldn't.

In the morning, Dr. Gupta checked on Alex and said she was free to go home.

She gave Alex a referral to counseling services in case she needed to talk.

Alex took the card and they went home.

Olivia had taken the day off and she called Liz to say that Alex was taking the day off too, only to see Alex getting dressed for work.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to file the papers for Desiree's case."

"No you don't. Liz has an office full of ADAs."

"I never made up my mind on the case. I have to decide how she's being charged."

"And you can't call it in?"

"I'm sorry. I need to be there."

Olivia reluctantly took her to work.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Donnelly questioned.

"I have to see this case through. I might not get any sleep if I don't."

Alex convened Desiree's parents and lawyer to meet with her and Liz.

"What is the meaning of this?" opposing counsel wanted to know.

"I have two choices. I can either request that the judge try Desiree as an adult or as a juvenile. Despite the evidence of premeditation, I think that there is a chance for Desiree to change.

If your client is willing to plead, I will file juvenile charges and she will be free from the system by the time she is 18, unless she is still deemed a threat in which case she will be released at 21 years old. Her record will be expunged at the time of release."

The lawyer looked at the parents.

"Seven years is still a long time. We will either have to move to New York or only visit her sparingly."

"I'm willing to allow her sentence to be served in California, granted that California accepts her as an inmate. We will get her as close to where you live as possible. In addition, there will be cognitive therapy and counseling available to her. I know this isn't what you want for your child. No one wants this, but it's the best I can do."

The parents talked it over and they agreed.

Alex filed juvenile charges, and Desiree pled guilty that afternoon. Now, California would have to handle her.

* * *

Normally, the 1-6 celebrated at O'Malley's when they won a case, but this was not the happiest of moods. Their "victim" ended up being their killer, and their ADA got hurt.

Olivia decided to spend a quiet evening at home with her fiancée instead of going out with the guys. What she didn't realize was that the guys had different plans as well.

"We should take a bath together and snuggle," Olivia told her lover.

"That sounds delicious."

Before they could get started, the doorbell rang.

Abbie and Serena arrived with a cake.

"What are you two doing here?" Olivia questioned with a smile.

"You invited us," Serena teased.

"And told us to pick up your cake," Abbie rolled her eyes.

"That was me," Alex admitted. "I planned a tell party before all of the drama happened and figured we should have it anyway."

"A tell party?" Olivia questioned.

"One where we tell everyone the baby's gender. When we cut open the cake, the inside will be either pink or blue."

Olivia had no idea such things existed. "When did you plan all of this?"

"When we got back from the doctor's, and you were looking at baby names."

"I was wondering why you were so quiet."

Serena started setting up. Alex had gotten wine and beer for their friends and mini quiches that just had to be fired in the oven.

* * *

An hour later, people started arriving.

Liz Donnelly came with Lena Petrovsky. Melinda Warner and George Huang arrived. The 1-6 of course all arrived. Elliot brought Kathy.

Alex's family were still in Dover, but she promised to call them right afterwards and tell them all about it.

"Your apartment is gorgeous," Kathy told her as she looked around. The appliances all looked really nice. There was a lot of space. The furniture was plush and it had been decorated in part by Jennifer Cabot who despite her shortcomings had excellent taste.

"Thank you." Alex and Kathy started chatting. The ADA liked Stabler's wife. It made her dislike Stabler even more.

Munch and Abbie tore into each other as usual.

"So get any drinks thrown at you lately?" Munch teased.

"I don't know? Did you have another wife run off with all your money?"

While they had their pissing match, Serena had a more civilized conversation with Fin.

"So when are you two tying the knot?" Melinda questioned.

"I haven't had time to talk to Alex about it. Works been so crazy with the critical missing and her trial (which may be a mistrial now) and we haven't had any time to just sit back and talk about what we want."

"You both have the weekend off right."

"Yeah we do."

"I bet you'll come up with something lovely."

Once the guests were sufficiently drunk, they started calling for cake.

* * *

Olivia cut into it and everyone was looking for pink or blue just to see a blue cake was on top of a pink cake.

"We're having one of each," she said.

"Aw that's perfect," Serena told them.

"Have you picked names?" Abbie wanted to know.

"Not yet," Olivia told them. "We've been a bit distracted."

"But I promise that they will be original," Alex said. "No Walter Graham Cabot IV."

People laughed.

"I think you should totally name your daughter Alexandra II," Abbie told her. "If guys can do it, girls can too."

Alex didn't disagree, but "I don't want my kids thinking they have to follow in my footsteps. With names like that come expectations."

"I have the perfect name for you," Fin insisted. "Odafin Johnathan Cabot." He was drunk!

"Why not Jonathan Odafin Cabot?" Munch questioned.

"Because she likes me better than you."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

While their friends all gave drunken suggestions, Olivia canoodled with Alex.

"This is just what we needed."

Eventually, the party winded down and their guests went home.

Olivia did most of the cleaning up since Alex was asleep on the couch. Once she was done, she scooped up Alex and carried her to bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Child of a Monster

Olivia woke up with a naked Alex straddling her.

"Hello," Olivia said with a grin.

"I want you to fuck me." Alex's libido had gone up since her second trimester started, making her more insatiable than usual.

"Now how can I resist such an request?" Olivia leaned up and quickly kissed her fiancée before moving down her neck and across her chest. Her hands cupped Alex's enlarged breasts and kneaded them gently.

"OH LIV!"

Olivia had perfected her touch, gently teasing them for an extended amount of time until Alex felt ready to burst. Her back was arched and her hips were bucking just from her breasts being rubbed.

"Do you think I can make you cum just from this?"

Olivia sucked a nipple into her mouth and pinched the other one.

"FUCK!" Alex whimpered and cried for more until she came. She rolled onto her back and opened her legs. "More!"

"You're so greedy," Olivia teased before kissing her. She worked her way down Alex's body again and started using her mouth and fingertips to drive her lover wild.

"You taste so good," Olivia cooed as she tried to get more orgasms out of her tender lover. She rubbed and licked Alex's swollen sex, manipulating her easily as she thrashed on the bed.

"FUCK ME! OH FUCK!"

Olivia hovered over her. "Don't close your eyes."

Alex forced herself to look at Olivia as her fiancée brought her over the edge.

"One more," Olivia kept pushing until Alex shrilled loudly and fell back on the bed.

"Good morning," Alex said with a grin on her face.

They basked in the afterglow until it was time for breakfast.

Olivia saw that coffee had already been put on. "That's not from last night."

"No, I made it this morning."

"You got up before you woke me up for sex?"

"I wanted to wake you up for sex an hour ago, but you were too cute while you were sleeping, so I got out of bed, put on some coffee, called my father."

"How did that go?"

"He was excited that we're having a boy and a girl. He wants a little princess to spoil and he was already talking about his grandson taking over the firm since I don't want to."

"Why couldn't our daughter take over the firm?"

"She could. He's just a little old fashioned. Anyway, we started talking about trusts, estates, life insurance."

Olivia cringed. "Sounds painful."

"He wanted to make sure that we were protected if anything happened. I had already hired a firm to write my will, including provisions in case I ever become incapacitated. It's easy to designate what to do with our money. Figuring out what to do about our children is trickier."

"How do you mean?"

"The law will only let us designate two parents; as a default, Trevor is one of them, but we don't know if he'll ever be able to exercise that right practically. I could make you a legal guardian for now and wait and see if he wakes up. I could also petition the court to have his parental rights revoked because he's incapacitated, so that you can adopt them."

"What do you want?"

"I want the law to see what I see, that you are their mother too, but I don't know how easy or difficult that will be. A lot of that may depend on how Trevor Sr. reacts. He might try to stop me on his son's behalf."

Olivia had no idea how this would all work, but she trusted Alex to figure out what would be best for them. She always had before.

The conversation transitioned from legal documents to wedding planning.

"We could get married in Massachusetts. I still have my domicile there."

"But you live here."

"I do, but I'm still officially a resident of MA. I vote there."

"Why?"

"So I could get married. At least one of us has to be a resident there to have the marriage in the state."

"You stayed an MA resident all that time for a possible marriage."

"I knew I'd never marry a man."

"Your legal maneuvers are sexy."

Alex kissed her. "We could also marry in CT which would be closer for the squad, but I have more ties to Dover."

"Do you have a location in mind?"

"I'd like either the beach house or my grandmother's garden."

"How far away are they?"

"About 20 minutes, why?"

"We could get married in the garden and then have a private party on the beach."

Alex could picture them on the beach making love at night. "That sounds amazing."

"Aunt Margo said she wants to help us plan."

"She had a really pretty wedding. I saw her photo album from it."

"We should call her today."

"And then we should have more sex."

Olivia ruffled her hair.

* * *

While Mr. Langan was out playing golf, his wife Audra was meeting with the PI she had hired to investigate Olivia Benson.

"She's a detective with the Special Victims Unit."

"What?"

"She arrests sex offenders."

"Ew! What about her family?"

"Her mother taught English at Hudson University before she retired for medical reasons. Her father was unlisted on her birth certificate."

He went on to describe what he knew about the Benson family. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"She had her daughter while she was in college. My guess is that the father was a classmate who didn't want to stick around."

"I'm not paying you to guess. I'm paying you to find out. Talk to her classmates, read the school papers, do whatever you have to do."

"Of course."

* * *

Margo was more than happy to help plan the wedding. She never had children of her own. Long ago, she had ovarian cancer and she beat it, but the chemotherapy and the surgeries made it impossible for her to have children.

She doted on Trey and Alex instead, and when Trey died, it was a horrible loss. Now, their family had a wonderful new member and two babies on the way.

She loved the idea of the garden, but "We should have a rain date location just in case."

They started trying to figure out when, how many people they were inviting, how to serve the food (courses or a buffet), and entertainment.

After some deliberation, Alex and Olivia decided to get married Saturday, April 25th which was only a little over 3 months away.

"We will have to move quickly on getting the contracts done and the invitations out so people can block out time."

The "society" part of Alex wanted them to marry before the twins were born, and it might help with establishing parental rights for Olivia.

They thanked Aunt Margo for her help and then went on to have their own conversation.

"We should tell Cragen on Monday," since he'll have to approve the time off and he's a guest.

"And I'll let Liz know, and my Dad."

"I should talk to my mom."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"NO!" Olivia reacted, startling Alex. "Sorry, Babe. It's just my mom's a drunk and if she had a hissy fit, I wouldn't want anything to happen to the babies. I'll go myself."

* * *

Olivia actually went over that afternoon with some of the cake from the night before and some Gatorade (in case her mother was dehydrated).

Serena Benson didn't look hung over when Olivia rang the bell.

"You remembered where I live."

"Sorry I haven't been around as much. A lot has been going on."

"What's in the box?"

"I brought you some cake."

Serena inspected it. "Why is the inside blue and pink?"

"It's from a tell party."

"A what?"

"You cut the cake open and the color inside signifies the gender of the baby that's on the way. It's blue and pink to signify twins, one boy one girl."

"Who is having twins?"

"My fiancée Alexandra Cabot."

"You're marrying a girl."

"She's an amazing woman, and I'm really happy with her."

"Well, it's a bit of a surprise, but then again neither of us ever had good luck with men, so maybe you're onto something. This cake is good."

The apartment was only moderately messy. Olivia took out the trash and did the dishes before she left.

"I'll see you next time Mom."

* * *

Once Alex and Olivia were able to get the time off approved, they sent out save the date cards to their guests.

Walter offer to host any of Olivia's and Alex's out of town friends either in the main house or in his house, so they wouldn't need to look for a hotel.

"We have plenty of room, and the house is always merrier with guests."

John was excited to hear about this. "You mean I'll get to stay in the fancy Cabot estate. Do they have crystal goblets to serve the wine in?"

"I wouldn't put it past her mother to do that," Olivia teased.

"What about the food?" Fin wanted to know.

"Alex wants to do a five course menu."

"Five courses, aren't we fancy?"

"She thinks her mom will be more likely to approve if it has that look." Olivia was fine with a buffet.

"Is that what you wanted?" Elliot questioned.

"We did a compromise. She's in charge of the plating, and I get to pick what's on the plate."

"You should pick chili," Munch told her.

"You can't make chili look pretty."

"That's the point."

"This is why women leave you."

Fin cracked up. "I would stay on her good side. Pregnant women, now they are their own level of mean. My sister was the worst."

"Alex's pregnancy has made her more defiant," Olivia told them, "but it also has made her friskier."

Elliot made a face.

The others hooted and hollered.

* * *

The following week, Alex met with a family lawyer to discuss their options. Olivia was supposed to come, but she picked up another case.

"Ms. Cabot, I'm Jack Harper, sr. Partner at Harper and Fisher. How may we be of service?"

"I have a complicated family scenario, and I am trying to make the best choice for my children."

She explained how she got pregnant, the father became comatose, she became engaged to a woman, and how her goal was to find the most inclusive way to make Olivia a part of her impending family.

"Ideally, Trevor would waive his parental rights so that Olivia could adopt them, but he physically can't, I don't know if the person in charge of his affairs will, and he may never wake up."

He took down notes on what she said. "I'll tell you know that this is not quite like any case I've had before, but there is some good case law on comatose parenting. I think we could convince a judge that Trevor's rights can be terminated without his participating personally in the hearing.

I think it is best, however, if his family or lawyer agrees to it, and that will be a judgment call we will have to make. Do you want to go to them first and file if they don't cooperate or file first and then talk to them before the hearing.

If you act to spare their feelings, you risk them suing you in the venue of their choice to preempt you from terminating Trevor's parental rights."

"I will have to discuss this with Olivia and with my father as he knows the Langans better than I do. In the meantime, I would like you to do what it takes to commence an action and then I will tell you if I want you to file."

"Of course."

* * *

When the PI couldn't find out the information on Olivia's father, he decided to go straight to the source.

"Who are you?" she questioned. She had started drinking, but she wasn't drunk yet.

"My name is Pierce Brooks. I am a writer looking to do a piece on your daughter."

"Why?"

"She's a decorated officer and we wanted to get some background information for our story."

"Well, alright."

She invited him in and he started asking her questions about her childhood.

"She has always been a smart girl," Serena told him. "She did well in school, did well in sports too, but she decided to stay closer to home instead of pursuing the colleges who wanted her to play basketball for them."

He pretended to be interested in all of this information until he asked, "what about her father?"

"What about him?"

'What role did he play in her life?"

"None."

"And why is that?"

"That's none of your business."

"I didn't mean to offend you Ma'am. I'm just trying to finish my story."

She finished her drink. "Do you want to know why he's not here? I didn't know her father. He dragged me into an alley and raped me while I was in college. How's that for your fucking story?"

Audra was pleased with the report. This was just the kind of ammunition she needed.


	15. Chapter 15: Mothers and Daughters

February

Olivia decided that she needed to get a surprise on Alex. Her lover was always surprising her, the romantic weekend where they first realized their love, the proposal, the tell party. She and Margo decided on a little payback.

"I thought they were supposed to bring the tasting to us, so we didn't have to leave the city," Alex told Olivia as the detective drove her BMW to MA.

"They were, but there refrigeration unit failed destroying all of their food."

"If they're that disorganized, maybe we should reconsider."

"Don't be a sourpuss," Olivia told her, "Besides, this means I get to ride Chance again."

"I love watching you ride," Alex told her, "You're hips bouncing up and down, yum!"

Olivia laughed. "I can't wait until I see you riding a horse, those legs!"

* * *

They made it up to Margo's house for the tasting and when they got to the table, "SURPRISE!"

Alex flinched "I should have known."

It was an engagement party.

Olivia hugged her. "I wanted to celebrate some more."

"I'm always up for celebrating with you."

Margo greeted them warmly. "I'm so excited for this wedding. It's going to be so much fun!"

The guests started approaching the couple to be and chatting them up. Alex got sucked into the legal conversation, and Olivia found herself in the "everything-but-legal" conversation.

"Everyone knows that gay weddings are the most fun," one of the wives told Olivia. "There is none of the typical paternalistic bullshit, and you realize that the people are actually happy to be marrying each other, and the music is always better."

Olivia grinned. "Alex is a bit of an audiophile, so it should be fun."

People started asking her about how they met and got together. She was happy to talk about how she met and fell in love with the amazing ADA.

"We got off to the wrong start. She was new and had been brought in to make us more efficient and there's always pushback in situations like that, but I quickly became to admire her poise and her ability to really make a powerful impression in court.

Slowly, we became work friends and then we became closer confidants and then we became lovers."

They had an organic relationship and it showed.

They had dinner and cocktails, mocktails for Alex, and Olivia was starting to feel like she wasn't a total fish out of water when it came to society life. She didn't feel like the street rat that got dragged into a fancy party. It was far from being her world, but it wasn't a bad layover.

* * *

Alex was disappointed that her mother didn't come to the party, but her father came and brought a letter from her mother. She decided she'd read it when she was at home, in the comfort of her own bed.

Olivia's mother was a drunk and she took the news okay. Alex couldn't figure out what her mother's problem was.

She was lost in thought when Trevor Sr. came up to her.

"How is the pregnancy going?"

"It's going well. We had another ultrasound last month, and we're having a boy and a girl."

"Another Cabot Princess."

She blushed. "I'll never outgrow that nickname, will I?"

"Maybe you can be queen when they're born."

Now seemed to be a good as time as any. "I wanted to talk to you about Trevor." She started off by assuring him that she wanted him to be involved with her children and if Trevor wakes up, she wanted him to be there, but she was concerned with the real possibility that he wouldn't wake up and this put her at a disadvantage if anything happened to her.

It felt like another nail in the coffin when Alex suggested that Trevor's parental rights be terminated, like he was never coming back. "This is not at all about his character, but he is physically unable to be a father right now, and I have to prepare for the possibility that he won't be able to down the line. If he wakes up, I'll gladly give him visitation rights, but I think it's time to move forward with what we have."

Trevor's father wanted to take time to think about his options, "but I do appreciate you coming to me instead of just serving me papers. We'll figure this out." What it looks like, that's hard to say.

* * *

While they had a heart to heart, Olivia and Audra had a very different conversation.

"Alexandra is a lovely girl."

"She is a remarkable woman."

"She's been at the top of her class all her life and is destined for great things."

"And I support her every step of the way."

"It's funny that you say that. If you supported Alexandra, you wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me."

"She is a destined to great things, being a DA or a senator. How do you think you're going to help with that, alienating her voters?"

"I will do whatever I can to help her with her aspirations, but our family means more to us than a shiny office."

"It's not your family. It's my family. Those are my grandchildren, and I don't want them being raised by a woman with your characteristics."

"Excuse me."

"It's bad enough that you're a low class barely educated laborer of the state, but your father is a rapist, and your mother is a drunk. Both of those are in your genes. Do you really trust yourself not to hurt Alex or her babies?"

Olivia was trying not to burst into tears. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Alexandra is a stripe. Trevor is a stripe. You are a spot, a dirty, out of its place spot. Do everyone a favor and find a girl in a coffee shop to fool around with. You'll never belong in our world."

Olivia went to be by herself for a while. She didn't want to risk lashing out at anyone.

* * *

Alex knew something was wrong when Olivia didn't come to bed. They were spending the night at Margo's and driving home the next morning. She had wanted Olivia there when she read the letter, but she ended up reading it alone.

Dear Alexandra,

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your party. I wasn't sure you'd want to see me given the way I acted at Christmas. I should have been more supportive of you and of Olivia. I knew you were gay. If it wasn't the Melissa Etheridge and Portishead you were always listening too, it was the girls you had over, and that you only ever went on two dates with a boy before dumping him.

I bet you're wondering why I didn't just accept it earlier, and I didn't because I was scared. When I was 15, I was confused about my sexuality as well and I experimented with my best friend at the time, Molly Santos.

We tried to hide it but her parents came home early one day and caught us. Her father attacked me and Molly got in between. I have never heard such awful screams in my life. I ran out of there instead of helping her because I was so scared. When the police did come, they lied and said a mugger attacked her.

Eventually, they sent her away to a conversion camp. I tried to find her when I left for college, and I found out that she killed herself.

When I first realized you were gay, I wasn't disappointed in you; I was scared for you. I knew you would be at risk to bigotry and violence, and I wanted you to be safe, more so than I wanted you to be happy, and I realize that wasn't the right choice and most of all, it wasn't my choice.

The world is changing fast. Gay marriage is becoming more accepted and I think our country will be a lot better than it was when I was growing up, and I know your bravery in coming out is apart of that.

I love you Alex, and I have never had a bigger honor than having you for a daughter.

Mom

Alex was so happy that she cried. She called her mother right away, despite the late hour and said that she wanted to see her tomorrow.

* * *

When tomorrow came, however, Olivia was totally despondent.

"Why didn't you come back to bed, Honey?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Is something wrong?"

"The last case was really hard." The child didn't survive his injuries.

"If you need me to talk to you, or not talk to you, or to do anything, please come to me."

Olivia hated lying, but she felt too raw to tell Alex the truth.

Instead, she faked being in a good mood when they went over to Jennifer's for breakfast.

"How was your party?"

"It was really fun. Uncle Billy started doing the Carleton dance from Fresh Prince."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means get ready for a rowdy wedding."

"Oh boy!"

Alex hugged her mother goodbye and they were just about to leave when Audra Langan came up to the residence.

Alex could feel the tension in the air and she realized that Olivia's bad mood had something to do with the socialite.

"Hello Alexandra," Audra said, ignoring Olivia's presence.

"Hi," Alex mumbled as she left quickly. She waited until they got home until she confronted Olivia.

"Baby, we need to talk."

Olivia said, "I think I'd rather take a nap."

"I know it's not the case that's bothering you."

Olivia froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I almost believed you until I saw Audra. What did she do to you?"

"I … Alex…"

"If she hurt you in any way, I will crush her like a bug."

Olivia eventually blurted out, "She said I was no good because of my class and because of my genes, that I was destined to be a violent drunk, and I would only hurt you and the babies."

"That fucking bitch!" Alex was furious.

"What if she's right?"

Alex fiercely told her wife that she couldn't be any more wrong. She called up Audra Langan.

"Alexandra, how can I help you?"

Alex put the phone on speaker. "Listen up you frosty cunt! You have a lot of nerve telling my fiancée that she isn't good enough for our children and me. You couldn't be more wrong and if that's the attitude that you are going to display to my family you can forget ever meeting your grandchildren.

I won't keep them from your husband because he is actually a civilized member of society, but he will have to visit them alone. Do you understand?"

Olivia gasped at the language.

Audra only smirked. "I can tell that New York has given you a foul tongue and I'm sure your little piggy helped with that. You're not the only one who knows her way around a courtroom. If you think I'm going to step back and let you raise my grandchildren in your little cesspool, you have another thing coming. If you know what's good for you, then you'll tell Olivia goodbye."

Alex hung up. "Her threats are worthless. I will not let her anywhere near us."

Olivia wasn't so sure. "What if she's right?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I was ready to strangle her last night."

"I'm ready to strangle her now!"

"I have to think." Olivia bolted from the apartment.

Alex hoped she'd calm down soon, but she didn't come back.

* * *

After a few hours, Alex started calling around. Munch hadn't seen her. Fin hadn't seen her. Cragen, Melinda and George hadn't seen her.

Of course, she was at the Stablers.

"I'm sure Alex will call, but I can't talk to her right now."

"What did she do?" Elliot questioned.

"She didn't do anything, but I'm scared. What if I'm not strong enough to do this?"

"You're going to be a great mother," he told her. "I know I wasn't thrilled with the news, and it still weirds me out a little bit, but I also know that all of my kids love you, and I'm sure these twins will love you too."

"The grandmother is threatening to take the twins away if I stay with Alex."

"Can she do that?"

"Alex says she can't but what if she finds a way."

Olivia started to cry. Elliot held his partner. "I know Alex and I aren't friends but she's a pretty smart lawyer. If she's not worried, maybe it's nothing to worry about."

The detective was happy to be on better terms with Elliot, but she was still unsure of her ability to fight this fight with Alex. Fighting makes her violent, which can be good if you're a cop, but not if you're a mother.

Alexandra called Kathy who confirmed that Olivia was safe, but "she's still shaken up over this grandmother problem. I think you should wait for her to calm down and then try to reach her."

Alex did that but when Olivia didn't come home that night or the following morning, she had to do something.

She came by the Stabler house on Sunday at noon.

Elliot answered the door.

"Do you think Liv will see me now?"

Olivia came downstairs but she was not ready to go home yet. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't. I miss you. You are a wonderful person; I just wish you would see that."

"I love you, but I want you to be safe. Maybe you should find someone else." Olivia was falling back into past fears and even though it was breaking her heart, she couldn't seem to stop.

"There is no one else Liv, and if you don't see that now, I'll have to keep fighting until you see it."

* * *

Alex left feeling awful for having failed. When she didn't know what else to do, she called her mother.

"Why would Olivia walk out on you?"

Alex had to explain Olivia's past and how Audra threw it in her face and threatened her.

"Oh that frosty cunt, I'm gonna kill her!"

"Join the club. I don't know how to convince her that her mother's trauma is not her fault." Deep down, Alex knew that Olivia blamed herself for her mother's rape, even though she couldn't possibly have caused it.

"You can't," Alex's mother told her. "She needs to hear that from her mother."

Alex realized that was brilliant. "You're the best mom."

"I try!"

* * *

Alex looked up Serena Benson's address and went to visit her.

"I hope she's not drunk."

She got there holding a roast chicken.

Serena yelled through the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alexandra Cabot, your daughter's fiancée."

"How do I know you're not here to harass me, like that fake writer?"

"I brought you a chicken; Olivia said it's your favorite."

Serena thought that was sound logic. She was also a bit drunk.

She opened the door, and Alex put down the food.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I had not done it sooner."

"Well, none of Olivia's exes ever bothered to come here at all, so I guess you're special."

"Olivia is special too. She's a great woman."

"Why are you here without her?"

Alex tried to explain the situation delicately. "I come from a wealthy family, and they associate with well, snobs. One of them made your daughter very upset, and I am trying to help her feel better."

"What did this snob say?"

"She said that your daughter was prone to violence because of how she was conceived and that she was prone to becoming an alcoholic because of your dependency issues. Olivia is afraid that she has some hidden gene that will just make her become a bad parent someday, so she ran away from the apartment."

Serena grumbled as she ate her chicken. "And what do you think?"

"I think your daughter's heart is so big that she doesn't realize how ridiculous this all is. All she cares about is protecting those she loves, and she thinks that she is protecting me by running away, but she's just giving into her fears and allowing a bigot to get the better of her.

Olivia blames herself for your pain. She believes that she caused it, that no matter what she does to help you she will never atone for it, and she will continue to cause pain to everyone else she loves. Until she realizes the truth, she will keep hurting, and seeing her hurt, hurts me."

"And what will help her see the truth?"

"I believe she needs to hear it from you. She needs to know that you love her and that your pain was caused by her father and not by her, that she brings you joy and that she will be a good mother because she has always been a good daughter.

I know you have been through a lot of pain, and you never got the help you needed, but your daughter needs your help now, and I am asking you to help me. I want your daughter to be apart of my family, which means I want you to be apart of my family too.

I know you want something more than occasional visits from Olivia and the vodka. If you didn't, you wouldn't have taken her horseback riding as a child or encouraged her to play basketball. You two had your ups and downs, but the ups prove to me that you do care. You just haven't always been able to express it."

For the first time in a long time, Serena Benson finally felt like someone understood her.

* * *

Serena tried Elliot Stabler's house, but Olivia wasn't there.

"I know I wasn't the best mother but …"

"I'm sorry Miss. Benson. She was here, but she got upset when my wife tried to talk her into going home and she left. I'm not sure where she went."

Serena realized where she must be.

She went out to where Olivia used to play basketball as a child.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Serena came up to her daughter. "I'm here to talk some sense into you, so you better listen.

Your fiancée came to see me today. She has to be one of the most delightful women I have ever met, and if you give this up, then you are a damn fool!"

_She met Alex? _"Mom, I can't hurt her."

"But you are hurting her, by leaving. Olivia, I know I was a terrible mother to you when I was drunk, and I said things that would probably make me cry if I heard them right now, but you are an amazing woman.

You are better than your father. You are better than I am, and you have nothing to fear from your genes. If you were the type of person who hurts the people you love, then you wouldn't be so afraid of hurting them. I drank because I wanted to numb my pain. I hurt you because I wanted to hurt less; all I did was make us both suffer more, and I am so sorry.

I'm sorry that you didn't play college ball because you were taking care of your drunk for a mother. I'm sorry about the birthday parties that you didn't get and the times I threw glass at you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see how lucky I am to have you for a daughter.

There is nothing wrong with you Olivia. I'm the one who needs to change and I will. Alex found me a 60-day rehab center, and I'm going to go next week, so I will be out in time for your wedding, and after that I'm going into outpatient treatment. I'm sure I will have my relapses and setbacks, but I promise not to give up if you promise me you will not give up on your family."

Olivia hugged her mother. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too. So how about we get you back home."

* * *

Olivia and Alex kissed passionately upon her return, showing an energy that made Serena blush.

"I'm sorry baby," Olivia whispered as they embraced.

"Just don't leave again."

"I won't baby."

"Or else I'll have to handcuff myself to you."

"Now that would be interesting."

"I bet it would make sex more interesting."

"My mother is here."

"What?"

"Hi Alex," Serena said as she eyed the woman all over her daughter.

"Hi Serena, did you want to stay for dinner?"

Alex went with a simple dish, spaghetti and meatballs.

"Did you make the pasta from scratch?" Serena asked as she ate it.

"I had a lot of free time. I made it then and hung it to dry on my pasta racks."

"Our kids are going to be so fat," Olivia told her. "They're going to eat your food all day."

Serena left after dinner, wanting to give the couple a chance to talk.

"I'll see you at the wedding."

* * *

After she left, Olivia asked, "how the hell did you get her to agree to rehab?"

"I thought about what you told me, the good and the bad, and I tried to dissect it, so I could get some insight into who she was. The rest was just hope and a prayer."

Olivia kissed her. "You're amazing."

"You are my hero," Alex told her. "Don't ever forget that."

"You're mine," Olivia told her before kissing her passionately.

"You've been negligent on your fiancée duties. I believe you have to take me to bed and make love to me like the world is ending."

Olivia scooped her up and carried her to bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Friends Bring the Party

After Audra's stunt, Alex was more determined than ever to make sure Olivia got maternal rights and to make sure that Audra could never get the children. She called her father for backup.

He had already heard about Audra's hysterics from his wife, but he didn't know about Alex's conversation with Trevor Sr.

"What do you want to get out of this Alex?"

"I want Olivia and I to share custody. If something happened to me, I want her to have the kids without a question and if something happened to both of us, then I want us the children to go to either you and Mom or Aunt Margo and Uncle Bill. I don't want Audra harming a hair on their heads."

"I take it you've spoken to a family lawyer?"

"Yes, and he thinks we can win in court, but it would be a sure bet if we could make a deal with Trevor Sr."

"And have you broached the subject with him?"

"I have, before I knew about his charming wife."

"Let me see what I can come up with."

* * *

While her father tried to come up with terms that everyone could live with, Alex was focused on Olivia, work, wedding planning, and getting ready for twins. They decided to turn Alex's study into the nursery and keep the guest bedroom, so if people came to stay over and watch the baby, they wouldn't be in the master bedroom.

"I don't want anyone else in this bed," Alex told Olivia.

"Me neither!"

Alex couldn't paint the room because of the fumes, but she did come up with a design.

They lured Stabler, Fin, and Munch into helping paint the room.

"You couldn't just paint two walls blue and two walls pink?" Stabler frowned when he realized how much work they'd have to do.

Alex had wanted a purple background with silver robots over top. She drew the robots on paper, transferred them onto transparencies and then set up an overhead projector so they could be painted on the wall.

"She wanted something more creative, and I think it will be nice. Blue and pink are so stereotypical."

"I will paint whatever she wants if she keeps feeding me," Munch declared as he started doing the trim work.

* * *

For their efforts, Alex made them a brisket and homemade bread so they could have sandwiches, also beer but the beer was only for after they were done. She didn't want a sloppy paint job.

Once they were done painting, the men were able to get their promised beer.

"What's Harpoon?" Munch questioned.

"Only Boston's best beer." Alex had gotten three kinds, the winter warmer, the ufo, and the apple cider.

"There's more than just Sam Adams?"

"Harpoon makes all it's own beer in house, and they do free tastings during the week."

"I love their cider," Olivia earned her drink too. She would be the one putting together the baby furniture. Alex orders; Olivia assembles.

"If you mix the cider with the winter warmer, it's like apple pie but beer."

Munch tried it right away. "I can't think of a better marriage."

"I can," Olivia said as she kissed Alex.

"You are so sappy," Elliot told her.

"I blame you," Olivia told Alex with a smile on her face.

"I'll gladly take responsibility for the sappiness if it makes you happy. In your smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars."

Olivia's arms slipped around Alex's. They seemed to fit together perfectly, like nestled spoons. Fin and Munch couldn't be happier that Olivia Benson finally found a mate.

Elliot, on the other hand, never liked Alex Cabot. She came off as a rich kid with fancy clothes who cared about her political image, and everyone else was just a pawn in her game.

He really started to hate her, however, when he learned she was with Olivia. _Why couldn't Olivia find a good man to settle down with? Why couldn't that man have been him?_

* * *

February may be the shortest month of the year, but Alex and Olivia crammed a lot into it. On top of their demanding jobs, they had a wedding to plan and twins to prepare for.

Now they had a menu for the wedding, the wine pairings, the entertainment, and the decorations.

Margo did a lot of the coordinating between the different contractors but Alex and Olivia had to decide on what they wanted in the first place.

They also had to get ready for the baby. Olivia put together the cribs and the baby changing station, and they had been sent too much stuff. Between Jennifer, their own shopping, and the surprise baby shower that Kathy had thrown them, they had an abundance of car seats, baby monitors, bottle washers and more clothes than their babies would wear before they outgrew them.

They ended up picking their favorites of the duplicate items and donating the rest to charity.

"I can't believe it's 25 weeks already," Alex said as March approached them.

"We don't have too much longer before we get there."

"Hopefully, they can wait until the wedding is over because I want you to ravish me on our wedding night."

"You want me to ravish you every night."

"Enjoy it while you can."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Oh I will Babe."

* * *

It was the last day of February when Walter called Alex at her office. "Can you meet me today?" She didn't realize he was in town.

"I can meet you at 1PM. Where?"

"Your office."

When he got there, Alex asked him what was going on.

"Trevor Sr. and I have been trying to come up with a custody agreement that we can all accept, and I think we got there, but it's a bit complicated, so let me explain it all first before you cut me down to size.

Trevor is willing to void his son's paternity rights if he is allowed visitation, if his son is allowed visitation should he wake up, and that if his son wakes up, that he be appointed the twins legal guardian in the event that you AND Olivia are incapacitated somehow. If only one of you is out, then the other would still have full custody but his normal visitation rights would remain."

Alex was speechless. "Let me unpack that for a moment."

It sounded mostly agreeable.

"If Audra ever does anything to those kids, I will …"

"This agreement gives Audra no rights to anything. The visitation rights are for Trevor Sr., not his wife and if his son doesn't wake up, then the Langans have no interest in whomever you choose for a legal guardian in the event something happens to you and Olivia."

"I think we can do this. I do need to get Olivia's okay first."

"Don't rush it, but don't diddy daddle either. It would be best to have this all done before the twins are born."

Olivia of course had a new case and wasn't sure when she'd get home.

"What is it Alex?"

"…"

"He's willing to waive his son's parental rights?"

"…"

"Under certain conditions, which are?"

"…"

"You want me to come home so we can talk in person."

"Go," Stabler told her.

"Hold on Alex?" She turned to Elliot. "What?"

"Go home. I'll cover you."

"You sure?"

"You've watched me enough times."

"Thanks." She got back on the phone. "Alex, I'm on my way."

When she got home, Alex explained how the agreement and what comes next.

"I already took it to our lawyer to make sure it does what it purports to do. Assuming they confirm it, the only question is do we accept these terms."

"How often does Sr. plan on visiting the twins?"

"He didn't request a specific amount of time. He just wanted the legal right to be able to visit them. I assume he won't be around too much while they're in diapers."

"Would he come to New York?"

"We can insist that his visits be here unless we come with the kids to Dover."

Olivia was beaming. "I was afraid to get my hopes up, but this is happening, isn't it?"

"You better believe it detective!"

March

After a week of faxing modifications back and forth, they had a final agreement, signed, sealed and filed in court.

All that was left was Olivia's living will, which gave Alex the ability to make decisions for her should something happen.

Once they had that signed, they were legally a family.

"The adoption is technically not final until the twins are born, but once they are, you're signing those papers," Alex told her. She was putting them in the baby bag.

"You're lawyering is seriously really hot."

"Even though I won't be lawyering for a while."

Alex was taking the third trimester off work. Twins were often built early, but Alex didn't want them to be born too early, so she decided to cut out a big part of her stress.

"Whose your replacement?" Olivia asked Alex, having not met the new ADA yet.

"Her name is Novak. I haven't met her yet."

It didn't take more than a day for the squad to miss Alex.

Casey would take some getting used to. She second guessed their work left and right and wanted to interrogate the suspects right away, unlike Alex who usually gave them the first shot.

"Alex fed us well," Munch complained. "Casey just feeds us bullshit!"

Fin started cracking up.

"We should try being nice," Olivia said. "Alex didn't rub us the right way at first either."

"She only rubs you the right way," Munch teased.

"She does more than just rub," she winked, making Elliot blush.

"Have you two come up with names yet?" Fin questioned.

"She has a name for our son, but she won't tell me what it is."

"She won't tell you?"

"No, she said it's a surprise and that I should name our daughter and surprise her."

"Name her Odafina!" Fin laughed.

"I got it," Munch said. "Name her Biscuit."

"You're trying to get her to leave me."

"Of course," Munch said, "If she leaves you, then there are two beautiful women I can pursue."

Olivia had no idea what to name their daughter. She asked Alex for a hint and all Alex would say is that their sons name came to her, as soon as she had it in her mind, she just knew.

Olivia said that was hardly a hint at all, and Alex told her to just follow her heart, "and if the name sucked Alex would tell their daughter that her Mommy didn't love her enough to give her a good name."

No pressure at all.

Of course, everyone had ideas.

"Clearly you should name your daughter Abbie Serena."

"Why not Serena Abbie?"

The couple started to bicker.

Olivia asked her mother for advice during one of their phone conversations. Serena Benson was in a top rehab facility in upstate New York, paid for by Alex.

"I didn't know what I wanted your name to be until you were born. Don't worry about it. You'll come up with something."

That seemed to be better advice than most of her friends who just said, "pick me!"

Olivia tried to cheat, but neither Margo nor Jennifer would admit to knowing what Alex had picked. Abbie and Serena claimed not to know too.

"Alex!"

"What is it, Love?"

"Please, just tell me what you named our son. I don't want to come up with a name that doesn't work."

Alex kissed her. "I could tell you, but I won't."

"You're mean!"

"I know, but I do think this will be a delightful surprise."

"AHHHH!"

Alex kissed her cheek and then her neck. "Maybe I'll tell you if you take good care of me."

Olivia pounced immediately, pulling Alex into a ravenous kiss before carrying her to bed.

She stripped her pregnant fiancée before covering her body in soft kisses.

"Oh Livvy!"

Olivia grinned before sliding her fingers into her lover. "You look so hot with child."

Alex thought she was nuts. She felt like a whale, but Olivia never seemed to lack enthusiasm for their lovemaking.

The detective pumped two fingers in and out of her fiancée.

Alex clutched the sheets and begged for more. "OH FUCK!"

Olivia's head moved between her lover's legs, licking and sucking enthusiastically as Alex shrieked and shrilled wantonly.

Olivia swore Alex tasted better every day that their lovemaking was somehow more amazing that she had remembered it being.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! OH SWEET JESUS!" Alex started gushing.

Olivia pulled back. "Will you tell me his name now?"

Alex misled. "No, but that was great."

Olivia feigned anger, but she knew Alex wouldn't tell her.

* * *

Abbie and Persephone were running along the national mall. She did a much better job of taking care of the lab than Serena expected, taking care of both her feedings and her training.

Abbie had dogs for most of her life growing up on a ranch in Texas, but then she became a city gal and never had the space for another canine.

Abbie had to be careful, however, because Persephone attracted a lot of attention. If Serena ever saw the people who flirted with Abbie after seeing their dog, the blonde ADA would go homicidal.

Abbie had to turn away two men and a woman on her 4 mile run. When she and her pup got back to the apartment, Serena had her laptop out.

"What are you doing, Rena?"

"Looking for somewhere to have Alex's bachelorette party."

"Without me?"

"Go take a shower Stinky and then you can help."

The brunette had a better idea. She took her shower and then came back wearing nothing but a towel.

Serena grinned. "What did you have in mind Counselor?"

Abbie simply dropped the towel and then Serena dragged the sexy Texan onto the couch.

"You're overdressed," Abbie husked.

"You didn't undress me," Serena sassed.

"Let's see about that." Abbie hoisted Serena over her shoulder and ran into the bedroom.

Serena laughed as Abbie eagerly yanked off her clothes.

"How do you want it?" Abbie hissed.

"On the edge of the bed, with my legs in the air." It was Serena's favorite position.

They made their way there, warming up with lips and touches of the hand. Abbie could ravish Serena every day forever.

In a drawer sat their favorite dildo. It had two appendages, a smaller one coming out at an angle and then the larger main one. After putting the smaller end in herself, Abbie kissed Serena on the mouth, their tongues dueling.

Serena loved it when the cock rubbed against her before Abbie started using it on her. The anticipation was delicious.

The blonde attorney was sopping. The brunette took advantage, filling her with one quick swoop.

"OH FUCK!"

This was just the beginning. They could plan the party later.

* * *

After sexytime and naptime, Serena and Abbie were hard at work planning or bickering.

"Are we taking out Alex and Olivia or just Alex?" Abbie questioned.

"Why wouldn't we take Olivia?"

"What if the 1-6 wants to take out Olivia?"

"Maybe we should all go out together. They have the same friends."

"But it's harder to embarrass them if they're together." Abbie wanted to take Alex to a seedy strip club that she would never frequent copious amounts of peer pressure.

Eventually, Abbie just called Munch. "Why don't we see if the boys have any plans?"

"We haven't planned a bachelor party for Olivia, but we should. Maybe poker, cigars, and then a seedy strip club that embarrasses her."

"That's what I was thinking."

"I always did consider you one of the boys, in a good way."

"I know you dirty old man."

Serena was confused. "If we're all taking out Olivia, then who taking out Alex?"

"Shit!" Abbie had no idea.

* * *

"I don't need a bachelorette party," Alex told Serena.

"What?"

"I'm in my third trimester, I get sleepy quickly, and I can't drink. You should take Olivia out. She puts up with my pregnancy cravings (mainly margherita pizza with bananas on it), my hormone swings, and my backaches. She needs a night out where she can let loose."

"You sure?"

"Yes, take her out, have a good time and make sure she doesn't do anything that would give me grounds to kill her."

* * *

Two weeks later, Alex and Olivia were enjoying themselves on the sofa. The detective was finally home after spending two days talking down a deranged boyfriend who killed his ex-girlfriend and was keeping her kids hostage.

Bobby and Joey were now safe with their grandparents. Their mother's killer was likely to spend the rest of his life in jail. He was mentally ill, but even so, it was hard to reach the level of legal insanity.

"We should get pizza," Alex insisted.

"Let me guess, you want margherita with bananas."

"You know it."

Olivia was about to call it in when the doorbell rang.

"Who?" She looked in the peephole and saw Casey.

"What's going on?"

"You have 15 minutes to change."

"What?"

"Abbie and Serena are coming to kidnap you for your bachelor party. You didn't hear it from me." Casey went downstairs where the others would be arriving soon.

Olivia looked at Alex who feigned innocence.

The detective shook her head and changed out of her sweats into tight jeans and a sleeveless red top. She was going to put on her leather jacket, but Alex chided her.

"You look too sexy in it."

Olivia kissed her deeply. "The only one I'm sexing is you."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Olivia feigned surprise when Abbie and Serena came to take her away.

"Have fun ladies … and Abbie!" Alex was going to order pizza, yum!

Carmichael flipped her off and took Liv away.

Alex was about to call in the pizza when she got a knock on her door. She opened it, and it was her mother and Aunt Margo.

"Hey!"

The two women hugged her.

"Come on Alex, let's go." Margo told her.

"Where?"

"You're bachelorette party," Margo grinned.

"Does Olivia know about this?"

"Of course," Jennifer winked.

Alex should have known. She had to change out of her sweatpants into something respectable.

* * *

Abbie and Serena took Olivia to a burger joint where Elliot, John, Fin, Casey, and Bill Harriman. Don's absence wasn't surprising, given his status as a recovering alcoholic.

"The lady of honor is here," John said diplomatically.

"Something tells me nothing about this evening will be honorable."

Abbie and John smirked. "Oh yeah."

A waiter came to take their drink orders. The restaurant only had wine and beer in terms of alcohol, which suited Olivia just fine since she wanted dinner before liquor.

"I'll get the UFO."

"Regular or white."

"Regular."

"Drinking Boston beer," Serena commented. "You know you're going to be a Cabot when …"

Olivia made a face. "Fine, Alex won't buy the cheap stuff, and I've developed a taste for what she does buy." It was hard to drink Miller now.

"You really should do the Harpoon tour," Bill told her. "It comes with a tasting and then you can buy growlers."

"Growlers?"

"The one gallon jugs of beer you can get straight from the brewery. Oh it is a must at parties, I mean fun parties not the stuffy affairs my sister in law throws."

"I can't see Alex with a jug of beer," Olivia mentioned.

"Oh she can throw it down," Bill told her. "I had a secret stash for one of her mother's parties once and she threatened to snitch unless I shared. I told her it was blackmail and she said it was a like kind exchange. She wasn't even in law school yet and she was already making cases."

The table laughed. Once the beer came, they ordered the food. The restaurant John picked was a good one. All of the ingredients were fresh and most of it was local. The fries were cut in house and they made the condiments too.

"I could die happy right now," Casey remarked as she bit into her bacon cheeseburger. For a small woman, she could eat a good amount.

There were a variety of burgers around the table: the breakfast burger with bacon and a fresh egg, the fire burger with habanero sauce, the whiskey burger with a Jack Daniels sauce to name a few.

Abbie had the Texan and she was most impressed, two patties, three levels of bacon. "I haven't had this much bacon in a burger in a while."

"You're like a walking endorsement for Texas," Munch told her. "You just need to gain 200 lbs."

The crowd laughed as Abbie flipped him off.

This was going to be a good night.

* * *

Alex's night started at the spa where Kathy Stabler, Melina Warner, Liz Donnelly, and Ashley Kramer were waiting for her.

The bride-to-be got a much needed pregnancy massage. She didn't see, however, why the man performing it was in a speedo.

"It's the concept for the spa," Margo told her. The masseuses were handsome, buff, and underdressed.

Alex did not care much for the view, but her eyes were closed as she happily murmured.

After the massage, they had pizza, and Alex enjoyed lemonade while the other ladies had wine.

"I bet your kids are going to be gorgeous," Kathy told her.

"The Cabot traits run strong," Jennifer added. "Alex looks like a spitting image of her grandmother, Ava."

"I always thought she looked more like her grandfather," Margo commented.

"She looks like Ava; she acts like my father in law."

"What was he like?" Melinda asked.

"He was sharp as a tack and a fearsome litigator, successful politician, and he had the most amazing poker face, no one could ever get a read on him, except when Alex was in the room. If he saw her, he'd smile like a Cheshire cat. She was his kryptonite."

Alex thought fondly of her grandfather. He would play with her outside. He even taught her how to use the tire swing that was in the back of his house. Trey was a lot like him. She wished he were still here, but all she had left of him were memories, and his car, she did have his baby.

Margo added, "Alex was everyone's kryptonite. She was a curious creature, always exploring and getting herself into trouble, but no one could punish her. She was just too cute. I swear she's like Teflon. Nothing ever sticks to her."

Alex stuck out her tongue.

* * *

After the burgers and beer came the poker and whiskey. Abbie was determined to win as they played Texas Hold 'Em, but Casey had some other ideas.

"You're not supposed to be good," Abbie told her.

John teased, "I thought all prosecutors were good at poker, guess not."

"Up yours scrawny ass!"

Olivia was better than her friends had remembered. Alex started teaching her. The Cabot heiress was a master. Her face was unreadable and she could see the subtlest tells. She developed her poker strategy to help her improve her litigation skills.

The detective knew that everyone was focusing on Casey and Abbie. If she stayed in the shadows for a little bit more, she could edge them both out.

Two hours later, the detective won the pot, eliciting a lot of curses from Abbie. "What the fuck Benson?"

"Haha," Olivia teased. "And you were worried about Casey."

"You little sneak."

It wasn't a lot of money; this was about bragging rights!

After poker, they went out to the strip club.

"I'm not going into a place called Her Melons," Olivia insisted.

"Don't be a sour puss," Abbie told her.

"I don't want to get killed my by pregnant fiancée."

"She's at a strip club too," Serena told her.

Olivia raised a brow. "Her mother is taking her to a strip club?"

"It's called The Lady Eve, no boys allowed. We should go sometime."

Olivia bit the bullet and went inside. The place was dark and seedy. There was glitter and stickiness everywhere; Olivia hoped it was beer. She would never turn a UV light on in this place.

They had a private table near the front, and there was Hennessy waiting for them. Loud, profane rap music played as the lights flickered. The show would start soon.

"Let's get crunk!" Abbie started pouring shots of Hennessy. Olivia hated hers.

"That was gross!"

"Everyone knows pimps drink Hennessy," Fin teased.

"Good thing I'm not a pimp."

The lights darkened before a softer light took the stage. A busty woman with red hair and green eyes took the stage wearing a Catholic schoolgirl outfit.

"This is my kind of church!" Abbie cheered.

Olivia took a deep breath. This will be a long night. She had no interest in other women gyrating, at least not like this. If she were with Alex at a more tasteful establishment, this could be fun, but Olivia didn't get turned on without her sexy blonde.

Fin and Munch were snickering about Olivia.

"She looks so uncomfortable," Munch told them. "Our plan to embarrass her worked," and she didn't readily get embarrassed.

It was all in good fun. They knew Olivia would never do anything shady on Alex. Their love was pure.

In addition to the schoolgirl, the club had the naughty nurse, the cheerleader, the French maid, and the cowgirl.

"Oh look, it's Abbie on stage," John teased.

"Fuck off Munch!"

Olivia thought it was over with the main show, but after the cowgirl left the stage, the cheerleader came to offer Olivia a private dance.

"I can't accept."

"But it's already been paid for."

"It wouldn't be fair to my fiancée. You should dance for the man or woman who paid you."

"You're a good fiancée." The woman winked at her before walking up to Stabler.

_Why would Elliot buy me a dance?_ He knows me better than that.

* * *

The Lady Eve was a classy establishment. They served old fashioned cocktails like aviations and Tom Collins. The dancers were all talented and not just at taking off their clothes. They included gymnasts, tap dancers, silk artists, and they were able to incorporate their trade in their work.

Alex was more intrigued than aroused. She had some gymnastics training and would love to dance like this for Olivia.

"The female form is more artistic," Kathy commented, like a classic car. "Men look like pick up trucks in comparison."

"Are you changing teams?" Alex teased.

"I like my pickup truck," she said with a grin, "but I can still appreciate a Ferrari."

Alex was asleep by the time Olivia got home. Olivia took a shower first to wash off the feeling of the club and then curled up behind her love.

"I missed you Liv," Alex mumbled in her sleep.

Olivia kissed her neck, draped an arm around her, and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: The Party's Over

Abbie woke up with a horrid hangover. "Why is the sun trying to burn me?"

"Cause you're drunk," Serena told her unrepentantly. Abbie had to challenge Munch to a shots contest at the strip club.

Many people shared Abbie's fate. Elliot, Munch, and Fin all got hammered. Casey, Bill, Serena, and Olivia had shown more restraint.

Kathy got pretty tipsy, but she didn't wake up hungover. She did however, wake up horny, and Elliot was not in any position to do anything about it. _I guess it is time for Hubby 2- _her vibrator.

* * *

When Alex and Olivia did wake up, the lovers shared a tender kiss.

"How was your bachelor party?" Alex questioned.

"It was good to see our friends and Casey managed to be kind of fun, but I did not like that club. It was greasy and glittery and Elliot tried to buy me a lap dance."

_HE WHAT?_ Alex turned red with rage.

Olivia realized what she just said. "I declined." She explained exactly what happened.

"I trust you," Alex told her. "You know that I trust you, but I want to whack Elliot over the head with a chair." _Who tries to stir up trouble in someone else's relationship?_

"I don't think he meant anything by it."

"How could he have not? Would you send a stripper to dance for Kathy?"

"She's straight."

"A male stripper."

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because that's disrespectful."

"Exactly. You respect their relationship. He doesn't respect ours."

Elliot had seemed to backtrack from his earlier transgressions. He had been less moody when it came to her and Alex and as far as she could tell, less argumentative with the ADA, but it was still a dick move.

"Let me handle it."

Alex kissed her hand.

Elliot denied malice. "It wasn't even my idea. The others put in money for a dance, and I handed it over. Why would I pay for you to get a lap dance?"

"I don't know."

"Look, the guys were probably doing it to mess with you a little bit. It's not like you would say yes anyway."

It sounded like a waste of $50, but who knows.

* * *

Alex didn't believe it for a second. Abbie knew not to do anything that would be actually upsetting, as opposed to stupid or mildly disgusting. She told Olivia they should try to forget about it, but she didn't forget. She would continue to keep Elliot at an arm's length.

The ADA tried to figure out why it bothered her so much. Elliot being an asshole wasn't exactly new to her, so why was she so upset. Ultimately, she decided it was because she couldn't dance for Olivia right now.

If she hadn't been pregnant when this happened, she would put on some music and give Olivia a dance to make her forget all about this bimbo.

Knowing that she tended to be a dweller, Alex wanted to come up with something to distract her from the dance, something sexy that she could do just for her love. It couldn't be just sex; they did that all the time.

Erotic poetry came to mind, but that wasn't enough. She wanted something visual. Unsure of what would peak Olivia's interest, she called Serena.

"Hey Blondie (only Serena could call her that), what's going on?"

"I want to do something special for Olivia for our wedding night, but I need some ideas."

"From what Abbie says, you know how to make each other scream," she teased.

"I don't mean in bed. I want something visual that will get her in the right mood."

"Like a nude portrait?"

"I wish I had done that before I got huge."

"She loves your body."

"It's better than what I've come up with."

"If you don't want to do that, you could use those modeling pictures you took." Alex had done it for a charity event, and when they became popular, she did a lot more.

"Are they really that sexy though?"

"Are you kidding? They were fucking hot. If you blow up one of those and put it in the bedroom, damn she'll go nuts."

* * *

When Alex went through the old photos, she had a greater appreciation for them. At the time, she was still unsure of her own beauty, but now, she could really see it, because Olivia insisted on showing it to her until she did.

Alex knew exactly which picture she wanted.

Olivia was drained. They had been trying to track down a raping murderer who targets southeast Asian women for three days now. He had killed twice and both victims were immigrants.

Olivia had always pushed through the fatigue, even when Cragen told her to rest more. Now, it was hard to stay at work for so long. She wanted to hold the mother of her children. Before Alex, she never had anyone to come home to. Now that she had a taste of it, she wanted so much more.

She didn't get home until 2AM. They had been chasing a lead that turned out to be a false alarm.

She took off her work clothes and set them on the chair before climbing into bed with Alex.

The blonde had fallen asleep at midnight.

"I love you," Olivia whispered before kissing Alex's lips and falling asleep beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia had to get right back to work.

Alex knew she wouldn't see much of her love until the case was solved and it sucked. However, she best not interfere because she wanted this case closed before their wedding.

Dr. Huang had a theory. "Both victims were Vietnamese immigrants, which suggests both a personal vendetta against one Vietnamese immigrant woman in particular, and enough knowledge to distinguish Vietnamese women from other Asian women. The women who were killed lived in different neighborhoods, didn't seem to have overlapping contacts.

The man who killed them may have access to either city or federal files that could have helped him find his victims."

Warner had DNA for them but it didn't match anyone in the system. They needed a pool of possible suspects to test him against.

The officers went through security videos, canvased for witnesses, and investigated the people that knew either victim (neither victim had many contacts). All of it came up empty.

They needed to find this guy before he killed again.

At 12:30AM, Olivia was about to call it a day when they got the call.

"There's been an attempted rape 15th and 4th."

They got to the apartment and found a wounded Vietnamese woman gasping for air. EMT's had already arrived.

"She has a contusion on the back of her head and it appears her clothes were cut open with a knife. We need to get her to the hospital."

One of the officers could ride in back with her. They chose Benson and she was there to hold the victim's hand. "We're here to help you," she promised the barely conscious woman.

At the hospital, Olivia was able to speak to the victim once the doctor's tended to her wounds and performed a rape kit.

"My name is Olivia. What's your name?"

"Jackie," the woman told her.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I got home late from work. I have the closing shift at Five Guys and when I got into my apartment, I had started to lock the door when it got forced open, shoving me to the ground.

I shrieked, and the walls are thin, so I think the neighbors heard me and called the police.

The man had a knife. He started cutting my clothes off, and he told me I would regret not staying back in Vietnam. He said gooks don't belong here."

"Can you describe him?"

"He was in his 20s I think, dark hair, eyes, thin. He was like 6'0."

"Would you be able to work with a sketch artist?"

She nodded.

"I'll have them send one over. Is there any family we can call for you or friends?"

"My boyfriend is the only one to call." She told them that her parents lived in Ohio, but they threw her out because she had a white boyfriend.

* * *

Of course, Olivia and the others worked through the night, but now they had a physical description and more to go to motive.

"The killer might be targeting Vietnamese women who were with white men, white American men."

By the time it was 7AM, Olivia passed out in the crib; it was just too much for her.

They didn't wake her up until 1AM, when there was news.

"A woman called in and said that the composite we circulated looked like a guy from her job, Cory Taylor."

He was 22, lived with his mother, and his father had served in Vietnam, only to get killed by a mugger five years ago.

Cory was a janitor at a tax law office.

"This isn't enough for a warrant," Casey told them. "Just because his father served in Vietnam, and he could resemble the composite isn't enough to compel a court to get his DNA."

"What do you want us to get?" Olivia questioned.

"Can't you just ask go to the firm and see if he leaves his DNA on anything?"

Fin pretended to be a man in need of tax counseling. Munch started looking around and he got his lucky break. Cory Taylor smoked cigarettes. He left the butt on the ground and then went back inside. Munch took it. Problem solved.

The next day, Melinda proved it was a match. Casey got the arrest warrant and they went to get Cory Taylor.

Right away he denied any knowledge of the attack. They decided to see what he said before confronting him with the DNA. He said he maybe looked like the sketch but that sketch could be anyone. He also said that his mother would vouch for him that he had been home those nights.

"I still don't see how he found these particular women," Olivia questioned.

"Maybe they were clients of the firm," Fin commented. "They had a lot of translators there and did pro bono work."

Of course, the law firm was less than cooperative when Novak called them. "We cannot disclose client information without a court order."

"We don't want their file. We just want to know if you have a file for them."

"That's confidential too."

"They've been murdered and your janitor looks good for it. Unless you want to explain to the ethics council how a janitor got information out of your client files to find his victims …"

They confirmed that all three victims were clients right away. Their files had basic intake information and that's how Coryfound them.

When Olivia confronted Cory with the client connection and let him know that his firm was ready to throw him to the wolves, he demanded a lawyer.

An hour later, Kessler was on the case. "You hardly have enough to detain my client."

"We have three victims. We're tossing his place right now for evidence. His job connects all three victims together, and no one ever believes the perp's mother on the stand," Casey told him.

"Unless you have DNA, we're going to trial."

"Too bad we do," Casey showed him.

"It was so sick," Olivia told her fiancée. Cory's father had fallen in love with another woman while he was deployed in Vietnam. Instead of just ending it with his wife, he had two wives, one in each country.

Eventually, he was able to move his Vietnamese family into the US. His wife found out and divorced him and she told her son that the father was dead, faked a cremation and everything.

* * *

When Cory Taylor applied for college, he realized he was ineligible for the funds set aside for the children of military veterans because his father wasn't declared dead. He eventually found his father's second family and decided that Vietnamese immigrants were to blame.

The father came to us once he learned of his son's arrest, and he tried to make amends for leaving. Apparently, he hadn't wanted to, but his ex-wife scared him away. It was too late, much too late. Cory was too full of hate. The whole thing made Olivia feel sick.

_I'm just glad you're home! _Alex could see her wife's fatigue and anguish. "I'm going to draw you a hot bath and you're going to soak in it.

"I can …"

"Nope, you hot bath and I'll order Chinese for delivery and we are going to eat and then snuggle."

Even heavily pregnant, Alex was always there to take care of her. "Yes Counselor."

When Olivia got into the bath, she could smell the lavender that Alex had put into the tub and when she started to wash herself, jazz music came from the living room. She took her time washing herself. She needed to be somewhere that she didn't have to think.

Twenty five minutes later, she left the bathroom to see Alex with a Harvard t-shirt and shorts for her to wear.

"I love it when you wear my clothes."

Olivia grinned. She loved it when Alex wore her clothes too.

When the food arrived, Olivia was happily surprised to see black pepper chicken.

"You usually get orange."

"I know, but I thought this would hit the spot better."

Alex also had eggrolls and lo mein for them. "In two short weeks, we're going to be married."

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You better," Alex teased. "My mother told me she was chasing us down if I tried to elope."

* * *

After dinner Olivia started to talk about the case. "I don't know why this hit me so hard. I just can't shake this horrid feeling."

Alex leaned up against her. "Let's unpack what happened. An angry young man raped and murdered two women because he couldn't handle his father's abandonment.

We are about to have a son and a daughter. Maybe this case makes you feel yucky because you don't know how they're going to turn out. No one thinks their son will be a killer as a baby. Maybe you are afraid that you will screw up and make your son into something terrible."

Olivia was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"I had the same moment of panic with Desiree Jones."

Alex explained the dream she had of their future son.

"Ultimately, I realized that I will mess up with our kids. We both will, a lot. It's inevitable. All we can do is keep trying our best. I didn't just give her a second chance because she was young. I gave her a second chance so that her parents had a second chance at raising her right."

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"You always hold me up when I'm down. Sometimes, I get to hold you up too."

Alex once swore that the cure to a rough workweek was old movies, blankets and a comfortable couch. Now she swore that the cure as all those things plus Olivia. The two lovers curled up on the couch under a cocoon of blankets and watched the Thin Man until they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Ready to Get Married?

Alex and Olivia drove up to Dover Thursday evening. The wedding was Saturday and since Margo told Alex that she was not to lift a finger to help, the prosecutor decided to show her fiancée around the city on Friday, while everyone else finalized the wedding plans.

Jazz played in the car while Alex slept in the passenger seat. Olivia couldn't help but smile at how cute her lover was hugging her sweatshirt like it was a pillow.

They arrived at Alex's parents' home at about 11PM. They told Wadsworth not to wait up for them, but of course he didn't listen. He took their bags upstairs. Olivia took Alex upstairs and the brides to be fell asleep within 15 minutes of arriving.

Jennifer came in and kissed her baby on the head. "Welcome home." She tiptoed away, not wanting to disturb their sleep.

* * *

Eight hours later, the lovers woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"I hope you have plans for Olivia today," Walter told her. "Plans that involve leaving the bedroom."

"Dad!" she blushed. "I am taking her sightseeing."

"I'm just making sure that Olivia knows that we don't own all of Boston. She might think that, since you never take her anywhere."

Alex raised a brow. "I am taking her on an awesome day. She will see it all!"

"Where to first?" Olivia questioned.

"I want to take you to Harvard and show you my stomping ground. Then we can work our way south and see more of Cambridge and then Boston proper."

"Sounds fun," Olivia kissed her nose.

An hour later the lovers were gone.

"Are you sure they'll take all day?" Jennifer questioned.

"They will now that I teased Alex enough. She can't resist a competition."

"You're bad."

"I know."

Jennifer and Walter wanted a chance to get to know their daughter's closest friends before the wedding, so they invited them to have dinner at their house on Friday. Alex and Olivia didn't know their friends were coming early and the parents wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Olivia felt like a tourist in Harvard. She had only seen a couple of pictures and didn't realize that Harvard Square had things going on outside of the university.

"I feel like a gawking dork," Olivia told her as she had to look at everything.

"As long as you're gawking at me, I'll allow it detective," Alex teased.

She took Olivia to Burdick's where they got decadent hot chocolate. "I used to live come here twice a week," Alex told her.

"What else did you like to do here?"

"My friends and I would go to Fire and Ice and Border Café. Neither of them was that good, but we could get a big table and get drunk."

"Are any of your law school friends coming tomorrow?"

"Serena is coming."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"A few more are coming too, mostly Outlaw."

After Harvard, Alex took Olivia to MIT next. "It's in between Harvard and Boston, and I think it's worth taking a look. I went to some good parties here when I was in law school."

"You went to MIT parties?" Olivia laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Aren't they totally nerdy?"

"Stereotypical much and yeah, they're nerdy, but they also have fun. Sometimes they'd hire bands. I saw the Dropkick Murphys there."

* * *

While Alex revealed her experiences with the Boston area, Jennifer and Walter were getting ready to greet their special guests.

Abbie and Serena came first. They drove eight hours. They could have flown but Walter said that they could bring Persephone and they preferred that to kenneling her over the weekend.

The lab barked happily when they got to the house and Wadsworth took her into a fenced in area in the back for her to play.

"I haven't been here since Alex's graduation party," Serena commented.

"I haven't been here since undergrad." She raised a brow.

Serena glared.

"Sorry, I'm shameless."

"I know."

Jennifer offered them coffee and donuts. "I hope you had a good drive."

"Persephone was fine in the car," Serena told her. "Abbie kept asking if we were there yet every 10 minutes."

"Sorry, I had a leg cramp."

"Sorry you're freakishly tall."

"I'll show you freak," Abbie grabbed Serena and kissed her roughly.

Jennifer flushed with embarrassment.

Eventually, they remembered she was there.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. I invited you both earlier than the rest because I wanted to apologize for how I've treated both of you in the past. I spent too much time pretending when it came to my daughter, and I want to move forward."

The women quickly called a truce and then went outside to play with Persephone.

Jennifer hadn't played with a dog in years. "I forgot how great they are."

* * *

Fin and Munch arrived next.

"This is fucking huge," Fin blurted out as they he into the driveway.

"And this is only one of the Cabot houses in the area."

"Hot damn."

Munch almost couldn't believe it when Wadsworth came to take their bags, and they were shown their rooms for the night.

"This is nicer than any hotel I've ever stayed at," Munch sat on the queen sized bed. He had a nice writing desk, window, thermostat controls and his own bathroom, which had slippers and a bathrobe in it.

* * *

Kathy was trying to keep her kids from fighting in the car while Elliot drove.

"Why are we coming today if the wedding is tomorrow?" Dickie questioned.

"Alex's parents invited your father and me to dinner tonight."

"What about us?" Maureen questioned.

"There will be plenty for you to do if you behave. If not, you can sit and watched the Land Before Time together."

"Not again!"

That always got the kids to calm down. They had exhausted their joy from that movie.

When Elliot pulled up to the house, they were all stunned.

"This is amazing," Kathy stammered.

"Can we stay here forever?" Dickie questioned.

Even Elliot's grunt got caught in his throat.

The kids ran outside. Kathy told them to take up their stuff but Wadsworth assured her that their belongings would be put in their rooms for them and to relax until lunch

"There will be lunch on the patio at 1PM."

Elliot came out to the patio where Fin and Munch were lounging with Abbie and Serena.

"Isn't this paradise?" Munch questioned with a smile.

They all had daiquiris in their hand. The men and Abbie had regular daiquiris and Serena had a strawberry one.

"Something to drink," the bartender offered.

"Can I get a jack and coke?"

"Of course."

"They have some of the best liquor in the world and you picked jack?" Abbie questioned.

"They have it," he retorted.

"They probably don't," Serena told him. "It will probably be some fancy whiskey that they try to pass off as jack."

* * *

Olivia had an action packed day. After MIT, they went to Beacon Hill, the Boston Commons, dim sum in Chinatown, and shopping in Downtown Crossing.

"This is a beautiful city," Olivia told Alex as they headed towards the waterfront.

"I always thought I'd settle down here."

"Why didn't you?"

Alex explained how she got to Manhattan.

"I was supposed to work for the Boston prosecutor's office, but I only lasted three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"They don't do as much orientation in Boston as they do in New York. Instead you learn as you go by being second chair for a while. Anyway, I was second chair for my mentor, a piece of work named Pam Adler, and she didn't show up for one of the trial days.

She said she was sick, but I heard she went to the beach with her boyfriend. Anyway, I didn't have anyone else to go to court with me, so I decided to wing it. It took all of five minutes for the judge to call me to the bench and ask to see my bar card I was so bad."

Olivia couldn't believe it, her Alex not doing well in court.

"He saw that I had just been barred and asked where my mentor was and I had to admit that she left me hanging with no replacement. Opposing counsel agreed to a continuance, which bought us time, but it backed us up even more, and our boss was mad.

Pam tried to blame it on me, and even though it didn't work, I knew she would make me miserable the whole time, so I decided to look for another job. My Dad knew Jack so he hired me, and I fled the scene."

"Well, I should thank this Pam bitch for leading you to me."

* * *

After seeing the harbor, the two women went back to Dover.

"I could use a nap before dinner," Alex admitted, "a nap and a back rub."

"Well, I do love rubbing you," Olivia cooed in her ear.

When they got back to the house, Alex was surprised by all of the cars in front. "What is this?"

"That's Elliot's car," Olivia noted.

They got inside and saw all of their friends with drinks and snacks.

"You finally decided to join the party," Munch teased.

"No one told me there was a party," Alex retorted.

"We wanted get to know the people who stole you from us," Walter told her. "The wedding will have too many people to get to really talk to them, so we invited them up early."

"And I must say, your baby pictures are adorable," Fin teased.

"You didn't."

"No, but we should show the home movies."

"I'm going to go die now," Alex declared as she went upstairs.

"This is going to be such good blackmail," Serena told the others.

* * *

After a back rub, a hot bath, and a nap, Alex was ready to face her doom, dinner. Instead of the multi-course dinners Jennifer is known for, she decided to serve the food family style tonight, a giant bowl of Caesar salad, linguini and mussels, garlic bread and ground beef for those who did not eat shellfish.

"You're letting us eat like regular people?" Alex questioned.

"Oh you hush," Jennifer retorted. "Is it so hard to believe I want this to be fun?"

Alex touched her mother's forehead. "Slight fever."

"Alex used to throw the best dinner parties during law school," Serena told them. "She would always do something exotic like coriander spiced duck leg and a fennel orange salad, make these little tarts and pies, and then would make something strong like punch or eggnog and just get everyone trashed.

I got so drunk at her apartment once, I woke up drunk with a mixing bowl on my head. Why, I still don't know."

"I remember," Alex told her. "You wanted protective gear in case you hit your head since you were stumbling drunk. Instead of just sitting down, you continued to drink with the bowl on your head."

They had just started eating when the doorbell rang.

It was Ashley and her husband Rob. "Sorry we're late. One of my clients skipped out on his bail; it was really fun."

"It is always good so see you Ashley," Walter said to her. He requested the best to mentor his daughter after the Boston fiasco and Jack put Ashley up to the task.

They drove up with their dog, a Rottweiler pup named Humphrey who got taken upstairs.

After washing their hands, they joined the dinner and began chatting away.

"Ashley how is your nephew?" Cragen questioned. He felt terrible when he learned they jailed an innocent kid, but he was glad they figured it out before formal charges had been brought.

"He's good. He just officially committed to Stanford, so he's going to be leaving the family for California. Jodie already is losing her mind."

"I know the feeling. I was beside myself when Alex went way for college."

"I was less than two hours away," Alex told her.

"You may as well have left the country. You never called. You never wanted to come home except for holidays or the beach house."

"I called."

"I went two months without hearing from you. I was so scared I called the campus police."

"They left a note on my door saying call Mom. I couldn't believe it," Alex grumbled.

"Your kid is going to be the same way," Jennifer warned, "and then you'll understand."

It was a lively dinner as they debated how Alex was or wasn't as a child and what to expect from the future Cabots.

"Are you coming back to SVU?" Melinda questioned.

"Not immediately," Alex told her. "Liz offered to let me be a relief ADA and take cases as people get swamped. It will give me a lighter course load than a permanent position, and it will give me a chance to try some easier cases and get back into the swing of things."

Casey assumed that the others wanted Alex back. She understood why but she wanted to fit in.

"Also Liz is happy with Casey's performance and doesn't want to uproot her again so soon. I'm inclined to agree."

"Only inclined," Casey raised a brow.

"I would say I'd definitely agree, if you weren't so flirty with my fiancée," Alex teased.

"I don't flirt," she denied.

Alex started listing her evidence.

"You better watch out Casey. You're gonna get indicted."

They had coffee and donuts for dessert. Alex got coffee flavored donuts instead, and it was delicious.

* * *

Despite Alex's best efforts, they decided to do a reel of her home movies.

"I only put in the best," Walter claimed.

"This is going to be terrible."

The video started with a slideshow from when Alex was born. There were pictures of her mother holding her, her father, grandfather and brother. A pang of pain hit the ADA. She missed him so damn much.

The first footage was Alex learning to walk. Her mother was trying to get her to walk to her, but she ran right past her mother and went to try and get the cookies on the table."

"I used to keep cookies in my purse just to keep her attention."

Alex blushed.

Olivia kissed her. "I hope our daughter looks just like you."

The next scene showed her learning to ride a bike alongside her brother and after that they had Alex learning how to tire swing.

It was a radial swing so one had to learn how to get enough air in order to be able to use it.

Grandpa had taught both Alex and Trey how. It was one of his favorite things to do when it was a nice day and he could spend some of it outside.

He was really good, doing all kinds of tricks, hanging upside down, climbing up the rope as he went around the tree.

A six-year-old Alex watched him in awe.

After that they got to see 9-year-old Alex the gymnast, twelve-year-old Alex the equestrian and fifteen year old Alex, the tire swinging master, using the same skills her grandfather had shown her almost a decade before.

In between, there were birthdays, play dates, and Alex making legal arguments against her uncle over the custody and control of the cookie jar.

As an early wedding present, Walter and Jennifer gave the couple a camera. "We hope you make movies of the twins and get as much joy as we get from these."

"Thanks Mom."

"And you thought they were going to embarrass you," Olivia teased.

"They saw my braces stage, not cute."

"I think you're always cute."

The couple slept separately that night. They hadn't seen the other's wedding outfit and they wanted to build up anticipation for tomorrow night.


	19. Chapter 19: A Big Gay Wedding

**The Wedding**

Jennifer came to get Alex on Saturday morning.

"Time to get you glamorous."

Between Jennifer and Serena, they were able to get Alex's hair and make up ready.

Olivia had expected to get ready by herself, but she had a surprise visitor.

Serena Benson was there to help her get ready. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The two women hugged. Serena's sponsor came with her to the wedding to help make sure she wouldn't go off the deep end.

"What are you doing after the wedding?"

"We'll talk about that later. Let's get you all dolled up."

* * *

Guests started arriving at the main Cabot house. Some of the seats had been reserved, like for the happy couple's family, but most of them were first come first serve, so people started grabbing the seats that they wanted.

The weather was perfect, warm and sunny with enough white clouds to make it not too sunny.

"I didn't realize so many people were coming," Abbie told Serena.

"Of course, this is the Cabot wedding of our generation, and everyone knows gay weddings are better." Southerlyn waved at some of the society women that she knew from her time at Harvard.

The garden was the perfect backdrop. The tulips had just come in and there were orchids, lilies, roses and more.

Uncle Bill was presiding over the wedding.

Walter was there to give away his only daughter and Don as there to give away Olivia.

The detective had on a yellow dress that really brought out her eyes. It also showed off her generous cleavage.

"You look amazing, Liv."

"Thanks Dad."

He walked her down the aisle and waited.

Now it was time for the bride.

Alex was wearing a blue dress. It was obvious she was no virgin, and it did bring out her eyes.

"You're marrying a great woman," Walter told her. He had become quite fond of the fiery detective. "Now let's go."

Alex almost tripped when she saw Olivia's dress. She's so beautiful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls we are gathered here today to …."

All Olivia could hear was the pounding of her own heart. When it was time, she started to say her own vows, trying not to cry.

"The moment I first heard your heels clicking against the precinct's floor, I knew I was in trouble. You came with a steady, confident stride and eyes that could pierce Thor's armor, and I knew that you would not let anyone get in your way.

Despite what my initial observations told me about you, I managed to find myself on opposite sides of arguments with you time and time again. We both wanted the same outcome but our methods were so different it seemed impossible to find a middle ground.

Something had to change and I think both of us did. Now, I can't imagine fighting anywhere other than in your corner. You inspire me to do better every day, as an officer, as a partner, and soon, as a mother.

I knew you were trouble, and I never thought trouble would be so amazing."

Olivia put a gold band on Alex's finger.

"The first thing I was told about the 1-6 was that you were all a bunch of rogue hellions, and if I didn't get you in line I'd be fired," Alex said unrepentantly.

"I came in with a my way or the highway attitude because I thought its what I needed to survive the tough streets of New York. I'm glad we butted heads so much in the beginning because it was after that, that my career and life both started to change. I realized I could do so much more if I learned to trust the people I work with and stopped acting like their parole officers.

And once I was able to trust you, I was able to see what should have been obvious from the start; the moment I walked into the 1-6, I was all yours and I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't be happier to start a new life with you, a family with you, and I can't think of a better time than right now."

She put her ring on Olivia's finger.

* * *

After Bill pronounced them married, they shared a short but passionate kiss before walking down the aisle.

The band had been there to play the wedding march. Margo tried to incorporate as much live music as possible given Alex's love for it.

It was now 1PM. Dinner wasn't until six and cocktail hour started at 3:30 and would go on until the dinner.

Alex and Olivia were taking their wedding photos and then they took photos with their friends and family.

There was plenty to do from horseback riding, to the tire swing, to the atvs on the property.

Abbie and Serena went ATV racing in their dresses.

Kathy took her kids to see the horses and Alex's law school friends tried their hand at the swing.

Alex and Olivia could hardly get a break. Every time they turned, someone was congratulating them or asking them about some case they solved.

"I didn't realize so many people were coming," Olivia told her.

"You saw the guest list."

"Yeah, but I assume many of them would just skip it and send a gift."

"Nope. This is their chance to schmooze with my father and try to make deals and connections."

"Is there anywhere we can be alone?"

Alex took her hand and led her to her grandfather's study. "He used to hide from everyone in here, well he'd always let me in to see him, but to the rest of the world, when he was in his office, he wasn't home."

Alex opened the drapes so they could see outside.

"This office has great lighting."

"It has two windows. I love it."

This place had so much room. "I wish we had a yard."

"Oh we should get one before the twins are old enough to go outside and play."

"But you own your apartment."

"Well, we own it, and we can sell it, rent it, whatever we want."

"I like this we."

"Well _we _are married." Alex decided it was time for their first poem as a married couple. (She Walks in Beauty by George Gordon Byron)

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

* * *

Jennifer had sent Wadsworth to retrieve the happy couple. Guests had been looking for them.

He could hear Alex's recitation in the hallway and did not dare interrupt. The guests could wait a few more minutes.

Eventually, however he did have to get them and Alex joked, "our parole officer has come for us."

Olivia took Alex's hand in hers. "Let's go, Wife."

* * *

The bartender invented a signature drink for the wedding: the Blue Manhattan. It was a fusion of the blue moon cocktail and a Manhattan: white whiskey, crème de violette, bitters, lemon twist, and a touch of simple syrup shaken with ice.

He wanted to make it blue given Alex's eyes and pay homage to Manhattan where the couple had met and fallen in love. He also thought that the whiskey would go over with the police crowd pretty well.

The drink was served in martini glasses and many adults had them in hand as they enjoyed the happy hour. They had a jazz band to play for the cocktail hour and they had different music lined up for tonight.

Elliot had been hoping to talk to Olivia all day, but of course, she was busy. There was always a swarm around her and Alex, but then Alex got up and followed two men somewhere.

Olivia reluctantly let go of her hand. Alex said she would be right back.

"Hey El," the detective said as her partner approached her.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Are you enjoying the wedding?"

"How could I not? This place is gorgeous," and it showed him of all of the things Alex could give Olivia that he couldn't.

"I wish we had more time here." After their wedding night, they had one more day in Dover and then had to head back to New York. They could have taken more time off work, but they wanted to get back home in case Ales went into labor early, and Olivia wanted to save as many days as she could for after the twins' birth.

Elliot saw Alex coming back and wanted to get this out first. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk before. You and Alex are clearly happy together, and if I had been thinking clearly, I would have seen it sooner."

Olivia had hoped he would come around but she did not hold her breath. "I forgive you, but it will be a good amount of time before I'm ready to forget." It really hurt not having him in my corner.

Elliot nodded weakly and went to go find his kids or a shot.

Alex took Olivia's hand. "You're my wife."

"And you're my wife."

"I like this." They shared a kiss and a second one and a third one until Abbie came to get them.

"We can't start the reception until you lovebirds show up, and I want to eat!"

Abbie was excited for the menu. Olivia promised that it would be delicious.

* * *

The couple came to the reception hand in hand and the guests applauded as they walked in.

Olivia led Alex onto the wooden stage and they had their first dance as a married couple.

It took them some time to come up with a song. Alex liked too many different songs to pick one and Olivia didn't have enough of an opinion. She would just say, "whatever you want," and then whatever Alex wanted would change.

Margo was ready to kill them when Olivia finally made Alex narrow it down to a top three. It was then that Alex picked Iron and Wine's Such Great Heights over Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez and I'll Follow You into the Dark by Deathcab for Cutie.

The song was slow and melodic. Alex had assumed she'd want a more energetic wedding song, but given her expectant state, she shouldn't get too fancy anyway. Having Olivia hold her was just perfect.

"Every time I hear this song, I'm going to think of how you have made me the happiest woman alive," Alex whispered against her skin.

Olivia kissed her softly. "I think I might be happier right now. I have you."

Once the song was over, they had the father daughter dance to Here Comes the Sun. Alex had her father while Olivia danced with Don.

Olivia tried not to cry, but she was too happy not to. "Thank you for doing this," and for filling a role that had been empty in her life for a long time.

"It was my honor. No one deserves this more than you Liv."

"I can't believe I'm a Cabot. When I first saw Alex, I just knew her outfit costs more than my monthly rent."

"I know she's burn it all if you wanted her too."

"Yeah, she's a bit crazy like that. Every time I shop with her, if I say that looks nice she runs in and buys it. Usually, I'm just window shopping, but she hears that I might maybe want it and then it's at our apartment."

Alex's conversation with her father was more practical. "Have you everything you need for the twins?"

"I don't think I can fit any more baby stuff in that apartment."

"Well you don't have enough unless you have too much."

"That's that I told Liv, but then she just hid my credit cards."

"A wife that tries to stop you from spending, now you really hit the jackpot."

The dance ended and everyone got seated. They were going to do the first course, a toast and two speeches, the second course, the third course and final speech, and then the last two courses.

They served the main table first, which had the married couple, their parents, Serena's sponsor, and Aunt Margo and Uncle Bill.

It was a scallop crudo with a cilantro lime sauce, shaved daikon, and chopped tomatoes.

Olivia got to pick the proteins in each course and then taste them. Alex got to conceive the dish visually. They made an impressive team.

"I think this is the fanciest food I've ever seen," Munch said. "I don't want to eat it because then I'll be disappointed in my later food choices."

"I hope the other courses are bigger," Fin said as he had finished his quickly.

Once every table had been served, it was time for the first set of speeches.

The MC handed it over to Margo. "This was a first for me. There were too many people who wanted to give speeches to the happy couple, so I narrowed it down to three. We'll be doing two speeches now and the third speech will happen after the third course. Our first speech is from Captain Don Cragen.

Olivia didn't know he was going to speak. _What is he going to say?_

"If one could be too good at her job, then Olivia Benson has reached that level. She cares so much about keeping people safe and putting away the bad guys that she often doesn't take care of herself. I've lost count of how many times I've banned her from work because she works too hard, and I wasn't sure what if anything could get her to live a little more.

Then, Alex Cabot arrives and she suffers from many of the same issues. Her caseload is always heavier than it should be because there are too many times where her expertise is necessary. Her presence has become instrumental in our unit and in the DA's office as a whole, and Liz is often kicking her out of her office, at one point, she changed the locks, so Alex had to leave for at least two days."

The crowd cracked up at that.

"I'm not sure how it came to be, but when these two found each other, they found so much more to live for. They make a fearsome duo whether it's in a courtroom or on a dance floor, and despite each woman's reluctance to take care of herself, they always take care of each other.

I can't think of two more deserving women, and when the twins arrive, I bet they will appreciate all of the vacation days that they've been hoarding over the years. Cheers."

The next speech came from Serena Benson.

"Olivia has been taking care of others at her own expense long before she became a police officer. Unfortunately, my drinking was the reason for this. She had to call the paramedics because of me more times than I can count, but I didn't stop.

She started skipping school and coming home early to make sure I was breathing, but that didn't register.

I think the most disappointing moment was when she turned down a scholarship to Stanford because she didn't think I'd survive if she left.

No matter how many times I screwed up, she never gave up on me. Her heart is too big to be measured in any reasonable way, but it wasn't enough to get me to change.

What got me to change was Alex Cabot showing up at my house with a roasted chicken, and once she weaseled her way in, she refused to leave until I agreed to a rehabilitation center, far away from Manhattan and my drinking buddies. She managed to deal with my hostile persona long enough to get me to understand the impact my choices were having on my life and my daughter's life.

If she can win a negotiation with a belligerent drunk, then I'm sure she can take anyone in the defense bar. I know they belong together because Alex takes care of Olivia, and Olivia takes care of everyone else."

Olivia had hidden her mother's drinking for so long because talking about it publicly made it feel more real than it already was. She knew that must have been agonizing for her mother to do in front of so many people, but it was still amazing to have her mother here at all. As a child, she wondered if her mother would live to her adulthood, but now she knew her mother could make it. They still had a long road ahead, but Alex made the impossible, possible.

"I love you so much."

Alex held her hand under the table.

The second course was gnocchi in brown butter sage sauce. It had shaved parmesan and fresh black pepper on top.

"What are these?" Dickie had no idea.

"It's gnocchi," Munch told him.

"What?"

"It's a type of pasta. It usually has potatoes or ricotta cheese inside."

"Potatoes, in the pasta?" He bit into it. It was ricotta, marscapone, and parmesan cheese inside.

"This one has cheese instead."

"It's good, but what's wrong with just spaghetti and meatballs?"

"When you're getting married, you should ask your bride to be for that."

"Don't give him bad advice," Fin told him. "It's amazing any woman agreed to marry you."

The third meal was the one Abbie was really excited for. They brought out the grilled ribeye with a warm potato salad, a small frisee salad, and a poached egg on top of the steak.

"Now this looks like it was made for gods amongst men."

Abbie took her knife and sliced through the steak. It was a perfect medium rare and had beautiful grill marks on it. "Now how does it taste?"

The steak had been spiced heavily with black peppercorns and coriander along with a bit of cumin and cardamom. It had a sweet smell, but it was perfectly salted and it had a hint of heat to counteract the aroma.

This is fucking good," Abbie declared as she ate it. "It might not be Texas style, but it's better than what I expected this far north. What do Bostonites know about a grill?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her redneck girlfriend and started to eat. "All of the food has been beautiful."

"The first courses were too teasing. I need my meat!"

"Now this is a dinner," Fin said as he bit into his steak. "So good!"

Olivia wanted a hearty main course since she and her friends went to dinner to get full, not to eat pretty little pictures.

Alex was fine with that, but the steak still had to look pretty. Olivia didn't think that was possible.

"I was wrong," Olivia told her. "This was plated beautifully."

Alex grinned. "And you're the reason it tasted so good, having to taste all of those steaks before you picked the best rub. You're a trooper!"

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

As people finished their third course, Grandma Kramer (Ashley's grandmother) got ready to give her speech.

"Hello everyone. Most of you who know me know me as Grandma Kramer. I served in the state senate with Alex's grandfather, the first Walter Graham Cabot, so I've known this family for along time. I swear it was just last week when Ashley and Alex were little girls stealing cookies out my kitchen."

"I didn't realize you two went that far back," Olivia told her.

"We lost touch when her family moved away and then reconnected at the DA's office. She's a good friend to have around."

"Before I find myself forgetting what I want to say, I better start. When I first saw Alex, I could tell right away that she had her grandmother's beauty. Ava Lorelei Cabot was a looker. Everyone who ever saw her or a portrait of her would say so.

It didn't take me very long to learn that Alex acted just like her grandfather. Walter was very intelligent and very successful. He was handsome, strong willed, and no matter what he was feeling on the inside, he maintained a composed demeanor on the outside.

He was so hard to rattle that many thought he was unfeeling at all. People screamed at him, threw things at him, threatened him, but he would never back down or even give people the satisfaction of an upset response.

I tried to avoid screaming at him, but I got frustrated with his perceived dispassion like everyone else. My colleagues and I called him the Ice King behind his back, and we butted heads over everything from taxes to the police budget.

It all changed, however, when he invited me to his family's house for dinner. He wanted to discuss with me an idea he had for an education bill, and he thought I would be interested.

I agreed and seeing him at home with his family was like night and day. As soon as he saw Ava, he had a huge grin on his face, like he was so happy he could fall down and die right there with no complaint. I realized his icy demeanor was a mask to control all of the energy he had inside.

He had the same energy when he talked about his proposal. He had long contended that the schools in his zone were fine, and we didn't need to give them more money.

This may have been true for Dover, but it was not for the less affluent towns in the same zone. Walter had gone to visit them, and he was appalled by how bad they were. He was determined to improve them by whatever means necessary, which is where I came in.

We worked on that project for over a year before we got a bill passed, and I still called him the Ice King, but it became a term of endearment. I called his wife the Queen of Hearts, and she loved the nickname. It was so fitting.

When she died, I don't remember a moment in my life where I ever felt so sad for someone else. It was like a light in Walter's heart had been smashed. He became depressed and withdrawn and icier than ever.

This all changed when Alexandra was born. She had her grandmother's eyes and nose, and the moment Walter saw her, he had that big smile on his face again.

Later, he told me that he never believed in the afterlife before Alexandra was born. He said when he saw her, he saw Ava and he knew that the love he had for his wife would transcend many lifetimes, that there was someone out there who would melt every time Alexandra came into the room.

Alexandra is her grandfather's mini-me. She wanted to do whatever he did, whether he was at the senate, at court, or on a tire swing. She has this larger than life vivaciousness, and somehow, she hides it under a similar mask.

When I learned that she had been nicknamed the Ice Queen, I knew why before anyone told me the stories. I knew that she had all of the talent in the world, but she just needed her Queen of Hearts, and now she's found her. She can't help but smile ear to ear when Olivia is in her presence. Look, she's doing it right now."

Alex tried to hide her face. She was crying but she was so happy.

"When I see them together, I know that they have a full rewarding life in store for them and they are carrying with them the legacy of two of the greatest people I ever knew. Walter was able to do a lot for his people, and I know his granddaughter can do so much more with Olivia at her side, and I couldn't be any prouder."

Now that was the speech that had everyone in awe. Alex gave Grandma Kramer a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, Honey, now send me a picture of these tots when you have them."

"I will."

"I'm not supposed to tell you yet, but Ashley is pregnant. I have a feeling your children and her child will be friends," another relationship continuing into the next generation.

"Thank you for everything."

Serena and her daughter had a hugging it out moment as well.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't do this sooner."

"I'm so glad that you're here now."

"I'm going into a different treatment center."

Olivia made a worried face.

"The first one was good, but it was more medicinal and more focused on my alcoholism. This new center, which is in Pennsylvania also handles addiction but with a focus on trauma. This is my chance to move past it all."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Baby!"

* * *

Once the room settled down, they went on to the fourth course, which was the cheese plate. They had Brie, Gouda, chevre and assorted fruits and bread to go with it.

The last course was the coffee course, which was espresso unless were pregnant or under 13 in which case you got hot chocolate.

The great Cabot wedding dinner had finally come to a close. The guests were full, but not too full for cake, and happy. Now it was time to socialize.

"I want to meet Grandma Kramer," Olivia told Alex.

"Of course." Alex took her fiancée over and they started to talk.

The guests of the party were starting to divide into camps.

Alex's gay friends had all taken over the dance floor and were grateful that Madonna was playing and not some waltz or something.

The old society men had their cigars and scotch and were good for the night. The younger men were either showing off their wives or on the prowl for a wife.

The women were getting themselves caught up on the latest gossip.

"Can you believe Audra Langan refused to show up?"

Trevor showed up alone. He said his wife was "sick," but no one had believed him.

"I hear she had a falling out with Jennifer."

"I heard that Alex was supposed to marry Trevor, but she moved on to Olivia. Audra thought she should have waited longer."

"Nope. He's in a coma; deal over!"

Olivia and Grandma Kramer hit it off really well. The matriarch wanted to hear about Olivia's work and she told Olivia about her work as a politician and how her life became intertwined with Walter's.

"He was like the friend you have who means well, but you want to just bop him on the head sometimes, and by sometimes I mean at least once a day."

Olivia chuckled.

"But his wife, oh she was his better half. You would have loved her."

Alex could have stayed with them, but she wanted Olivia to experience Grandma Kramer, one on one. It's better that way.

At 9PM, they cut the cake. It was a lemon, ginger, and cardamom cake. Alex wanted a lighter cake, since they also had other chocolate confections for the dessert, and the spices made it more fun than a run of the mill lemon cake.

Alex sat on Olivia's lap as she fed her.

"You should sit on my lap and feed me every day."

"I can arrange that."

They decided not to throw their bouquet. Neither of them felt like throwing it and many in the crowd were married or taken already so it seemed anticlimactic to do.

They only stayed for about 30 minutes after they cut the cake.

Alex had a wedding night to get to and she would not stay until she was too tired to make love to her wonderful wife.

They gave hugs to all of their family members and friends and got in their town car to go to the beach house.

"I have a surprise for you," Alex promised as they got into the car.

"What is it?"

"For me to know and you to find out."

Olivia kissed her hand. "You love these surprises."

"You have no idea."

Liz and Lena found it amusing how early they took off.

"They didn't even stick around until 10," Liz commented.

"I bet Alex is going to have a good old time," Lena added. "I've seen plenty a beauty mark on her in court."

"Doesn't she own cover up?"

"I think it would smudge off because you'd see just a section of the bite."

Jennifer and Walter were sitting with Margo and Bill on the back porch.

"I can't believe my little baby is married."

"We're going to be grandparents in a month," Walter added.

"I remember when Alex first learned to tire swing here. I was so scared she'd hurt herself."

"She didn't care how many bumps and scrapes she got as long as she could keep up with grandpa and Trey."

"And now she's going to have a boy and a girl. I hope they come here for the summers."

* * *

When the married couple got to the beach house, Olivia was shocked that, "your house is of normal size!"

"Of course it is, and it's ours."

They went inside. Wadsworth had already brought their stuff and it had been unpacked.

Alex had chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream for their enjoyment.

"Is that the surprise?"

"No. It's just for our fun. The surprise is in the bedroom."

They went upstairs and Olivia carried Alex over the threshold. When they got inside, Olivia saw … "Oh my god that's you."

Alex had one of the photos from her modeling days blown up and hanging over the bed. It was one of her wearing a black bra, an open shirt and jeans. Her hands were handcuffed over a set of monkey bars.

She was also biting her lower lip.

Olivia tried not to drool as she watched it. She had one hot baby mama!

"So what do you think?"

"You are so hot."

Olivia pulled her into a kiss, quickly getting her out of her dress. Her wife's breasts were huge now, straining against the lacy fabric she had worn under the dress.

Alex unzipped Olivia's dress and she slid out of it, wearing nothing but a demi cup bra and boy shorts.

Alex loved it when she wore boy shorts. They showed off her hot butt.

Their kisses were hot like fire and their fingertips were scalding as they roamed each other's bodies.

Olivia sucked a swollen nipple into her mouth and chewed ever so gently. She cupped both breasts in her hands and started to knead.

"OH GOD!"

Hot lips on the neck, teeth sinking into the throat, strong legs surrounding Alex's hips as Olivia touched her all over.

When the detective got down between her lover's legs, the counselor barked, "turn around."

Olivia happily complied and the two women feasted on each other with gusto. They needed to have each other while they still could. Everything would be changing soon.

The ADA found her release first. Her hormones did not like to wait. Once Olivia was satisfied, she turned around and asked her wife, "How do you want it?"

"I want you inside me."

"Fingers, mouth or …"

"Your cock. Fill me!"

The detective had a new glass toy to try out. It did not necessitate straps as it had a smaller end that went inside the top. It was an unusual toy, with twists and curves to it. It was supposed to feel very good and it was not intended to look realistic.

Olivia put the smaller end in herself and then turned Alex on her side. She wrapped her arms around her wife and threw her leg over her wife's legs before sliding into her.

"OH FUCK!" The toy was a bit cold and that felt really amazing. The shape of it was also … "It hits everywhere." It hit her g-spot and filled her in all of her favorite places.

Olivia started to tease Alex's breasts and thrust into her at the same time. She was quite the multi-tasker.

They started off slow and easy, but raspy moans kept escaping Alex's mouth until Olivia finally knelt in front of her and fucked the poor girl hard.

"You want it!"

"YES!"

"Oh Fuck Alex!"

The ADA came again and again before Olivia came in front of her.

Right before Alex passed out, she said (Poem by Sappho of course):

Come back to me, Gongyla, here tonight,

You, my rose, with your Lydian lyre.

There hovers forever around you delight:

A beauty desired.

Even your garment plunders my eyes.

I am enchanted: I who once

Complained to the Cyprus-born goddess,

Whom I now beseech

Never to let this lose me grace

But rather bring you back to me:

Amongst all mortal women the one

I most wish to see.

Olivia held her tighter and they fell asleep


	20. Chapter 20: Lives Lost and Lives Gained

The long weekend flew by. They only spent Sunday and Monday at the beach house before driving back Monday evening so Olivia could be at work on Tuesday.

Olivia was determined to make the most of it. They went swimming and made love on the beach, ate out at nice restaurants, ate each other afterwards, but the thing they did most often was snuggle together, it just felt good.

"I'm ready to be a mother," Alex told her. "I mean I'm scared and probably underprepared, but I'm ready not to be pregnant anymore."

"You've been an angel," Olivia told her. "You didn't complain or throw things nearly as much as the other pregnant women I know have."

"Just wait until I go into labor. I'll probably lose my marbles then."

"I can't wait. We're going to be moms."

* * *

As soon as she got back to work, Fin told her, "you should have stayed in Dover. If I were you I would have quit my job and moved into that house."

Olivia raised a brow. "We both want to stay here and work, even if it's with you."

"Haha."

Before they could grill Olivia too much on her weekend, they had a call.

"The hospital called. They have an infant that's overdosed on cocaine."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "Has it …"

"They're still trying."

Olivia and Stabler rushed to the hospital.

"What kind of mother leaves her baby near cocaine?" Elliot questioned.

"It might have been someone else's." Olivia hoped the baby's mother wasn't so thoughtless.

They got to the hospital and the mother was waiting outside the operating room.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I gave him his formula and he just started seizing."

"Where is the formula?" Olivia questioned.

She handed them a baggie with it.

"Let's take this to the lab."

The lab tests came back. The baby formula was actually liquid cocaine.

The mother was horrified.

"I couldn't afford groceries this week, so I pinched some formula from my clients. I'm a housekeeper."

Casey was able to get a warrant for their house, but Olivia wanted to see if they would hand over the formula anyway.

The couple was ordinary, early 30s, white, brown hair, brown eyes, upper middle class.

"Why do you want to see our baby formula?" the father questioned.

"Your housekeeper, Lena, admitted that she took some because she couldn't afford to buy it for her baby, and it was contaminated. Her baby's been in ICU ever since."

"Miguel?" how terrible.

The couple denied knowing anything about tainted formula. They handed over their formula and of course it all tested normal.

"Lena could be lying," Stabler said to his partner.

"Or maybe the couple is lying."

Back at the precinct, they all started brainstorming.

"Why would you put cocaine in baby formula?" Fin questioned.

"To conceal it," Stabler retorted.

"But where. Most of the time parents carry one or two bottles. You can't carry that much cocaine that way."

"You could if you filled your suitcase of it." Munch logged on to the TSA website. "It's easy to get baby formula through security." They don't want to mess with it lest something happen to the baby.

ICE or the TSA would have the information they wanted, but Casey did not want to involve them. "They will take the case like that," she snapped her fingers. "It might be a bit shaky, but I can get a warrant on this."

When the judge heard baby formula, cocaine, and one baby accidentally ate some, it was enough to get a warrant as to their suspects' financials.

"They have been flying back and forth from Colombia to New York once every three months," Olivia mentioned as she read the AMEX records. They would fly, stay for a week and fly back. They had done this for the past year.

Fin and Munch went to go pick them up for questioning.

"Let's see what the Cleaver family has to say about this."

Munch was not in a laughing mood when they got to the house. The mother was dead, shot in the head, and the baby was crying in his crib.

He called it in, which meant Olivia and Elliot had to go look for the father ASAP.

They rushed to his job, calling to alert the company that if they had lockdown procedures, they should use them now.

"We think a gunman may be after one of your employees."

After flashing their badges, Olivia and Elliot were able to get into the building.

As per company policy, people barricaded themselves in their offices and away from the windows.

Olivia and Elliot split up to search. "The west wing is clear."

"The east wing is clear."

Olivia was half way through the north wing when she heard a muffled pop. She came running to see a masked man trying to get to the fire escape. "NYPD put your hands in the air. Do NOT turn around"

He turned around instead.

Olivia took the shot, having never fired so quickly before.

Stabler came running and called it in. "We have the shooter. He has been shot."

The husband was dead. He never stood a chance.

When Olivia got home at a reasonable time, Alex thought she had solved the case. "You figured it out fast."

No one called her. Shit! "I got sent home by IAB."

"What? Why?"

Olivia took Alex's hand in hers. "I got to our victim just too late. The killer had shot him in the head, and when he tried to flee, I ordered him to surrender. He turned instead, so I shot him. I … I …"

"Baby, it's okay. It's not your fault. He could have tried to shoot you first."

"But I don't know if he was or not. I shot him before I could find out. What kind of …"

Alex kissed her face. "He just murdered a man in cold blood. Assuming he was a threat to your safety is perfectly acceptable."

"We think he shot the wife too. Their baby is an orphan."

"You are not allowed to get killed. I can't do this without you," Alex kissed her nose.

Stabler was getting his bullshit interview with IAB. _They are always on our asses._

"Why were you at the scene?"

"We suspected the CPA and his wife of smuggling cocaine into the country using baby formula bottles. We got a warrant on their financials and went to pick them up when we found the wife murdered at home.

We assumed she was killed to keep her quiet, since there was no sign of robbery. We called into the office to try and get it locked down, and when we went to search for the gunman, he killed the husband."

"Did you call for backup?"

"We did, but we were the closest to the scene. No one could have beaten us there."

"And what happened inside?"

"The office had four wings so we had to search each one. We split up and started searching. I was almost done with my sweep when I heard Olivia yelling at the perp to put his hands up. I ran to the scene, but I didn't see the shot."

IAB never really believed the partner, but there were no witnesses. The gunman was in surgery to get the bullet out of his shoulder.

When Munch and Fin tried to get access to him, IAB kept them away.

"We can't let you intimidate him."

"He's a suspect in a double homicide and if there are any other smugglers out there, they could all be at risk of being shot."

It didn't matter.

They would have to take it up with the boys upstairs.

Wednesday

Olivia got the call asking her to come in for her IAB interview. She tiptoed out before Alex could wake up, but the ADA did wake up before Olivia got to work. When she didn't see her wife, she called Stabler.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's not at home."

"No. Did IAB ask for her?"

"They didn't ask me about her, but they're probably looking for her."

SHIT! "If you see her, do not let her talk to them without counsel."

"She hates lawyers," he said with a smirk. "I mean unless they're you."

"I know, which is why I'm asking you to stall if need be."

"I'll do what I can."

Alex got off the phone with him and called an ally. "I need you to get to the 1-6 ASAP!"

When Olivia got to the office, Elliot told her, "Captain needs to speak to you."

"I have an appointment."

"I know, but he needs to see you first."

Olivia frowned in confusion before she went into Don's office.

Just then, IAB showed up. "Where's Detective Benson?"

"She said something about going to the hospital and visiting the sick baby."

They ran off, figuring that she was sneaking in to see the gunman.

"That was actually fun," Stabler said with a chuckle.

"I didn't ask to see you," Cragen told Olivia.

"You didn't?" she questioned.

"No."

Olivia left his office. "Stabler, what's wrong with you?"

"Blame your wife."

"What?"

IAB got to the hospital just to learn that Benson never came to the hospital.

"Shit!"

They went back to the station just to see Olivia arguing with a black woman.

"I don't need a lawyer!"

"Yes you do. I know you crack perps for a living, but this isn't an interview that you can control. The whole point of it is to make you look bad. It's like dinner with the mother in law from hell who is trying to deport you to Siberia!"

Olivia refused to hire counsel. "You might as tell go back to your office."

"If I do that, your wife will kill me and you."

"I can handle it."

Ashley called Alex. "I told you." She then handed Olivia her phone.

Everyone could hear Alex yelling.

"Olivia Benson Cabot, if you do not accept legal counsel right now, you are sleeping on the couch until …"

Olivia knew when she was beat. "Fine. I have counsel."

"Very smart decision. Shall we gentlemen?"

The IAB men frowned. _What the fuck is this?_

Right away, Ashley objected to various questions they posed. They asked about incidents of violence involving other officers, trying to paint a broad brush on the 1-6.

"I will ask you to keep your questions limited in scope to what is relevant to this officer involved shooting. If you want to write a term paper on police culture I suggest you enroll in university."

Olivia was taken aback by Ashley's tone. Damn!

The questions were more focused after that, but Ashley still objected to some of them.

Ultimately, Olivia told them the truth, that they got a call about a sick baby, they found out it was the formula, they tested the parents' formula and found nothing, but when they found out about the Colombia trips, they went back to see that the mother was dead and they went to the office to find the father dead, and she had to shoot the shooter because he did not obey instructions to put his hands in the air and he turned to face her.

"He had a gun in his hand when he faced me, and I had just heard him shoot someone in the head about 90 seconds before. I was terrified."

"Why was the gun found away from him?"

"Stabler removed it, so he wouldn't try to shoot us from the ground. Also, the paramedics wouldn't come up until all guns are secure."

Once the interview was over, Ashley handed Olivia her card. "Call if they ask to talk to you again, although they should call me. They might not."

"Why couldn't I do that myself?"

"Because you would have answered all of the questions; even the ones that weren't their business."

Olivia went home to confront her wife.

"What were you thinking? No sex for a year if I don't get a lawyer!"

Alex kissed her. "Every day, I have to worry that something bad might happen to you. I refuse to worry about you because you are too stubborn to accept the help of an expert when you are in trouble.

You did the right thing. I know it and you know it but IAB assumes the worst in everyone. Why would you want to go in there without someone who believes the best of you? Don't tell me your pride is that big."

Olivia frowned. "You make it sound dumb now."

Alex pecked her. "Plus, I was bluffing. I couldn't resist you for a whole year. Anyway, this should help with your murders."

"How?"

"While Ashley was with you, her PI team went to the hospital to interview the shooter."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's defending you. It's her job to have the witnesses interviewed."

Olivia smiled. "You got me a lawyer because IAB wouldn't let us talk to the gunman."

"That might have been a fringe benefit."

"Your lawyering is seriously sexy!" They went to bed.

While they were reaffirming their love, Della was talking to Jose Hernandez, their shooter. She was disguised as a candy striper.

"Oh that looks like a bad wound."

"It's not that bad, pretty girl."

"What happened to you?"

"I got shot by a pig."

"Why would someone want to shoot you?"

"I guess I capped a bitch."

"I always did like bad boys. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Della got a recorded statement.

"If I had been a little quicker, I could have gotten that bitch first."

Ashley knew the original had to be at the police station for evidence, so she made a copy for her own records and took the original to SVU.

"I think this might be helpful." She said as she put the tape on Stabler's desk.

"What is it?"

"A little birdie got a confession from your shooter." Ashley walked away.

"How did she?" Fin questioned.

They played it, and he talked all about the crime, who he worked for, and what happened yesterday.

"He's an idiot," Munch commented.

"Now that we have a ring leader," Cragen told them. "Let's see if we can get his financials and see how many other people had the deal our victims had."

After another day and a half of investigating, they found that 7 other couples had been doing the same work as the first one.

The police rushed to arrest them all before they could get shot. Of course, this attracted the work of the feds.

"So you waited for us to solve the case to show up with your support," Stabler said to the FBI agent as he handed over his file.

"Look at the bright side. The IAB investigation is closed."

Stabler rolled his eyes.

Olivia came back to work on Friday.

"Welcome back, again." Cragen told her.

"Olivia Benson Cabot …" Elliot teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, I did go to the DMV today." She showed them her new drivers' license. She had wanted to do it before the twins were born, so they'd all be Cabots.

They worked on their DD5s, a thrilling time for all involved.

"We should go to Mulligans," Munch said. "We did close the case, even if the Federal Bureau of Intimidation stole the credit."

"I kind of liked being under investigation," Olivia admitted. "I could stay home without using any of my days."

Stabler raised his brow and gave her that, "girl … look."

Olivia had a great time at home yesterday and this morning.

When it was lunchtime, she called Alex to say she would be home at a normal time.

"I suggest you get ready to be a Momma really soon."

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Gupta. My contractions have started. This baby thing is happening."

"I'll come right home."

Alex told her to calm down. "Doc says I don't have to come in until the contractions are a half hour apart. They're over an hour right now."

"How long have you had them?"

"A couple of hours maybe." They started off light, so Alex didn't realize they were contractions until they were stronger.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know what the first one was and when I had the second one, it was a while later."

"I won't be able to focus anyway. I'm coming home."

"I'll start making the phone calls."

"Everything alright Liv?" Stabler questioned.

"The babies are coming."

She clocked out and headed home to her wife.

Alex was on the phone with Serena. She had already called her mother, Aunt Margo and Ashley.

"What do contractions feel like? Like someone kicked you in the junk but more acute."

Olivia cringed.

"Oh my wife is home. Gotta go Rena. Call Abbie for me, bye."

Alex turned to her wife. "Hey Sexy!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like this is going to suck. I'm kind of freaking out."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I'm right here."

Two hours later, Alex's water broke and they left for the hospital. The contractions were around 40 minutes apart and Olivia thought that was close enough to warrant leaving.

"I can't believe you're bringing a boom box to our babies' delivery."

"I want them to enter this world experiencing a classic."

"You're such a dork."

At the hospital, Alex started throwing a hissy fit. "I need DRUGS!"

She had Olivia's hand in a vice grip, and she was not happy.

"What are these stupid ice chips for?"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. Momzilla is here.

The Cabots flew down to New York once they got off the phone with Alex. They couldn't wait to be grandparents.

When they got to the hospital, they saw a slew of people waiting outside the delivery room: Cragen, Elliot, Fin, Liz Donnelly, Casey, and Rob (Ashley's husband.)

"Any news yet?"

"Where's my FUCKING EPIDURAL?"

"I would scold her on her language, but I know I said worse when I had her," Jennifer commented.

"You said you were going to neuter me."

Ashley and Munch went to get food so people could have dinner and champagne to pop open once the twins were born. When they got back, they saw that the party had gotten bigger.

"And this is why we got three pizzas," Ashley said. Munch thought they could get away with two.

Fin bravely took Olivia's place long enough for her to get something to eat.

"She is … paying me back for being so docile during her pregnancy." Olivia needed to stop hyperventilating.

Fin was not ready to stay in there a second longer than she had too.

"With her grip, she could be a football player!"

"You're almost there," the doctor told her after putting in the epidural. "When you reach 10cm, I'm going to count and you're going to push."

Alex yelled and hollered for a good 20 minutes and one twin was born. Olivia couldn't believe it. "We have a baby."

She cut the umbilical cord, and then 15 minutes later, they had the second baby.

The nurse took them to get washed up.

The doctor told the mothers, "Congratulations, both babies look to be healthy."

Olivia opened the door. "Pop the bottles, we have twins!"

Ashley and Liz were right on it.

Alex groaned. "That was hell."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "You did it, Babe."

"Are you ready to hear our son's name?"


	21. Chapter 21: Welcome Home (the twins)

Olivia pouted. "Why should I go first?"

"Because I came up with this brilliant idea."

"So you should go first."

"How about we each write it down and then trade at the same time?"

"You're such a lawyer."

"You said that was sexy!"

"I must have been drunk!"

They got a pen and each wrote down the name she had selected.

Alex smiled when she saw the name. "Lorelai Alexandra Cabot, beautiful."

Olivia smiled when she saw her son's name, "Benjamin Oliver Cabot."

"I want to call him Bennie or Ollie."

The mothers got their children in their arms. Alex held their son first while Olivia held their daughter.

They were both blondes with blue eyes. "Ollie looks like Trey," Alex said with a bittersweet smile. She hoped that her bond with her brother would transcend.

"They both look like you," Olivia said happily. "I won't be able to resist Lorelai. I can tell already."

Their friends and family made it single file, albeit with some pushing and shoving, into the room.

"Everyone," Olivia started, "welcome Lorelai Alexandra Cabot and Benjamin Oliver Cabot."

The home movies had officially begun. Everyone had his or her own message for the tiny tots.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten," Jennifer told them.

Liz told Lorelai, "I can already tell, you're Teflon II."

Ashley had the best comment. "When you get in trouble, remember to say plausible deniability."

The group laughed.

Alex raised a brow.

They put the video camera away once everyone had their little message. Alex and Olivia decided to go last and do theirs privately.

"Is the father coming?" Elliot questioned, which annoyed Alexandra to no end.

"He's infirm," Olivia told them.

"What's wrong with him?"

It was clear after Trevor Sr. came with the adoption forms.

"All you need to do is sign here," he handed the paper to Olivia. To those who didn't know, he just looked like a family law attorney.

While Olivia was signing, he picked up Bennie. "I can't believe I'm a grandfather. How big are they?"

Elliot's eyes got huge. _They're Langan's kids?_

"He is six pounds four ounces, and she is five pounds 11 ounces."

"Oh they're just perfect." He wished his son could be here to see this.

Eventually, visiting hours came to a close, even for the Cabots and their friends and family had to go home.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Walter told her.

"Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Food, any food" Olivia told her.

"We can do that."

They decided to tape their video before going to bed.

"Hi Ollie."

"Hi Lorelai."

"We just had you a few hours ago and it hurt like …"

Olivia covered her mouth, "No swearing."

"Heck!"

"Anyway, we wanted to say how incredibly happy we are to have you two."

"We love you so much, and we want you to be happy with us."

"I know we both work a lot of hours and are under a lot of stress sometimes, but you two are our main priority, and if we seem to forget, then we hope this video reminds us."

Olivia kissed her wife's head.

The babies needed to eat every two hours or so, making it impossible for the couple to sleep through the night.

"I guess I'm a milk factory now," she mumbled as she held Lorelai. Olivia had Ollie. He had already eaten.

Olivia felt bad that her wife was so sleepy, but it was a beautiful sight to behold as she fed their children.

"We're moms," Olivia told her.

"We are moms, very sleepy moms."

When Jennifer and Walter arrived, their daughter was asleep. They didn't dare wake her. They both know how rare this would be. Instead, they left the provisions, bagels, cream cheese, coffee, and chocolates with the nurse.

Elsa had come down to see how they were doing.

She peered in through the glass and could see Alex was out.

"She's very nice," the nurse said of their daughter.

"We're quite proud of her."

"Do you want to see the babies?"

They nodded eagerly and then followed her as she went to get the twins.

An orderly stopped them. "We're under strict orders to make sure that no one but the parents and the nursing team comes to get them."

"Orders from whom."

"Walter Cabot, he was concerned that …" Audra might do something stupid.

"I'm right here."

"Oh Mr. Cabot, very well then."

They picked up the twins.

"He's going to get in so much trouble," Walter said of the boy, Cabot boys always did.

"He? I bet she's more trouble," Jennifer told him; Alex was quite a character.

Olivia found them in the hall. "I just got off the phone with my Mom. She's so excited." She wanted to see pictures and hear every thing about them.

"They're precious," Elsa told Olivia of her babies.

"I don't believe we've met, Olivia Benson." They shook hands.

"I'm Elsa Mattson. I met your wife when she was visiting Trevor. I'm the nurse who tends to him most of the time."

"How do you tend to comatose patients?" Walter wondered.

"They need to be bathed and moved around so they don't get bed sores or infections. There are also devices that are to stimulate muscle activity, so the patients don't atrophy as much, but I don't operate them. We have a PT come in to do it."

Olivia and Elsa started to talk about their work. Their jobs were quite different, but they both had been inspired to help people in crisis by their childhoods, and they both had a history of exes who couldn't appreciate their dedication to the job.

"I want to have kids someday, but I'm not looking to drop everything I'm doing and start husband shopping. I just want it to come naturally, but that seems unrealistic given my hours."

"I was the same way. If Alex hadn't come strutting into my office in her Jimmy Choos, I'd still be single."

Once Alex woke, Elsa came to congratulate her.

"It was nice of you to stop by."

"They are beautiful kids."

"Do you think I can get up to Trevor's room? I want to introduce the twins."

Olivia had Lorelai in her arms; Alex had Ollie and Elsa pushed Alex's wheelchair.

Trevor Sr. was in the room when they got there. He tended to spend more time in New York these days. His wife wanted nothing to do with the twins, and he was not about to force her hand. He was, however, going to be a grandfather, whether his wife liked it or not.

When Alex said that the children could visit Trevor, this was not what he had in mind, but the sentiment did touch him.

"The twins were born yesterday. This is Benjamin Oliver Cabot, and his sister is Lorelai Alexandra Cabot. She started telling him about how the delivery sucked and when he woke up, she was going to kill him.

"I hope you do wake up," Alex told him. "So that when the twins ask what do I do for a living I can say that Olivia puts the bad guys in jail, and I beat you up in court to keep them there. Seriously, Trevor your underlings are running a comedy hour out of your firm."

It was hard for Olivia not to be jealous of Trevor, not of his comatose state obviously, but that he had created the twins with Alex. He still had a part in her life, one that she could never fill.

Olivia never asked Alex what she talked about with him; it wasn't her business, but damn, she was jealous, and Alex had no idea.

The twins were ready to eat again. "Seriously, how do they keep eating?" She knew they would eat this much in her book, but it felt absurd.

"I can't think of a more heartwarming sight."

"Tell that to my aching nipples."

"I got you an ointment that should help."

"You just want to play with the puppies."

"That's just an ancillary benefit."

"Using your fancy language on me."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

When Olivia was just getting ready to close her eyes, the phone rang. That better not be work.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv it's Kathy. Would you two be up for a visit later this afternoon?"

It was 11 now.

"Sure."

"Is 1PM okay?"

"How about 2PM?"

"Perfect. I can't wait to see these little lawyers."

"They could be little cops too!" Olivia retorted, but she cracked a smile.

Alex was out by the time Olivia got off the phone. She kissed her cheek and snuggled next to her until it was time to get the twins for another feeding.

She had forgotten Kathy had called until there was a knock on the door.

It was Kathy. "We got some presents for the little ones."

She handed Olivia a pink shopping bag and Olivia handed her Ollie.

"He didn't fall far from the tree," Kathy remarked. "Those eyes."

Alex was still feeding Lorelai. "I'm glad they look like me. It would be weird if they looked like their father."

Olivia had been thinking the same thing, but she had never voiced it.

"Next time, Liv's carrying. I want a mini Benson."

Olivia looked at the presents. There were two stuffed animals, a bear with a pink shirt and a monkey with a blue shirt. She didn't have to ask Alex. She knew that her wife would give their son the bear and their daughter the monkey. She refused to subject their children to gender role expectations, which was part of the inspiration for their purple robot nursery.

They thanked Kathy for the presents, and Alex picked her brain on how to manage twins.

"Be careful with Ollie. Boys are more likely to pee on you when you're changing their diapers."

When the twins were ready to nap, Kathy headed out. "We'd love to have you all over for dinner once things settle down."

"I'm looking forward to it," Alex told her.

She smiled and then closed the door.

"I like her," Alex told Olivia. If only her husband weren't an asshat.

Sunday morning couldn't come fast enough. They were finally leaving the hospital and coming home. Dr. Gupta gave the twins a once over, and said they were perfect.

"Good luck you two." Rarely did she see couples who fit together so well.

They buckled the twins in their car seats for the first time and Olivia drove them home.

"What's the first thing you want to do?" Olivia questioned.

"I need a bath and some music while I nap."

"You and your musical naps."

"They soothe the soul Mrs. Cabot."

"I like it when you call me Mrs. Cabot."

"I know."

An hour later, Alex was enjoying a nap while Miles Davis played in the background. Olivia was on chore duty, taking out the trash, doing the dishes. Kathy's advice was to never leave something sitting. As soon as you remember something you have to do, do it before you forget or get caught up in other business.

Before she could finish her cleaning, Lorelai started to cry. By the time she got to the room, Ollie was crying too. "Copy cat!"

Neither of them seemed to need diaper changes and it wasn't time for their feeding.

"I think you just want to be held." She put Lorelai in one arm and Ollie in the other before sitting in the rocking chair.

"Mommy's got you," she cooed at them.

Later that night, the babies would get their first baths, which they recorded on their camcorder.

"We're going to embarrass them so much when they're older," Alex told Olivia. "We should play these every time they start dating someone we don't like."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You're so naughty."

"I'm a Cabot (and we're notoriously naughty), and you are too."

Four days after the twins were born, both women were starting to really feel the sleep deprivation.

"This is absurd," Olivia complained. "I've pulled longer hours looking for perps."

"Adrenaline fuels you at work," Alex told her. "And you're not boxed in our apartment with our little devils."

Olivia was too tired to disagree. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

They somehow find a way to survive until the weekend, when Serena and Abbie come up to see the baby and to give them a couple of hours off.

"We have bottles in the fridge," Olivia told them. "They usually feed directly from Alex, but they'll both accept bottles. Ollie may try to get to your boobs first."

"Little pervert," Abbie teased.

"They should be ready to eat in an hour and a half or so," Alex told them. "If there's a problem, all of the emergency numbers are on the fridge. There's also a surprise in there for you."

Olivia and Alex went to a cozy little restaurant and ordered brunch. "No dirty dishes."

"No dirty diapers."

"No crying."

"No spitting up."

"I miss them already," Alex admitted.

"Me too."

"They look just like Alex," Abbie said as she held up Lorelei.

"I want one," Serena told her.

"I think they want to keep them both."

"Not theirs, although it would be convenient since it's already here, but I mean one of ours."

"Really?" Abbie thought Persephone would be an only child.

"Not this second, since I'm just getting into my work with the Kaiser Foundation, but in the next couple years, I'd like to have a little Carmichael around."

Abbie assumed she'd never be a mother; she also assumed she'd never settle down, but if she would be a mother with anyone, it would be Serena.

After brunch, Olivia and Alex went to the park. "My body feels so different," Alex told her wife as they passed some bluebirds. "I can't believe I used to run every day." It was a staple in her life, the longest relationship she had ever had, and poof, gone.

"In a few months, you can try again."

"You don't want me to be fat anymore ... do you?"

Olivia was in trouble. "I only meant that …"

Alex started to laugh at her.

"You little shit."

"Sorry, it's too much fun to tease you."

Olivia pecked her forehead. "I want you to run only if you want it."

"Yoga's not too terrible. I thought it was for rich white girls who want to pretend to exercise, well the American version anyway."

"And now?"

"I think that's still it's most popular purpose, but I learned a lot about tranquility and balance. I think it helped me from going nuts all of the times I wanted to during my pregnancy."

"You only went nuts like ½ the time."

"More like ¼."

Olivia raised a brow.

"I saw you eat the last orange once and I wanted to scream, just to later see three more oranges in the fridge."

The second week went easier than the first. Alex and Olivia started to come up with a system. They'd pick one baby each day and were responsible for his or her diaper change, and they alternated nighttime feedings, to try and carve out as much respite as possible.

They also took the twins for walks throughout the complex to give them a break from the four walls of their apartment and to show off their adorable babies.

They still had all of the crying and pooping and sniffles, but it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"We're so lucky," Olivia told her. It wasn't always easy for lesbians to become parents. IVF treatments were hardly automatic and adoption agencies could be biased. "They practically fell into our laps."

"Humph! You didn't have to push them out or sleep with Trevor, which was worse."

Olivia kissed her nose. "Now you only sleep with me."


	22. Chapter 22: The Work Never Stops

It was the end of the second week. Olivia could either go back to work or use up some sick time.

"Go to work," Alex told her.

"You don't want me here?" Olivia questioned.

"Of course I want you here, but what happens if you actually get sick, or if I'm sick and you need to come home. I think you should work while things are normal at home."

"I don't want to leave you alone all day."

Alex pecked her lips. "And you're a sweetie for that, but I won't be totally alone. I have lunch dates with Ashley and Liz this week."

Olivia was confused.

"Here, boo. They're bringing lunch, so I don't have to cook it, and I'll have a second pair of hands for the rugrats."

"I can't see Liz with a baby."

"She had no kids, but her sister has five, so she knows her way around a bugger."

"Well, call me if you need me."

"I always need you, but I will call appropriately."

Olivia couldn't believe how much she had changed. She used to be glued to work and now she was looking to get out of it; not that she didn't still love helping people, but she had more than just herself to think about.

Alex was already reading the babies poetry. Unlike the evocative material she saved for Olivia, she read from Dr. Seuss's Sleep Book, trying to both encourage them to sleep and to learn English sounds.

Olivia thought Alex was ridiculous when she said she wanted to read to the babies every day, but she had to admit, it was just charming to hear her as she used her mama voice, sweet and soothing unlike the low, sexy voice she used for their romantic times.

Years later, Olivia would be watching a video of Alex reading to their newborns and she'd wonder how she got such an amazing woman.

Olivia couldn't find her gun. She needed it to go to work.

"Baby, where's my gun?"

"In the gun safe."

Duh, we have babies now.

Olivia opened it and clipped it to her belt. She then got her badge and was ready to go.

"Not yet," Alex stopped her and gave her a good luck kiss before sending her out. "Stay Safe."

"I will Love."

Once Olivia was out the door, Alex heard crying. "Of course."

Olivia got to the 1-6 and her boys welcomed her back.

"So how was being stuck with crying babies all day?" Stabler questioned with a bit of a smirk on his face. He did not miss this phase at all.

"I don't know. I just walked into the precinct."

"OOOH!"

"It was exhausting, but I can't help but smile every time I see them."

"Did you get out at all?" Fin questioned.

"Abbie and Serena came to babysit last weekend which helped, and we started taking the twins to the garden in the complex, so we were out of our apartment."

"There's a garden inside?"

"I had forgotten about it before Alex reminded me." Olivia didn't see much of the apartment building when she and Alex started dating.

"Spent all your time in bed, Detective?" Munch teased.

"Well actually I …"

"Am not going to finish that sentence," Cragen told her as everyone else laughed. "Munch can get his perverted fantasies somewhere else."

It did not take very long for Alex to learn to manage her time as efficiently as possible. She knew how long it would be between feedings, between dirty diapers and how long it would take to get her twins to nap. She worked the rest of her day around that, paying bills, cleaning, checking e-mail and drafting responses.

She learned how to schedule her tasks, so she didn't start a big project and then have to leave it waiting.

"There really should be a superhero Mom." Alex deemed herself Mrs. Incredible or something.

Olivia didn't get much time to settle back into work. One day after she got back, they had a rape/murder case.

The killer broke into Emily Wilcox's home, raped and killed her sometime 2AM Wednesday.

The woman's husband was in CA on business, and his two children, ages 8 and 5 were missing, presumably taken by the killer.

They had Amber Alerts and the media to disseminate information on the missing children, but they had no idea what their killer looked like. They couldn't find anyone that Emily knew who would have targeted her. They didn't have similar crimes that they could connect to this one.

Olivia only had one more week of adoptive mother leave, but she could use more sick days and vacation to stay longer.

"This seems totally random," Olivia complained.

They hired George to do a profile. "Perhaps we should step back and compare this case to other cases involving a parent's murder/child abduction."

Dr. Huang had researched famous cases with somewhat similar fact patterns and the killer often stays in the car as much as possible, driving the children on the highway, relying on sharp implements for weapons and usually had some tangential link to the victims, like was their handyman once or answered a service call.

"I would start with their bills and see who would have been in the apartment over the last year."

_What about our apartment? _Olivia wondered. Should we be screening the people who do service requests?

"Earth to Olivia," Stabler called out to her.

"What?"

"I'll take the past six months. You take the next six."

"Oh."

They started combing. They had a cable installer come to the apartment 7 months, someone to do redo the kitchen floor four months ago, and an electrician three months ago.

Now it was time to call and see who was actually dispatched.

Alex hated it when Olivia's active cases had media coverage. She found them to be more dangerous, since the attention tended to make the perp agitated. Of course, this case was on all of the news channels.

It made Alex anxious._ What if something happened to Liv?_ The fear she had when her wife went out to work multiplied.

Once Alex found a decent channel, Animal Planet was the only one, she settled on it. Her babies were sleeping, for once.

An hour later, Alex was watching a tiger trying to maul a gazelle when the doorbell rang. The ADA got up and answered the door.

"Liz thanks for coming."

The surrogate Aunt came with a bag of very good Italian food. "Let's eat shall we?"

Alex's boss had brought her chicken marsala on a bed of linguini.

"For a mother with twins, this is a very spotless house."

"I try to clean in those short breaks between changing diapers, feeding them, and dozing off."

"You always were OCD."

"I hear that I got that from you."

"But we're not related."

"Margo says it rubbed off when you used to visit me." Aunt Liz was the only one that made Alex have a set place for every toy.

"Hmm! So how's motherhood?"

"Exhausting, but I'm really happy."

"What are you thinking about doing for work?"

"I have no idea. This time last year, I had it all planned out, ADA Bureau Chief EADA either make the first run for DA or go for the Senate. Nowhere did I plan for a family and I didn't really plan for myself either. It was all about what I could do, not who I wanted to be.

Now, I just want to be a woman whose wife comes home safe and sound every night and whose children are healthy. I do plan on going back to work, but I'm not sure how far I'm going to chase the dream."

Liz wouldn't blame Alex for putting her political aspirations in the back burner, but she didn't want Alex to shut them off prematurely. She was too talented for that. "I would reevaluate when the twins are a bit older. You changed very quickly for them out of necessity, but you don't want to make the same mistakes you made with your job.

Before, you put your personal life on hold for your job, and if you decide to quit your dream now over what you think your kids might need in the future, then you're really doing the same thing. You're using one facet of your life to control everything.

You are a wife. You are a mother. Both of those are critical roles, but they are not all there is to Alex Cabot. You don't want to lose sight of the rest of you; you tend to do that. It's the rest of you that got me to hire you in the first place, and it's the rest of you that will help carry you when times are really hard."

Liz Donnelly had known Alex most of her life. She always saw the girl behind the mask, even when Alex didn't.

Right away, the police tried to track down the three men who had been dispatched to the Wilcox residence.

The electrician came up clean. He lived with his pregnant wife who consented to a search of the house and car and he had no priors outside of disorderly conduct charge during a riot in the 90s.

It took longer to find the cable guy because he had been fired from his job for overcharging clients, but eventually, they determined that he moved to Virginia a month ago and was still there.

This only left the contractor who installed the floor, if Dr. Huang's theory held up.

Elliot and Olivia went to pick him up. He thought they were housing authority.

"If this is because that Jones house, I got a valid permit now, honest."

"This is about a job you did four months ago at the Wilcox residence."

The man started to turn red.

"Mr. Farley, the sooner you cooperate with us the better off you will be."

"I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry, but I was just trying to help a friend out."

"Explain how you were trying to help," Olivia questioned.

"I had a buddy who needed extra cash and I was running behind on jobs, so I sent him to do the floors. If he messed it up, I'm sorry, and I'll pay for it."

"Who is he?"

Joe Wallace is 38 years old, a convicted felon with a history of stalking, and got fired from his job at Walmart for too many lates/absences a week before the murder/abduction.

Right away, they put an APB out for him and sought a search warrant for his home.

"This isn't enough," Casey told them. "He may be a stalker, but you have no evidence that he was stalking her."

"What do you expect us to do, call him and ask?" Stabler retorted.

"I expect you to go find evidence, not to bring me nothing but speculation and expect that to be enough for a warrant."

It took another two hours for them to get enough evidence for a search warrant. Casey phoned it in, so they could get to the house as quickly as possible.

When they broke down the door to get inside, it was clear that no one had been in the apartment for days.

"This smell is nasty," it was rotten food or something and it made Olivia want to barf.

"Looks like he killed a cat," Munch said as he saw what was turning into a mummy.

"In here!" Fin called as he looked in the study. There were photos of Emily's children, and they were all taken with a telephoto lens.

He started stalking them months ago, and once he got fired from his job at Wal-Mart, he had even more time.

"He seems to favor the girl," Olivia said as she studied the photos. She was the focus and the brother was just often at the same place as her.

They seized his computer, financial records, anything that might help them figure out where he would try to hide.

Once Alex saw on television that a suspect had been named, she knew Olivia wouldn't be coming home until they caught the bastard.

She sent dinner over to the squad, wanting to make sure that her baby got something more than a candy bar to eat.

"I would like to place an order of 5 large brisket sandwiches, one with the grilled cornbread instead of the Texas Toast, crispy Brussels sprouts, macaroni and cheese and a six pack of coke."

It would get to the squad in an hour.

Lorelei started to cry. Alex had another mouth to feed. Ollie started next. He's such a copycat!

They had already passed the 48hour window. Chances are, these kids were dead, but Olivia couldn't give up hope. She had to keep trying.

She and her team looked for clues as to where he might have gone, but he wasn't at his childhood home, at the home of any of his known friends, or at his sister's apartment.

When the 1-6 came back to the precinct ready to continue their research (or punch a wall) they were pleasantly surprised by a table of food.

"What's this?" Fin questioned wearily.

Munch saw a note on the table. "You need your energy to catch this bastard. Good Luck, Alex."

Olivia couldn't remember if she had eaten at all today. She saw one sandwich with her name on it, and when she opened it, was pleasantly surprised to see it had been made with grilled cornbread.

_How did she know just what I needed?_

She and the others dug in, a warm southern style meal, just what they needed to temper the cruel world in which they were fighting.

Olivia called her wife.

"You are amazing?"

"All I did was make a call."

"But you made it, while you had 100 other things to do other than make sure we eat."

"Someone has to."

"I love you."

"Come home safe."

It was 2AM when a phone call came to the precinct that Wallace had been spotted in Vermont.

"They're sending the swat team and a hostage negotiator."

Olivia should go home. There was no way they would get there in time, but she couldn't until she knew they caught the bastard.

It was a long three hours before Wallace was taken into custody.

"What about the children?" Olivia questioned.

"They weren't with him. That's all I know."

An hour later, they got an update.

"He won't tell us where they are unless he gets immunity," Cragen relayed to them what he had gotten from the Albany police.

"But what if they're already dead?" Olivia feared. She would hate to make such a deal to save the kids, just for it to be futile.

"We're sending Casey with a Marshall. No deal can be made without the DA's office involved. We did what we can for now. Go home guys. You all more than earned it."

Olivia didn't think she had earned anything. Her heart was breaking.

Casey had no idea what she was supposed to do with this. "I'm not a masterful plea bargainer."

She decided to call a colleague; one she hoped knew this better than she.

"Hey Case, what's going on?"

"Alex, sorry to bother you while …"

"Don't apologize, just tell me what you need."

She started to explain the case.

Alex gave her some surprising advice.

"You want me to what?"

"I think it's our only chance at saving the children," Alex told her. "That has to come first."

"I hope this works."

Olivia was home just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"Good luck Case."

_Why is she talking to Casey?_

Alex hung up and then turned to her wife. "I'm so glad you're home," she kissed her cheek. "I know you won't want to rest until you hear what happened to those kids, but any chance we have at saving them is because you found out who this scoundrel was. I'm going to draw you a bath, you are going to soak in it, and then you are going to sleep. If anything happens, I'll wake you up."

Olivia knew not to argue.

Alex fixed the bath and then the twins started to cry.

"I got it from here," Olivia told her as she started to strip.

Alex wanted to stay and watch but duty calls.

The detective slipped into the tub that was filled with dried lavender and bath salts.

Suddenly, a strong feeling to hold her children and her wife by a fireplace overtook her. Emily will never hold her children again. The comparison made Olivia cry.

Alex would have heard Olivia crying if she hadn't been on the phone. "Hi I need the US Attorney who's in charge of Vermont."


	23. Chapter 23: Deal with the Devil

Casey was a nervous wreck. She knew that two lives hung in the balance, so she couldn't mess up. One slip of the tongue and this would all be over.

She flew to Vermont to save as much time as possible and she arrived to see the state police.

"Hello. I'm ADA Casey Novak from …"

"We've been expecting you," a man at the desk said. "Sergeant James will escort you to interview room two."

"Thank you."

A short stocky man with graying hair came out to greet her. "This is your interview, but I'll be inside for your protection. This guy seems like a loose cannon."

Oh great!

She got into the room to see a man chained to the desk. He had a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. His hair was a mess, his forehead bloody from his takedown.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the ADA from New York. Your crimes are in my jurisdiction."

"You have no authority here."

"I cannot detain you, but I am the one you have to talk to for a deal."

"I want immunity or else you get nothing."

"If you want immunity from the State of New York, then you are going to have to give us everything."

She handed him a pen and paper and he began to write his story. He detailed how he first saw the girl's photo in Emily's living room. How he became obsessed with her curly brown hair and big eyes, how he watched her for months, and how he finally decided to have her for good.

"That damn bitch tried to stop me," he wrote. "I showed her who was boss before I killed her."

He wrote everything except for what happened to the children.

"I don't tell you until I see the deal."

She took out her papers and signed it first.

He read it, signed and then told her.

"There's a warehouse about a mile from where I was arrested. They're inside."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the police kicked the warehouse door down. They saw an eight-year-old girl holding her five year old brother who was bloody and unconscious. "Please help him."

He got rushed to the hospital. She rode with him in back along with the paramedic. They wanted to check her out too, but she refused treatment until her brother got to the hospital. She said she could wait.

Cragen was livid when he heard Casey actually granted immunity, but his tone softened when she said that they found the children and Mason, the boy, was barely alive. If she had tried to hardball him, they would have run out of time.

"I can't believe he's going to walk."

"Actually, he isn't."

After Alex got the call, she woke up Olivia.

"Babe?"

"They found Molly and Mason. She was okay but Mason was hurt badly. He's in ICU and they're not sure if he'll make it."

"What about Wallace?"

"Casey handed over the case to the feds. They will prosecute him."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't talk without immunity, so she gave him immunity, but it only applies to the state. The feds can still charge him with the kidnapping, attempted murder of Mason, and bringing a child across state lines for the intent of sexual abuse."

"But not Emily's murder?"

"Probably not, but he confessed to everything. He will go away for life."

"Was Jamie (raped)?"

"She wasn't raped, but she may have been molested. They have a child psychologist to counsel her and her father is on his way to Vermont." He had wanted to go when they found Wallace, but the police asked him to hang back and let them resolve the case first.

"It just feels so unfair. We get to hold our babies every day, and Emily will never …."

Alex kissed her mouth. "It is unfair, but don't think for a second that you don't deserve to be happy and have a family. The only person who should feel guilty is Wallace. I'm sure he doesn't, but he will pay."

The feds came and took all of the evidence so they could prosecute Wallace to the full extent of the law

Olivia thought it might be a good thing. This case had already drained her. It would be worse to have to relive everything for trial.

"How do you do it El?"

"Do what?"

"Work on cases like this without thinking of your kids constantly?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"I couldn't stop wondering about their safety. What if the guy who does our floors is crazy or a pizza guy who comes over while I'm here? It sounds kind of stupid now. We live in a secure access building but …."

"It's not stupid, Liv. It's being a parent. It changes you … for the better."

It should have been all over when the feds came, but then it wasn't.

* * *

Kessler took the case and he filed a motion to dismiss the charges saying that the confession was involuntary.

"My client was under duress and in need of medical attention. They refused him treatment until he confessed."

In addition to that argument, he also said that he had been tricked into confession with a hallow immunity deal.

"It was Casey Novak's intent from the beginning to dangle the state deal like a carrot to get a confession she could hand over to the feds. It amounts to entrapment."

Before the motions were filed in court, Kessler went to Nancy Grace lambasting the work of the 1-6 and the New York DA's office.

"This is utter bullshit!" Stabler was pissed. "His client raped and murdered a woman, kidnapped her two children, almost murdered her son, and he's calling us amoral. He has a lot of nerve."

The other officers had similar rage and when they saw Casey, Stabler tore into her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She was stunned. "What?"

"If he gets away because of the legal trick and pony show you pulled …."

"What would you have done? Mason was out of time. Do I want Wallace to fry, of course but saving Mason matters to me more than getting revenge and if it doesn't to you, then maybe you need a new line of work."

Branch and Donnelly had already grilled Casey over her conduct, and she did not need the peanut gallery chiming in.

Stabler looked ready to kill her, and Cragen realized he'd have to keep the peace.

"Everyone, calm down. We are on the same side here, saving kids and putting garbage in cells. I'm sure Casey will help the feds in any way she can to make sure the confession stays in and the charges are good."

"How did you come up with this idea in the first place?" Stabler questioned.

Casey hesitated but she answered honestly. "It was Alex's idea. I didn't know what to do, so I called her and she suggested that I offer the immunity deal, get everything in writing, and wait and see if any other jurisdictions can bring charges based on what he admits."

"And what if he had killed them already?" Stabler questioned.

"If he killed them outside of New York, then the immunity deal didn't apply to the murders anyway. If he killed them in New York, well that would have been really bad, but at least the father would know the truth. I couldn't imagine being John Walsh."

When Alex came to pick up Olivia for lunch (the twins were with her mother) she was surprised to see all eyes on her wearily.

"Why is everyone giving me that look?"

Stabler let her know. "Wallace might walk because of you."

"What? How?"

"Your _genius_ idea to make a deal and then hand over the confession to the feds. Kessler is arguing entrapment."

"And he'll lose. Nothing he said on Nancy Grace had any merit. He's dead in the water."

"Then why did Branch and Donnelly try and tear me a new one?" Casey questioned.

"They probably wanted to see if you were tough enough to stick to your guns when times get bad. They know that Kessler will never win. He's just trying to get his five minutes of fame."

Casey looked uneasy.

"Let's go through it step by step. When you got to the cell, did Wallace ask for medical attention?"

"No."

"Did he complain of any pain?"

"No."

"Did he hold his head or do anything to suggest he was in pain?"

"No."

"First argument dead. Let's try again. Who did you tell him you represented?"

"New York."

"What did you say the deal represented?"

"Charges that came out of New York."

"Did you ever tell him that the confession was confidential or would not be shared?"

"No."

"Then he's done for. Wallace may have believed that he was scot-free. You may have even encouraged him to think that, but that isn't a problem for the law. He confessed because he thought it was in his best interest. He wanted the New York deal.

The mere fact that he was too dumb to realize he had committed felonies in multiple states and was subject to federal law is not your problem. You have no responsibility to counsel him. You're not his lawyer. He knew you weren't his lawyer, and no judge will give this motion more than five minutes of his time.

Kessler is a two-bit hack who barely earned his law degree. He needs something to get the attention away from his odious client so he made up some nonsense. If anything, I'd consider reporting him to the ethics board for filing a meritless motion."

"You really think this is smoke and mirrors."

"I know it is." Alex turned to Olivia. "Ready to go to lunch?"

Olivia had forgotten all about that. They headed to a Greek restaurant nearby. The detective was quiet the whole time.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That this whole immunity/federal thing was your idea." I thought we told each other everything.

"It didn't occur to me to tell you. You were completely drained and once you were feeling better, you didn't want to talk about the case, and I didn't want to bring it up unless you wanted to talk. What you see day in and day out is rough. When you come home, I want you to be able to relax and have some space from work."

"That makes sense. It's just hard. We go and do whatever we can, just to find our cases in someone else's hands and it's not that we don't trust you and Casey, we do it's just …."

"easy to second guess everything. Liv, there will always be some tension between us if we work together. I like working with you; I think we make an awesome team, but we have to do what's best for our family. That might mean that Casey stays with SVU and I find a new squad.

I'd rather switch than find us having the same arguments at work and at home." Alex put a lot of thought into what Liz told her. She wasn't ready to put aside her political goals yet, but she was going to put her family first, and if that meant switching, she'd do it.

Olivia kissed her nose. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Alex was right. The judge demolished Kessler, and the confession was in. Now, he was looking to make a deal and the feds were ready to play hardball.

Casey sighed in relief when Donnelly confirmed that they had mostly been pulling her leg.

"It was more than just a prank. You have to realize that your decisions are going to be subject to strict scrutiny sometimes. You have to hold onto your convictions."


	24. Chapter 24: Back to Work

"We should have plenty of milk, but if you run out, there's formula too," Alex told Margo.

They bought formula for the days that Alex had trouble nursing. It was easy to discern from the breast milk because it had labels.

Bill was at work, so it was just Margo for now, but he would be joining her in the evening.

Alex gave Margo a tour of the apartment and of the complex. "There is a gym, pool, garden, and a grill."

"I think we have it all taken care of. Why don't you go pick up Olivia now?"

Alex took a breath. "I know you've done this a bunch of times, but it's my first weekend without them."

"Separation anxiety, dear. You'll be fine, go enjoy this weekend with your wife."

Alex hugged her aunt. "You're the best."

"I know."

The ADA whistled as she drove to the precinct. Her babies were six weeks old and growing every day. She could feel their personalities forming, even though they couldn't talk yet. Ollie would be headstrong like his mama. Lorelei would be a sweetheart, like her mommy.

When she got to the precinct, the members of the 1-6 were pushing paperwork.

"I hate this," Munch growled.

"Well, we hate reading what you write on them too," Alex teased.

"It's our highness coming to visit the lowly peasants."

Alex gave him a look. "I'm here for my queen."

"You're early," Olivia told her before kissing her cheek.

"Margo came early and told me she had it under control."

"Where are you off two?" Fin questioned.

"We're celebrating at a spa resort this weekend."

"Celebrating?"

"The twins are six weeks old," Olivia told him.

"I see, and will this celebration be PG?" Munch raised a brow

"Bye," Olivia said as she took Alex's hand, and they left.

Once they got to the parking lot, Olivia kissed Alex ravenously, pinning her against the driver side door.

"What was that for?"

"Anticipation of what's to come."

The spa was an hour and a half outside of Manhattan. It was in a nice, rural area with a lake and it looked like a giant log cabin.

"Welcome to Sunset Boulevard," a woman said with a too cheery voice.

"We're the Cabots."

A bellhop came to take their luggage to their rooms.

"We have drinks outside and we'll come get you when it's time for your first spa treatment."

The two wives went hand and hand to the patio where there were people lying out in lounge chairs.

A waitress brought various refreshments.

Alex grabbed a green goddess and Olivia tried the watermelon cucumber elixir.

About thirty minutes later, a woman came to take them to their mud bath.

"People pay to bathe in mud?" Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"It's not typical mud. It's volcanic ash mixed in with peat. It's supposed to be good for your skin."

They went to the changing room and got naked. Wearing nothing but a towel and flip-flops, they walked into a bath for two. This was a couple's treatment.

Alex released her towel and climbed in. Olivia grinned as she saw her wife's bare body.

"You're gorgeous."

"I am still flabby from childbirth."

"You are fabulous." Olivia pulled her into a kiss.

The women started to play in the bath, stroking each other affectionately as they moved through the warm mud.

It was the first opportunity they had to really explore the other's body since the twins were born.

Alex gripped Olivia's butt. "I missed this."

After the mud bath, they went up to their rooms to get dressed for dinner. There was a restaurant at the resort and Alex reserved a table outside.

"I love how long the daylight lasts in the summer," Alex told Olivia as they got seated. "I love watching the sun rise when I run through the park."

"We should go more often. I know you won't be in running shape for a while, but it would be nice to walk around."

"I'd like that."

They ate langoustine and angel hair pasta for dinner.

"This is a weird looking shrimp," Olivia told her.

"It's a type of lobster," Alex commented.

"Even weirder."

Alex enjoyed her first glass of wine since learning she was pregnant. Her doctor told her it was fine to drink while breastfeeding as long as it wasn't to excess, but she was not one for drinking in her house alone except for her newborns.

This was the perfect first drink.

After dinner, they went out to the lake to watch the sunset.

"This is so beautiful," Alex told her wife as they snuggled.

"As good as your runs?"

"Better because I have you."

Olivia triumphantly carried her wife to the bedroom.

Alex started to recite a poem in her ear along the way.

In your arms was still delight,

Quiet as a street at night;

And thoughts of you, I do remember,

Were green leaves in a darkened chamber,

Were dark clouds in a moonless sky.

Love, in you, went passing by,

Penetrative, remote, and rare,

Like a bird in the wide air,

Olivia only ran faster, quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open before getting her wife to the bed.

"Don't you want to close the door?" Alex teased as Olivia started pulling off Alex's skirt.

The detective grunted as she went to shut the door and lock it. "I want you now."

"Show me."

Like a lion on an antelope, Olivia pounced, pinning her wife to the bed as she began to remove her clothes.

Alex hadn't worn panties to dinner.

"Waste of time," she answered with a cocky grin.

Now that Alex was naked, Olivia started kissing her neck, shoulders and chest.

"Oh LIV!" Alex's hands ran through Olivia's hair, encouraging her movements.

Olivia loved every stretch mark Alex had from childbirth. The ADA complained of them, but to Olivia, they were just proof of how amazing Alex was. The detective kissed every one, a tender action that did not go unnoticed.

Alex responded by pulling off Olivia's clothes and kissing her deeply.

"Please," Alex begged.

Olivia went up to her lips and kissed them chastely. "We will … over and over again."

She pushed Alex's legs apart and slid her hand in between them, slowly strumming her sopping sex as she took over Alex's mouth.

The build up was slow. Alex tried to squirm, but Olivia kept control. She knelt down between her wife's legs and began to devour her.

"OH FUCK!"

_I missed this taste! _

Olivia eagerly licked and sucked causing Alex to feel a pleasure she had almost forgotten.

The blonde ADA was about to find her release when Olivia stopped.

"Why?" she pouted.

Olivia grinned. She took out their favorite toy, the glass double ended dildo from their wedding night. "I want to make you come harder than you ever have before."

She waited until Alex relaxed a bit and then slowly entered her.

She rocked back and forth, gently filling her lover and creating friction between them. Alex hugged her tightly, burying her face into Olivia's neck.

"I missed feeling you like this."

She didn't just mean inside, she meant their naked embraces too.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much. Alex used her legs to flip Olivia onto her back and began to ride.

_That was hot!_

Olivia could tell by the way Alex was moving back and forth that she was desperate for it. She needed to come. The detective started rubbing her clitoris, first starting with circles round it and then touching it directly.

It only took a few moments for Alex to erupt. Olivia's thumb only went faster; she knew she could get more and more out of the needy blonde and she did. Alex came three times before they came together.

The blonde was so content she dozed off. Olivia kissed her head. _We got all weekend of this!_

When Olivia woke up, she had a blonde straddling her. She went to put her hands on Alex's side, just to get them pushed away.

"I'm the driver," she grinned before kissing Olivia hard on the mouth. Olivia moaned loudly as Alex started rubbing her back during the kiss.

Their bodies melded together as Alex moved up and down, using the friction to cause Olivia to gasp.

The blonde slowly made her way down the brunette's sexy body and stopped right before reaching her aching sex.

"How do you want it?"

"Fuck me!"

Alex teased her with a finger. She was sopping.

Olivia let out a frustrated pout as Alex danced around her sensitive core.

Finally, the ADA slipped two fingers inside. She rocked her hand in and out, thoroughly exploring her lover as she looked into her eyes.

"I want your eyes on me," Alex told her with a lustful look.

Olivia forced her eyes open.

Alex added a third finger and began pumping hard and fast.

"OH FUCK! OH YES! OH!"

A powerful orgasm ripped through Olivia and Alex slowed but she didn't stop. She managed to get a second one and then a third out of Olivia. Alex had offered to take care of Olivia earlier, but the detective wanted to wait until they could both receive pleasure. The wait was well worth it.

"We have breakfast and then our couple's massages."

Olivia groaned; this means she has to put on clothes.

Alex called Margo to see how she was doing with the twins.

Margo told her to go away and enjoy her vacation. "They're fine and every second you spend on the phone with me is one you could spend on top of Olivia."

"Auntie!"

"Bye!"

After a breakfast of oatmeal, fruit and bacon, the Cabots headed for their couples massage.

They were side by side as they got their massages and sappy love songs played in the background.

Olivia had a few knots in her back because of work.

The masseuse recommended she get a massage every month.

"I can massage you all you want," Alex said with a carnal smile.

"Are you looking to take advantage of me?"

"Yes!"

Olivia scooped up Alex, threw her over her shoulder and ran back to their room.

It wasn't very long before the ADA was on all fours with Olivia pounding her from behind.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Fuck!"

Olivia had wanted to take it slow this weekend, in case Alex needed more healing time, but she was roaring to go.

"YES! LIV! OH YES!"

"I love it when you moan," Olivia hissed in her ear, and her moans filled the room for hours. Olivia took her on every surface available, bent over the table, against the wall, on the floor to name a few.

"OLIVIA! YES!"

The detective was pounding her wife in the shower, allowing them to save time before dinner.

"I'm gonna … I'm gonna …"

Eventually, their weekend of love had to come to an end. They had to relieve Aunt Margo and Uncle Bill and reclaim their monsters.

"We needed that," Olivia said of their weekend as they got in the car.

"I know. Aunt Margo definitely wins in the prize for best wedding gift."

Two hours later, they were at home holding their babies.

"We had a great time," Olivia told Margo and Bill.

"Thank you for the trip and for watching our little devils."

"Take care," Bill kissed Alex's head before they took off.

"How come they never had children?" Olivia asked Alex after they were gone.

"They wanted to at first, but then Margo got ovarian cancer. She beat it, but the side effects made it hard for her to carry children, and they scheduled an adoption but then the baby was stillborn. It was so upsetting that they never tried again." They decided to help children with charity work instead.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, they're great people. I could always go to her, when I couldn't tell something to my parents, and uncle Bill always encouraged me to chase my own dreams, no matter what anyone else said."

"We're lucky that you're so fertile," Olivia told her.

Alex scrunched a face. "That sounds weird."

"Well you made twins having done it once."

"I don't know if they run in my family or his."

"If they run in yours, we'll definitely need a big house."

"How many kids do you want to have?"

Olivia wasn't sure. "At least one more. I'd like to carry one, but I don't know if I'll be able to get pregnant twice."

"If we want a fourth, we know I'm _fertile_," Alex teased.

Once they got the twins to sleep, Olivia decided to "test Alex's fertility."

The weekend at the spa awakened their dormant sex drive. They still had twin duty and Olivia still had work, but it was amazing every time they could get some action.

"You're going to make me late for work."

"You're the one with your hand in my cunt."

"Only because you put yours in mine first."

They quickly finished and then Olivia had to scramble to work.

Two weeks after the spa, Alex was ready to go back to work. She had been home for five months, and it was time to be ADA Alex Cabot once more.

_Diapers check! Bottles check! Breast pump check! Wipes check!_

When she got to daycare, she started to feel the separation anxiety.

"It's going to be just fine," the daycare provider promised.

Alex knew they were in good hands. The center was well reviewed, and they had a child/staff ratio of 3:1.

Alex gave each baby a kiss on the head before going to work.

"Welcome back," she heard as she marched down to her office.

"Thanks, Casey." Alex got to her office and dropped off her stuff.

She saw a note on her desk. _Staff meeting at 10AM._

Goodie. Alex spent the hour she had checking e-mails and reviewing memoranda. She did not want to start her first day back, unprepared.

Of course, none of Alex's preparation actually prepared her for the meeting that they had.

She got into the conference room where she received warm smiles and some "Welcome backs," that was expected.

Alex didn't expect, however, to be assigned a case with Major Case unit, pairing her with Goren and Eames.

This was the division everyone wanted, the one deemed to be a launching pad and Alex assumed that her relief assignment would be smaller stuff, like white collar.

"Carver had to take a family leave of absence. Major Case just caught a double homicide last night, so Cabot is up to bat."

"Yes, Boss," she said automatically. All eyes were on her now. _Would Carver be coming back? Would Cabot slide to Major Case? _

Of course, not everyone was happy about this. Jim Steele tried to put in his two cents. "Don't you think Cabot should ease her way back into …"

"Steele, I'm going to stop you right now before you say something that causes me to write you up for insubordination."

Donnelly took shit from no one.

"Yes Boss."

"If there's no other business, this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone scrambled to get out.

Alex had a new squad to meet.

When Olivia called Alex to see if she could make it for lunch, the ADA sadly had to decline.

"I'm going to have to work through lunch, Baby."

"You have a case already?"

"Carver had to take family leave. His squad got a double homicide last night, so I'm up to bat with Major Case."

"What happened?"

"Deputy Mayor and his social worker mistress got murdered. They're still trying to figure out the motive. The wife seemed to have been clueless."

"Never a dull moment with us is there?"

"Nope, but hopefully we can have dinner tonight at home."

"I'd like that."

Alex needed time to decompress when she got home. Goren seemed to have so many ideas in his head that it seemed impossible to know where he was going whenever he spoke. The uncertainty made her nervous. Eames on the other hand is just fabulous, clear, concise, to the point and she manages to focus Goren's attention when he seems to be losing it.

Alex, alas, had no decompression time to her disposal. She had to feed, burp and change her twins. She had dinner to cook. The ADA was starting to miss her earlier days just getting takeout instead of cooking. She had decided to switch to a healthier diet when she became pregnant and decided it would be best for her family to have more nutritious food, and since Olivia was not the best at taking care of herself, Alex would gladly take care of her instead.

When Olivia did get home, she found that steaks and mashed potatoes were for dinner with a side of broccoli.

"Oh this smells really tasty."

Alex kissed her. "I bet you taste better."

"How was your first day back?"

"It was interesting. I hadn't met Goren and Eames before, and Jim Steele is already putting a target on my back."

"Why?"

"Major Case is the most coveted ADA unit. Since it's unclear if Carver's coming back, people are sniffing around for the position. He tried to talk Donnelly out of giving this case to me, and she tore him a new one."

"Sounds like he's just jealous."

"I'm sure he is. Like I need to ease back into work. If anything, they'll give me less of a headache than the hooligans at the 1-6."

Olivia raised a brow. "Hooligans you say?"

"Yeah, there was this one detective, who would demand warrants with insufficient evidence. She was a real trouble maker."

"And what did you do about her?" Olivia grinned.

"I showed her who is boss!"

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah!"

Olivia hoisted Alex in the air and ran her into the bedroom. "I'll show you who is boss."

Alex had a triumphant smirk. According to her calculations, they had a good 45 minutes before the twins would cry for another feeding and she was determined to make the most of it.


	25. Chapter 25: Determined

In August, Carver came back and ready to resume his position with Major Case. Donnelly transferred Alex back to SVU to split cases with Casey as she had the biggest caseload. Alex took Fin and Munch's cases while Casey took Elliot and Olivia's.

This arrangement started off pretty well. Alex and Casey developed a good report working together and it was always nice to have someone to talk to about a case not the s.o. Alex tried not to bring work home because she thought it would mean just bringing arguments home too.

"I can't believe they're four months old," Olivia said as she held Lorelei.

"I can't believe they can almost sleep through the night," Alex retorted as she got Ollie ready for daycare.

The twins were starting to be able to stabilize their heads and grab onto things.

Now that both women were at SVU again, their schedules lined up pretty well. In the mornings, Olivia would go straight to the precinct while Alex would drop of the kids at daycare. The ADA would pick them up on the way home, and Olivia was usually back home in time for dinner.

Alex had gotten used to not having her little monsters minute of every day. The first two weeks were hard, but once she got a new case under her belt, she got used to being an ADA once more. She also knew her babies were in good hands.

Olivia kissed her wife before leaving for work. "Love you Babe."

"I love you too, Sexy." Alex pinched her butt before sending her on her way.

"And it's time for you two devils to get to daycare."

Alex got them in their double stroller and headed for the car.

When Alex got to work, she went into her office and started pulling her notes for her upcoming trial. She was trying a woman for murdering her husband and then marrying her stepson, so she could try and get the husbands riches.

The stubborn woman had backed out of her plea deal, fired her lawyer, and now wanted to go to trial.

With both her (now ex) husband and her former lover, who had physically committed the murders both ready to testify, the case was pretty cut and dry.

She was working on her opening statement when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was Jim Steele. "Are you busy right now?"

"I am working, but it's not urgent. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you had any tips for interviewing with Donnelly, since she's practically _your_ aunt."

Cabot rolled her eyes. She hated it when people considered it nepotism. Donnelly rode her ass harder than anyone else's.

"You already have the job."

"Oh I'm mean for the EADA position since Cutter is taking a tenured faculty position at NYU."

Cabot didn't know about this. She knew Steele was rubbing it in her face, but she refused to show it. "She hates it when people make excuses. If she calls you out during the interview, and she will, take your licks and move on."

He made some more idle chitchat and then he left.

"Fucking kiss ass," Alex muttered as she went back to her statement.

While she was working on her trial, Olivia was struggling with a murder that had been staged to look like a suicide. She and Elliot were suspicious of one of the penthouse owners and his grandmother. Who gets affidavits from the victim's boyfriends to bring to the police station? It sounded like they were already mounting a defense?

"You liking the ex for this?" Stabler questioned.

"Yeah," Olivia told her, "and he probably has a pattern of violence. I think it's time we start looking at his former flames." She hated it when people thought they could just buy their way out of trouble and she wanted to get under his skin.

"You don't have enough for a warrant," Novak told her.

"But he did this."

"I'm not surprised, but he will have a fancy lawyer who will just get the evidence tossed if we show up with a crappy warrant. If he attacks girlfriends we have time before he strikes again. Let's get him good. I don't want this half-assed." Casey was starting to come into her own as an ADA. She realized that if she didn't assert herself more, she would be walked on all the time.

Of course, Olivia was not happy, and she let Alex know when she came home.

"Why can't things ever go smoothly? You and Casey love the word no."

Alex raised a brow. "It's better to get no from us then to get a no from the judge. If we show up with insufficient warrant requests all the time, then we won't get the benefit of the doubt when it is a borderline case. I know that's no consolation to you in this moment, but think of all of the other moments we will have to go to bat for you."

"Damn you and your insidious logic!"

"I'm sorry … do you think I'd make a good EADA?"

"What?"

"Apparently, there's a new position opening up and Steele was boasting about his interview. Donnelly hasn't broached the subject with me yet."

"Are you sure he has the interview? It's not like it would be beneath him to tell you he had it just to see if you confront Donnelly."

Alex shrugged. "That does sound like him."

"And didn't you tell her that you were unsure of how far you were going to go politically. If you want your name to be on the table, you should let her know that you're ready to play with the big boys."

"Is that okay with you?"

Olivia kissed her hand. "You know I'll follow you anywhere. When I changed my name, I did it for two reasons. One, you were the first person to make me feel like I really had a family. The guys are like family, but it's a like with them. You're the real thing. The other reason was that I knew the Cabot name calls louder than the Benson one, and if entering the arena was what you wanted to do, then it made more sense for me to take your name than for you to take mine."

"I would have …"

"I know you would have, but you didn't need to. I'm very happy as a Cabot. I have a lovely wife who loves to spoil me."

"Thanks Love."

Alex's trial opened on Wednesday. She didn't want to talk to Donnelly about it on Tuesday lest her boss think she wasn't ready. Instead, she made an appointment with her boss for Friday morning, 8AM.

Eventually, Olivia and Elliot did get into the pretty boy's house and they were able to determine that there had been a struggle. Sure, the cleaning crew came and wiped up any blood, but they could not remove the damaged flooring and walls from the physical fight that preceded their victim's murder.

The killer was dumb enough to agree with an interview with Dr. Huang where he admitted to being violent against women, but he claimed that his father forced him to be this way by hiring prostitutes and forcing him to do certain things to them. He was trying to mount an insanity defense.

Novak was fine with that because she knew no one would buy it, and he would have to admit to the acts in order to raise the defense.

He was arrested and charged with aggravated rape and murder. Elliot and Olivia were trying to see if they could chase down these other prostitutes; maybe they could bury him in legal cases and rack up too many lawyers fees for him.

When Olivia was about to go home, she got a surprising phone call.

"Mom?"

"Hey Livvy how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's the center?"

"I'm not in it anymore."

"What?"

"They gave me my exit papers last week." Serena Benson was now in outpatient therapy.

"How great, why didn't you call before?"

"It sounded too good to be true, and I wanted to make sure that I picked out a psychiatrist that I liked for my outpatient treatment."

"Where are you now?"

"In my apartment, hardly feels like my apartment I haven't been here in ages."

"Did you want to come over for dinner, meet the twins?"

"Yes!"

Of course, Olivia forgot to communicate this to Alex until she got home, after Alex had started cooking

"I only have two pork chops," Alex told her wife.

"She's my mother."

"I didn't mean don't invite her, but you could have called, so I could have made something else."

Olivia frowned. "My bad. I could just eat something else."

Alex pursed her lips. "They are big pork shops. If I cut them in half, there should still be enough."

"I was hoping for a whole one," Olivia pouted.

Alex raised a brow, but Olivia got a whole one anyway. Alex and Serena each had a half.

Olivia's mother was sure to tease her about it.

"Aren't you a fatty?"

"I have an active job."

"And she's a couch potato at home," Alex teased.

"What do you do at home?"

"I started running again," Alex told her. She was only at two miles a day three days a week, but her doctor told her to start easy and build her way back up to five.

"Not everyone can get up at 5:30 just to run before work."

"I know that's why you're the couch potato!"

Serena went right back to the twins after dinner. "They are so precious. I can't believe I'm a grandmother."

Olivia couldn't believe it either. Her relationship with her mother had a lot of ups and downs. This was the highest she had ever seen it.

Alex gave the women a chance to talk. "I'll be in the guest room reading if you need anything."

She kissed her wife's nose.

They started with basic topics, how's motherhood and what are your Thanksgiving plans, until Serena had the courage to work up to the reason she had called her daughter.

"My therapist wants to meet you."

"Did she say why?"

"My memory of my darkest drinking phases is really suspect. I know I did a lot of bad things, but I don't remember what I did or what the circumstances were." It was like waking up in a maze of glass and vomit like aliens had dropped you down into it.

Olivia hated talking about her past. It had been hard for her to tell her wife, and she tells Alex everything.

"I know it's not something you want to relive, but I need to know the cost of my drinking." She knew she didn't bear the brunt of it.

"Leave me her card. I'll find a time." Olivia relented.

When Alex opened her trial on Wednesday, she spoke with passion. She was angry, that a woman had the audacity to murder her husband, marry his son to try and hide behind spousal privilege, use her ex to help frame her new husband, and when that didn't work, she framed her ex for rape. To top it all off, she had this smug grin on her face like nothing could touch her. She would answer to the People of the State of New York. Alex Cabot was going to make sure of it.

"The defendant promised her boyfriend a new life together if he murdered her husband for her. She then had him frame the victim's son to try and cover up her tracks. She spun web after web of deceit to try and get her way. This is a story of sex, lies, murder, and money, and she is in the center of all of it."

She started with the housekeeper who found the body. She then went on to the dispatcher who heard the call and played the 9-11 tape. The housekeeper's screaming rang into the jury's ears. From there, she went on to Dr. Warner who detailed how the victim died after being beaten to death with a baseball bat and Alex entered the bloody bat into evidence for all to see.

By the time it was lunch, the jury was thoroughly disgusted by what happened to the victim. Alex decided to use a more emotive tactic than she usually did. She wanted them to hate the defendant before she had a chance to mount a defense.

Elizabeth Donnelly had been watching Alex's trial, her first SVU trial since she had the twins. She had assigned Alex to Major Case to see if she was still in it to win it. Alex was always a good prosecutor, that was no doubt, but it was her inner fire that would allow her to really go places. She came across as cold, ice blue like her eyes, but Liz knew that blue fire was the hottest of all, and behind the ice, there was an inferno.

Alex was a bulldog in court today and Liz was happy for it. Some prosecutors were too detached. If they didn't care, the jury wouldn't either. Others were too emotional, allowing it to cloud their judgment. Alex was both emotive and flawless. Every question had a purpose. She had an answer for every objection. She managed to channel her emotions while keeping her wits about her. She came back a stronger prosecutor than she had been when she left. Liz was damn proud, not that she would just tell Alex. It was not the time for her to get soft.

Olivia was furious. Their perp wanted to plead guilty to involuntary manslaughter and get sentenced to probation, for raping and murdering his girlfriend.

"I hate rich people and their lawyers," Olivia scowled as she stormed through her door.

Alex pulled her wife into a hug. "Surely, you don't mean us."

Olivia didn't consider herself rich although her new clothes and swanky apartment would suggest otherwise.

"I mean this bastard killer." Olivia explained his lawyer's ludicrous offer.

Alex kissed her forehead. "He will get his."

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I took out all my rage on the defendant. I'm going to nail her ass to the wall."

"I love it when you get all aggressive." Olivia kissed her lips.

"Do you now? We have time before dinner." Alex grabbed her collar and dragged her to bed.

Alex was glad that she made braised lamb shanks for dinner. They could stay in the oven for a while.

The ADA was surging. Her babies were healthy and happy. Her wife hadn't been in the field since they had made their arrest and with her family safe and sound, she was ready to pour it all into her trial work and it showed.

She presented her case masterfully, choosing to have Munch and Fin walk the jury through the case before having her star witnesses testify. This way, she could introduce the ex-boyfriend's confession and play it for the jury. She wanted them to hear his words shortly after the murder in case he tried to sugar coat things for her now. You never knew with fools in love.

She also played the video of the victim's son to the jury, wanting them to see his vulnerability.

After that she put on the ex-boyfriend to close her case. She knew that the defense would come the hardest at him since he was the physical killer but she bolstered his testimony with everything leading up to it. They saw the physical evidence, the police investigation, and the son.

Alex closed her case on Thursday. The defense would likely only take on day. They only had a few witnesses. The defendant chose not to testify.

That morning, Alex went to her boss's office.

"I know you have a trial to finish, so let's make this quick. What do you want and why should I give it to you?"

"Last month you asked me what I was doing with my career and I didn't know. Honestly, I still don't know but I do know that I'm going to go as far as I can. Maybe that means judgeship, maybe it means a political path, but I'm not ready to become a stay at home mother or even to be a part time prosecutor for the rest of my days.

The rest of me has made an appearance, and I can do this. I want to do this."

"And what does Olivia have to say about it?"

"She's right at my side."

"And what should I do with this information?"

"I hope you keep it in mind when you are considering people to promote or recommendations to make."

"And what makes you think I'd want to recommend you to anything. You've managed to cause a lot of trouble in your time here."

"I know I was a cocky little shit when I got here. I had never faced failure before and I was too headstrong to know when to back down, but I'm wiser, more mature, and I'm a damn good prosecutor."

Donnelly raised a brow and then gave Alex a smirk. "I'll tell you what, you get a conviction in your trial and I'll think about giving you a recommendation." She had already recommended Alex become the next Bureau Chief when Donnelly replaced Cutter, but she didn't bother to mention it yet.

The defense's case only took one morning. They called two character witnesses, her former coworker and some country judge from Baltimore who was her godfather, although he hadn't seen her in a decade.

The defense closed by arguing that there was no real evidence of their client's involvement in the murder. They had her ex-boyfriend who was jealous that she had moved on to someone else and her ex-husband who was mad that he wasn't the father of her baby, which had been stillborn.

Alex had an easy counter. "This is a simple story. All you have to do is follow the money. The victim had a lot of money and when he learned his wife was cheating on him, he was going to divorce her, leaving her penniless because of the fidelity clause in their prenuptial agreement. Days later, he was murdered and a couple of days after that, she married his son, the heir to the fortune if her claim was denied.

She tried to frame her new husband for the murder by stashing the bloody bat under the bed, so she could get his share of the inheritance, and when that failed, she framed her ex-boyfriend of rape, using sperm she had previously harvested, so that the murder would fall on his shoulders alone.

Every move she made was deliberate, with malice, and was an attempt to line her own pocket while she played everyone else like chess pieces.

Don't let her play the smoke and mirrors game that she played on her deceased husband, her ex-husband, and her ex-boyfriend. Her last game ruined three lives. Don't let her ruin any more."

They were done by lunch.

Now it was in the jury's hands.


	26. Chapter 26: Moving on Up

When Alex received a call on her phone, she assumed it was the jury with a verdict.

"Cabot."

"Hello Mrs. Cabot."

"Well hello Mrs. Cabot, what can I do for you today?"

"You could do me."

"That sounds good. When and where?"

"How about your office, right now?"

Olivia opened the door and came right inside.

Alex licked her lips. "You know I love it when you wear that turquoise shirt and those black jeans."

"Do I?" Olivia feigned innocent? "I might have forgotten." She sat on the desk, leaning her hands back inviting Alex to approach.

The prosecutor left her chair so she could straddle her wife's hips and planted a kiss on her soft lips. The two women started battling for control, tongues plunging in and out as their hands roamed and they pressed their bodies together.

"How was court?" Olivia asked between kisses.

"Waiting for a verdict," Alex said between kisses as she made her way down Olivia's shirt, opening the buttons.

"Think it'll be today?"

"Probably. It's an easy case." She started kissing her wife's tan cleavage.

"Speaking of easy," Olivia told her, "I'm not wearing any panties."

She knew Alex couldn't resist that. The litigator undid Olivia's belt and pulled off her pants, revealing her strong legs and glistening sex.

"Now what should I do with this easy case?"

"How about a deal so you don't have to return to trial?"

Alex rubbed her inner thigh. "What are the terms?"

"You eat me right now, and I will take care of you all night."

"A tempting offer," Alex smirked as she rubbed her wife's inner folds. "An indecent proposal indeed."

Alex knew she likely didn't have a lot of time. She pushed her head in between Olivia's legs and started to taste.

"Oh yeah," she moaned as she threw her head back.

"Shh! People are still here," Alex started to move her tongue inside of her wife's chasm.

Needing something to bite on, Olivia had to use her own arm. Her hips rocked against the desk.

Alex held them down, forcing her to stay still. Olivia's bucking made even more noise.

Knowing she didn't have time to tease her wife, Alex sucked hard on Olivia's clitoris while pumping her with two fingers.

Alex's phone started to ring, but Olivia was almost there. After the third ring, Olivia came hard.

Alex just managed to grab the phone on the last ring, "Cabot here."

"The jury is ready to deliver its verdict."

"I will be right there."

"I gotta go love," Alex kissed her cheek and headed to court.

The detective scrambled to get her pants on. She was about to leave when Jim came barreling through the door.

"Where's Cabot?"

"In court."

"I could have sworn I just heard her voice."

He turned around and left.

_I hope he didn't hear us._

She got her shoes on and went back to work. She had some paperwork to fill out.

"In the charge of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

Alex got her big "C." She kept her face stoic, not wanting to look like a bragger in front of the judge. Also the mood was still somewhat somber. Two children lost their father, and the son would always think it was at least partially his fault.

The defendant showed no emotion at all, like she stopped living once her games got shut down. Her lawyer said, "be ready for an appeal."

Alex wasn't fazed. Why not file an appeal when she's facing LROP.

The judge ordered sentencing for December.

"Court is adjourned."

The ADA went to get her twins early. She usually couldn't get to them until 5:00-5:30 and was glad to have an extra hour and a half with them

"How about we go pick up Mommy?"

She strapped her devils in the backseat and drove to the 1-6.

When she got there, the unit was happy to see a distraction.

"Aw they're so big," Munch cooed. Ollie was in a zebra onesie, and Lorelai had on a tiger onesie. They had also doubled in size. Ollie was about 12.5lbs and Lorelei was 11lbs.

Fin approved of the onesies. "Usually babies just wear boring things like blue or pink solids."

"What's the point of babies if you can't dress them up in cute outfits?" Alex teased.

Elliot wondered if she was serious.

"She wants our daughter to be Ruth Bader Ginsburg for Halloween," Olivia told the squad.

"How awesome would that be, put her in a Notorious RBG shirt and she will be a hit at the party!"

"What party?" Munch questioned.

"The DA's office has a costume party for kids and they give prizes for the best ones."

"I never heard of this," Elliot mentioned.

"It's during the day on the Friday before Halloween, for kids too young to be in school. I never went because I didn't have kids, but now, oh they're too cute not to win."

"Already teaching them how to win," Olivia told her.

"The Cabots are winners and cuties; it's a rule."

"Speaking of winning, how did your case go?"

"Guilty on murder in the first; she will never see the light of day again because I will be the governor rejecting her pardon."

"I take it your meeting with Liz went well."

"It did."

Cragen came out to yell at them for not doing work when he saw … "Oh yes!" He loved it when the twins came to visit.

He scooped up Ollie right away. "Who's a cute little zebra?"

Munch picked up Lorelei. "I finished my reports." The conspiracy theorist was secretly a softy when it came to babies, especially ones in cute outfits.

Now it was a race to finish the paperwork so people could play with the babies and leave for the weekend.

Fin was next to finish. "Remember, Uncle Fin is your favorite." He couldn't think of a better household for children than Alex and Olivia's. The two women were smart, strong, stupid in love, and happy. Their kids would have everything they ever needed.

Olivia was third. "Mommy's got you," she took Lorelei as the baby started to fuss. Someone needed a diaper change. The detective took the baby bag, and her baby, to the women's room. When the detective came back, she had a laughing Lorelei in her arms.

Olivia had a special smile when she held her children. It was Alex's favorite smile, and it warmed her heart that she was able to give her wife children.

"You look so happy right now," John told Alex as the blonde bounced Ollie up and down.

"There's no better sight than watching Olivia with our children."

_You mean your bastards with Trevor Langan_ Elliot thought to himself. Out of all of the people to fuck, why would she choose him?

Olivia blushed. "They make me so happy."

"Me too."

Soon, the cute time was over and Alex took her family home.

The guys decided to meet up for drinks later that evening.

"Too bad Alex and Olivia can't come out with us to O'Malley's anymore," Munch said.

"At least one of them can come," Stabler told them. If only one came, it would be Olivia. Alex wouldn't come without her.

"Maybe, but they probably don't want to be separated," Fin answered.

Elliot had an idea.

After he got home, he called Olivia and asked if she could come out to celebrate.

"I don't think we can get a sitter on such short notice."

"You two are apart of the team and deserve to celebrate too. Maybe you two could alternate victories."

"We could (but I don't want to celebrate with out her)."

"Great, see you at nine." He hung up.

Afterwards, Olivia broached the idea with Alex.

"Why don't we bring the twins?"

"To the bar?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing ever happens there. It's not like it's a rowdy bar, and if they start to cry, it's loud enough so they don't disturb everyone, like they would in a restaurant. If we put their baby earmuffs on, I doubt they'll hear a thing."

Abbie and Serena got them baby earmuffs, so the babies wouldn't be traumatized by their sex. It was a joke, but they could be useful.

"I guess we can bring them, and if it gets to be too much, we'll just go home together."

When Munch and Fin came to the bar, they were surprised to see, "aw they're so cute."

Alex changed their nighttime wear to a cop onesie for Lorelei and a criminal one for Ollie.

They were asleep with their little earmuffs on.

Alex was the designated driver for the night.

Stabler was late, so they got their first round without him. Alex got a nonalcoholic beer.

"They make nonalcoholic beer?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah."

"But that defeats the point of beer."

"Not if you like the taste of the beer, but you don't want to be drunk." Alex went with the Clausthaler.

The twins slept soundly in their carriers as the team chatted about their week.

Fin was about to suggest round two when Elliot came and was surprised to see, "what are they doing here?"

"We both wanted to come, so we brought the little ones with us," Alex said matter of fact. "They're asleep and can't hear anything under their earmuffs."

"Which means John can't corrupt them with his conspiracy theories," Fin added.

After the third round, Alex was ready to head in. "You have a deal to honor," she whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia nodded. "I think it's time for us to head out."

"Going to bed already?" Munch questioned.

"But not to sleep," Alex smirked as she grabbed Ollie and Olivia grabbed Lorelei.

"Goodbye boys."

Elliot frowned.

Fin just chuckled. "Well who doesn't love victory sex?"

Elliot still didn't like them together. He wasn't a homophobe, well not in the way Alex was thinking. He had no issue with gay people generally. He just didn't want it in his family.

Olivia was family to him, and he thought that she would someday find a man that would make her happy. Some days, he hoped that man would be him, not that he wanted to lose Kathy, but there were those times when he wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gotten pregnant. They had married so young. He had barely known who he was when he married her.

While he moped, Fin and Munch ribbed each other. It didn't take a genius to see that Stabler was having trouble accepting that Olivia finally had her own family; she would no longer be his crutch. She still had his back, but she had her own family to live for now and they thought this was good.

Now it was October. Another Monday meant another staff meeting. Alex wondered if it was really necessary for them to meet every other Monday, but she would hardly tell her boss she thought these thirty-minute sessions were a waste of her time.

Casey looked tired. Alex wanted to ask her how she was doing after the meeting.

"It's time to begin," Donnelly got straight to business. Branch's office set a new list of standards on which to assess the ADAs. Instead of just using success rate at trial, which was typical, they had a more developed system, which included number of trials, difficulty of trials, plea bargain ratio (comparing your plea bargain to the average for that crime), % of evidence motions won and % of objections won.

"This is our way of better assessing how you all are doing. The higher your total score, the more likely you are to be considered for a promotion. The worse you do, the more likely you are to be canned."

Alex looked ready to slap somebody.

"Do you have something to add Cabot?" Donnelly saw the stank look on her face.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"This sounds dumb."

People made faces. _Did she just say that?_

"Tell me why."

"Half of those things are immeasurable. Who is to say how difficult a case is, who is going to keep stats on the evidence motions and objections, and the whole ratio idea is garbage. If we just make plea deals as long as possible to boost our own stats, then we're missing the point of the justice system.

It's supposed to be about fairness under the circumstances not trying to be Barry Bonds and boost our own ERAs. I don't speak for everyone else, but I do this job because the victims matter, and because I want them to get justice, not so I can make my own trading card."

Donnelly raised a brow. "Well, your point is well taken, and it's your job to give feedback on how this is working. Congratulations, you're our new Bureau Chief."

"What?"

"As you all know, Cutter is leaving. Branch has appointed me the new EADA, which means that my position is now open. I could have done both, but I didn't want to, so I decided to let this office go. Since Cabot is taking my place, it is her job to optimize this office, using this metric as a guide. Also, I expect you to tell me what's wrong with it, and it seems like you already have some ideas."

Steele was livid. "She's the Bureau Chief! She's not even 30!"

"We do not discriminate on age here. This is about talent and determination. According to this metric that Cabot hates, she is our most successful litigator having won difficult trials and having shown a mastery of evidence rules and objections. Branch believes she has what it takes to bring this office to the next level and so do I. Any questions."

No one dared speak.

"Good, I suggest you say congratulations to her as she's your new boss."

The meeting was over.

Alex asked Donnelly if she had time this week to debrief her.

"We'll do lunch on Wednesday."

Alex went to find Casey but Steele got to her first. "Your family connections won't carry you forever," he hissed.

"Because the jury voted for my family," Alex retorted before finding her friend.

"Hey, Case. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Congratulations, big shot."

"You looked tired today, something wrong."

"Can we talk in your office?"

They went inside and Alex locked the door; Jim had a tendency to swing it open.

"I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Is it because of something going on in your life or because you are working too hard?"

"Well I do work too hard, but I think it is because of Charlie."

Alex had heard of him, but not much.

Casey started to explain his mental health issues and how he'd turn from the nicest man to one who would hurt her.

"He never meant to, but when he went of his meds…."

Casey fled the relationship to survive, and because they found a John Doe recently, she is now afraid she'll find Charlie like that some day.

"Case, this isn't your fault, and I know you won't believe it (just like Liv blamed herself for her mother's drinking) on your own, so I think you should talk to someone.

Maybe just once a week, but I think you need someone who has the expertise to talk to you about Charlie and can try to answer the questions that are still lingering in your mind. I'm happy to listen to you, but I don't know much about mental illness, so I can't say very much."

Casey nodded. "I'd really rather not, but you may be onto something."

"For what it's worth, I had a therapist pretty much my whole time at Harvard Law."

"Really, you?" You seem so fucking perfect.

"It was hard balancing my orientation with my parents' expectations and my own professional aspirations. I felt like I was stuck between three different people."

"And now you're just kicking ass and taking names."

"So are you. Your success rate is good and I'm not just blowing smoke."

"I know, and these stats sound pretty terrible."

"I think we just need to stay focused on what makes a good prosecutor and the rest will sort itself out."

After meeting with Casey, Alex went to check her schedule. She wanted to make sure she didn't have any pre-trial deadlines this week. Good, I can focus on transitioning to Bureau Chief.

Alex knew she was young for the EADA position. She just didn't want to have to try and wrestle it from Steele, but now she wouldn't have to. She was also pretty young to be replacing Liz. This was a big vote of confidence, one she had to do her best to earn.

Olivia called while Alex was reading the employee manual.

"Hello, Love."

"Sugar Plum, what are you up to right now?"

"Sugar Plum?"

"You are sweet."

"I was wondering if I can take my sexy ADA to lunch."

"No, but you can take your sexy Bureau Chief to lunch."

"Why would I take Donnelly to lunch, and why did you call her sexy?"

Alex laughed at Olivia's confusion. "I meant me. Liz was promoted to EADA, and she promoted me to Bureau Chief."

"I've never had sex with a chief before!"

"Well, you'll have one in your bed tonight."

"Don't tell my wife."

"I make no promises."

"What does this mean for Casey?"

"She's your sole ADA until I find someone to slide over. If she gets too backed up, I'll have to fill in."

Olivia liked Casey. She wasn't sure what to think of her at first, but the woman is good at what she does and she cares; she just can be a bit too pushy sometimes. Even Alex isn't as pushy with the victims; then again Casey doesn't have a Sam Cavenaugh yet.

"Should I tell the guys?"

"If you want, or we can tell them when I drop you off at the station after lunch."

"You'll drive me back?"

"Chivalry aint dead, Baby!"

Olivia had been thinking of just getting Mexican for lunch but this called for something swankier. They went to a French restaurant.

They had no reservations, but when Olivia said they were Cabots, they got a table right away.

"I hate name dropping, but I love the results," Olivia admitted.

"Would you ladies like any wine this afternoon?"

"We'll have to decline. We have to get back to work after this."

"Of course, here are your menus."

Olivia knew what she wanted. "Steak frites, medium rare."

Alex went with the duck confit with fingerling potatoes.

"What is a confit anyway?"

"It's cooked in its own fat at a low heat and the fat is used to preserve it. The meat can last for months that way."

"You're eating months old duck," Olivia teased.

Well, the months old food was delicious. Olivia's steak was perfectly cooked and the fries were crisp. Alex had a nice crispy duck and well-seasoned potatoes.

"You make life feel easy," Olivia told her.

"What?"

"I mean our lives are far from easy, but as I think back to my life before you, it was so lonely. I had the guys but it's not the same as having something that is really yours. I now have you and our babies to inspire me every day, and it feels amazing, like no matter how much my day sucks my world is better because I have you."

Alex kissed her. "You are so wonderful you have no idea. I wouldn't be where I am without you. Grandma Kramer was right. You were the Queen of Hearts I needed all along."

They kissed again only to be chastised by an old woman.

"This is not an appropriate place for that kind of conduct."

"It is a French restaurant. I think they want couples here, loving ones," Alex went right back to holding her wife's hand and kissing it lovingly.

The woman complained to a waiter, but none of them were going near the Cabots.

When they came to bring the check, their waiter brought them a complementary dessert to go.

"It's our daily special."

Alex was sure to leave a big tip. She always did, unless the service as abysmal, and given the Cabot's reputation for big tips, they always got priority seating and service.

Olivia had to admit that she did sneak a peek at the bill when she and Alex first started dating, and she wasn't sure what was more shocking, how much Alex paid for the food or how much she left for the tip.

In Olivia's world, $15-$20 for an entree was normal, $30-$40 for somewhere fancier, and then there would be the 15-20% tip. Alex took her to this steakhouse, and the steaks were really good, but they were $50 each and Alex left a $50 tip. When Olivia asked Alex why, she said it was apart of the culture.

"The idea is that if you can afford to eat a $50 steak here instead of a $25 steak at TGIF you can afford to help out the waitress and the busboy." Tips in Alex's world ran 30-50%.

It was the first time that Olivia felt out of Alex's world. Now, Olivia was used to "the life," but she was also appreciative that Alex only took her to places like this every now and then. Usually, they ate at home or went somewhere more Olivia's norm.

With a free dessert in hand, Olivia and Alex went to the 1-6 where they had an announcement to make.

"Hey everyone, I have some news. I will no longer be sharing the SVU caseload with Novak."

"What?" Munch questioned.

"Are you ditching us for Major Case?" Fin heard the rumors.

"No, I am the new Bureau Chief for SVU. Donnelly has been promoted to EADA."

"Congratulations," Fin told her.

"At your rate," Munch told her, "you'll be DA by the time you're 40, the first hot DA New York has ever had."

Benson glared at him.

"You know that has always been my dream," she said sarcastically.

Alex let Olivia have the dessert. She had to get back to work. "I can't play hooky all afternoon."

"Of course not, Chief."

Alex loved being called Chief. It was hot.

"Farewell boys."

Alex told her babies all about the new job on their way home.

"I'll hopefully have less work to bring home and more time for you munchkins." She got the twins home, set them in the crib, and was about to start dinner when her mother called.

"Hi Mom."

"Don't you hi Mom me. Why didn't you tell me you got a promotion?"

"I just got it today. I've only told Olivia and our team so far."

"I had to hear it from Aunt Margo."

"She must have talked to Aunt Liz, who also could have told you."

"Alexandra!"

"I was going to call."

"Today."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"The next promotion, I want to hear right away."

"You got it."

"And I want more pictures of the twins."

"You're going to see them in two weeks."

"I know, but that's a long time from now."

"I'll take some before dinner."

"Have you talked to a real estate agent?"

"Not yet. We're probably not going to move until the twins are bigger."

"It's good to think about what you want and get an agent. You and Olivia are so busy. You won't have much time to search on your own and an agent can look for steals while you work."

"I don't know if I've ever met a real estate agent that wasn't totally shady."

"You have plenty of contacts. See if any of them have one to recommend."

"I'll talk to Olivia."

"You know I'm right."

"I love you Mom."

"I know you say that when you're busy and are trying to get me off the phone."

"Doesn't make it less true."

"You're such a lawyer."

Olivia actually agreed with Jennifer. "If we want a four bedroom house in Manhattan, we may need to look for a while, and I'd rather have someone look for us early on."

"Is four bedrooms enough?" Alex questioned.

"How many do you want?"

"We might need five, so we have a guest room or in case …"

"You want to have four kids?"

"I didn't want any kids before, but with you, I like the idea of four kids, two boys and two girls."

Olivia sat on her lap. "That sounds nice, and we'll have your big salary to pay for it."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Only a little bit, but I am excited about your promotion. You are moving on up …."

"I've become a better litigator because of you."

"What did I have to do with it?"

"I'm not afraid to show my emotions to the jury. I still keep them constrained, so I'm not a loose cannon, but instead of only using my logic and commanding persona, I can use ethos as well. I wasn't able to show that side of myself before you. You are my better half in every sense of the word and I love you."

Olivia turned around and kissed her. "Forget the dishes, let's fuck like rabbits."


	27. Chapter 27: What's in a Name

The next day, Olivia asked her friends if they had a real estate agent that they would recommend.

"You and Cabot are moving?" Munch questioned.

"Not yet, but we want to get a house, to have more space for the twins."

"So you want a three bedroom?" Fin questioned. There should be plenty of those in Manhattan.

"We want a five bedroom ideally, in case we have more."

"You want to have four kids?" Stabler questioned.

"We're not certain, but right now, we like the idea of four."

"How will you have time for them? You both work a lot of hours."

Fin and Munch gave each other that look.

Olivia did not like being second-guessed about her own family, especially not in front of everyone. It's not like she told Kathy to get her tubes tied because Elliot couldn't pay all of the college tuition.

"We'll work it out when the time comes. I just wanted to know if you had a real estate agent you liked."

"I guess ours was okay."

When Munch and Fin were gone, Olivia confronted Elliot. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"How will I have time for them? I'm not going to just make children and ignore them."

"I didn't mean to strike a nerve. It's just that you work crazy hours, and Alex is moving right up the prosecutor totem pole. I didn't think you two would want to have more kids given her political goals."

Elliot couldn't see Alex putting anything ahead of her political goals.

"Our family comes first. If that means we need to change our hours, we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"You really think she's going to slow down for hours. She's a Bureau Chief, and she's at least 20 years younger than her predecessor. She's flying up the ladder as fast as her name can carry her."

"What?"

"I said she's flying up the ladder as fast as she can."

"No … you didn't. You think she got promoted because she's a Cabot."

Elliot gave a smirk. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that her boss is a family friend, her uncle is a judge, and she just came off a rotation with Major Case, one that her 'boss' gave her." Steele wasn't the only one who thought Alex got the job because of her family status.

Olivia sneered. "Donnelly wasn't the one to give her that rotation. Cutter did because he was impressed with how quickly she turned around this division, or do you remember that you had a foot out the door when she got here?"

Olivia knew the Cabot name went places. She experienced it first hand when Alex got her a Cabot credit card, but she also knew Liz too well to think that Alex got the job out of nepotism. She rode her wife's ass the hardest out of anyone in the office and Alex always took it in stride; that's why she has the job.

Donnelly likely could have gotten promoted earlier if she had been more aware of the political climate and played the game better. She had an incentive to help make sure Alex played the game now, but Cabot had talent in spades and Olivia wasn't about to let Elliot forget that.

Alex wasn't fazed that Stabler accused her of namedropping her way to the top.

"I know that I'm privileged and that my name and my connections gave me advantages that other ADAs don't have. I also know that I have busted my tail off to make sure that I use every opportunity that I get wisely.

It's easy for people like Stabler and Steele to complain that I got this way because I was born a Cabot, but us Cabots became a name by working very hard. It's a skill that has been passed down both by nurture and by nature, and I inherited it along with my name.

They can say that they didn't have the money or the connections, but I doubt either man has done what he can to advance his career. I give little weight in those who complain that others have more, when they don't do the things under their own control."

Olivia pulled her wife onto her lap. "I'm so proud of all that you've done and I'm excited for all that you will do. It just makes me mad when he acts like you didn't earn it," and it makes him sound ungrateful.

Alex kissed her wife's nose. "I'm a sore spot for him. Everything that goes right for us will somehow be a problem in his mind."

"But he apologized at our wedding. I thought …"

"He did? When?"

Olivia realized it was when Alex wasn't there and she never mentioned it. "We had such good times that night, it had slipped my mind."

"Maybe he apologized because he felt you slipping away and he didn't want to lose you. That's different from coming to the realization that he actually did something wrong. I don't expect him to ever be the friend that he once was, but I also never thought my parents would ever accept me and they have."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I won't hold my breath on him, but I also am open-minded enough to realize that anyone can change, and if he does, then I'll give him another chance, but as it stands now, I don't want anything to do with him unless it's required for work or it's for someone else in his family." Alex was determined to set appropriate boundaries when it came to him. If he didn't respect her and her family, he didn't need to associate with them, easy.

Olivia buried her face in her wife's neck. This rift was splitting her in half. Eventually, something would have to give.

Alex and Liz had lunch at La Perle on Wednesday. The ADA was relieved to be out of the office where she felt troubled by all the eyes on her.

"Lay it on me Cabot. What is it you want to know about the job that you can't get out of the employee manual?"

"How do you transition from being "one of the guys" to being their boss?"

Donnelly chuckled. "That probably will be the hardest part of this. You have to assert yourself as a leader. Don't let them interrupt you, speak out of turn, or throw your age in your face.

At the same time, you want to keep the positive relationships you already have. You will need your friends in the office to keep you honest. Make sure they're not afraid to be candid with you."

Alex spent the rest of the meal picking Liz's brain on whom she should meet and how she should interact with the other Bureau Chiefs.

"In the past, we've all been isolated, but given the new requirements, it would be a smart idea for you all to think about how you want to go about implementing them. This could be a good chance for you to cherry pick knowledge from more experienced leaders."

Alex was determined to get the respect of the other Chiefs. If they saw her as a contemporary, then it would be easier for her to prove that she was more than just her name.


	28. Chapter 28: Happy Anniversary

It had been a year since that car had hit Trevor. Alex took the afternoon off work and brought the twins to visit their "father."

He looked so angelic as he slept. Alex sat down at the chair next to his bed with Ollie and Lorelai in her arms. Now that they could hold up their own heads, it was easier to hold them both at the same time.

"A lot has happened since my last visit," Alex started. "The twins are growing every day and I can already tell that Lorelei is going to be more like her mommy and Ollie is going to be more like me." Ollie approaches people more easily and Lorelei is more defensive.

"I got promoted to Bureau Chief. Liz is now the EADA. I'll be spending less time in court, so when you wake up, it will be my underlings beating you up instead. Olivia is still kicking the crap out of your would be clients. Her bravery amazes me.

Ashley Kramer is super pregnant. She's going to pop next month. She's having a little girl and I bet she's going to be gorgeous. Most of my friends aren't parents so it can be hard to relate to them. Kathy is wonderful and she has four kids, but they're all older. She's tackling all kinds of issues that I haven't faced yet."

Ollie started to get fidgety, so Alex started to bounce him.

"Your mother still hasn't seen the twins, except for maybe some pictures. She doesn't approve of Olivia or my choice to marry her and she has not made an appearance. Given the way she's behaved, I'm grateful for that.

Your father has seen them a few times, usually when he's on his way to visit you. Under the circumstances, he's been quite supportive and I do appreciate that. I hope you wake up soon. Your firm is boring without you, and maybe I kind of sort of miss you."

Elsa had come in to tend to Trevor and she gushed when she saw the twins. "Oh they're so big!"

"How have you been Else?"

"Pretty all right."

"So you work too much and spend too little time on yourself."

"Yeah, that's my life."

Alex chatted for a few minutes, but she did want to get home. She had some last minute planning to do for her anniversary the next day.

"It was great seeing you," Alex told her.

"You too."

The Bureau Chief was headed for the elevator when Audra and Trevor Sr. were coming out.

If looks could kill then Alex and Audra would both be dead.

"Alexandra, it's good to see you," Trevor said as his wife made a face.

"Likewise, are you in town for long?"

"Just for the weekend. I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know."

Audra didn't speak until Alex had walked past her. "I don't know what possessed you to wave Trevor's paternity rights."

"We already discussed this. The twins should have two parents."

"They don't. They have a mother and a scoundrel."

"She's a decorated officer."

"She's a ticking time bomb."

Trevor wasn't sure how many times they would have this argument. Audra never let anything go.

* * *

Olivia was exhausted. They had just arrested four St. Johns students for gang-raping a fellow student while she was unconscious. The ringleader was the poor girl's boyfriend and he had convinced her that she had drunk too much and he took care of her.

They only found out about the rape because there had been a fight and a different precinct had taken the security footage for their investigation. They saw the group of men carrying the woman down the hallway and called in the 1-6.

The victim didn't remember being assaulted, so she was not very cooperative at first. It was only when she remembered feeling pain between her legs that she thought something might have happened. "I thought they were just cramps."

It had been too late to get DNA or other physical evidence, so they had to rely on the perps stupidity. They sent in an undercover to befriend them and the rapists were dumb enough to show him the video of the assault.

Getting from the security video to the arrest was easy. The exhausting part was arresting the men, dealing with four different lawyers, parents, the school board and the media. Everyone had his or her two cents and Olivia did not want to look at, talk about, or even think about work for a good while.

When she came home, she saw her wife with a big grin on her face.

"Welcome home."

The two women shared a tender kiss.

"I missed you," Olivia murmured against her neck.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What is it?"

"Do you not remember what surprise means?"

"You know I hate them."

"You always say that, but have I ever given you a surprise you didn't like?"

"You haven't but …"

"But nothing. This surprise will make you very happy."

"Do I need to dress up for it?"

"Dress comfortably but be ready to leave the apartment."

"So I have to wear pants?"

"Yeah."

Olivia went to see her babies. "I wish you could talk. Then you could tell me what your sneaky Mama is up to."

The twins only smiled.

An hour later, Alex told her wife it was time to go.

"What do I need to bring?"

"Bring the baby bag. The twins are coming with us."

Olivia was intrigued. She grabbed the bag and saw that the twins had on their little jackets and their earmuffs.

"Are we going out with the guys?"

"We're going out."

Instead of taking their car, Alex arranged for a car to pick them up.

"Why didn't we drive?" Olivia questioned.

"You'll understand when we get there," Alex smirked.

"You are really annoying."

"Right back at you."

Olivia groaned.

Alex only chuckled.

Once they got on 678 Olivia realized, "we're going to JFK."

"Good work Detective."

"But I have work on Monday."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"I put in a request for you to get this week off."

"You did?"

Olivia was working Thanksgiving, so Alex told thought they should take off now and have a family celebration.

"I did, and Don agreed not to tell you about it."

"You Turkey, but how did I not notice my vacation days disappearing?"

"I planned this months ago, so he took the days before you looked."

"You've been conspiring against me."

Alex kissed her. "Never trust a lawyer."

* * *

They pulled into the airport, but they did not go to the commercial area. Alex had a private jet for them, and not any jet. This was the Cabot Family Jet.

Waiting for them were Aunt Margo and Jennifer.

Hugs were shared all around.

"Now will you tell me what's happening?" Olivia fussed.

"We couldn't go on a honeymoon since the twins could have been born at any time, so I figured we should go on our honeymoon during our anniversary instead. Mom and Aunt Margo graciously agreed to babysit for us, so we could have our babies during the day and have our nights to ourselves."

Olivia's face fell. "That's amazing."

"You earned it," Margo told her. "You work so hard and it's about time you let us spoil you."

"And it gives us a break from our husbands. We love them but they're both a bit much."

Olivia had never been out of the country before, except one trip to Mexico several years ago.

Once the plane was ready, they boarded and Olivia shrieked. "This is the family jet!" It was gorgeous inside, leather interior, little panels of art between the windows, there was a full bathroom, and loungers so you could sleep.

Alex took a picture of the surprised look on Olivia's face. "You are too cute."

"Sorry, I've only flown coach before and never go anywhere."

"You're my Queen," Alex told her. "Now let me pamper you."

They buckled in the babies and put their earmuffs on to help insulate them from the cabin pressure.

Alex and Olivia took seats right behind their children and Margo and Jennifer were right behind them.

"Once the plane is steady, we should snuggle on one of the loungers," Alex told her wife.

"Don't tell me you're trying to join the mile high club while I'm aboard," Margo teased.

"I'm not above that," Alex whispered in response.

Olivia feigned scolding her.

"You still haven't told me where we're going?"

"We are going to tour vineyards in three areas known for their wine."

Olivia started to guess. "One of them is Champagne."

"Very good."

"You like Pinot Noir, so I'm going to guess … hell I have no idea where they make pinot noir."

"Well we are going there, so then you'll know," Alex said cheekily.

"You brat, and my third guess is Bordeaux."

"No."

"Chardonnay?"

"Nope."

"I don't know where wine is from."

"Be nice," Jennifer teased.

Alex rolled her eyes "Okay, in addition to Champagne, we are going to Burgundy and Tuscany."

"We're going to Italy too!" Olivia couldn't believe it. "How is this my life?"

"You're a Cabot, and you are mine." They shared a kiss that got broken when the plane took off.

"This is it," Olivia said as they started to ascend.

Alex grabbed her shaking hand. "I'm right here, Love."

"They are too cute," Jennifer commented.

"I remember when Bill and I were like that."

"You and Bill were never cute," Jennifer teased.

"What do you know about cute, Mrs. Bossy?"

The two sisters playfully ribbed each other.

* * *

Olivia had fallen asleep and Alex was on twin duty. Ollie was passed out, but Lorelei did not like being in the air. Alex held her. "It's alright. Mama's got you."

Four hours into the flight, everyone was asleep except for Alex. The sneaky ADA woke up her wife.

"What is it?"

"One, it's officially our anniversary. Two, everyone else is asleep."

Olivia turned to face her wife. Alex raised a brow.

The two women got into a lounger and covered themselves with a blanket.

"Now we have to be very quiet."

Their lips met eagerly as their fingertips roamed underneath their clothes. They didn't say it but they both knew this would be a slow burn.

They broke their kisses frequently just so they could kiss each other again. Soft lips hit the other's jaw line and throat and teeth marks made their way everywhere.

They kissed, nipped and petted each other for a good half hour before Olivia slipped her fingers into her wife's throbbing sex. The ADA locked her legs around her detective and they rocked back and forth, masking their moans with kisses.

Alex bit her wife's shoulder right before she came and once she was done, she plunged her fingers into her wife.

Once Olivia came, they changed into pjs and went to bed.

When the lovebirds woke up, it was 9AM local time and they had an hour before they would land.

"Good morning," Olivia murmured.

They got up to feed and change the twins and then made some coffee.

Margo opened an eye. "Well, at least you two are dressed."

Alex offered her a mug.

"I could use something to wake me up. I had been sound asleep when I heard screaming during the night."

"We did not scream," Alex insisted.

"You muffled them, right."

Alex turned beet red.

"You aren't the first Ellsworth to have fun in this plane."

"No one wants to hear about your sex," Jennifer mumbled sleepily.

Olivia looked out the window and was humbled by the bright green plains, windmills and churches that she could see as they got ready to land.

"This is gorgeous."

"Only the best for my Queen."

Alex reserved them two rooms at the Domaine Les Crayères, an impressive château turned hotel. The trees surrounding the estate were changing colors, a gorgeous mix of red, orange, yellow, and green engulfed the scene. The shrubbery was groomed to perfection. There was a beautiful seating area outside where they could eat breakfast and Olivia was sure that the inside would be even better.

Alex had shipped their luggage to the hotel, so they wouldn't have to carry it around. All they had were their babies and their day bags.

"Welcome ladies," the concierge greeted them as they got inside. Olivia only stared. The place was too fancy for words, gorgeous paintings on the walls, huge windows that seemed to go on forever

"Thank you. I'm Alexandra Cabot and we have two rooms."

"Mrs. Cabot, of course." He handed over their keys and had a bellhop bring their stuff to their room.

"We have you down for a brunch reservation at 11."

"Yes."

"We will have your tables ready momentarily."

Soon, the ladies were brought to a table of four and were offered mimosas to start the day.

"May I have mine with St. Germain?" Jennifer requested.

"Of course."

"So what's the itinerary for the day?" Olivia questioned.

"I thought this could be a settle in day. We have a tour scheduled for tomorrow, but today is whatever people want to make of it."

"I would love to sit in a big window and read my book," Margo said. "Sounds like a good day."

"Please tell me there's shopping on this trip. I will die of boredom if I have to watch Margo read all week."

"Don't worry mother. You can shop all you want when we stop in Paris."

"We're going to Paris?" Olivia questioned.

"It's in between here and Burgundy, so I thought we should at least stop by."

Just stop by Paris. Olivia still had to get used to feeling like a Cabot.

"Can we go to Milan too?" Jennifer questioned excitedly.

"Stop being a little kid," Margo told her.

"Well it's in between Burgundy and Tuscany."

"My mother has a shopping addiction," Alex told Olivia.

"You say addiction, I say talent!"

The meal was glorious. Olivia got the crepes, which were filled with raspberries that had been tossed in champagne and then there was white chocolate to top it off.

Alex went with the eggs benedict.

Jennifer got an omelette and Margo got moules frites.

"So what are Walter and Bill doing in your absence?"

"Walter is playing golf all week and drinking with his friends at the country club."

"I'm sure Bill is reading comics and doing all of the things I usually make fun of him for when I'm home."

"I would be so jealous if you had come here without me," Olivia told her.

"It's a reason for you to take more vacation days isn't it?"

"A year ago, did you see us here?"

Alex kissed her, "in my dreams."

* * *

While Alex and Olivia were flying to France, the rest of the team met up for drinks to celebrate the arrest of four scumbags.

Fin grabbed their usual table while Munch got the first round. Casey took the seat across from Fin.

When Stabler came, he wondered why they didn't have a bigger table.

"Where's Liv?" She seemed ready for a drink after the day she had.

"She's on vacation," Casey told them.

"What?"

Oh yeah, they wouldn't know. "Alex surprised Olivia a honeymoon for them since they didn't go on one after their wedding. They left tonight."

"Where did our favorite couple run off to?" Munch questioned.

"Champagne."

"That's a drink not a place," Stabler told them. Stabler did not know about wine and he did not care to know about it either.

Fin chuckled. "The wine comes from Champagne, France, which is where I assume they went."

Casey nodded. "I saw the itinerary. It makes me want to marry Alex." The ADA described what she knew of the trip.

"They're going to Champagne, Burgundy, and Tuscany?" Munch was jealous.

"Yep, and drinking the finest champagne, pinot noir, and sangiovese."

"What about their babies?" Fin questioned.

"They took them too. Alex's mother and Aunt came with them to babysit during the evenings."

"So they went on a honeymoon with the whole family?" Stabler questioned.

"I'd gladly go with her family," Munch told them. "Her mom's a fox."

Fin shook his head. "She's married, and she actually wants to stay that way."

"I'm just saying the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"She didn't tell me. Who's my partner for the week?"

"I'm sure Alex cleared it with the Captain. They must have some winner for you," Munch snickered.

Stabler rolled his eyes and went to get another drink.

Casey noticed Stabler's irritation. "What's with him?"

"He's a stubborn mule who doesn't like change," Fin told him. "Every since Alex got involved with Liv, he's been jealous."

"I'm jealous of this vacation," Munch told them. "I want to see vineyards and stay in large estates."

"And they flew on the Cabot private jet," Casey told them.

"You know what that means," Fin said.

"Mile high club!" They all said in unison.


	29. Chapter 29: Viva La France

Champagne, France

In the chateau's garden, there was a beautiful sight to behold. Alex and Olivia were playing with their children. Lorelei was a fan of peekaboo and Ollie liked being tickled and hoisted up in the air.

He definitely had a Cabot laugh, and it was music to their ears.

"Isn't this the best?" Olivia said as she and Alex switched babies.

"I know. I never realized having my own family would feel so wonderful." Alex kissed her lips. "I used to dread it because I thought if I had a family, it meant that I succumbed to pressure and married a man."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."

Olivia started playing peekaboo with Ollie. Alex started tickling her daughter.

Jennifer took some pictures of her beautiful family. They were so perfect. _If I hadn't learned to change, then I would have missed all of this._

She started to think back to the early days with Alex and Trey, when Walter would take them all out to the park on weekends. Those days had warmth to them that Jennifer didn't think she'd feel again when her son died, but when she looked at her daughter holder her granddaughter, she saw the warmth and it tickled her heart.

She just knew that Trey was looking down on them happily. _I miss you_.

Eventually, it was time to change the twins and put them down for their naps.

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked her wife.

"Let's just snuggle until dinner."

"That sounds so good."

They got naked and got under the sheets, holding each other as they tried not to drift to sleep.

"I love it when you keep me warm," Alex told her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I love how you always smell good."

The concierge gave them a reminder call for dinner. It woke them up.

"Mrs. Cabot, you reservation is in half an hour."

"Merci."

"Who's that?"

"The concierge. We have our dinner reservation in half an hour."

"Let's just sleep."

"I was going to take a shower, but if you would rather sleep …."

Olivia picked Alex up and carried her into the bathroom. "On second thought …"

* * *

Their hair was still a little damp when they made it down to dinner.

"How nice of you to join us." Margo teased as they slid into their seats.

"You owe me $10 euros," Jennifer told her sister

Margo grumbled. She was sure the lovebirds would skip dinner and get room service later in the night.

Normally, Margo would not be wrong, but since they only had two days in this magnificent chateau, Alex wanted to make sure they actually enjoyed more than just its bedroom.

The waiter was quick to offer them wine. After some debate, they settled on a bottle of pinot gris.

Olivia slipped her hand to Alex's. "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"Not since this morning."

"Oh that will not do."

Olivia ate a marvelous dinner, poached scallops, coq au vin, and an olive oil cake with ice cream on the side. Despite the satiating meal, she still had a hunger deep inside.

Alex nonchalantly walked past her wife into the bedroom and began stripping for bed.

"Tomorrow will be a lot of fun. They're going to give us a driving tour before we sit down for our tasting. The pictures I have seen were marvelous."

Alex looked over her shoulder, wearing nothing but her heels, her glasses, and her jewelry. "Cat got your tongue?"

Olivia grunted before she pulled Alex to her body. The ADA wrapped her legs around her detective's hips, lightly grinding against her as she pulled her into a lustful kiss.

"You have on too many clothes."

"You didn't take them off," Olivia retorted before pushing both of them to the bed.

Alex took no time. She undid her wife's slacks and yanked off her sweater, licking her lips as she saw the emerald green bra and panties that contrasted against Olivia's tan skin so nicely.

Soft lips attacked Olivia at every turn, from her neck to her chest, and with a swift hand movement, her bra was tossed to the side.

Pearly white teeth latched onto a hardened nipple while a manicured hand pinched and tugged at the other one.

"OH YES!" Olivia loved it when Alex got rough with her breasts: teeth, nails, it was all fair game.

A pink tongue licked down hardened abs before Olivia's panties fell to the floor.

Alex pulled on Olivia's hips, silently telling the detective to straddle her head.

"OH FUCK! ALEX!" Olivia grabbed the headboard, holding on tight as she rocked her hips over her wife's head.

Alex feasted on her lover, arching her back as she took in the delicious taste that took over all of her senses.

Load moans and grunts filled the room as Olivia got closer and closer to her peak. After a sharp shrill, she came all over Alex's face.

The ADA licked Olivia clean before the detective rolled away.

"Your turn," Olivia murmured once she caught her breath. She settled between Alex's long legs, teasing her trimmed blonde curls before delving into her sex.

The blonde was already close. Every time she touched Olivia, her internal fire started blazing.

"FUCK ME!"

Olivia slowed down her tongue, not wanting Alex to give in to pleasure so quickly. She replaced her tongue with her finger and started to slowly plunge. "How do you want it?"

"I want you to fuck me hard with your cock. Make me feel you tomorrow."

Now that was an offer Olivia couldn't refuse. She strapped a purple, silicone cock to herself and hovered over her wife before grinding against her sex.

"You want it," Olivia husked into her ear.

"Yes."

Olivia grabbed Alex's legs and thrusted deep inside of her.

"OH FUCK!"

Once Olivia got all the way in, she stopped. Brown eyes met blue as the women got lost in the other. Alex's nails dug into Olivia's back; the detective's hands gripped the ADA's hips fiercely and the two women starting bucking against each other. Alex pulled her wife into a rough kiss. Their bodies became part of one machine as they moved perfectly.

Alex shrilled as Olivia filled her again and again. Olivia grunted as her clitoris came into contact with the base of the cock repeatedly. The detective was really slamming her until they both came. The ADA kept bucking, riding out her aftershocks before she fell into the sheets.

When Olivia wrapped her strong arms around Alex, the blonde knew they were just getting started.

* * *

The next morning

Olivia considered it a treat to see Alex in casual garb. She wore her Prada suits so well, but anytime Alex was in a t-shirt and jeans, it was a special treat. She of course wore the jeans made by designers that Olivia had never heard of and could make a simple tank top look luxurious. Today she wore a blue tank top with a white blouse overtop and these jeans that showed off her perfect ass. She wore boots instead of her pumps and had on a pair of aviators.

The detective had to take a picture. "You look amazing."

Alex showed a sweet smile, one she only had for Olivia before she said, "I had trouble walking down the stairs."

"I wonder why," Olivia teased as she kissed her wife's neck. "You asked for it," she whispered.

"I enjoyed it very much," she said as they nuzzled.

Once Alex's mother got down the stairs, they were ready to go. The twins were in their carriers, with little nets over them in case of flies.

Margo had a book in her hand and was marking passages with a pen. She was reading Paradise Lost yet again.

A care drove them to the vineyard tour.

"Welcome ladies," said a woman who appeared to be about 40. She introduced herself as Elle and she was to be their tour guide for the day. "We will start with breakfast and then get on with our tour."

Champagne grapes sat in a bowl in the middle of the table. Fresh coffee, croissants, a champagne jam and bacon were a perfect way to start the morning.

Alex made her way to the table and sat down. Olivia had the twins.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jennifer questioned.

Alexandra blushed. "I fell out of bed."

Margo laughed at her. "You fell alright."

Olivia felt like she was in a Van Gogh painting when they drove around the vineyard. Elle was telling them about when it opened, and how much wine they produced, but all the detective could see was the painting where a farmer and his wife had a pitchfork.

The detective's life had always been centered around New York City, and she assumed it always would be. It was like a whole new world when Alex brought her to her family in Dover last year, and she was in a new world all over again. She was in France! It was too different from what she knew to feel real; thus, she was in a painting.

Alex was having her own surreal experience. She was nuzzled against the woman she loved, had two gorgeous babies with her, her mother was happy with Alex's life decisions (for once), and she had her beloved Aunt Margo. Even her best dreams couldn't have foreseen all of the love she would feel right now. Life was perfect.

Once they went around the vineyard, they were taken to a little seating area in the heart of the vineyard, champagne grapes all around as they got several samples of 1990, a vintage year in the champagne world.

A dignified lady knows to take a careful sip of each glass and use a palate cleanser in between to make sure the flavors don't get muddled.

An Ellsworth, however, knows the fun way is to throw each sample down and slowly get trashed.

Olivia was with three Ellsworths, technically five, but the twins did not yet know what their legacy entailed.

They started with the Brut and the samples got sweeter and sweeter until they got to Doux, which was effectively candy.

Margo sat back and finished her cup. "When I got married, I was so drunk."

Jennifer raised a brow.

Alex only laughed.

"Bill and I liked to compete as to who could drink the most. Between the two of us I think we downed three bottles of champagne. I don't remember too much of my wedding night, but I remember waking up in the morning, thinking someone hit me over the head with the frying pan, and then looking into the mirror and seeing that I looked like I had been attacked by a feral cat. He looked even worse."

Olivia could hardly picture Judge Harriman having wildly drunk sex.

"Oh don't look so scandalized. It is just sex!"

Just hearing about drunken sex got Alex in a good mood. She started teasing Olivia's thigh under the table. A blush covered the detective's face as she tried to stop her hips from lurching forward.

"Get a room," Margo teased with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

They did have a room, one they put to good use when they got back, Clothes hit the floor, teeth and nails tore into each other as they grinded against the other's leg furiously.

"I just want to touch you," Alex hissed as her hands made their way all over her wife's taut body.

"Touching's good," Olivia breathed out like an over sensitized teenager.

Whimpers, moans, and gasps filled the air entangling of the musky scent of their lovemaking, and they both were hooked.

This was their last day in Champagne, and they both wanted to go out with a bang.

* * *

When the ADAs got to work on Monday, they were (mostly) surprised to see Donnelly there instead of Alex.

"Cabot's on vacation for the week, which means you're stuck with me." She had approved the vacation before she told Alex of the promotion.

Jim's eyes said it all. _What kind of asshole goes on vacation as soon as she got the job?_

"Do you have something to say Steele?"

"I was just curious as to where she decided to go. I take it she's celebrating her new promotion."

"She and her wife are in Europe for their honeymoon. The trip was planned months ago."

"I'm jealous," Casey said unrepentantly.

When Liz saw the itinerary, she was jealous too, lucky bitches.

SVU may be without its two favorite ladies, but they still had cases to move. Det. Blaine was sent over to fill in for Benson and Stabler couldn't stand him.

He was loud and was always eating. Seriously, how much can a man eat in the morning, donut, bagel, yogurt, it never stopped.

They had a doctor accused of molesting his patients and Blaine had the nerve to actually start eating during one of their victim interviews.

"Could you convey, I don't care any better?" Stabler snapped.

"I'm hypoglycemic."

"Maybe hippoglycemic," he muttered.

"Maybe we should get a female to interview the victims. You're kind of intense. I think you scared our last one."

Of course their female detective was on vacation. "Normally, Olivia handles this."

"She married your ADA," he commented as he drank his diet soda.

"Casey's our ADA now," Stabler said sternly.

"Like a girl Casey or like Casey Keenum."

"She's a woman."

"Why can't she interview the victims?"

Eventually, that's what happened.

They did seem to open up to her better than they had Stabler and Blaine.

* * *

While they watched her speak to the victim, Blaine told him, "you're should try to relax more. The stress can't be good for you."

"You don't join the 1-6 if you are the kind to relax."

"You don't get anything done if you burn out."

Instead of slaving away all night on their case like he usually would, Stabler came home at a decent hour.

Kathy was happy to see him. "You're in time for dinner."

He kissed her forehead. "Just wanted to come home while I can. We caught a new case, but we know who the suspect is. No need to stay out all night chasing leads."

"How's your new partner?"

"Temporary partner," he corrected, "and I can't stand him."

Kathy rubbed his shoulder. "Olivia will be home soon, and I bet she'll have great stories to tell."

"Of course, I want to hear all about how she's sipping wine and lounging around while I chase after perverted doctors."

"I don't know about you, but I want to hear all about their trip. We should have them over for drinks."

Just what Stabler wanted, to have a Cabot in his humble abode telling him about what all he can't afford to buy.

* * *

Paris was like the antithesis to Champagne. It was busy, loud, and flashy. There were mobs of people, street performers, con artists asking for money and so much to do that it literally overwhelmed the senses.

Jennifer already had a map and was lining up stores she wanted to visit. Margo was excited to see the Musee D'Orsay. They had two days in the historic city and there was a lifetime's worth of things to do.

"How about we see the Louvre, do lunch, and then get a little shopping in?" Alex suggested to her wife.

"I still can't believe I'm here," Olivia said. "We can do whatever you want."

They took the twins in tow and headed out to the enormous museum. A nice man took their picture in front of the famous glass pyramid designed by I.M. Pei.

"Let's go inside," Alex said as they got in line.

A world of wonder awaited them.

Olivia was in awe when as went through the Louvre. There were so many exhibits that it was impossible to see them all in one visit. Olivia suspected she would need to come 10 days in a row to see everything. They saw the Mona Lisa first, and Olivia couldn't believe "it's so small, and she's kind of ugly."

Alex snickered. "I said the same thing when my parents brought me here." She had been 16. Trey had died about six months before and they thought a family trip might help them heal better.

Alex and Olivia went on to see Psyche's Cured by Cupid's Kiss, Madonna on the Rocks, and various 17th Century Dutch artists.

"My favorite part of this exhibit is that no one else is here," Olivia said as she pulled Alex into a passionate kiss.

There was an overwhelming happiness that overtook the couple in Paris. The couple couldn't stop holding hands and stealing kisses during lunch. It took all of the restraint they had not to get busy in the dressing room when they went shopping. They would have, but the twins were with them and they didn't want to traumatize their little babies.

Instead, Alex spoiled Olivia despite the detective's objections.

"I don't need so much stuff," Olivia told her. Alex had already picked out two dresses, three shirts, and two new pairs of pants for her. It wasn't so much the amount of clothes, but the prices, $800 for one dress?

Alex kissed her. "Paris is one of the fashion Mecca's of the world. Who knows when we'll get back? Christian Dior, Chanel, Yves Saint Laurel, it's all at our fingertips."

"Who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Alex usually just bought sharp clothes for work. She was pretty basic at home.

"Is it so bad that I want to show off my hot wife?" Alex pecked her lips. "And you look so hot in these clothes:" a backless black dress, skintight dark jeans, Alex knew exactly what to buy to flatter her wife's buxom body, and she saw money as no limit.

"Well, if I am turning you on, then I guess I should get all these clothes."

"You have no idea," Alex loved having her wife model for her.

* * *

Alex, however, was a relatively tame beast when it came to shopping. Jennifer had bought so many clothes that they delivered them to the hotel, so she didn't have to carry them.

When they all got back to the hotel, Margo was quick to make fun of her little sister. "Will this all fit on the plane? We might have to ship it back separately."

"Oh shut up!" Jennifer pouted.

"It looks like you bought a Christian Dior store."

"I only bought a few …"

"Hundred articles of clothes."

"Let me guess, you spent the whole time in the Musee D'Orsay rambling to anyone who would listen about modern art."

"I do NOT ramble!"

The sisters bickered much of the evening, tending to the twins in between their bouts of sibling rivalry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Olivia had dinner at George's a gorgeous rooftop restaurant, which gave a gorgeous view of the city and that night they visited the Arc de Triumph on the way home.

It was there that Olivia got her first French poem. Demain, dès l'aube by Victor Hugo

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

She had no idea what her wife just said, but she knew they were words of love and she pulled her wife into a searing kiss.

* * *

The next day was even busier. Alex and Olivia went to the Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, and Centre Pompidou before dropping off the twins with Jennifer and Margo, and then they visited La Marias, the district that has been the center of gay culture in Paris since the 80s.

"What is Le Dépôt?" Olivia asked as they explored the neighborhood.

"It's one of the largest cruising bars in Europe."

"Cruising?"

"You don't know what that means."

"I do … I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Do you want to go in?" Alex husked against her ear.

She most certainly did not want to pick up a stranger for sex, but she was curious. "Can we?"

"We can do anything you want."

* * *

The club was packed. Bright lights shone on walls sparsely covered with photographs and people milled around, looking for hookups and dance partners.

Olivia was wearing the new jeans Alex had gotten her the day before along with a well-fitted top that showed off her assets nicely. She got plenty of female attention as women walked by and gave her a nod.

She grinned but she had no intention of following any of those girls to the bathroom. She had a beautiful blonde in a yellow sundress on her hips and that was just how she liked it.

Alex got a fair amount of attention herself. A shorthaired redhead approached her while Olivia was getting them drinks.

"You look a little too pretty for a place like this."

"I just came from dinner," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Why would a girl as pretty as you go to dinner alone?"

Olivia handed Alex her drink. "She didn't. She's mine."

"You're cute too," the girl said to her. "I bet the three of us could have a good time."

"I don't share," Alex told her before lustfully pulling Olivia to her body.

They had similar exchanges all night and it only made them burn hotter for each other.

When they did get to the hotel, Olivia yanked off Alex's dress to see she had nothing on underneath.

She frowned in confusion, was Alex like this the whole night.

"I took off my underwear in the bathroom before we left the club," Alex told her. "I wanted to save time."

Olivia pushed her onto the bed. "You're mine."

* * *

Olivia reminded Alex of this several times during the week. Their passion carried them through Burgundy, Milan, and Tuscany, and they weren't tired until they got back to the jet.

The two lovebirds slept almost the entire flight home, only waking up to feed and change the twins.

"They look so cute," Jennifer commented as Olivia had wrapped herself around Alex.

"To think, they're tired from drinking wine and fucking all week."

"Must you be so crass!"

"Must you be so prim!"

"You and Bill are perfect for each other."

"So are you and Walter!"

The two sisters laughed.

"They're really perfect for each other," Jennifer said to Margo.

"I know. I've never seen Alex so confident before Olivia came into the picture."

Jennifer was surprised by that comment. "She always seemed confident to me."

"She used to be afraid of not having her parents' approval." Margo knew that she was more afraid of losing her parents than she had been of the political consequences of being gay.

"I know I messed up. I just wanted her to be safe."

"There are never any guarantees no matter who we are," Margo told her.

They stopped in Boston to drop off Jennifer and her infinite clothes.

"Thanks for coming Mom," Alex hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for having me. It was a wonderful trip." Jennifer kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We'll see you on Christmas." Olivia was working through Thanksgiving, so she could have Christmas off. She didn't want to miss the twins' first Christmas.

"I can't wait."

They quickly took to the skies to get to New York, and then Alex and Olivia were in a car, headed back to their home.

"Thank you for everything," Olivia told her wife as they kissed in the car. "This was better than anything I could have dreamed of."

Alex returned the kiss and said, "You were my inspiration. Before you, I never would have been able to do any of this." Alex had never considered herself a romantic before Olivia. She surely didn't spoil previous girlfriends like she did her wife, but something inside her changed the very moment Olivia agreed to be hers. It was like her heart multiplied.


	30. Chapter 30: Honeymoon's Over

When Olivia got to work on Monday, she was wearing a new leather jacket, belt, and shoes. Italy was known for its leather; Alex loved Olivia in leather and needless to say, she bought plenty of goodies for her wife.

Munch whistled when he saw her.

"Someone's looking fresh," Fin commented. She was definitely the most fashionable cop now.

Elliot was just glad to have his fat ass temporary partner gone. "So you do work here?" He would never say that he missed her. It would sound weird.

Olivia raised a brow. "I do, and despite the wonders of Europe, I am glad to be back at work."

"Welcome back Olivia," the Captain said as he left his office. "I hope you had a restful trip."

I don't know about restful, Olivia thought to herself. "It was perfect."

Elliot did not want to hear anything about their honeymoon. Of course, Kathy wanted to have Alex and Olivia over to hear all about it.

He _accidentally_ forgot to tell them this. When Kathy asked him, he just said, "They're pretty busy. You know Alex has had a lot of work since her promotion."

Not satisfied with that response, Kathy gave Alex a call.

* * *

The ADA had been reading files at home. She was a little underwhelmed with the progress that some of her employees made in her absence.

_He calls this a case theory?_

Alex picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's Kathy."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great. I was wondering if you and Olivia had a free night this week to come over for dinner and drinks. We'd love to hear about your honeymoon."

Alex was sure that Elliot wanted anything but that. "Sure, how about Thursday?"

"Thursday's good. 7PM?"

"I'll put it in my calendar now."

* * *

Of course, Olivia and Elliot caught a case on Tuesday.

"We have a flasher who keeps showing up at elementary schools and then running off."

He had managed to expose himself during recess at two different schools.

They went to the schools to try and get a physical description, but it wasn't much. "Dirty blonde, 20s, brown eyes."

"If he does this during recess," Olivia started, "then he probably waits around until it is recess."

"Which means that someone near the school may have seen him loitering."

They started canvasing the neighbors, speaking to the grounds staff, anyone who would be outside near the schools.

They also sent out a notice to the other school principals to keep them on alert.

Elliot was hoping that this new case would be a reason for him to cancel the dinner, but Thursday morning a janitor tackled the flasher at his third school.

"He claims he's innocent," Olivia said as she came out of the room. "That he had an itch in his pants."

Elliot gave her a look.

"That's what he said. As stupid as it sounds."

"What do we know about this brat?"

"Michael Redgrove is 21 years old, lives at home with his mother and grandmother. His mother is a high school principal and his father is a business executive who works for Sony."

He had no history of mental illness or sexual perversion, but he fit the composite sketch they had and he was found outside with his pants unzipped facing an elementary school playground, same as the other incidents.

Their witnesses were coming in to pick him out of a lineup. After that, they would try to get a confession out of him.

* * *

Alex had given her staff until Thursday to get their acts together. They each had to meet with her one on one to discuss their active cases.

Most of them had dealt with whatever insufficiencies she had found on Monday. One of them, however, had not.

"Steele, you case has more holes in it than Swiss cheese." He was prosecuting a man accused of battery against his wife, but the case was thin for a number of reasons. Both the defendant and his wife had a violent history. The defendant was trying to use his mistress as an alibi and there seemed to be confusion as to which injuries occurred on what day.

Alex thought they had enough evidence for a conviction, but they had to be very careful as to how they told the story and what evidence they used to prove it. She didn't see much carefulness in Jim's plan.

"It's still a work in progress."

"You should have had a decent draft on Monday. I gave you until today. You knew you were meeting with me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you show up with this nonsense? If you needed more time, you should have asked for it instead of wasting my time now."

She told him to go to his office and come back with a case plan that could possibly make it past a directed verdict motion.

He huffed before leaving.

* * *

Now that Alex had 30 minutes of free time, she decided to call Kathy and confirm that they were coming tonight.

"Hey Kathy."

"…"

"Yes, we'll be there. They made an arrest this morning."

"…"

"Should I bring anything?"

"…"

"Wine, we have plenty of that."

"…"

"See you soon."

* * *

Olivia looked at the time. It was 4PM. They had two positive IDs, but the kid kept denying it.

Unsure of what would make him tick, Olivia called Dr. Wong.

"Olivia how was your honeymoon?"

"Oh it was fabulous. Alex really spoiled me."

"I'm not surprised. She gets very mushy when you're in the room."

"Alex, mushy? And is that a scientific term?"

He laughed. "It's very subtle. She still keeps her demeanor when talking to defense counsel, but for a split second, she has this childlike smile when she sees you, and the scientific term is mushy."

"Aw, how cute? Speaking of things that aren't cute, we have this flasher and we can't seem to figure out why he did it."

He hardly fit the profile of a normal flasher, if there is such a thing, and he seemed set on denying it.

"Many exhibitionists are hoping for sexual interest, but this seems unlikely when he flashes groups of children. Sometimes, people flash to incite anger. He may be trying to get himself into trouble."

"You think this is a desperate cry for attention?"

"People often do things for multiple reasons. He may be trying to incite anger because he is angry. This could be a way of retaliating against his parents."

"His mother is a principal."

"And that would explain why he flashes children."

* * *

Benson and Stabler decided to try a new tact with their suspect.

"How do you think your mother is going to react when she learns you're here?" Stabler questioned.

He folded his arms. "Leave her out of this."

"Surely, she's going to find out," he continued. "You managed to create quite a high profile. Your mug shot will probably end up on the 7PM news. She's going to be devastated. She may even have to resign."

"I wouldn't go that far El," Olivia said. "She might just say he got his perversions from her father, and besides, she uses her maiden name. It's not like people will think of her when they hear Redgrove. His mother is not a Redgrove. She is a Sloane. Isn't that right?"

"My mother had already established her career when she got married. She wanted to keep her name."

"It's not just a name, is it?" Olivia questioned. "When I got married, I changed my last name, so that we would match, and our children would all have the same name. I wanted us all to be ONE family, even if it was an administrative headache. Your mother is a workaholic isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

"She must spend lots of time with the other students. I bet she sees them more than you."

"You would think being principal was a big enough job. She runs a volunteer program at the elementary schools too, bringing her students to volunteer."

"She spends all her time with the other children."

"And when she's not there, she talks about it at home."

"Non stop, those fucking kids!"

Elliot came back into the conversation. "Your father left when you were 16, why was that?"

"He didn't leave; Mom threw him out. She had no time for him, so he sought the comfort of his secretary, and when she found out, she threw him to the curb." The kid was livid; they had him.

"If only your mother had been more of a wife, your family would still be together."

"Yes!"

"If only she had realized her place was at home, taking care of her husband and son, you wouldn't be here."

"Exactly."

"You wanted to get back at those kids for taking your mother away from you."

"Insufferable little brats. I gave them something to cry about."

* * *

By 5PM, they had a written and signed confession.

"Can you say Oedipus Complex?" Stabler questioned as the guy got hauled to central booking.

Olivia had been lost in thought. She knew Stabler had been playing a role, but she wondered how much of it he had believed. Kathy was at home, as a good wife should be. Alex was not only a working mother, but she was a climbing through the rankings like her feet were on fire. _Was she the opposite of a good mother in his eyes? Was that why he didn't like her?_

"Earth to Liv."

"Oh sorry. This case was just kind of weird."

"How so?"

"He blames his actions on his mother's work. I probably work more hours than his mother does."

"You're not going to raise perverts," Elliot said with a laugh. "Royalty maybe, but not perverts."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

When Olivia got home, Alex was feeding the twins.

Almost six months after the twins were born, and Olivia still loved the sight of Alex nursing.

"You just want my boobs to stay big," Alex accused as she watched her wife's gaze.

"I just want our babies to get good nutrition."

"I know. Soon, they might want to start eating solid food."

"Does that mean they'll be all mine again," Olivia pointed to her chest.

"It will be a mix of both until they're ready to be weaned."

* * *

An hour later, Maureen Stabler was at their house to watch the twins. She had never been to the apartment before, but her mother said it was nice. Olivia had been an aunt to her and her siblings, but they didn't see her as much as she used to. When Olivia did have a holiday off work, she would come to their home, but now she had her own family to come home to.

Maureen naturally thought this was a good thing. She was observant enough to notice the jealous looks her mother would give Olivia, and now that Olivia was taken, and taken by another woman, there was no reason for her mother to be jealous anymore.

She also noticed the way her dad's eyes would darken at the mention of Alex. He did not like her for some reason. Maureen didn't see much of her at the wedding. Everyone wanted to chat up the bride, and Maureen had been busy exploring the wonders of the Cabot estate.

This would be her first chance to see how the Cabots actually lived.

When she got there, she was impressed. "This is a beautiful apartment."

"Thank you," Alex said as motioned for Maureen to come inside. "You can put your coat in here," Alex opened a closet.

"We have food in the fridge if you get hungry, or you can just order, the best takeout menus are in the kitchen drawer. We also have cable and surround sound if you want to listen to music. The baby monitor is connected into the speakers, so even if you are watching tv, you'll still hear the monsters if they start crying, and there's milk in the fridge if they get hungry again before we get back."

She showed Maureen the nursery.

"This is an awesome paint job."

"I designed it, but I didn't do the painting because of the fumes. Your father helped," Alex mentioned politely.

Maureen bet he loved doing that. She looked around. "You have French nursery rhymes."

"I'm trying to teach them both languages, so I alternate between English and French. Olivia thinks I'm just confusing them."

"Do you speak French fluently?"

"I do, and I speak Italian as well."

Olivia came out of the bedroom. "Thanks for doing this," she said to Maureen.

"No problem, I mean you are paying me unlike my parents, and you have a sick nasty television."

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's a good thing," Alex told her.

"Ah, you young people."

The women laughed.

"The only rules here are no friends over and no drinking our alcohol," Alex told her. "Other than that, knock yourself out."

Maureen gave them a salute. "Your monsters are safe with me."

The mothers gave their babies a kiss on the head before officially turning them over to Maureen.

"Did you remember the Sangiovese?" Alex asked Olivia.

The brunette held up the bottle. "I never heard of this before we got to Italy."

"I discovered it in undergrad. A friend of mine bought the bottle because she thought the logo looked cool and it was so good."

Olivia laughed, "and to think I thought you were cultured."

"Identifying good wine based of the logo is an art."

"Sure it is."

* * *

Kathleen took Dickie and Lizzie to the movies so they would be out of their parents' hair.

Elliot was reading the paper while his wife was adding the finishing touches to dinner. When the doorbell rang, Elliot answered it, surprised to see Alex in a sky blue sundress. It seemed rather informal given her usual attire. Olivia was at her side with black jeans and a green blouse on.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

Right away, Alex could see that it was a well lived in. The walls and the floors were both clean and worn; children have been running around this place for over a decade. Alex hoped to have a well-worn house someday. Their agent was still looking for a good property.

"Thank you," Alex said, her voice never deviating from its cool composure.

"We brought wine," Olivia added, hoping to break the tension before Kathy came into view.

"Alex, Olivia, welcome," Kathy came out of the kitchen, a hint of flour on her sleeve.

They gathered in the dining room where Kathy served a roast chicken with ginger spiced carrots and mashed potatoes.

"This looks great," Alex said with her perfect smile.

Elliot carved the bird while Kathy opened the wine. "This looks like it will be delicious."

With the wine poured and the food plated, they sat around while Elliot blessed the meal.

Once it was time to eat, they dug right in.

"This is delicious," Olivia told Kathy as she tore through her chicken.

"I'm surprised you can taste it," Alex teased as she ate more daintily.

"It must be nice to have a home cooked meal for once," Elliot told Olivia.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Olivia lives off takeout."

"Not anymore," Olivia told him. "Alex does most of the cooking."

"How do you find the time?" Kathy questioned curiously. She sometimes wondered how she had the time and she didn't work as many hours.

"I memorized several recipes that I can cook quickly, and I save the more intensive recipes for weekends or my days off." Alex often cooked salmon, pork chops, or steaks when she didn't want to spend a lot of time in the kitchen. "Also I have a pressure cooker which can save a lot of time."

"That beef bourbingon you made was awesome," Olivia told her. "I can't believe you cooked a three hour recipe in forty-five minutes."

"And you thought the pressure cooker was a unnecessary gadget."

"Most of what's in our kitchen is unnecessary."

"Is not."

"I swear you have more gadgets than Dexter's Lab."

"And I use every one."

Olivia gave her a look.

Kathy thought they were adorable. "Tell us about this vacation."

Alex nodded to Olivia, and the detective started with their arrival in Champagne, France.

"The estate was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen anything like it."

She went on to describe their time at the chateau and the wine tasting.

"I didn't realize there was so much to champagne. I thought it was all bubbly booze."

Alex told them about Paris. "It is an amazing city, and there's so much to do. Every trip I've taken there has been quite different."

"How many times have you been?" Kathy asked her.

"This was my third visit and by far the best," Alex said as she squeezed Olivia's thigh.

They talked about Burgundy, Milan, and Tuscany where their wine for the evening had originated.

Kathy had only left the country a few times. They had gone on a family vacation to Mexico and one to Bermuda but it was hard to find time for travel with Elliot going from the Marines to the NYPD, from having so many kids and a modest income. Kathy couldn't imagine just saying bye world and travelling for a week or having her mother come to babysit.

"I couldn't imagine bringing the kids and my mother anywhere for a week." Kathy's mother was loving but stern. "She'd have Dickie and Elliot on timeout for the whole trip."

Elliot pouted.

Alex didn't laugh, but she had a smirk. "I wasn't sure if they'd be up for babysitting, but my mother heard France and was all for it. She has a bit of a shopping addiction."

"A bit, I thought she was going to weigh down the plane," Olivia told her wife.

"She's going to want to take Lorelai shopping with her."

"No," Olivia insisted. "I do not need another shopaholic Cabot in the household."

"I'm not a shopaholic."

"You're almost as bad as your mom."

"Lies!"

"I can't even window shop with you."

"What does she do?" Kathy questioned.

"I'll look in the window and say something like _nice sunglasses_. The next thing I know, she runs in the store and buys them for me. I can't make basic commentary."

"I keep the receipts. If you don't them you can just bring them back."

"I did once, just to see you buying me more stuff while I was returning the other stuff you bought me."

"Aw, what a travesty," Kathy teased.

Olivia snorted. "I guess it does sound pretty silly to complain."

"I am complaining," Alex insisted. "I am no where as near as bad as my mother. She'll call me and say _Alex do you need a new computer._ I say no thanks. My computer is fine. And then I look in the mail and she has sent me two computers because she didn't know if I needed a mac or a pc and when I asked her for the pc receipt to send it back, she tells me she burned it, and then she refused to tell me where she got it so I couldn't send it back.

And you think I'm as bad as mother."

Olivia put her hands up. "I admit, you are an order of magnitude better than your mother."

"What did you do with the other computer?" Kathy wanted to know.

"I gave it to Casey," Alex said.

"Novak?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. I was going to the water fountain and I heard her cursing a lot, and when I poked my head in, she said her stupid computer kept eating her work, so I gave her the one my mother sent me."

Of course she can just rain computers on people. Elliot's kids have all want their own computer, but he got one for the kids and one for him and Kathy. It wasn't economical to get six. Alex might get six for Christmas.

Kathy asked them what they were doing for Thanksgiving.

"Liv is working, so I'll probably just make chili or something for when she gets home."

"You aren't going to make a turkey?" _What kind of Thanksgiving is that?_

"I've never had a Thanksgiving turkey," she told a stunned Kathy.

"Your family doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving?" Elliot questioned. "Didn't the Cabots come on the Mayflower?"

"They did, and we do celebrate Thanksgiving, but my mother's French, and she (like most French people) doesn't care for turkey. We usually did duck, but sometimes it was goose or pheasant. One year we did a prime rib roast, that was awesome."

"Thanksgiving is about a turkey, boxed stuffing and canned cranberry sauce," Stabler insisted.

Last year, Alex and Olivia ate a roast duck, but Olivia just thought it was because Alex didn't want so much meat for two people. She didn't realize that the Cabot way was not to eat a turkey.

"You never told me you had an aversion to turkey," Olivia told her teasingly. "This might be a deal breaker."

Alex raised a brow. "I don't have an aversion to it, although I imagined our family Thanksgivings being different. We could pick a meal based on all our favorite foods. We could have the kids help us cook, and it could be a family bonding experience."

"So you'll cook dinner with the kids while I watch football?"

"Yeah."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I like the sound of this already."

"And next year, when it's Thanksgiving, our babies will be eating solid food."

"Is that why you wanted me to take off Christmas instead?"

"Yeah. I figured their first Thanksgiving could be next year."

Alex and Olivia exuded a love that made them look like permanent honeymooners. Kathy thought it was endearing. Elliot just felt bitter. He loved Kathy. How could he not given all of the years they had together, but they hadn't had this puppy like love in well over a decade. _Well at least in a decade, they won't be so fucking sappy._

Or will they?


	31. Chapter 31: Happy Thanksgiving

When Bill and Margo learned Alex had no Thanksgiving plans, they insisted on coming over to her apartment.

"You should spend the holiday with family."

"I have the twins," she told them.

"Who babble at you, we mean family who can speak," Margo retorted. Not that she didn't love the twins, they were gorgeous.

"I wanted our first big Thanksgiving to be when Olivia could be with us and they could eat food."

All they ate right now were mushy sweet potato. The rest of their nutrients came from breast milk.

"You are a good wife," Bill told her, "but that doesn't mean you have to sit at home alone because Olivia's working."

"And we can watch the twins while you bring Olivia dinner. I'm sure she'd love to see you today."

They had her hook, line and sinker. "You win," Alex told her. "Although I didn't buy too much to cook for dinner. I was just going to make chili."

"I brought hot dogs and beer," Bill told her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, chili cheese dog Thanksgiving, it sounds awesome!"

Alex started doing the prep work for the chili. It was best if it simmered on low for the whole day.

She made her chili with lots of meat, ground beef, chorizo, and pancetta. Olivia was a meat and potatoes kind of girl and the only way to make meat better was to add more meat.

After browning the meat, she removed it and seared her veggies (onions, bell peppers, garlic, and diced carrots) in the remaining animal fat.

Margo watched the twins while Bill watched the football preview. "The Patriots better not embarrass me this year."

Alex had no idea what went on in football. She just knew that her father was a Patriots fan and her wife was a Giants fan and they didn't play each other a lot, so that should be okay.

It wasn't until noon when Margo asked Alex, "Where's Olivia's mother?"

"At home I guess."

"Why didn't you invite her over?"

"I didn't invite anybody over. You two are squatters."

Margo rolled her eyes. "She's their grandmother."

"I didn't really think to invite her over." Serena kind of came and went.

Margo handed Alex a phone.

* * *

Two hours later, the fledging grandmother came to the apartment. "I can't believe they're so big," she said when she saw Ollie and Lorelei. She had planned on spending her Thanksgiving reading. It's what she usually did during the holidays, well now that she wasn't drinking.

The grandmother felt guilty about showing up to her daughter's family. Olivia had forgiven her. She had even gone to the therapist to help Serena get better, but it was horrifying to hear her daughter's account of her drunken behavior. The more she learned, the more ashamed she felt about being in her daughter's life.

Margo picked up Lorelei and then handed Serena Ollie. "He likes being bounced." Lorelei liked peekaboo.

Serena started to play with her grandson. An hour later, the twins were ready for their naps. She and Margo put them in their cribs.

"It's nice that you were able to come over. Alex was going to sit at home and do nothing for the holiday."

"I was too," Serena admitted. "I never really got Thanksgiving together when Olivia was a child." She managed some of them, but most of them were Olivia getting takeout somewhere.

Margo could feel the guilt radiating. "I don't know any parents who don't have some regrets about how they raised their children. There may be a lot of things you didn't do then, but you're here now."

Two hours later, they were enjoying their chili cheese dogs with a side of tater tots.

The twins got mashed tater tots for dinner. The chili was too spicy for them.

"There is a lot of flavor here," Serena commented.

"I got a spice grinder and I grind the spices right before I use them, instead of using the pre ground version. It's more flavorful," Alex told her. Her spice grinder was another gadget that Olivia thought was useless.

"What spices are in this?

"Chili powder, black pepper, coriander, cumin, chipotle powder, and a little fenugreek."

"There are no beans in the chili," Bill commented.

"You don't need any beans," Margo chastised.

Alex chuckled as Bill and Margo ribbed each other all through out dinner. It was just how they were, talk smack to each other all day and do unmentionables by night.

After dinner, Alex went to call Olivia to see when she should bring dinner. The line was busy when she called.

She was on the phone with Elliot.

"Happy Thanksgiving Partner," he said as she pushed paperwork.

"Happy Turkey Day."

"You don't have any turkey. Cabots don't eat turkey."

She rolled her eyes. "Technically, it's the Ellsworths that don't eat turkey."

"How are you holding up this year?"

"We had a subway groper but he got caught at around noon." He was too unhinged to interrogate, so they just sent him to Bellevue for a psych eval.

"Kathy wanted to know if you wanted me to bring you dinner," she didn't ask that at all.

"That's sweet of her, but I'm sure Alex made plenty of food. I'll grab a plate when I get home."

"But if I come in, you can have two dinners."

"I could …" _Why do I need two dinners?_

"See you in an hour."

He hung up.

Before Olivia could call him back to tell him not to worry about it, she got another call.

"Hey Baby."

"Lex, what's going on?"

"I was going to bring you some dinner. Is now a good time for me to leave?"

"You and the twins?"

"Just me. Bill, Margo, and your mom are at the apartment. We all ate together."

Olivia didn't even think about her mother. "I forgot to even ask what she was doing."

"I did too, but Margo reminded me to call her. Anyway, are you too busy for me to bring you some Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I'm never too busy for you."

Alex packed a container of tater tots, one of chili, two hot dogs, and some ketchup for the tater tots.

She got to the station about 40 minutes after she had called her wife.

Olivia happily kissed her. "So what wonders did you make this Thanksgiving?"

"Chili cheese dogs and tater tots."

"Are you serious?" Olivia laughed.

"I made chili and uncle Bill brought over hotdogs and beer, so we had chili dogs, tater tots, beer, and football."

Olivia kissed her face. "And I thought you would want a classier Thanksgiving."

"I want whatever Thanksgiving our family wants to have. If you told me you wanted chicken and waffles, I'd make that."

Olivia kissed her again. "Let's warm this up."

Olivia was excited for her food. She had just started to eat when Elliot came with an American Thanksgiving plate

He and Alex locked eyes.

_What are you doing here?_

"I didn't realize Alex was bringing you dinner," Elliot told her.

Oops. "She called right after you called and I forgot you were coming," she admitted. "But I can always eat two dinners."

"You're a bottomless pit," Alex told her wife.

"You make me burn a lot of energy," Olivia retorted.

"I do," Alex smirked before she kissed her wife's forehead.

Elliot didn't stay too long. He had to get back to his family.

Alex had her family in her arms. "I love you," she whispered against Olivia's skin.

"I love you more," Olivia told her.

"Impossible."

"Definitely."

* * *

After an hour, Alex went home so that Margo and Bill could go home as well.

Olivia came with her. "I did enough paperwork for today." Hopefully she didn't get called back in.

Margo and Bill went home pretty soon after they got back. "His lame self needs to go to bed," Margo told them.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Who said to sleep?"

Alex made a disgusted face.

"Did you want us to give you a ride home?" Olivia asked her mother.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I can catch a cab."

Olivia offered again, but her mother was just as stubborn.

Later, she asked Alex is something was off with her mom.

"She talked to Margo a lot. I wasn't sure what about."

"Can you call her tomorrow and ask?"

"Sure, honey, but tonight, I think I should show you what I'm thankful for."

"Oh, I think you should."

When Alex did call Margo the next day, she said "Serena has a lot of guilt about how she raised Olivia. She's working through it with her therapist, but she doesn't feel like she deserves to be apart of the family."

"Everyone deserves a family," Alex said instinctively.

"I know, but she doesn't feel like she's truly apart of one anymore. She did miss out on a lot at rehab."

Alex should have been more inclusive when Serena came back home. It was an oversight honestly.

"Thanks Margo."

When Olivia got home that night, they discussed the issue.

"I don't know what else to do. I've already forgiven her," Olivia told Alex, and she had.

"But she has to learn to forgive herself too."

Olivia nodded. "Do you think she could come with us for Christmas?" They were going to Dover to see Alex's parents.

"I'm sure they'd say yes."

Jennifer said yes right away. "And Sr. wanted to stop by and bring presents for the twins."

"Okay." It looked like it would be a full house.

Olivia called her mother to invite her to Christmas.

"Maybe I should just stay in New York. I don't want to put anyone out."

"You won't be. The Cabots want you to come and so do I. I know we have had our ups and down, but you're my mom, and my babies are having their first Christmas."

Eventually Serena relented. "How are you getting there?"

"We're driving. Alex doesn't want the twins taking public transit until they've gotten their basic vaccines." They wouldn't be done until they were two.

"I think I'll take a train."

Two Weeks Later

Alex couldn't wait until Christmas. Last year, she was struggling to figure out how to come out to her parents and how to propose to Olivia. This year, she had a wonderful wife, two beautiful children, and an extended family ready to support them.

The cheerful ADA wanted to get perfect gifts for everyone. The twins were easy; they just wanted toys. Her parents were pretty easy too. The real challenge was what to get Olivia. She already got her wife a new Knicks jersey and two floor seats for the Knicks/Lakers game, but it didn't feel personal enough.

_These are like presents you give a long-term girlfriend, not a wife._

Olivia had a case that weekend, so she and the 1-6 were all at work. Alex decided to use her wife's absence to look for the perfect present.

"We're going to get a gift for Mommy," Alex told them.

"Babla!" Ollie told her.

She got their coats and shoes on and was about to grab her purse when her cell phone started ringing.

"Cabot."

"Alexandra, it's Gary," the real estate agent she hired.

"Hey Gary. What's going on?"

"I have some houses that I think you and Olivia would like."

"Olivia has to work today. Could we see them later in the week?"

"They might be gone. You know how fast real estate goes, especially if you want a house with a yard."

Damn, he's right.

"I'll have to look on my own. Where should I meet you?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she was parking on W22nd street. Gary was waiting for her in the front.

"Alexandra, you look lovely today."

"Thanks Gary." She got the tots out of the backseat.

"Oh they're so big."

"They get bigger every day." They walked up to burnt sienna home.

"This place is beautiful. It has six bedrooms, eight bathrooms and a basement level office."

Alex nodded as they took a tour inside. It was a very posh home: smart light fixtures, new appliances but Alex couldn't see their family in the house. It felt like a place where society people throw posh parties, not a place for kids to play tag and color in their coloring books.

"It's nice, but it doesn't give me that homey vibe." And for 5M dollars, she would want the house to be just what they wanted.

"You can always renovate it to be more to your taste."

"I could, but then I may as well buy a cheaper house that needs renovating. I see no reason to alter a perfectly good house that just isn't what I want."

He pursed his lips. The more she paid, the more he got in commission, but she seemed more thoughtful than most of his society clients.

"I really do think you won't find another house like this in Manhattan."

"That's true but what about the other boroughs?"

Alex had insisted on Manhattan before, but now she was wondering if that was arbitrary.

"Would you like Queens?"

And be closer to Elliot, not particularly. "What about Brooklyn?"

He made some phone calls and an hour later, they were in Bedford Stuyvesant.

"Now this is a lovely home," he said to her.

It was significantly cheaper than the other place, running at about 2M dollars. The neighborhood had a different vibe than Chelsea, but Alex wasn't opposed to a grittier scene.

To her surprise, the owner was home to show them around.

"You must be Ms. Cabot."

"It's Mrs. Cabot," she corrected, "but you can call me Alex."

She took her twins along as she got the tour. It had 5 bedrooms and four full bathrooms, and one half bathroom. The kitchen had good appliances but it was a bit cramped with the large center isle take up all the space. Alex imagined ripping it out and putting in a more modest one.

"Forgive me for asking, but how can a single mother with twins afford this place?"

Alex wasn't expecting that. "I'm married but …" that's irrelevant to my income. Also it's not his business if the bank approves.

"What does your husband do?"

"My wife is a detective with the NYPD."

The man's face fell and then he started stammering about not being sure if he wanted to sell at all

Alex left promptly.

Gary was embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize he'd …"

Alex cut him off. "It's not the first time I've dealt with people like him, and it won't be the last."

"I have one more house I can show you, but it needs a fair bit of work."

"Where is it?"

They drove out to a house in near Prospect Park. Right away, she could see it was a big house. "This looks like two condos."

"It is, but the owner wants to sell both, so you could combine them to one big home or rent one floor and live in the other or …"

"I see."

It was a nice looking house from the outside. It had a white picket fence, white house with black roof, and it had a back yard.

The outside looked done, but the inside was clearly not. The owner had started to renovate the basement but he never finished. The kitchen had a lot of space but the appliances looked run down. The floors actually looked pretty decent in terms of quality, but Alex thought the colors of the tile were a bit loud. There were two bedrooms on the bottom floor and four bedrooms on the top floor.

They went upstairs and there was a small bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom. "This would make a good nursery." The twins could move down the hall when they were ready for their own room.

Gary thought Alex was crazy if she was considering this place over the first home. It needed so much work.

"Can we go up to the attic?"

They went up there and in the dust and cobwebs, Alex saw an artist corner. They could bring a writing desk up here and have a bookshelf filled with literature. Another part of the attic could be used for painting or drawing. The big bay windows allowed a lot of light.

The final part to look at was the backyard.

It could use some landscaping work, but Alex saw the patio and thought it would be perfect for a grill and maybe a smoker, so they could have summer cookouts and they could put up a basketball net.

This is it, our family home.

"So what do you think?"

Alex looked at him and smiled. "This is perfect."

Being the lawyer she is, Alex made her offer conditional on an inspector approving the structural integrity of the house. She also called a contractor to come to assess the home and estimate how much it would cost to fix it up the way Alex wanted.

"So Mrs. Cabot, you want to redo the basement, fix up the attic, do some landscaping in the backyard, redo the kitchen and …"

"I might want to repaint the outside of the house. It depends on what my wife thinks of the color."

"You have a wife?"

"Is that a problem?" Alex would have no trouble finding a new contractor

"Oh no. I just wanted to say that if you need an interior decorator, my partner Miguel is great."

Alex lips curled into a slight smile. She had a feeling this neighborhood would work out quite well.


	32. Chapter 32: It's Almost Christmas

Olivia had no idea of what to get Alex for Christmas. Needing some ideas, she called Abbie and Serena.

"Hi Olivia," Serena said into the phone.

"It's McFabulous, I want to talk to her," Abbie called rom across the room

"Go away Abbie," Serena teased.

"Hey Rena. I need some help."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's good, it's just I don't know what to get Alex for Christmas."

"Get her edible chocolate paint," Abbie called into the phone.

Serena ruffled her wife's hair.

"I keep seeing her with all these shopping bags and I am afraid that she bought me everything and I'll show up with something stupid."

"She will love anything you give her," Serena said.

"Handcuff yourself to the bed naked, best Christmas present ever!"

Olivia blushed, not that Abbie could see. "I was hoping for a present that I could actually put under the tree, while our family is with us."

"You could get her running stuff," Serena said

"Sneakers aren't sexy," Abbie retorted.

"But I could get her a new iPod and put songs for her on it, kind of like the modern version of a mixed tape."

"That's romantic," Serena said.

"You should a sex playlist too."

"We usually don't have music going on while we …"

"Why not, sex music is the best, then when you think of the song, you remember the sex."

"We usually just dive straight into it. Setting up music takes time."

"You two are so horny that you can't wait … never mind I've seen how quickly you two run to the bedroom."

Olivia chatted with her friends for a few more minutes, but then she had to get back to work. "I'm on call this weekend."

"Lame," Abbie told her.

"It's my penance for getting Christmas off."

"So you can get off."

"Bye Serena," Olivia hung up.

"What about me?"

Serena kissed her nose.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this," their suspect screamed as she was dragged away to jail. "I will sue every last one of you."

Olivia looked in disgust as Mrs. Richards was escorted out the building. "I don't know what's worse, that this woman paid a felon to molest her daughter, or that she doesn't think she did anything wrong." Mr. Richards had been having an affair and was going to leave her. His wife figured that if their daughter were traumatized, then he would stay for her sake.

Olivia and Elliot had spent all weekend trying to find the man who had molested Molly Richards in a mall bathroom last week just to find out that her mother had hired the man over Craigslist.

"Maybe she and Meyers (the molester) can share a cell."

"I never want to go to the mall again."

"Don't you need to buy your Christmas presents?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia groaned. "I do."

"Are you getting Alex a crystal goblet?"

"Shut up!"

"What do you get the girl who has everything?"

Olivia didn't answer. Sometimes, she had no idea.

* * *

On Tuesday, Olivia took the afternoon off so she could finally get her Christmas shopping.

Luckily for her, Alex had already taken care of getting presents for Stabler's kids and their own family, so she only had to get a present for Alex.

She made it to the apple store and said she wanted an iPod.

"What kind do you want?"

"I want one for a runner."

She got a Nano and an armband for it. It was pink and Olivia had Princess engraved on it.

She was on her way back home when she saw a BMW SUV in the aisle. Something about it made her pause. She thought it might have been the blue. Blue always made her think of Alex, but then she thought again.

Their sedan was nice but it was pretty small. Once the twins were bigger, they would want a bigger car, especially if they had another baby or had other children over for a play date.

Olivia could totally see Alex driving their kids to soccer games in this car. It seemed perfect for their family.

An attendant came out and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I might like to buy this car."

Two hours later, Olivia couldn't believe she just purchased the car.

_Since when do I do impulse buys?_

She told them it was a Christmas present and they agreed to keep it on the lot until they were back from Dover and could pick it up.

"Here are the keys."

Olivia was going to put them under the tree along with a photo of the car.

She barely managed to get home before Alex.

* * *

The ADA didn't seem to suspect anything, until she saw the nervous grin on Olivia's face.

"What did you do Olivia?" Alex feigned anger.

"Nothing!" The detective tried to run but Alex managed to grab her belt.

"Not so fast. You are being Terry stopped."

"Based on what grounds?"

"Suspicious body language. Your face is flushed," Alex got closer to her, "Your hand is shaking, and you sound nervous."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I think you need to be frisked," Alex husked into her ear. "Hold onto the counter."

Olivia grinned internally as Alex moved her hands up and down her wife's sides, focusing on her curves.

"Oh I found contraband," Alex undid her wife's shirt and pushed it away. "I think you need a mouth search." She unsnapped her bra and started sucking on her nipple.

"I don't think this is a legal search," Olivia stammered as Alex chewed.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alex grinned as she pulled off her wife's jeans.

Olivia was soaked. Her wife was so hot.

The ADA yanked off her panties and said, "I have to do a cavity search." She used her tongue to take a taste of her musk.

"OH YES!"

Strong hands grabbed onto blonde hair as Alex burrowed into her wife.

Olivia still couldn't believe how quickly her wife could get her this turned on. She went from trying not to blab about the car to being on the edge of exploding.

Her hips shamelessly bucked against her wife's face until she let go.

Alex pushed her wife past the point of climax and drove three orgasms out of her.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked dreamily, once she could talk again.

"I had a good day at work."

Her cross-examination was so good that the defense attorney asked for a deal at the recess. His client pleaded guilty by 5PM. The highlight of Alex's day, however, was that the owners of the house returned with a counter offer. Their asking price had been 1.8M. Alex offered 1.2M and some stock worth about 200k.

They returned with 1.4M and the stock or 1.5M just cash, which was a deal that Alex could accept. The lawyer wanted to make sure she didn't overspend on the house given the renovations they would want to do and the furnishings they would buy to fill in the larger space.

A six-bedroom house would need a lot of furniture and they may want to repaint, put in new floors, who knows? Alex figured if the cost of the house, plus the renovations, plus the furnishings all came to 1.8M then it was a good deal since that was the original asking price of the more run down empty house.

"And why was your day so good?"

Alex had taken the case from Steele when he seemed over his head. By the time she got it, a fair bit of evidence had already been thrown out, but Alex got it back in through impeachment by getting the defendant to lie on the stand. Normally, Kessler wouldn't let his clients testify, but this one had been an egomaniac. He wanted to try and bedazzle the jury. He sunk himself with his arrogance and Alex got another W.

"Mason took a plea today."

"Wasn't that the case that Jim screwed up?"

"Yep." Steele had claimed it was an impossible case and they should have just told the victim that they couldn't prosecute. Alex disagreed. She didn't think it was a slam-dunk, but she thought they had more than a hope and a prayer if they got their act together. "And I took home the bacon."

* * *

Before they could continue their rendezvous, the twins started crying.

"I think they want their moms."

Olivia and Alex snapped into mother duty and went to get their twins.

Ollie wanted to crawl. Alex put him on the floor and he took off for the door. Lorelei was more of a grabber. She would grab things off the floor and try to put them in her mouth.

"Nope," Olivia had to keep taking them. "You cannot eat this penny!"

Lorelei quickly looked for something else to put in her mouth.

They were growing so fast. Alex knew she wanted to have more kids within the next year or so, so they could all be close in age.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked her wife as she picked up Lorelei.

"How nice it would be to have a little Benson crawling around after his or her older siblings."

"Do you want to try soon?" Olivia hadn't thought about when exactly.

"I want to try when you're ready to try, but it would be nice if they were close together in age." She and Trey had been three years apart. Alex would like that or less.

"What's it like having a sibling?" Olivia asked. Alex talked about memories of Trey, but not about having a brother in the abstract.

"It's like having a pest that lives to irritate you, but when you're in trouble, they're the first one to come to your defense." Her brother loved to tease her, but he never let anyone hurt her.

As soon as she said that, Ollie tried to take a toy from Lorelei. They started fighting over the stuffed monkey doll. When Olivia took it from them, they both cried until she gave it back to Lorelei. They played nice for a minute and then he tried to take the doll from her again.

"That's what it's like to have a sibling."

* * *

A few days before Christmas, Olivia drove over to Elliot's to drop off the gifts they had gotten for his children.

Dickie was spying from the staircase and got all excited when he saw that his gift was in a big box.

He tried to shake it but his father made him put it under the tree. "And don't touch it again before Christmas."

"Aw!"

"I hope you didn't spoil them too much," Elliot told her.

"They're good kids. A little spoiling isn't so bad," Olivia didn't think the gifts were too expensive. It's not like Alex got them all Rolexes or something.

"I'm sure they'll love whatever you picked out for them. They always do."

"They've grown up so fast."

"You haven't been around as much."

"I know. Everything changed so fast." She went from having Elliot's family being a surrogate family for her to having her own in what feels like a drop of a hat.

"Do you think you and Alex would have gotten together if Trevor hadn't gotten crushed by that car?" That seemed to be the lynchpin for everything.

"Where did that come from?" Olivia wasn't even sure where to begin answering that question.

"It was the center of everything. She was with him. He gets comatose. She goes to you soon afterward. It's just funny how one split second can change everything."

_If that plus had been a minus sign … _

"I don't know about the sequence of events, but I think we would have found ourselves together regardless." Her grandmother used to tell her that everyone had a string that connected him or her to someone else. Olivia knew her string tied to Alex.

Before Elliot could say what he was really thinking, Kathy came out to offer Olivia some coffee or tea.

"Thanks, but I should be getting back. Alex and I are heading out first thing tomorrow morning."

_That's right, she's going off with her wife to a fancy estate in Dover. _

Olivia was unsettled her whole drive home. The last thing she wanted to think about was Alex and Trevor. Yes he was necessary for their twins, but she didn't like the idea of her being his substitute. She knew that wasn't true, that if anything Trevor had been a bad Olivia substitute, but the implication hurt nonetheless.

_Jealous of a man in a coma, stupid!_

Olivia knew that Alex was hers and hers alone, and she wanted Trevor to wake up, even he didn't deserve that, but a small part of her was worried about what would happen if he did.


	33. Chapter 33: Christmas is Here

Alex drove the first leg of the trip to Dover. It was a much easier drive now that she wasn't pregnant and in need of a bathroom every hour.

The twins also seemed to like the car. They would bounce in their car seats and coo as Olivia fiddled with the radio and Alex surmised about the holiday had in store for them.

"I wonder how crazy my mother went for the Christmas shopping this year. Are you ready for our twins to be wearing Chanel?"

Olivia groaned. "I don't get how one person can buy so many clothes."

"I love buying clothes for you, especially tight fitting clothes."

Olivia did like the look Alex gave her when she wore those clothes. It was nice to see how quickly she could get Alex revved up.

Snow started to fall their last hour of the trip, and it was coming down hard by the time they pulled into the driveway.

Each woman grabbed one twin and one suitcase before heading into the house.

* * *

This entrance was much different from the year before. Jennifer was there to greet them with hugs.

"Aw my babies. I'm going to spoil you."

Olivia made a face and Alex laughed at her.

Mrs. Cabot had gotten a playpen for the twins and filled it with toys.

Lorelei immediately went to inspect what they had and Ollie was crawling laps around the ring, as if he was trying to look for an escape route.

"Maybe he'll be a runner like you," Olivia told Alex.

"I think Lorelei is looking for clues, like you." Alex kissed her nose.

* * *

Throughout the day, the rest of the family arrived. Serena Benson arrived in the afternoon. Bill and Margo arrived in the evening and Liz Donnelly arrived that night after dinner. She had to work that day so she left New York pretty late.

"Finally," Liz muttered when she got to the lounge. _I can have a nightcap._

She sipped on her bourbon drink as she sat by the fire.

Serena was the only other person still downstairs. The rest had gone up to bed.

"You're Alex's boss?"

She nodded. "Liz Donnelly. She runs her own bureau, but I supervise all of them."

"How do you know the Cabots?"

"Margo and I have been best friends since high school." She started to explain how they had joined the swim team together and the misadventures they got into along the way.

"We were so bad." They would sneak out of school, ride around in cars with boys. Donnelly had her wild side before she settled down as a lawyer.

The two women chatted for a while before going to bed. Serena found it comforting that behind the fancy lawyers of this family, there were normal people underneath.

The next morning, it was Christmas Eve.

Alex and Olivia were canoodling in bed.

"I can't believe it. Our babies first Christmas is happening right now."

"And it's a white Christmas. I love Christmas snow," Olivia told her before giving her a kiss.

"Let's go get them."

They got the twins in their Christmas clothes before taking them downstairs. Ollie was dressed like a little Santa and Lorelei was an elf.

Everyone came over to dote on them.

Alex motioned for Wadsworth to get a camera, and they took pictures of everyone with the twins.

"These are going to make great Christmas cards," he told her.

Ollie tried to crawl into the kitchen while Lorelei was searching pockets.

"She's a little detective," Serena teased as she scooped up her granddaughter. "Just like her Mommy."

Olivia was so happy to see her mother smiling and holding her granddaughter that she started to cry.

Alex slipped her a handkerchief.

"It's monogramed," Olivia noticed after drying her eyes.

"My mother told me a lady always carries one."

"Of course Lady Cabot."

Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

After getting some more fun with the twins, it was time for breakfast.

They had croissants, omelets, and thick cut bacon for breakfast with a bowl of fruit on the side.

The twins got little bits of bacon and croissant. They would get nursed for lunch and then could have some dinner. Both twins loved to gobble.

"Ollie didn't want food at first," Alex commented. "Now he loves it."

Olivia whispered a dirty comment in Alex's ear.

"You're a pervert."

"Be nicer to your wife," Jennifer teased.

"Yeah, be nice to me."

Alex stuck out her tongue.

Liz got a picture. "Now this is a good Christmas card photo."

"If you send that out, everyone will really think you play favorites."

Liz frowned. "Let me guess, Steele is whining yet again."

"You know it." He would complain to anyone who would listen.

"Why isn't that in his file?" Liz read his file before she got here. She had to assess all the ADAs.

"I didn't want to be petty, and I had enough problems with his actual job performance to note anyway."

"Insubordination isn't petty. You have to keep people in line or else they walk all over you."

* * *

After breakfast, they put on Christmas movies in the lounge, starting with Miracle on 34th Street and ending with Home Alone 2.

People came and went all day. Lunch was an ad hoc affair and the family rejoined for dinner. They were having steak frites with crispy Brussels sprouts.

"We always let the children open one present after dinner tonight and then they get the rest tomorrow," Walter told them. "It's so exciting to have children this year. Maybe we'll have some more in a couple of years."

"Really subtle dad," Alex retorted, "but we're not opposed to that."

"We want to get a house within the next year, so we have more room for children," Olivia told her.

Alex had a smirk on her face, not that Olivia could see it.

Liz raised a brow. "That sounds lovely." _Now what did Alex do?_

"I know a great adoption agency," Margo told them. "They don't just do the run of the mill screening, but they actively look for positive environments. I know they'd love you two."

The conversation stayed mostly on the Cabots and how they might expand, and it surprisingly wasn't that awkward until Walter asked them if they wanted their children to all be related to each other.

Olivia hadn't thought about that. It would considerably limit their options. _Was that something Alex wanted?_

After dinner, they went on to get the presents opened for the twins.

Ollie started yanking his wrapping paper off. His present was a walker.

"They both have one," Jennifer told them. "It's so they can practice walking."

"Sounds more like a present for us," Alex teased, "but thank you. I didn't even know they made such things."

"You didn't need one. You got on your feet so fast."

The twins got put to bed and they had post dinner drinks, whiskey, eggnog or just plain apple cider for those not drinking.

The conversation left expansion, thankfully, and moved on to literature, with Margo and Serena debating the merits of Robert Frost and TS Eliot.

Alex noted that Olivia was distracted by something. "Shall we go to bed now?"

Olivia nodded.

"Good night everyone and Merry Christmas," Alex took her wife upstairs.

Olivia started undressing for bed. Alex sat down in front of her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you nothing me. I know every facial expression you have."

Olivia pouted but Alex wouldn't drop it.

"Do you want all of our children to be related to each other?"

"I don't think it matters if it's by blood or not. We're all a family."

"I'm sorry, it just reminded me that I'm not …"

Alex cut her off. "You are just as much they're mother as I am, DNA or not. Lorelei is practically your double. She follows you around. She loves playing peekaboo with you. Before I know it, she'll be conducting searches and arguing with ADAs over warrant requests.

If we want our kids to share a blood relation, we can work that out, but it's hardly necessary."

"How can we work it out? Ask Trevor for his sperm?"

"We could ask Sr. although that would be awkward. I was going to say we could ask my father."

Olivia hadn't thought about that.

"Or we could just use an anonymous donor or we could adopt. I don't care what we do; I just need it to be you."

"Am I being silly?"

"No. This is a big decision, and I know my family means well, but they all love to put their two cents into what is our business."

Alex took her wife's hands.

"I just need you to know that you are the one that carries this family afloat. Your heart is big enough to support yourself, me, and the job. Our children need you and I need you."

Olivia could only see love and adoration in her wife's eyes. She pressed her lips to her wife's and they sank under the sheets.

They were sound asleep when Christmas morning came.

* * *

Wadsworth again had to wake up the lovebirds.

"Your mother has a Christmas breakfast planned and then present opening."

"I swear she's a little kid, waking us up so early."

It was only 8:00.

The wives detangled and got dressed so they could get the twins ready.

When they got downstairs, there was a sugary breakfast waiting for them: crepes, pancakes, cinnamon buns, and fruit. There was also bacon, sausage and eggs.

"What are your friends doing for the holidays?" Jennifer asked Alex and Olivia.

"Abbie and Serena stayed in DC." They would have gone to Texas, but this year, Christmas was being hosted at Abbie's conservative Aunt's house, and she didn't want to subject Serena to her bullshit.

"Casey went home to Ohio. Munch and Cragen are working. Fin is with his son and Elliot is at home with his family. Kathy's parents came to visit."

"That must be nice to have all the family in one roof," Jennifer said.

_Too bad Kathy's parents think Elliot's a jerk._

Before they got to the presents, Trevor Sr. arrived with a bag of presents.

"Perfect timing," Jennifer told him as he went to put the gifts under the tree.

"Did you want breakfast first?" Walter asked. His wife was so bad.

"Could I have a cinnamon bun?"

After he got a chance to eat, and some coffee, they all headed to the Christmas tree. Alex took her usual position by the tree to pass out presents. The twins had a mountain. Everyone else had more of a molehill.

"This is for Liz," she handed over a pink gift bag.

"This is for Dad," Alex handed him a box with a bow on it.

Eventually, they all got their presents and Jennifer was ready to dive in.

"Calm down. We open them one at a time," Walter chided.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

Liz got another picture. "Like mother like daughter."

Ollie and Lorelei went first. They got a baby drum set and a baby piano from Trevor Sr.

They went around from youngest to oldest, so the order was twins, Alex, Olivia, Jennifer, Serena, Walter, Trevor Sr, Liz, Margo, and uncle Bill.

They had all kinds of gifts from clothes to Scotch. Serena teared up when she got her present from Alex and Olivia. She had gotten a picture album of the twins, starting with the day they were born and up until Christmas Eve.

"It's perfect."

Liz put on her new Chanel sunglasses, courtesy of Jennifer. "Who cares if I can see? I look good."

Alex loved the iPod she got. "You put a playlist on it."

"I put two on there." One was for running and one was for their alone time.

"Aw, this is so romantic." Alex gave her wife a big kiss.

"Ew!" Walter teased.

Alex glared at him while everyone else laughed.

* * *

The presents seemed to be all done before Alex said, "I got you one more," she told her wife.

"I got you one more too."

They traded and opened them at the same time.

Alex looked. "You got me a car key?" She realized, "you got me a car!"

"Not just any car, an SUV so we can lug all of our future children around and so we don't have to squeeze everything into that little trunk."

Olivia showed her the picture.

"Oh it's perfect." Alex kissed her lips once more.

Olivia looked back to her present. "You got me paperwork?"

"Read it silly."

This contract is for the sale of a house on …

"You bought a house!" Olivia knew that the car was an impulse buy, but she bought a house

Everyone turned to look. Whoa!

"It had everything we talked about. A basement we can turn into a gym, an attic that we can turn into an artists' corner. It has a backyard with a patio. Six bedrooms and five full bathrooms and it does need a fair bit of work, but we can turn this into our dream home by June, move in this summer and maybe have a housewarming barbeque."

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She had never been so overwhelmed in her life.

"I know this is a lot to spring on you, but I …" thought it would be perfect.

Olivia realized her shock was scaring her wife. She pulled Alex into a hug. "It's perfect. I can't believe we're going to have a house."

"That was a risky move," Walter told her.

Jennifer punched his arm.

"What? She could have hated it."

"Where are you moving to?" Margo asked.

"Brooklyn," Alex told them. "It's right near Prospect Park. I have a new running spot and there's lots of good music that goes through the area. The neighborhood felt friendly."

Olivia didn't think Alex would leave Manhattan. "I thought you wanted to stay closer to work."

"I did, but then I didn't like the Manhattan houses they had to show us. They felt snobby and uptight. I wanted a place with worn in walls where our kids could run around and be free."

"It's amazing," Olivia kissed her. "And we're going to have lots of kids, one for every other room."

"You just want me barefoot and pregnant."

"There is that."

Now everyone wanted to see the house they were moving into.

"Tell me you didn't spend more than 2M on this," Walter questioned. She would have to do a lot of work.

"Stop being such a downer," his wife told him.

"I got a better deal than that," Alex told him. "I know how to negotiate."

"But why not buy a house that was properly finished."

"Because the finished houses weren't what we wanted. I'd rather take the time and make it ours than accept someone else's vision as to what a house should be."

"I'm glad it's not finished," Olivia told her. "I think it would be fun to do some of the work." She wanted to contribute something and all of the money would be coming from Alex, so she could put in her labor.

Walter didn't get it, but he often didn't get things when it came to his daughter. Alex was a special kind of girl.

* * *

At noon, Alex and Olivia had their Christmas phone call with Abbie and Serena.

"She proposed," Serena said happily.

They had gotten into a bit of a fight beforehand. Serena thought that Abbie was embarrassed by their relationship and that's why she didn't bring her to Texas.

"I'm not embarrassed of you. I'm embarrassed of them. Some of my family is supportive of me, but not everyone and I refuse to let their ignorance get between us, not when I want you to be mine, forever."

Abbie unveiled the ring at that moment and that was it; they were engaged.

"Aw, Persephone will be in an honest home now," Alex teased.

"Shut up bitch," Abbie told her. "Let me guess, you got Olivia like five cars."

"No, but she did get me a car."

"Alex got me something pretty special too," Olivia told her.

"Let me guess … she bought a house," Abbie said dryly.

The women didn't speak.

"Shut the fuck up! A house!"

"We're moving to Brooklyn."

Right away, they started talking about a time to meet up and show off the ring and the house.

"We want to see our favorite niece and nephew too."

Alex and Olivia spent much of the late morning on the phone with various friends.

* * *

After calling Abbie and Serena, they called Ashley Kramer. Her family had come to her in New York, since she had her daughter six weeks before.

"How's baby Keisha?"

"She's asleep, which is when she's the most endearing. How are your little monsters?"

"They passed out. I think they got too tired opening so many presents."

"They opened them on their own."

"Ollie loves ripping off the paper. Lorelei prefers trying to take whatever's inside."

The defense attorney was taking a three-month maternity leave. "I'm going nuts at home all the time. How did you do it?"

"Well, twins kept me busy and once we passed the six week mark, it got easier."

"The twins started to sleep more?"

"No. I could have sex. That made my life feel easier even if it wasn't."

"Oh yeah. That's Rob's Christmas present."

"Speaking of Christmas presents, Alex got us a house for Christmas. We're moving to Brooklyn."

"Alexandra Cabot, leaving the Upper East Side, inconceivable!"

"Shut up!"

"I think it's a good thing. I love my neighborhood." Ashley lived in the Lower East Side, away from the society bullshit.

"Would you be up for a visit before we return to the real world on Monday."

"Of course. You know you're welcome any time."

* * *

After calling Casey, who was relieved to be able to escape her parents badgering, they decided to call the Stablers and wish them a Merry Christmas.

Dickie answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Olivia, Alex thanks for the skateboard. He couldn't wait to go outside on it."

Lizzie wanted the phone next. "Thanks for the roller blades." She had outgrown her old pair.

Kathleen had gotten an iPod and Maureen got money, which was exactly what she wanted. She was saving up for a car.

"If you need a babysitter, just let me know," the Cabots paid good money.

"Are your parents home?" Olivia questioned.

"Um yeah…. Mom! Dad! Olivia and Alex are on the phone."

Kathy beat her husband to the phone and put it on speaker.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Kathy. How is it going?"

"Great."

The women started chatting about their families and who got what.

"Elliot gave me a necklace." He cycled between necklaces, bracelets and watches. "What did you get Alex?"

"I got her an iPod with a special playlist on it."

"Aw, that is like the modern version of a mix tape."

"I got Knicks tickets."

Alex and Olivia decided to mention their larger presents later. They didn't want to sound too boastful.

By the time Elliot got in the room, the conversation was already over.

"Where were you?"

"I was cleaning out the car, why?"

"Alex and Olivia were on the phone."

"What did they say?"

"They wished us a Merry Christmas. It was mostly small talk. The kids had already thanked them for the presents before I got on the phone."

Elliot flopped on the bed by his wife. He did have to admit, Cabot got his kids good presents.

Trevor stayed at the Cabot house to spend time with his grandchildren. His wife decided to treat herself to a spa day at home for Christmas. She paid a masseuse and a manicurist to come to her while.

When the twins woke up from their nap, he came to get them.

"Time to play with Grandpa." He had a twin in each arm and took them to play with some of their new toys.

Ollie liked the piano and Lorelei liked the drums.

Trevor Sr. took out the harmonica he kept in his pocket and started to play.

The trio enjoyed their jam session and their performance attracted Serena who thought it was the most adorable thing.

"They will be stars in no time," she said as she came to sit down.

"Do you play any instruments Serena?"

"I used to sing, but that was so many years ago."

"It's never too late to get into it. I never played anything until I saw the Shawshank Redemption." It was then that he got a harmonica; he identified with Red.

"That's one of my favorite book adaptations."

"Who wrote the book?"

"Stephen King."

"Really? It doesn't sound like his work."

"It's one of his earlier novellas."

"What is a novella?"

"Too short to be a novel and too long to be a short story. They translate into movies well because there's enough plot to amuse you for two hours but not so much that you feel like the movie shortchanged the experience."

They went back and forth, discussing their favorite books and movies.

Trevor was partial to modern fiction like Lullaby by Chuck Palahniuk. Serena had more of a classic taste and she liked stories that delved into the weaknesses of the mind, like One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest or Mrs. Dalloway.

Trevor liked talking to Serena. She had complex ideas, yet she delivered them in an easy to understand manner, unlike his wife who had a very superior tone to her voice even though she never said anything important.

The two chatted for hours, hardly noticing when Jennifer came to steal the twins so she could dote on them.

* * *

It wasn't until Wadsworth came to inform them that dinner would be in half an hour that they realized they had chatted the afternoon away.

"I didn't mean to keep you here so long," Serena said sheepishly.

"Oh it was great fun talking to you, and it's not like I had anywhere else to be."

"Your wife isn't expecting you?" Serena had never met the woman; she had only heard the horror stories.

"No"

When Jennifer invited Sr. to stay for dinner, he accepted. He found the Cabot family more inviting than his own right now. Oh he wished his son would wake up. He never realized how much he'd miss the boy. He never thought something like this could happen to him.

* * *

At 7PM, the Cabot family reconvened for dinner where they had roast duck, haricot vert, and duck fat fries.

"This smells delicious," Serena said with a smile, as they got ready to eat.

They dug into the meal. Multiple conversations broke out at once as Margo and Liz debated whether or not it was worthwhile going to their upcoming high school reunion, Bill and Alex got into a riveting conversation about fourth amendment jurisprudence in light of a recent Supreme Court decision and Jennifer was giving Olivia all kinds of advice that she read in the latest vogue.

"You have such brilliant eyes. I bet highlights would really bring them out. I saw a picture of …"

Olivia kept hoping someone would save her from this conversation, but her wife was distracted as was her mother. The only other person she could talk to was Walter and that conversation was no better.

"I think it's great that you and Alex are getting a house but …"

He had all kinds of concerns; mainly that she didn't have the firm's lawyers look at it. She should have gone with a real estate lawyer or had a contracts lawyer overlook the deal. What if there's toxic mold or rats or …

Olivia quickly realized she would have rather had Jennifer tell her about fashion than hear Walter go on about the dangers of buying a house without the proper preparation.

Eventually, Walter freed her from the conversation only to entangle Alex.

"Alexandra, you really should think about having the firm look over the contract before the closing."

Alex knew he was going to get on her case. "I did make sure the terms of the contract were to my liking."

"I'm sure you did, but sometimes contracts can be complicated."

"Like murder trials aren't?"

"It's a different kind of law. Would you not call a family lawyer if you got into trouble with CPS."

"I work with CPS on a regular basis. I could probably handle it myself."

Walter raised a brow. "You really are too stubborn."

Liz cracked up. "Where do you think she got it from?"

"Walter," Jennifer started, "Alex is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle one contract on her own."

"I know she can handle it but …"

"You're sounding like your father when you wanted to move out of the house, and he thought you weren't ready."

Walter shut up after that. _When did he become his father?_

Walter was still wondering about this when he stared at an old photo of his father after dinner. Walter I had been so dominant, so imposing, he was larger than life even though he was a man of few words. He was very smart, but good luck trying to get something done your way and not his.

* * *

Alex went to her father's study and saw him nursing a cup of scotch. "Thinking about granddad."

"How did you?"

"The contemplative look in your eyes, you were wondering if you would ever be able to fill his shoes."

"Yeah I was. I'm a grandfather for spirits sake. I should be over this by now."

"I still wonder if I'll ever be able to fill yours."

Walter looked up at his daughter. "I reviewed the contract you signed. You held out for a good deal."

Alex smiled. "I'm no expert in contracts, but I am good at reading people. I use that instead."

"You inherited that from my mother. It's funny. When Mrs. Kramer sees you, she sees my father, but I see my mother. When I see you with the twins, it reminds me of when she'd take me to feed the ducks or would watch me while I tried to climb trees, and she could catch anyone in a lie. Father knew not to even try."

Walter and Alex sat in the study with scotch, father and daughter as they discussed the first Walter Graham Cabot and the last.

"If I could tell your brother anything, I'd tell him how proud of him I was." So many conversations were about his future, his destiny. Walter wished he had appreciated his son more in the present.

"He knew you loved him. I know he did."

"Sometimes I wonder how my father felt about me. Whatever he felt, he hardly ever showed it, and somewhere along the line, I became the exact same way. I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"I know." She didn't always know, but she did now, and she knew she wanted her kids to feel loved every day, no matter what they became to be.


	34. Chapter 34: People Talk

Time flew fast for Alex and Olivia. They got home from Dover and they picked up their new SUV, visited the house that they were in the process of buying, visited Ashley Kramer and her new baby girl, and struggled to find a place for every new toy the twins had received. Some of their loot ended up in the guest room.

Before they knew it, their break time was over and it was time to return back to work.

"Why do I have to go back?" Olivia pouted as she and Alex got up Monday morning.

"Because despite how you're overworked and underappreciated, you love what you do."

"Damn it!"

Alex kissed her lips. "I love you, and I appreciate you."

"Show me," Olivia said huskily.

"After work."

"Fucking tease!"

Alex only smirked. "You know I'm no tease. Teases don't deliver."

Olivia would never admit it but she loved Alex's teasing. It was the anticipation that got her so hot all day. Her mind would drift to whatever might happen once they got home.

* * *

Alex had a team meeting.

"I want us all to go around in a circle and say how our most recent case went and if you didn't have a recent case, say how your upcoming case is going."

Potter started. "My most recent case ended in a plea deal. Sentencing is scheduled for the end of January. He should be getting somewhere between 4-6 years."

Alex was glad to hear that most of their news was good. Of course, Jim had only kind things to say. "My most recent case was prosecuted by Chief Cabot. Perhaps she should give the update." The bitterness dripped off his voice like acid in the rain.

Novak got a conviction in their latest showdown against Langan's firm. It's pretty much a cakewalk without Trevor there. Alex wondered if there was something off, but it wasn't her place to say.

"Mason took a plea," Alex said when it was her turn. "Now that we got the updates out of the way, I want to move onto business." Alex had an idea as to how to improve her bureau's success rate.

"A lot of times, trials are won or lost based on what happens in pre-trial motions." Get the evidence in, get a deal. It get knocked out, you're chasing down a slippery perp. A former homicide ADA and a good friend of mine is on maternity leave," Alex told them.

"She's also bored of her mind at home and was perhaps the best at pre-trial motions when she was here. To our benefit, she has offered to run a training session on evidence motions. Participation is mandatory."

Silent groans filled the room.

"We will be running two different sessions, so you will have the option as to which one you attend and at the end of it, you will write a reflections paper on what you learned and how you will use it moving forward."

"When did we get sent back to law school," Jim sneered.

"If you don't want to work for me," Alex told him, "there's the door. If you are going to work here, you will hold your tongue and do as your told. Do not expect me to repeat that. You are already on thin ice."

Everyone gave him that "ooh" look.

"Any other objections."

No one raised any.

"Good. More information on this training session will be forthcoming."

Alex didn't see why they were annoyed. The best firms paid lots of money to be able to send their attorneys to stuff like this, and they were getting a freebee.

"I don't care if they like it or not," Alex decided. "As long as they learn from it."

* * *

Olivia had an active first day back at work. They had two different domestic violence collars in the same day.

Apparently, the holidays bring out either the best or the worst in people and two fathers brought their worst selves home.

Neither wife had called the police, but when the children went to daycare, the bruises dipped off the employees and they called the cops.

The first father knew he was being arrested and made a run for it. Olivia and Elliot got to chase him down.

Olivia and Elliot cornered him in an alley and when he tried to grab Olivia's neck, the feisty brunette kicked him in the groin and dropped him.

The second father didn't think he was in trouble until Fin ordered him to put his hands on his head. In that split second, he tried to steal Fin's gun. He failed and got himself a punch to the face, but it was a thrill nonetheless.

Olivia's clothes were dirty from the alley. _Good thing I didn't wear the clothes Alex got me._ Instead, she wore her cheapo clothes that she had for years.

She changed into something clean when she got to the station and then she got the whistles.

"Looking snazzy," Munch told her. "Did you become a fashionista while you were gone?" She had on well-fitted pants, a green blouse that hugged her curves perfectly and that black leather jacket. She looked damn good.

"I just needed something clean," and she happened to have an outfit Alex had picked out for her in her locker.

They had two interrogations going on at once. Fin and Munch were on the gun grabber while Elliot and Olivia were on the runner.

"It must have been embarrassing," Elliot told him, "Getting your ass kicked by a woman."

"She got a lucky hit, so what?"

"It wasn't luck. You're just not very tough are you?"

"Shut it!"

"Is that what you told your wife before you used her as a punching bag?"

"She ran into my fist!"

"And what about her daughter Melody. She's only 5. Did she run into your fist too?"

"Little brat wanted to play hero." She ran in to protect her mom. "She got in my way. I didn't see her until it was too late. That's not my fault."

"Of course it isn't."

Olivia couldn't believe they had the case closed in one day. "Usually it takes us forever to get the daycare complaints." The chain of command is dreadful.

"They called SVU directly," Elliot commented, unsure as to why.

Cragen had the answer. "Apparently, Alex sent out a PSA to the day care providers in Manhattan asking them to call in clear cases of abuse directly to our unit so we could get the children to safety as quickly as possible." They still wanted a filter for frivolous calls but visible bruising was reason enough for a direct contact.

This apparently was a deal that the admins of the DA's office made with the admins of the NYPD. This was its first clear use.

"I wonder why she didn't mention that before," Stabler commented.

Olivia didn't know about it either. "How weird."

* * *

When Alex got home, Olivia was already there.

"Someone got out of work early."

"We closed two cases in one day. Cragen told us to go home."

Alex kissed her lips. "Great work Honey."

"You too. Why didn't you tell us about the notice to the daycare providers?"

Alex needed a minute to remember what she was talking about. "Oh, I suggested that in a meeting, but I didn't realize that they actually did it."

"They did and they put your name on it."

"Well, I'm glad it helped."

"I believe you made a promise this morning," Olivia told her.

"Did I? Please remind me."

Olivia scooped up Alex and took her to bed.

Four Weeks Later

All of Alex's ADAs had (theoretically anyway) improved pre-trial skills. They ran two training sessions, both of them on the weekend since that's when the courthouse was closed.

Alex was at home reading their reflection papers when she heard the twins crying.

She and Olivia both went to get the twins and neither was ready for what happened next.

"Mama's got you," Alex said as she picked up Ollie.

"Mama!" He said.

Alex gasped. "He said Mama."

"Mama!" He pointed at her.

A tear ran down her face.

"Maybe Lorelei will say it too," Olivia said. "Say Mama."

"Mommmm … Mommmm … Mommy!" She pointed at Olivia.

"She called you Mommy!"

Olivia was so humbled. She couldn't believe Lorelei called her Mommy before calling Alex Mama.

"Our babies can talk."

They got the camera and the twins kept saying Mama and Mommy.

Alex wanted to show everyone the video. "Our babies!"

* * *

When Abbie and Serena came to visit that weekend, they couldn't help but tease their friends for being so sappy.

"She called me Mama," Alex said of Lorelei.

"He called me Mommy," Olivia said of Ollie.

"Can they say 'our mommies are too cute'?" Abbie questioned.

"This is your evil aunt Abbie," Alex told her daughter.

"Abab!"

"Close enough."

"Se-re-na!" She said to Ollie.

"Mommy!" he pointed at Olivia.

Olivia kissed his head.

* * *

When the twins got put down for their nap, Alex got some beers and the girls started talking about Serena and Abbie's wedding plans. They were planning to get married in September, still warm enough to be outside but not blistering hot.

Serena's mother wanted to throw her a society wedding in CT. They couldn't get married in Texas, for obvious reasons, but DC was another option.

"DC would be more convenient for us," Abbie told them. "But then everyone has to travel to us. No one else lives there," that they care about anyway.

"You could look at places in both DC and CT and pick wherever has the location you like best," Olivia told them.

"I just need there to be good music and an open bar," Abbie told her, "And Serena of course."

"I'm only third!"

"You know you're first babe, but you're also a given."

"We lucked out. Aunt Margo did an amazing job," Alex kissed Olivia's hand.

"Stop being cute," Abbie ordered.

"I can't help it. I fall more in love with her every day."

"This is why we got a hotel room for the weekend," Abbie told her.

"I thought it was so you could wander around naked," Serena pointed out.

"That too."

"Are you planning to stay in the same apartment after the wedding?" Alex asked.

"We might move, only because Abbie keeps getting job offers."

"The US Attorney's office is alright, but I'm not seeing much upward mobility. It might be time to change employers."

They chatted about where Abbie might work and Serena was ready to move wherever she needed to go. "I can find a nonprofit anywhere."

Then the conversation changed to the new house.

"I want to see it."

"We just closed on it," Alex told her. "All we've done is change the locks."

"That's something."

They all took a drive down to Brooklyn in the SUV.

"I love this car," Serena said as she got in the middle. "It's so roomy."

* * *

When Olivia pulled into the driveway, Abbie and Serena both gushed at the home.

"It's huge."

"There are going to be little Cabots running all around."

Alex couldn't wait for that part.

They handed Abbie the keys so she and Serena could head right in while Alex and Olivia got their babies.

Abbie opened the door and Serena walked in first.

"This kitchen is huge," Abbie went into it and did a little jig. "If I had a kitchen this big, I'd cook naked in it all the time!"

"You already do with our kitchen."

Abbie chuckled as she kissed Serena.

They went around poking their heads into various rooms. The house was huge, easily 5,000 square feet, probably more and it had six bedrooms, a basement and a full attic.

"This living room is huge. They could easily throw good New Years parties right here." Serena loved parties. "It makes our apartment feel like a shoebox."

"We have a good apartment," Abbie said before she relented. "It's more like a shoe now."

They looked out into the yard. "I wish we had a yard for Persephone," Abbie told Serena.

"Maybe we should get a house too," Serena said, "After you settle on a job of course."

"How will we afford it?" Abbie questioned.

"We could do what we do now." Serena paid the rent and Abbie covered the bills as Serena had Southerlyn money.

"But I want to pay my fair share."

"You already do Abbie," Serena told her. "Who makes sure I eat and rubs my back when I've been hunched over at my desk too long. You are an equal partner in our relationship; I don't care what your paycheck says."

Abbie started kissing her.

"Hey no christening our house," Alex hollered at them.

Abbie flipped her off.

* * *

After visiting the house, they returned to the apartment and ordered Chinese food.

"The takeout in DC sucks," Abbie complained. "It's so expensive and half the time it is gross."

Serena looked at the bright side. "It does give us an incentive to cook more."

Abbie filled her plate with black pepper chicken. "I'm going to eat all the takeout while I still can."

"You're going to make yourself sick."

"I'll burn it off." She gave her fiancée a wink.

* * *

After dinner, the twins got put in bed and the ladies debated what movie to watch.

"If you say Legally Blonde one more time," Abbie warned Serena.

"You know I love it."

Alex suggested Dead Poets Society.

"That's too depressing," Serena told her.

"The Fast and the Furious," Olivia suggested.

"Erin Brokovich," Abbie called out.

"You just want to see Julia Robert's cleavage," Serena complained.

"I don't even have that movie," Alex pointed out.

They eventually settled on Chicago, and made some popcorn to eat as they watched. Alex pulled a blanket over herself and her wife, curling up against her as they watched the notorious Billy Flynn.

"I love you," Olivia whispered against her ear.

* * *

After the movie was over, Abbie wanted to go out, but Alex and Olivia were ready for bed.

"Lame!"

"Try having twins. You'll want to sleep when you can," Alex told her.

Serena and Abbie ended up meeting Fin, Munch, and Stabler at the bar.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot questioned.

"She and Alex went to bed," Abbie said with a wink.

"Do you think they were really sleeping or they just wanted us out of the apartment?" Serena questioned.

"Knowing them, they probably did fall asleep and will wake up to have sex in the middle of the night."

"I thought the saying was 'marriage was the end of a good sex life,'" Fin commented; he had never married.

"Not with those two," Abbie commented. "And they find the time with twins. I don't get it."

"Alex is super organized," Serena commented. "I bet her schedule is wake up at 5:30, check on twins, have a quickie with Olivia, go running, check on twins again, shower, make breakfast, take twins to daycare go to work, get twins from daycare, come home, tend to twins, start dinner, have another quickie with Olivia, eat dinner, post dinner work, sleep."

Fin and Munch snorted.

"You think she can fit in two quickies a day with all that?"

"I've seen Alex Cabot do the impossible. In law school, she would somehow balance a full class load, a job, law review, a girlfriend, and somehow had time to make friends and actually spend time with them. I think she has a list for everything and just sticks to it no matter what."

"I think she's a fembot," Abbie declared.

"I would agree if we hadn't been there when she gave birth. I don't even know when she had time to look for a house, much less buy one."

"She bought a house?" Stabler questioned.

The girls didn't realize that Olivia hadn't told the guys.

"Um, yeah," Abbie eventually said. "It's not ready yet, but they closed a couple of weeks ago."

"Liv didn't say anything about it," Elliot commented.

"She said they were looking," Fin commented.

"If that house is anything like they're apartment, I hope they have a room for me," Munch told them.

"Well you are a bit of a child. Maybe they'll adopt you," Abbie teased.

Elliot thought about Olivia having a house, a big yard, a dog and kids running around in it, and there was a thought he couldn't shake. _It shouldn't be with her? It should be with me._

* * *

He didn't see Olivia until Monday and he was unsure of how to bring up the house.

Munch did it for him. "Hey Mrs. Cabot, we hear you're a homeowner now."

When Olivia hears Mrs. Cabot and it's not Alex speaking, she often looks for her mother in law. She didn't respond for a minute. "Sorry, I still think of Jennifer as Mrs. Cabot. Alex and I closed a couple weeks ago."

"And where is this lovely abode?"

"Brooklyn, near Prospect Park."

"You're leaving Manhattan?" Fin exaggerated surprise. "I thought society girls loved the Upper East Side."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We wanted something more homey and less posh."

"Give us details!" Munch declared.

"Well, it's a six bedroom house, with five and a half bathrooms. The previous owner started remodeling the basement, but he never finished it, so we decided to remodel it ourselves and turn it into a gym. It's got a fenced in yard out back which should be great for the kids and maybe a dog."

It was the future Alex and Olivia dreamed of. Happy children in playing a loving home, it was the childhood Alex missed so much and the one Olivia deserved but had never gotten.

"Congratulations," Elliot said warmly. "It sounds great." He had to at least pretend to be happy for her, or she would completely slip away.

* * *

Kathy on the other hand, was actually ecstatic for them. "Tell me everything," she said when she called Alex on the phone.

It was restaurant week, so the two women went out to lunch at a high-end French bistro, and Alex showed her the pictures and their plans for the home. "We're going to put a gym in the basement, a grill and a smoker outside, and an artists' corner in the attic."

"It sounds like paradise."

"I know. I always wanted this to be our ending, in a big house full of children. Olivia's just so great with them."

"I know. Sometimes, I think my kids like her better than me," Kathy said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh your kids adore you, and it's always easier to like the family friends. They never have to punish you."

"This food is amazing," Kathy said. She had the poached salmon with a side salad. Alex went for the scallops.

"I love restaurant week." Alex could afford the food anytime, but restaurant week meant a 3-course meal that would be served promptly so people could get back to work.

"I never heard of it before you mentioned it. Is it just a New York thing?"

"No, it's in Boston, DC, and some other major cities. I like to try places I haven't been before each time it comes around."

"Where else are you going?"

"There's a Brazillian Steakhouse that Olivia and I are going on Friday (Valentine's Day). It's all you can eat. I think she'll love it."

"I'm sure she will." Olivia's so lucky to have Alex. They both work demanding jobs yet Alex finds time to woo her. Kathy wished Elliot would woo her more.

She loved her husband and they had a good life. She couldn't complain much. She just wished the fire were a bit hotter. After marriage and kids, there's an understandable dimming, but if that's so, why are Alex and Olivia still blazing hot?


	35. Chapter 35: A Love Everyone Can See

Two days later, Valentine's Day had arrived.

Maureen was babysitting the twins for the evening. Elliot had expected her to watch her siblings, but by the time he mentioned it to her, she told him that "I already agreed to babysit for Olivia and Alex, and you did say to always keep your commitments." She also wanted the money they would pay her. Elliot knew Kathleen could watch her siblings just fine, but it was the principle of the matter.

"How could they pinch our daughter for babysitting?"

Kathy wasn't really paying attention to his complaints. "What do you think of this dress?" She was wearing a midnight blue number.

"It's lovely," he told her, and it was. She was also showing some leg. _Well, at least I'll get laid tonight._

* * *

When Maureen got to the Cabots' apartment, she whistled when she saw Alex's little red dress.

"Someone's going all out tonight."

"I wanted to make tonight extra special," Olivia had case after case lately. Her woman needed a break.

Olivia came out wearing a longer black dress, but it was backless and showed off her curves nicely.

"Thank you for doing this," Olivia said to her.

"The twins are way better behaved than my siblings, and you pay me."

"Be good for Maureen," Alex told the twins before they left.

"Momo!" Ollie called out. That's what the twins called her.

"I think that's an agreement," Alex laughed as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Elsa spent her night working in the hospital. She had no significant others, so she switched shifts so another nurse could go out with her boyfriend.

She hadn't admitted it anyone, but she had a crush, one she could not shake. Normally, she would try to get him to ask her out, but she couldn't. He was in a coma.

From the moment she first saw Trevor, his strong jaw made her pulse quicken. He was tall, had been fit before he became comatose, and he had beautiful eyes.

She had never spoken to him, but she learned a lot about him from Alex, and he seems like someone she would have really liked.

His prognosis had been more hopeful at first, but it was over a year later and he had still not woken up. He's not vegetative. They know that, but he isn't coming to either.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "what is it that you need?"

Twenty minutes after leaving their apartment, Alex and Olivia were at Del Campo and it was packed. There were couples all around the dining room and waiting for tables.

"Cabot for 2," she said to the maître d.

"Of course, come with me." Cabots never have to wait for tables, especially not when Alex slipped the woman a twenty.

"Have you dined with us before?"

"This is our first time." Alex winked at Olivia.

Olivia blushed when Alex said that.

"Flip the card to green when you're ready for meat and flip it to red when you need a break. Emilio will be your waiter tonight. He will take care of your drink orders and any special requests and the salad bar is to your right."

Olivia's eyes grew wide when she saw the tall men with huge skewers of meat.

"You can get whatever you want," Alex told her. "They have all different cuts of steak, chicken wrapped in bacon, salmon. It's all for you."

"You do love me," Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh yeah."

Alex kissed her wife. They shared several kisses and hand touches throughout their dinner.

"I'm just so fucking happy right now," Olivia said with a grin as they got to dessert, which was a chocolate soufflé.

"I'm surprised you have any room (for dessert)." Alex had seen Olivia eat what may have been her own bodyweight in steak.

"I always have room for dessert."

"Do you have room for me," Alex husked into her ear.

Olivia raised a brow. "You know I do."

After they finished their meal, they were about to pay the bill when the server told them it had already been paid for.

"How?" Olivia questioned.

"An older lady came in and gave us money to cover the dinner of the couple that appeared to be the most in love. Our servers unanimously picked you two, so dinner is on the house."

Olivia blushed and Alex was beaming from ear to ear. "Thank you, and if our benefactor returns, thank her for us."

They shared a passionate kiss outside the restaurant before returning home.

"I spend most of my time dealing with people who suck," Olivia said. "To think how nice people can be when we're not looking."

"I know. We should pay it forward."

Olivia kissed her again. "Let's get home, so I can get you to bed."

Alex gave Maureen an extra $20, since she didn't have to pay for dinner.

"If you two wanted to go out for President's Day or …"

"We'll be in touch."

Maureen went home, and the twins were asleep for the night.

Olivia took a moment to put on some music. She decided on Portishead and hit play before pulling Alex on top of her.

"I love it when you are above me," she whispered between kisses as she covered her wife's jaw and neck. "You're so beautiful, and to be able to see all of you is amazing."

Alex's legs slid around her wife's hips and she rolled her hips along her wife. "You're so sexy. Just the thought of you gets me wet." She gave her wife a deep kiss before saying softly against her ear, Shakespeare Sonnet 129

The expense of spirit in a waste of shame

Is lust in action; and till action, lust

Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,

Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust;

Enjoyed no sooner but despised straight;

Past reason hunted and no sooner had,

Past reason hated as a swallowed bait

Laid on purpose to make the taker mad:

Mad in pursuit, and in possession so;

Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme;

A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;

Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream.

...All this the world well knows; yet none knows well

...To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell.

Olivia reached into Alex's dress while the blonde was reciting The Expense of Spirit into her ear. She yanked off her lover's black thong and as soon as Alex was done, Olivia slipped two fingers into her lover's wetness.

"FUCK!" Alex rocked her hips back and forth, riding her wife's fingers as they writhed on the couch.

"I want to see you lose control," Olivia hissed.

"So close!" Alex gasped. She was feeling dizzy with lust. How did Olivia make her go from 0 to 100 so fast?

"Just come for me," Olivia breathed against her.

"AW FUCK!" Alex shrilled as she let go.

The brawny detective hoisted Alex over her shoulder and carried her to bed. They had all night.

* * *

In fairy tales, the princess wakes up after a kiss from her true love. Clearly, those writers had no medical knowledge when it came to the comatose.

Elsa was about to finish her shift for the night. She stopped by Trevor's room one more time and wished him a Happy Valentine's Day. After leaving a peck on his unfeeling lips, she left to continue her lonely life. Having fallen for a man who can't know how she feels, how silly can she be.

She didn't see it, but his foot twitched. Maybe those writers know more than it appears.

* * *

It was two days later when Alex made her visit to the hospital. She had planned on going yesterday, but Olivia had other ideas for how they should spend their morning, and in the afternoon, they had a whole different reason to celebrate.

Lorelei and Ollie both took their first steps, and they got them on camera. Alex had thought that it would be soon. They had been trying for weeks now, and she had just turned on her camera when Lorelei pushed her walker out of the way and did it on her own.

Ollie was right behind her and they had two walking twins. They didn't walk very far before they fell on their cute little butts, but it was a heartwarming sight, and Alex thought Trevor should know about it.

"The twins took their first steps yesterday," she told him as she sat in the chair next to him.

"They're not even 10 months old and they're already walking and talking. By the time they're two, they might be ready for litigation."

She thought she heard him sigh, but it might have been her imagination.

"I hope that you wake up soon and get to experience being a father from the beginning. I can't speak to fatherhood but being a mother is the most amazing thing in the world.

If you're looking to settle down, might I suggest Elsa. She's easy on the eyes and she is quite fond of you."

She heard the sigh again.

"I think my ears are playing tricks on me because it sounds like you're ready to wake up."

She took his hand and held it. "Squeeze it if you can hear me."

Her heart jumped out of her chest when he squeezed.

"Squeeze again if you think you're ready to wake up."

He squeezed her hand again.

She called out for Elsa and the doctor and when they came back, he opened his eyes.

The End

* * *

**A/N: There is a sequel on it's way. **


End file.
